Per Sempre Malandrini
by ladymisteria
Summary: L'ultimo anno dei famosi Malandrini, tra nuovi amori, incredibili peripezie e vecchi nemici sempre in agguato...
1. Chapter 1

La tenue luce dell'alba illuminava il maestoso castello di Hogwarts, donando alle sue mura una magica sfumatura rosa.

L'aria - ancora legata all'estate morente - era dolcemente carica del profumo della rugiada e dei delicati fiori che crescevano selvatici lungo le pendici dei monti che circondavano la scuola.

Ogni cosa era immersa nel più quieto dei silenzi - interrotto, di tanto in tanto, solamente dal cinguettio allegro di alcuni uccellini, e dal suono della brezza tra le fronde degli alberi della Foresta Proibita.

In una delle torri più alte del castello, tuttavia, vi era già chi si adoperava per guastare irrimediabilmente quell'idilliaco scenario...

«Guarda come dorme!» sussurrò una voce maschile.

«E guarda che sorriso! Lascia che te lo dica: questo qui fa il buono buono, ma intanto ci prende in giro tutti» replicò una seconda voce, anch'essa maschile.

«Sorriderà meno tra un po', non è vero Felpato?» riprese la prima, con una vaga sfumatura di divertimento.

«Assolutamente, Ramoso».

Improvvisamente una terza voce si unì alle precedenti.

Questa, tuttavia, era nervosa e carica di ansia.

«Avanti ragazzi! Sapete che odia essere svegliato bruscamente!».

Vi furono due risate soffocate.

«Ah, Codaliscia! Sappiamo tutti che alla fine ti divertirai anche tu. Lo fai sempre» gli fece notare il giovane chiamato Ramoso.

Peter Minus - Codaliscia per i suoi amici - era un ragazzo piccolo, tremante e paffutello, con i capelli color topo e gli occhi acquosi.

Ed era proprio con questi ultimi che ora fissava i due compagni.

«Certo, quando gli scherzi li fate ai Serpeverde, e non a Lunastorta!» ribatté, sempre più nervoso.

Ma le sue parole vennero completamente ignorate.

I due ragazzi - i cui nomi erano in realtà Sirius Black e James Potter - si alzarono in piedi, mostrando immediatamente di essere più alti del loro amico, e si avvicinarono al letto dove un quarto ragazzo dormiva profondamente.

Il primo aveva lunghi capelli neri che gli ricadevano sui penetranti occhi grigi - donandogli un tocco di mistero e di distratta eleganza - e la pelle abbronzata.

Era uno dei più giovani discendenti dei Black - una delle famiglie più facoltose, temute ed odiate dell'intero mondo magico - ma a differenza del fratello minore Regulus, odiava le sue origini - tanto da fuggire di casa quando non aveva ancora compiuto sedici anni, rifugiandosi dall'amico James, poiché troppo disgustato dagli ideali razzisti profondamente radicati all'interno della propria famiglia, e con i quali era stato costretto a crescere.

Un gesto, il suo, che gli era costato il posto nell'arazzo di famiglia - oltre al rispetto della maggior parte dei suoi parenti, che ormai lo reputavano solamente un traditore del proprio sangue.

L'altro ragazzo, invece, aveva corti capelli neri perennemente scompigliati, occhi nocciola con scaglie dorate e la pelle olivastra.

Essendo nato da genitori facoltosi ma relativamente anziani, e che pertanto avevano ormai perduto ogni speranza di avere figli, James era stato amato e coccolato in ogni momento, senza che potesse mai sentire la mancanza di qualcosa.

La sua bravura a Quidditch l'aveva trasformato ben presto in uno dei più bravi giocatori che avessero mai frequentato la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts - cosa di cui non mancava mai di vantarsi - permettendogli anche di essere nominato Capitano della squadra della sua Casa.

«Pronto Felpato?» chiese James, sempre sussurrando.

«Prontissimo» replicò Sirius, impaziente.

«Direi di cominciare, allora».

Sirius Black fece un rapido movimento con la bacchetta, e James si ritrovò sospeso a mezz'aria all'altezza dello stomaco del malcapitato ragazzo chiamato Lunastorta.

Un ultimo gesto di intesa tra i due amici, e Sirius sollevò l'incantesimo - facendo precipitare James a peso morto sul compagno addormentato.

Questi si svegliò di soprassalto, scattando istintivamente seduto sul suo letto - un'espressione scioccata sul volto.

Espressione che mutò rapidamente quando sulla sua testa si rovesciò un secchio di miele mischiato a piume - magistralmente collocato sulla testata del letto a baldacchino, e opportunamente capovolto con un colpo di bacchetta da parte dei compagni.

I quali, al momento, erano letteralmente stesi a terra, rotolandosi dalle risate.

Il ragazzo - che si chiamava Remus Lupin - scattò in piedi come una furia, dimostrando di essere persino più alto di James e Sirius.

Il suo aspetto malaticcio e tormentato, unito ai corti capelli castani e agli occhi verdi, faceva sì che chiunque lo vedesse non potesse fare a meno di pensare a lui come il classico bravo ragazzo della porta accanto.

Ma non lo era sempre: sapeva essere peggiore di James e Sirius, quando voleva.

Diversi anni prima, suo padre Lyall - che collaborava con il Dipartimento per la Regolazione e il Controllo delle Creature Magiche - aveva offeso lo spietato licantropo Fenrir Greyback, e questi aveva deciso di vendicarsi attaccando e trasformando Remus a sua volta in un lupo mannaro.

All'epoca Remus non aveva ancora cinque anni, e fu solo grazie al padre se Greyback non riuscì a terminare il proprio intento: portarlo via dalla sua famiglia, per poterlo crescere come uno dei suoi lupi - uno dei suoi _figli_ \- insegnandogli ad odiare i maghi normali.

L'essere cresciuto lontano dagli altri licantropi - e aver avuto, grazie ad Albus Silente, la possibilità di frequentare comunque Hogwarts - aveva fatto sì che Remus odiasse la propria condizione esattamente come Sirius odiava la propria famiglia.

Pur essendo stato nominato Prefetto due anni prima - più che altro nella speranza che riuscisse così a tenere a bada gli amici - Remus non era stato scelto per ricoprire il ruolo di Caposcuola; tale carica, con sommo stupore di tutti, era stata infatti affidata a James.

La cosa, tuttavia, non era sembrata importare più di tanto a Remus, che per primo aveva sempre detto di essere un pessimo Prefetto, e di aver fallito miseramente nel portare a compimento i suoi doveri.

«Dite un po', razza di deficienti…» ringhiò Remus.

Se possibile, James e Sirius risero ancora più forte, vedendo il miele e le piume corrompere irrimediabilmente l'espressione furente dell'amico.

«Ci tenete tanto a non arrivare a diciotto anni?» continuò il licantropo, senza lasciarsi influenzare dal pensiero di quanto comico potesse apparire in quel momento.

«Scusa Rem, ma sei troppo buffo!» riuscì a dire James fra le lacrime, mentre anche Peter si lasciava andare ad una risata troppo a lungo trattenuta.

Remus Lupin fece un sorrisino diabolico.

«Ma davvero?» disse, arrotolando le maniche del suo pigiama fin sopra ai gomiti.

Intuendo improvvisamente le intenzione dell'amico, i tre ragazzi smisero di ridere e corsero velocemente alla porta, trovandola però chiusa a chiave.

«Vediamo se vi divertirete ancora» ghignò Remus, alzando la propria bacchetta.

[*]

Nella sala comune dei Grifondoro, un timido ragazzino del primo anno non poté fare a meno di alzare un po' la testa ai rumori - alquanto sinistri - che provenivano dal dormitorio.

«Che succede, Danny?» chiese al fratello maggiore, tranquillamente seduto vicino al camino.

Il ragazzo chiamato Daniel - Danny per il suo fratellino - alzò gli occhi verso il dormitorio, senza riuscire a nascondere un sorrisetto divertito.

«I Malandrini si sono svegliati».

* * *

 **Okay, è davvero necessario che io scriva alcune note riguardo questa storia.  
Ho iniziato questa fanfiction nel lontano 2010 - interrompendone l'aggiornamento nel 2012, dopo ben 68 capitoli - e solo recentemente ho deciso di "smantellarla" per riscriverla completamente (o quasi). Fin dal primo giorno mi ha dato grandissime gioie e (inutile negarlo) anche diversi grattacapi, e proprio per questo voglio "darle nuova vita" - riprendendola in mano e rendendola (probabilmente) la migliore storia che io abbia mai scritto e scriverò mai. Grazie a Pottermore e ad un po' di fortuna punto a renderla il più accurata e canon possibile (pur trattandosi di una What-If).**

 **E' mio dovere fare solo alcune piccole precisazioni non-canon in merito a questa storia (nessuno spoiler, tranquilli! ^^):  
\- Tra Tonks e i Malandrini vi è solo un anno di differenza  
\- I genitori di James vengono descritti come Auror.**

 **Spero che - nonostante quanto accennato qui sopra - apprezzerete la lettura di questa fanfiction esattamente come io ne ho apprezzato la scrittura.**

 **Grazie per il tempo che dedicherete a leggere, o anche solo per aver avuto la curiosità di dare una sbirciatina, senza soffermavi troppo.  
Lady**


	2. Chapter 2

«Chi sono i Malandrini?» domandò l'undicenne, confuso.

«James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Minus. Sono dell'ultimo anno e, beh... Sono dei geni. Almeno, la maggior parte di loro lo è» si corresse Daniel.

Vedendo l'espressione del fratellino, il ragazzo pensò bene di dargli qualche informazione in più.

«Voglio dire che sono maghi molto dotati. E non solo per quanto riguarda magie ed incantesimi... James è praticamente considerato da tutti il campione di Quidditch della scuola, e per una buona ragione. E' vero, è un po' arrogante, presuntuoso ed orgoglioso, ma è anche - e soprattutto - un bravo ragazzo. Anche se bisogna ammettere che se l'indole di James è migliorata è grazie soprattutto a Lily Evans - anche lei una Grifondoro all'ultimo anno. Posso garantirti, Matt, che non esiste nessun'altra come lei. E' intelligente, affascinante, ricettiva... E ha davvero un grande cuore. Sul serio, può vedere la bellezza in ogni cosa e in chiunque. Non stupisce che James abbia dovuto cambiare atteggiamento, per avere una speranza con lei. Poi c'è Sirius...».

Daniel emise uno sbuffo all'apparenza divertito.

«Beh, lui è _pazzo_. Letteralmente. Non passa giorno che non faccia di tutto per discostarsi dall'orrenda famiglia da cui proviene, e che lo ha rinnegato. Penso sia stato il primo ad essere stato smistato qui a Grifondoro, quando tutti - suo fratello Regulus compreso - hanno sempre fatto parte dei Serpeverde. E' brillante, coraggioso, leale verso gli amici... Ma è anche una testa calda. Non bisogna pestargli i piedi, se capisci cosa intendo. Credo che questo sia una delle poche cose che nemmeno lui può negare derivino dalla sua appartenenza ai Black. Se non sbaglio sono ormai due anni che esce con Lidia Rosie, una ragazza Corvonero all'ultimo anno. E non dimentichiamoci di Remus! E' più tranquillo, rispetto a James e Sirius, ma anche lui - se provocato - dimostra di avere un temperamento piuttosto acceso. E' abile - e veloce - con la bacchetta. Secondo forse solamente a Severus Piton, un Serpeverde dell'ultimo anno con cui i Malandrini hanno una "faida aperta" sin dal loro primo incontro. E Remus è anche ferratissimo in Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure!» ricordò il ragazzo all'improvviso.

«Probabilmente è grazie al padre. So che è riconosciuto a livello mondiale per le sue conoscenze sulle apparizioni di spiriti non umani, e che era lui a fare scuola a Remus, prima di Hogwarts. Non è esattamente un genio in Pozioni, ma ehi! Nessuno è perfetto, in fondo. Ma lascia che ti dica questo, fratellino: se hai qualche problema, nove volte su dieci Remus saprà darti una mano. Puoi starne certo. Può sembrare un po' schivo, è vero. Ma è molto intelligente. Merlino, a volte mi mette i brividi!» rise il ragazzo.

«E Peter?» chiese Matt, parlando per la prima volta dopo diversi minuti passati ad ascoltare il fratello, rapito.

Daniel si grattò il mento, pensieroso.

«Peter... Onestamente non ho mai capito per quale motivo Remus abbia tanto insistito con James e Sirius per "accoglierlo" nel loro gruppo. Chissà, magari sapeva che gli amici non ci avrebbero pensato sopra due volte, prima di includerlo nella lista delle vittime dei loro "scherzi", e non voleva che se la prendessero con un ragazzino che, ammettiamolo, non brilla certo per ingegno o coraggio...» mormorò, facendo spallucce.

Sopra alle loro teste si udì uno schianto fragoroso, e pochi istanti dopo i due videro la porta del dormitorio volare giù dalle scale - in una grottesca imitazione di uno slittino - con tre ragazzi ammassati su di essa.

Tutti e tre avevano la testa ricoperta di miele dorato e piume - anche se, al momento, quella sembrava essere l'ultima delle loro preoccupazioni.

James, Sirius e Peter si alzarono in piedi velocemente, correndo al buco del ritratto.

Ma una voce melliflua li congelò letteralmente sul posto.

«Dove credete di andare, voi tre?».

«N-noi? Da nessuna parte, vero Jamie? Peter? Visto? Non vogliamo andare assolutamente da nessuna parte» balbettò Sirius, voltandosi con un sorriso tirato verso Remus, appena sceso dalla scalinata che conduceva ai dormitori.

Matt non vide nemmeno il ragazzo chiamato Remus alzare la bacchetta, eppure gli altri tre ragazzi erano ora appesi per una caviglia al centro della sala comune.

Danny aveva ragione: era senza ombra di dubbio veloce.

«REMUS! FACCI SCENDERE!» gridò James, muovendosi come un forsennato.

Remus l'osservò, piegando lievemente il capo da una parte.

«No, non credo che lo farò» mormorò, divertito.

«Ti prego, sto per vomitare!» esclamò allora Sirius, cinereo.

«Allora vomita».

Sirius sgranò gli occhi.

« _Brutto stro...!_ ».

«Che succede qui?» chiese una voce femminile, alle spalle di Remus.

Tutti i presenti si voltarono verso il dormitorio femminile.

Remus sorrise.

«Ciao Lily» disse.

La ragazza chiamata Lily scese gli ultimi gradini, i lunghi capelli cremisi legati in una treccia, e i luminosi occhi verdi puntati sui tre Malandrini appesi al centro della sala.

«Ciao Remus. Che è successo? Perchè mai questi tre sono appesi come salami nella nostra sala comune?» replicò Lily, confusa.

«Giusto! Che ci facciamo appesi come salami?» le fece eco Peter, piagnucolando.

Remus fece spallucce, ignorando bellamente le parole dell'amico.

«Solo una piccola scaramuccia interna, Lily. Nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Mi spiace di averti costretta fuori dal letto a quest'ora» disse, sorridendo gentilmente alla ragazza.

Lily alternò lo sguardo da Remus ai tre Malandrini.

«Beh, qualsiasi sia la motivazione che ti ha spinto, non vedo il motivo di punirli in questo modo. Non potevi togliere semplicemente loro dei punti?» chiese, un cipiglio interessato sul suo volto.

«Non dargli strane idee!» esclamò James, continuando a muoversi senza sosta, nel tentativo di raggiungere la bacchetta e liberarsi.

«Togliere dei punti a Grifondoro il primo giorno di scuola? La McGrannit _ci ucciderebbe_ , Lily» replicò Remus, realistico.

Lily parve pensarci su.

«Forse hai ragione...» sospirò, alla fine.

«Bene. Mi fa piacere che abbiate risolto ognuno dei vostri piccoli problemi morali. Ora che ne dite di farci scendere?!» chiese Sirius, rosso in viso per il sangue che gli affluiva alla testa.

Remus sopirò, rivolgendosi nuovamente a Lily.

«Dici che dovrei farli scendere?».

La ragazza sembrò combattuta.

«Mah! Onestamente, non lo so...» replicò, pensierosa.

« _LILY!_ » urlarono James, Sirius e Peter all'unisono.

«Va bene, va bene!» disse la ragazza, alzando le mani rassegnata.

«Falli scendere».

Remus sorrise e fece atterrare pesantemente i tre ragazzi sul pavimento.

«Ahi!» strillò Sirius, tenendosi il fondoschiena.

«Ci hai fatto male!» ringhiò, in direzione di Remus.

Questi sbuffò.

«Esagerati come al solito, eh?».

«Dovresti fare qualcosa per chiederci scusa» brontolò James.

Remus era esterrefatto.

« _Che cosa?!_ Siete voi che avete cominciato! Perchè mai dovrei essere io... Ah, lasciamo perdere» borbottò, rassegnato.

«Avanti, che avete in mente?».

James is fece pensieroso.

«Sali al dormitorio femminile. Una poderosa scivolata può bastare, per questa volta. Ma non dovrai usare la scopa o la bacchetta, è ovvio!» si affrettò a precisare.

Remus sospirò.

«Altro?»

«No, non c'è altro».

«Benissimo».

Il ragazzo consegnò la bacchetta a Lily, e si diresse alla scala che conduceva al dormitorio femminile.

Poi si schiarì la voce per attirare l'attenzione delle occupanti del dormitorio - sicuramente svegliate da tutto quel baccano.

«Dolente di disturbarvi, ma ho bisogno di salire un minuto, posso?» chiese, gentilmente.

Dopo qualche istante, una voce femminile replicò: «E ce lo chiedi? Certo che puoi!».

Remus ghignò.

«Vi ringrazio».

«Non cantare vittoria. Non sei ancora salito, genio» borbottò, Sirius.

«Non sarà un problema» gli rispose il licantropo.

Si raddrizzò, si pulì la divisa, e con un paio di balzi decisamente non umani salì fino al dormitorio femminile.

Pochi secondi più tardi, era nuovamente nella sala comune, dopo essere scivolato elegantemente su ciò che rimaneva delle scale.

«Allora? Ho vinto io. Ora sta a voi pagare pegno. E' la regola» disse, risistemandosi la divisa con aria tranquilla.

I tre ragazzi - ancora seduti a terra - sbuffarono, sconfitti.

«E va bene, hai vinto. Che dobbiamo fare?» chiese James.

«Nulla di grave, non preoccupatevi. La prossima uscita ad Hogsmeade pagherete voi per Lidia, Lily e per me» replicò Remus, affabile.

«Niente di grave dice!» sbottò Sirius.

Remus alzò gli occhi al cielo, rivolgendo poi la sua attenzione a Lily, che gli restituì la bacchetta.

«Si sta facendo tardi. Dovremo andare a perlustrare la scuola e a dare una mano a quelli del primo anno» disse.

Lily annuì.

«Io sono già pronta».

Remus la imitò, studiando lo stato dei suoi capelli e di quelli di James.

«Ti raggiungiamo fuori, okay?»

«Okay».

I due si divisero: Lily sorrise a James - si rifiutava, infatti, di baciarlo finché era ancora imbrattato di miele e piume - ed uscì dal buco del ritratto, e Remus salì al dormitorio.

Ne discese nuovamente poco dopo, con i capelli puliti e la spilla da Prefetto appuntata sul cuore.

«E' meglio che andiate a darvi una ripulita. Tra un po' la McGrannit verrà qui per scoprire cos'è stato tutto quel trambusto. La porta l'ho già sistemata io; ma non servirà a molto, se dovesse vedervi travestiti da tacchini... James, faresti bene a prepararti anche tu: Lily ci aspetta».

James sbuffò esageratamente, e salì nuovamente al loro dormitorio.

Remus si avvicinò con un sorriso a Matt Michaels.

«Hai bisogno di una mano per trovare la tua classe?» gli chiese gentilmente.

Il ragazzino strinse spasmodicamente il braccio del fratello, scuotendo il capo.

«No grazie, per oggi ci pensa Danny» disse, la voce tremante.

Daniel sorrise a mo' di scusa.

«Scusa Lupin. Ma sai com'è…» mormorò, divertito.

Remus scrollò le spalle.

«Non preoccuparti. Inoltre, posso benissimo fingere che sia James ad aver bisogno di qualcuno che gli indichi la direzione giusta. Non sarà nemmeno troppo difficile...» ghignò.

Poi uscì anche lui, per aspettare James insieme a Lily.

Sirius e Peter si guardarono l'un l'altro, sospirando.

«Andiamo, inizia un altro anno» disse Peter, alzandosi.

«Già» confermò Sirius, imitandolo.

«Ed essendo l'ultimo, faremo in modo che questa scuola non si dimentichi mai più di noi» aggiunse poi, un luccichio diabolico negli occhi grigi.


	3. Chapter 3

«E questo era quello che io e Ramoso avevamo in mente. Abbiamo passato tutta l'estate ad organizzare ogni cosa...» disse Sirius.

Lui e Peter camminavano pacificamente per il corridoio, apparentemente ciechi alla moltitudine di studenti che si scostavano per lasciarli passare.

Essere un Malandrino - si disse Peter - aveva davvero molti lati positivi, in fondo.

Solo i Serpeverde rifiutavano di cedere loro il passo.

Ma questi erano ben poca cosa, rispetto alla bolgia causata dagli appartenenti ad ognuna delle quattro Case...

«Buongiorno» borbottò Remus, stiracchiandosi ed unendosi - insieme a James - agli amici.

«Hai l'aria distrutta» notò Peter.

«L'avresti anche tu, se fossi stato costretto a scortare una marea di studenti del primo anno nelle loro classi. Merlino, giuro che si fermavano _letteralmente_ ad ogni passo, chiedendo: "Cos'è quello?", "Dove conduce quella porta?", "E' vero che i Malandrini sono immortali?"» rispose il licantropo, nascondendo a stento uno sbuffo.

« _Ti hanno chiesto se siamo immortali?!_ » esclamò James, piacevolmente colpito.

«Sapresti che è così, se ti fossi degnato di fare il tuo dovere, invece di sparire non appena ci sono stati assegnati quelli del primo anno!» ribatté Remus, secco.

James fece spallucce, indifferente.

«Come Caposcuola, uno dei miei compiti è supervisionare il compito di voi Prefetti. Ho semplicemente convenuto fossi più che qualificato per svolgere questa mansione da solo. In fondo non è il primo anno che lo fai, no?» ghignò.

Remus gli scoccò un'occhiataccia.

«Dì pure che hai semplicemente preferito lavartene le mani» sibilò.

Sirius intervenne prima che la discussione si facesse troppo accesa.

«Tu che hai risposto, quando ti hanno chiesto...?».

«Ho detto loro che non mi risultava, e che sarebbe stato davvero troppo meschino - da parte dell'universo - costringermi a sopportarvi _in eterno._ Aveste visto che faccia hanno fatto, quando hanno scoperto che sono Lunastorta...» replicò Remus.

«Che hanno fatto?» chiese Peter, interessato.

«Non hanno smesso un secondo di tenermi gli occhi puntati addosso, pregandomi di firmare le loro cartelle, i loro libri, e tutto ciò che può essere firmato. "Così i miei amici sapranno che è vero!"» disse il ragazzo dai capelli castani, in una perfetta imitazione di uno studente del primo anno.

Si massaggiò il polso.

«E' un miracolo che non me lo sia slogato...» borbottò, alla fine.

Peter emise un verso frustrato.

«Perchè queste cose succedono sempre solo a voi?» si lamentò.

Remus si tolse la spilla da Prefetto, porgendola all'amico.

«Faccio volentieri a cambio. _Odio_ essere al centro dell'attenzione» ribatté, secco.

Sirius ghignò, voltandosi verso James.

«E tu invece che hai fatto fino ad ora?» chiese.

«Chi ti dice che ho fatto qualcosa, Felpato?» chiese a sua volta James, assumendo un'aria da santarellino.

«Il fatto che siamo appena passati davanti alle clessidre, e quella dei Serpeverde ha già degli smeraldi in meno. E chi, se non un Malandrino, poteva togliere dei punti a quei caproni? Aggiungiamo il fatto che solo un Caposcuola può farlo nei confronti di uno studente delle altre Case...» spiegò Sirius, senza smettere di ghignare.

Remus sospirò rassegnato.

Doveva saperlo che James avrebbe fatto una cosa del genere, non appena ne avesse avuto la possibilità...

James alzò le mani, sconfitto.

«E va bene, lo confesso: sono stato io! E non fare quella faccia, Lunastorta. Non l'ho fatto per divertirmi. Ne ho beccati un paio mentre appendevano un Corvonero del primo anno al pennone della Torre Est» si giustificò, serio.

Gli altri tre Malandrini si fermarono di botto, le risate e i ghigni dimenticati.

«Si è fatto male?» chiese subito Remus.

«No. Per fortuna sono arrivato prima che lo lasciassero lassù a sventolare».

«Diventano ogni anno più carogne...» sibilò Sirius, osservando un piccolo gruppo di Serpeverde superarli in gran fretta.

«Meriterebbero una lezione» aggiunse.

«L'avranno, Sir» lo rassicurò James.

Remus sospirò nuovamente.

«Immagino che tu non intenda una impartita da uno degli insegnanti, vero?»

«Esattamente, caro il mio Lunastorta. Ho già progettato - ed eseguito - la mia personalissima punizione» disse, tranquillo.

Guardò l'orologio della scuola.

«E secondo i miei calcoli le conseguenze si noteranno esattamente...».

Un urlò riecheggiò per tutta la scuola.

James si voltò a guardare gli amici, ghignando.

«... _Ora_ ».

Sirius, Remus e Peter si scambiarono un'occhiata.

«Chi è quel pazzo che ha detto che sei maturato, James?» chiese Remus, interessato.

James si corrucciò.

«Nessuno, credo».

Mentre lo superava - insieme a Remus e Peter - Sirius batté una mano sulla spalla dell'amico.

«Grazie di avercelo confermato, Jamie».

Poi i quattro ragazzi si diressero verso la Sala Grande, ansiosi di vedere i risultati del loro primo scherzo ai danni dei Serpeverde.


	4. Chapter 4

«Non ci hai ancora detto che hai combinato» disse Peter, sedendosi al tavolo dei Grifondoro.

«Oh, nulla di che. Ho solo mischiato la Pozione Invecchiante e quella Ringiovanente alla colazione di Alecto. A quanto pare, l'idea era sua...» disse James, tranquillo.

Sirius venne colto da un attacco di risa convulse, al pensiero di quale fosse stato il risultato di quell'assurda combinazione.

Remus, invece, si voltò verso l'amico.

«Credevo avessi sempre detto di essere pessimo, nella preparazione di quelle pozioni...» mormorò, piano.

James fece spallucce.

«Ancora meglio, no?».

Sirius cadde dalla panca con un tonfo, rotolandosi a terra dalle risate.

Dopo qualche istante, nemmeno Peter e Remus poterono fare a meno di iniziare a ridere - nonostante avessero tentato di trattenersi.

«Si può sapere che cosa succede qui?» chiesero Lily e Lidia, sedendosi vicino a James.

James ghignò.

«Ridono per una cosuccia che ho fatto...» disse, laconico.

Lily lo fissò, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.

«Che tipo di "cosuccia"?» chiese.

«James ha dato da bere ad Alecto la Pozione Invecchiante unita a quella Ringiovanente» esalò Peter, a fatica.

Lidia - una ragazza molto avvenente con lucenti occhi azzurri come il ghiaccio e ricci capelli neri come le ali di un corvo - fissò a sua volta James, confusa.

«Ma non hai sempre detto di non riuscire assolutamente a capire come si preparassero?».

Sirius riaffiorò dal pavimento, le lacrime agli occhi.

«Appunto!» esclamò, e ricadde a terra.

Le due ragazze sgranarono gli occhi.

«James! Sei Caposcuola, adesso! Certe cose non dovresti nemmeno più _pensarle!_ » soffiò Lily, cercando di rimanere seria.

In realtà, nemmeno lei poteva fare a meno di sorridere, pensando allo stato in cui doveva trovarsi ora la Serpeverde.

L'arrivo della posta, tuttavia, mutò drasticamente il loro buon umore.

«Ancora un attacco dei Mangiamorte» sospirò Sirius, chiudendo con un gesto secco la Gazzetta del Profeta.

Udendolo, Peter ebbe un sobbalzo, a cui però nessuno fece caso.

«Vorrei poter fare qualcosa» mormorò Lily, sconfortata.

James fissò gli amici e la ragazza con un'espressione decisa.

«Qualcosa che possiamo fare c'è, in effetti» mormorò, serio.

«E cosa, James?» chiese Remus, interessato.

«Ci uniremo a Silente!».

Sirius sobbalzò.

«Intendi dire nell'Ordine della Fenice o in un altro senso? No, perchè se intendi quest'ultimo mi dispiace, ma proprio...» sussurrò, cercando di alleggerire un po' l'atmosfera.

James lo guardò, senza capire.

«Entrando nell'Ordine, ovviamente... Ma che avevi capito?» replicò, confuso.

Sirius emise un sospiro di sollievo, tornando a concentrarsi sulla sua colazione.

«Per un secondo mi hai fatto morire, Ramoso» disse, addentando un toast.

James fece per parlare, ma Remus lo fermò, scuotendo la testa.

«Lascia perdere, James. Fidati».

Peter, dal canto suo, iniziò ad agitarsi sulla panca.

«Non crederai davvero che ci dia ascolto! Siamo solo ragazzi!» esclamò, facendo voltare parecchi dei loro compagni.

Remus gli fece cenno di abbassare la voce.

«Cosa c'entra? L'idea di aver altre persone disposte a combattere contro Voldemort non gli dispiaceva, due anni fa» disse, guardando l'amico con un'espressione seria.

James, Sirius, Peter, Lily e Lidia sgranarono gli occhi.

«E tu questo come lo sai, scusa?» gli soffiò James.

Remus alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Quando scoprii di Greyback andai a parlargli, okay? Volevo fare qualcosa di concreto per evitare che altri subissero quello che ho subito io, e Silente mi disse che era bello trovare persone pronte a combattere per una giusta causa. Solo, riteneva che fossi ancora un po0 troppo giovane per essere una di loro» sbottò.

«Perché non ne hai mai fatto parola?» gli chiese Lidia, scioccata.

Remus sospirò, amareggiato.

«Non accettò il mio aiuto, e voi non sembravate interessati all'Ordine. Non vidi alcun motivo di dirlo in giro, ecco tutto».

«Ti disse solamente che eri troppo giovane per farlo allora. Forse ora la risposta sarebbe diversa» replicò Lily, saggiamente.

Sirius - finita la sua colazione - sorrise entusiasta.

«Allora che cosa stiamo aspettando?» chiese, alzandosi.

Remus gli scoccò un'occhiataccia.

«Noi quattro non abbiamo lezione, ora?» gli chiese, un cipiglio severo sul volto.

James sbuffò, alzandosi a sua volta in piedi.

«Mancano ancora _quaranta minuti_ , Rem...».

Alla fine il licantropo imitò i compagni, così come fecero anche Lidia, Lily e Peter - seppur quest'ultimo sembrò farlo solo a costo di un enorme sforzo.

«Okay. Ma poi andiamo dritto filato ad Incantesimi, chiaro?» precisò Remus.

James gli mise un braccio sulla spalla con un enorme sorriso.

« _Cristallino_ , Lunastorta».

[*]

I quattro Malandrini sostavano davanti al gargoyle che nascondeva l'accesso all'ufficio di Albus Silente.

«Conoscete la parola d'ordine?» chiese Lidia.

La ragazza aveva infatti deciso di accompagnarli, mentre si recava ad Aritmanzia.

«Sicuro!» disse Sirius, allegro.

«E come, se è soltanto il primo giorno? Non avrete già fatto qualcosa per finire dal preside, spero!» esclamò Lidia.

«Tranquilla tesoro... James è Caposcuola. Questo significa che può accedere a qualsiasi dormitorio ed ufficio di questa scuola» replicò Sirius, ammiccandole.

Lidia si esibì in un'espressione terrorizzata.

« _Un Malandrino Prefetto e uno Caposcuola?!_ Silente dev'essere impazzito... Si rende conto di avervi appena dato le chiavi di Hogwarts?!» esclamò, scioccata.

«Presumo faccia affidamento sul nostro buon senso» disse James, tranquillo.

Lidia alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Oh, poveri noi...».

«Mi par di comprendere che tale notizia non l'aggradi, _signorina Rosie_ » disse Sirius, in tono sofisticato.

«Per niente, _signor Black_. Distruggerete la scuola nel giro di una settimana!» ribatté la ragazza.

« _Lidi!_ Significa forse che non ti fidi di noi?» le domandò l'Animagus, mettendosi una mano sul cuore, come se le parole della giovane l'avessero ferito profondamente.

«Non preoccuparti, Lidia. Farò in modo che non accada» s'intromise Remus, sorridendole gentile.

Lidia sospirò.

«Per fortuna c'è ancora qualcuno che usa la testa, allora... Beh, è ora che vada. Non vorrei arrivare in ritardo. A dopo, ragazzi».

«A dopo» risposero questi in coro.

Peter aspettò che la ragazza avesse girato l'angolo, prima di rivolgersi a Remus.

«Ma non sei stato tu, lo scorso anno, ad incantare tutta la pancetta del banchetto di Halloween affinché chiunque la mangiasse diventasse rosso e oro, iniziando poi a grugnire?».

Remus finse di non averlo sentito, preferendo rivelare al gargoyle la parola d'ordine.

«E non sei sempre stato tu, mio caro Lunastorta, a ricoprire l'intero pavimento, i tavoli e le panche della Sala Grande con il contenuto di ben 147 secchi di acqua e sapone, il gennaio scorso?» aggiunse Sirius, circondando la spalla dell'amico con un braccio.

«O a liberare - per Pasqua - in giro per la scuola una schiera di soffici e tenerissimi conigli bianchi - numerati da 1 a 20 - omettendo _volontariamente_ il numero 10, cosicché tutti impazzissero per trovare il coniglietto mancante?» continuò James, fingendosi pensieroso.

Remus ghignò.

«E' la mia parola contro la vostra, ragazzi» ricordò.

Sirius si esibì in una risata simile ad un latrato.

«Siamo decisamente degni di portare il nome di Malandrini...».

E con un ultima risata, i quattro salirono sulla scala mobile che li avrebbe condotti all'ufficio del preside.


	5. Chapter 5

Albus Silente alzò gli occhi sui Malandrini, non appena questi entrarono nel suo ufficio, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

«Buongiorno ragazzi. Non vi sarete già messi guai, spero» disse, bonario.

James si esibì in uno sbuffo infastidito.

«Perché tutti credono sempre che l'unica ragione per cui veniamo nel suo ufficio sia quella di dover scontare una punizione - o subire una ramanzina - perchè abbiamo fatto qualcosa?» domandò Sirius, esasperato.

Remus scosse la testa.

«Fossi in te non me lo chiederei, Sir...» gli sussurrò, sconfitto.

Il ragazzo parve rifletterci.

«Ah, già. Scusa» ammise alla fine, rendendosi conto di quanto assurda fosse stata la sua domanda.

James fece un passo avanti.

«Vorremmo entrare a far parte dell'Ordine della Fenice» disse, senza indugi.

Per qualche istante nella stanza regnò il silenzio - interrotto solamente dai sussurri colpiti dei vecchi presidi e dalle esclamazioni poco consone di Phineas Nigellus Black riguardo alla poca sanità mentale mostrata dal proprio bis - bis - nipote.

Alla fine Silente parlò, unendo le lunghe dita davanti a sé, un'espressione interessata sul volto.

«Si tratta di una richiesta molto diretta, ragazzi. Ed indubbiamente insolita, data la vostra età. Posso chiedervi cosa vi ha spinto a prendere una simile decisione?» chiese, pacato.

I quattro ragazzi si scambiarono un'occhiata.

«Odiamo profondamente ciò che Voldemort e i suoi seguaci stanno facendo al mondo magico e a chi lo abita, signore. Per non parlare poi di ciò che viene fatto ai Babbani. Non possiamo tollerare che questo... Questo... _Regno di terrore_ sia il futuro che si prospetta davanti ai nostri occhi. Vogliamo vivere in pace, andare avanti con le nostre vite, farci una famiglia... Vogliamo _vivere_. E se per ottenere tutto questo dobbiamo combattere... Bene! Non abbiamo alcuna paura di affrontare dei rischi, se questo significa rendere il nostro mondo un luogo migliore in cui vivere» rispose James, serio e deciso come mai lo era stato.

Silente non rispose subito.

«Sono indubbiamente motivazioni più che valide. Ma mi domando se sappiate _veramente_ ciò che significa combattere per ciò in cui si crede, e per coloro che si amano. Sappiate che gli scontri che affronterete - nel caso in cui diventiate effettivamente membri dell'Ordine - saranno ben diversi da quelli che avete conosciuto tra queste mura. In essi non rischierete una mera punizione, ma bensì la vostra stessa vita...» disse, fissandoli a turno.

«Ne siamo consapevoli, signore. Ma come ha detto James, non abbiamo paura di rischiare, se la causa è giusta» replicò Sirius.

«Essere membri dell'Ordine o non esserlo non farà alcuna differenza, per noi. Vogliamo combattere, e lo faremo in ogni caso» gli fece eco Remus, altrettanto deciso.

Peter annuì.

Silente annuì lentamente, poi disgiunse le mani, posandole sulla sua scrivania.

«Molto bene, allora. Domani notte convocherò l'Ordine, così da poter discutere in maniera approfondita della possibilità di concedervi o meno di entrare a farne parte. Venite verso l'una, e - se è loro intenzione seguirvi in questa decisione - portate anche la signorina Evans e la signorina Rosie».

«Grazie, signore» disse James, riuscendo a malapena a contenere la propria eccitazione al pensiero di riuscire finalmente a fare qualcosa di concreto contro Voldemort.

I ragazzi si voltano per uscire, ma la voce di Silente li richiamò.

«Scusatemi, ragazzi. Ma potrei parlare un momento con il signor Lupin in privato?».

James, Sirius e Peter lanciarono un'occhiata perplessa a Remus, che rispose con un gesto rassicurante.

«Andate avanti. Vi raggiungerò a lezione» disse, tranquillo.

La porta si chiuse alle spalle dei tre giovani, e Remus andò a sedersi davanti all'anziano preside.

L'uomo aveva una lunga barba argentata, che teneva infilata nella cintura, e penetranti occhi azzurri nascosti dietro a un paio di occhiali con le lenti a mezzaluna.

Remus lo rispettava moltissimo: era stato lui a permettergli di entrare ad Hogwarts, permettendogli così anche di ricevere un'adeguata istruzione magica - che altrimenti gli sarebbe stata preclusa a causa della sua condizione.

«A quanto sembra, i tuoi amici condividono la tua intenzione di combattere contro il male che affligge ormai sempre più il nostro mondo...» disse Silente, pacato.

«Non si tratta esclusivamente di una mia intenzione, signore. Centinaia di maghi la pensano così» mormorò Remus, in difesa all'accusa che percepiva nelle parole del preside.

Quest'ultimo sorrise davanti all'intuitività del ragazzo.

«Devo ammettere, in verità, di aver pensato che il signor Potter, il signor Black e il signor Minus siano stati un po' _influenzati_ da una vostra precedente conversazione... E non ti nasconderò che lo penso ancora».

«Posso assicurarle che non è così. Non posso prendermi il merito delle loro scelte» rispose il licantropo, tranquillo.

Silente lo studiò attentamente.

«Sembri avere molta fiducia nella loro capacità decisionale...»

«E' così, infatti».

«Anche se una decisione del signor Black è stata ciò che ha causato quell'incidente - che ha seriamente rischiato di trasformarsi in tragedia - poco più di un anno e mezzo fa?» domandò allora l'anziano preside, fissando intensamente Remus attraverso gli occhiali a mezzaluna.

Il ragazzo serrò la mascella, e per un brevissimo istante i suoi occhi ebbero un guizzo ferito ed irato al ricordo.

«Sono dell'idea che a tutti sia concesso di sbagliare, professore. Sirius non è immune agli errori, e io nemmeno. Mi piace pensare che... _l'incidente_ sia stato esattamente uno di essi. Ma, se posso, preferirei non ripensare a quella vicenda. Anzi, desidererei _decisamente_ mettervi una pietra sopra. Certe cose non sono fatte per essere rivissute» mormorò, alla fine.

Silente annuì di nuovo.

«Certo».

Poi si alzò, andando alla finestra, e facendo cenno a Remus si imitarlo.

Quando questi gli fu affianco, il mago sorrise benevolo.

«Vedi quel gruppo di studenti vicino al lago?» gli chiese, indicandoglieli.

Remus annuì, e Silente continuò.

«Presto qualcuno andrà a rimproverarli, mandandoli a seguire la lezione che hanno evidentemente deciso di saltare. Sai perchè questo qualcuno non sarà un insegnante, ma bensì un Prefetto o un Caposcuola?».

Il licantropo rifletté a lungo, prima di rispondere.

«Presumo sia per perchè un Prefetto o un Caposcuola - essendo più vicino a loro di età - otterrebbe un maggiore risultato, dato che un insegnante potrebbe essere visto solamente come un'autorità da sfidare. Senza offesa» s'affrettò ad aggiungere.

Silente ridacchiò.

«Non preoccuparti, nessuna offesa. Ebbene, hai ragione... Questo è il motivo per cui Hogwarts sceglie di nominare Prefetti e Caposcuola: per rendere possibile un dialogo tra professori e studenti. Poiché vi saranno sempre cose che un giovane non avrà mai il coraggio di dire ad un adulto, nel timore di essere giudicato; così come sempre vi saranno cose che un adulto non potrà dire ad un giovane, senza correre il rischio di essere visto come " _un'autorità da sfidare_ "» ammiccò.

Entrambi ripresero i loro posti a sedere.

«Potresti chiederti il perchè io ti abbia fatto questo discorso. Ebbene il motivo è semplice: è mia ferma convinzione che domani notte la vostra richiesta verrà accolta» disse Silente, sincero.

Remus non poté che annuire.

«E' ciò che speriamo, signore» ammise.

«In base a questo, è mia intenzione prendere alcuni _provvedimenti_ per facilitare - così come qui a scuola - il dialogo tra ognuno dei membri. Vedi, delle persone che fanno parte dell'Ordine, probabilmente poche saprebbero gestire dei ragazzi della vostra età. E questo potrebbe rappresentare un ostacolo non indifferente. Mi serve, quindi, qualcuno che conosca il giusto modo di rapportarsi con entrambe le fasce d'età. Riesci ad indovinare chi io abbia in mente, Remus?» gli chiese, sorridendogli furbescamente.

Il ragazzo spalancò la bocca, stupito.

« _Io_ , signore?» mormorò con un filo di voce, incredulo.

«Non vedo alcun motivo per cui non dovresti essere il candidato perfetto».

«Ma... Ma ci sono decine di persone ben più adatte... Voglio dire... James è Caposcuola e Capitano della squadra di Quidditch! Sicuramente le sue capacità di leader sono più che eccellenti, e...» disse Remus, arrivando quasi a balbettare.

Silente sorrise ancora.

«Eppure è inutile negare che la tua condizione ti ha reso notevolmente più propenso a comprendere l'animo di chi ti circonda, e ad agire in base alle situazioni - e alle persone - che ti trovi a dover affrontare. Senza contare che per quanto possa possedere uno spirito da leader, il signor Potter - esattamente come il signor Black - ha la tendenza ad agire d'impulso. E questo spesso non lo rende la persona più _diplomatica_ con cui avere a che fare» gli fece notare.

«Ma voglio che tu sappia che la mia non è altro che una proposta. Non sei obbligato minimamente ad accettare, se non è tua intenzione. Desidero solo che tu ci rifletta su, prima di darmi una risposta».

Il licantropo si zittì, pensando alle parole del mago seduto di fronte a lui.

Poi - dopo diversi minuti in cui nulla turbò il silenzio della stanza - annuì.

«Sarà un onore, signore. Le prometto che non la deluderò» disse, serio.

«Ne sono certo. Bene, è tempo che tu vada a lezione. I tuoi insegnanti e i tuoi amici ti attendono» replicò Silente, spiccio.

Remus annuì riconoscente, e qualche istante dopo era uscito.


	6. Chapter 6

James non riusciva a capire cosa fosse successo a Remus.

Dopo l'incontro con Silente era stato più taciturno del solito, arrivando persino a non rimproverarli nemmeno quando avevano appeso Piton al lampadario - subito dopo l'ora di Pozioni - pur di suscitare in lui una qualche reazione.

E ora stava addirittura versando il proprio succo di zucca nel piatto.

«Lunastorta? Ti senti bene?» gli chiese, preoccupato.

«Come? Oh, sì... Sì, sto... Sto bene. Scusatemi, ma devo andare... Vado in biblioteca» mormorò il licantropo, alzandosi da tavola e lasciando la Sala Grande.

Sirius guardò l'amico andare via, e si voltò verso James.

«Che diavolo gli è preso?».

[*]

"Che accidenti mi è preso?" si domandò Remus, camminando a testa bassa per i corridoi di Hogwarts.

Certo, il compito che gli era stata offerto - e che lui aveva accettato - era indubbiamente molto oneroso, e avrebbe dovuto svolgerlo al meglio delle sue capacità, per poter dimostrare a Silente di essere degno della sua fiducia...

Ma valeva davvero la pena rimuginarci tanto sopra, trasformandosi quasi in uno zombie a causa di esso?

Immerso com'era nei suoi pensieri, il ragazzo nemmeno si accorse di essere finito contro qualcuno finchè non si ritrovò lungo disteso a terra.

Si rialzò in piedi - curioso di vedere chi avesse urtato - e scorse una ragazza con una brillante chioma rosa chewing gum e il viso a forma di cuore, stesa a sua volta a terra.

"Una _bella_ ragazza" si ritrovò a pensare Remus.

Le porse la mano, aiutandola a rialzarsi.

«Scusa, non guardavo dove stavo andando» ammise, imbarazzato.

«Ah, lascia perdere... Non è certo colpa tua! Sono io ad essere incredibilmente sbadata. Faccio sempre danni» replicò la giovane, togliendo la polvere dalla sua divisa.

«Tutto okay?» le chiese Remus.

La ragazza gli sorrise radiosa.

«Certo! Tu?» chiese a sua volta.

«Mai stato meglio».

«Ottimo! Senti, visto che sei un Grifondoro, non è che potresti indicarmi la strada più veloce per la vostra sala comune, vero? Devo consegnare un messaggio di Hagrid ad una ragazza, ma non ho idea di dove andare» spiegò, mostrando un foglio spiegazzato tra le sue mani.

Remus le sorrise educatamente.

«Posso accompagnarti, se vuoi» le propose.

La condusse lungo uno dei corridoi principali, poi in una piccola saletta laterale, le cui pareti erano cariche di dipinti.

La ragazza lo osservò critica.

« _Sei sicuro_ di sapere dove si trovi la tua sala comune?» gli chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Remus sbuffò.

Quella ragazza sembrava avere proprio un bel caratterino...

«Più che sicuro» rispose con un ghigno.

Si avvicinò ad un ritratto raffigurante un cavaliere con una spada, mormorò qualcosa, e il ritratto si spostò, mostrando una scala a chiocciola che portava verso l'alto.

«Dopo di te» sorrise il ragazzo, facendosi da parte.

La giovane lo guardò sospettosa, poi superò il ritratto e iniziò a salire.

[*]

Sbucarono vicino alla Signora Grassa, il ritratto che custodiva l'entrata alla sala comune dei Grifondoro.

La ragazza era semplicemente basita.

« _Wow!_ Cavolo, sei un grande! Com'è che ti chiami? Devo assolutamente conoscere il nome di un simile genio» esclamò, entusiasta.

Remus disse la parola d'ordine al quadro, voltandosi poi a tendere la mano alla giovane.

«Remus John Lupin, piacere».

«Aspetta... Hai detto Remus Lupin? Uno dei quattro Malandrini?» chiese la giovane, sorpresa.

Remus sorrise.

«Esattamente» confermò.

«Ecco perchè mi sembrava di averti già visto… Tu guarda! Incontro una _celebrità_ e neanche la riconosco! Piacere, Ninfadora Tonks. Ma non osare chiamarmi con il mio nome di battesimo, o potrebbe capitarti qualcosa di davvero poco piacevole. Lo odio» spiegò, stringendo la mano del ragazzo.

Remus rise.

«Lo terrò a mente... Sei la cugina di Sirius, vero?» chiese, interessato.

«Allora sono anch'io una celebrità! Pare che tutti sappiano chi sono...» ghignò Tonks.

«Beh... Chiunque conosca Sirius l'ha sentito parlare, almeno una volta, di te. Inoltre, se me lo permetti, è difficile non notarti» mormorò, cercando di suonare disinteressato.

La ragazza arrossì, e i suoi capelli assunsero straordinariamente una tinta rossastra.

«Sei una Metamorfomagus?» le chiese Remus, ammirato, accennando alla nuova capigliatura.

Tonks si afferrò una ciocca di capelli tra le dita, studiandola da tutte le angolazioni.

« _Ops..._ Di solito riesco a gestire le mie trasformazioni, ma a volte sfuggono al mio controllo... Presumo che ricevere complimenti da un ragazzo niente affatto male sia una buona scusante, no?» ammiccò.

Anche Remus arrossì, provando allo stesso tempo la bizzarra sensazione di avere il colletto della camicia improvvisamente troppo stretto, e lo stomaco pieno di Cioccorane intente a fare le capriole.

Non aveva mai sperimentato qualcosa di simile, prima.

Era come se qualcuno avesse preso tutte le sensazioni provate quando aveva avuto una cotta per una ragazza, e le avesse centuplicate un'infinità di volte.

Tonks si schiarì la voce, imbarazzata.

«Ad ogni modo… Sono tutti così galanti e ben educati i Grifondoro del settimo anno?» chiese, sorridendo.

Remus assunse una finta espressione rassegnata.

«Spiacente. Sono una razza in via d'estinzione, purtroppo».

Tonks ammiccò.

«Allora bisognerà proteggerti».

E senza dargli il tempo di rispondere entrò nella sala comune dei Grifondoro.

Il licantropo rimase a bocca aperta.

" _Wow!_ " pensò.

Quella ragazza iniziava davvero a piacergli.

[*]

«Remus, eccoti finalmente! Si può sapere che cosa… _Oooh! Adesso ho capito!_ » esclamò James, non appena i due ragazzi entrarono nella sala comune.

In un attimo era salito al loro dormitorio, e ne era ridisceso seguito da Sirius e Peter.

Sirius sgranò gli occhi e puntò il dito accusatore sui due giovani.

« _Perché non ci hai detto che saresti andato da una ragazza?!_ » esclamò, scioccato.

«Ti avremmo consigliato!» gli fece eco James.

«Anche se a quanto pare ne hai trovata una davvero niente male…» borbottò Peter, con una punta di invidia.

Tonks rise.

«Avevi ragione. Sei l'ultimo» disse, rivolgendosi a Remus con un'aria di finta rassegnazione.

«Che ti avevo detto?» ghignò questi.

Sirius balzò in avanti, circondando le spalle di Tonks con un braccio.

«Cuginetta! Perché non mi hai detto che uscivi con Lunastorta? Ti avrei fortemente _persuasa_ dal farlo! E' troppo noioso e studioso, per te... Insomma, guardalo! Troppo bravo ragazzo, troppo gentiluomo...» esclamò, fingendo disappunto.

Tonks sbuffò, liberandosi dalla stretta di Sirius.

«Non usciamo insieme, gli ho solo chiesto la strada!» borbottò, arrossendo nuovamente.

James, Peter e Sirius si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa.

« _Ceeeeerto..._ » cantilenò James, con l'aria di chi in realtà la sa lunga.

Improvvisamente un piccolo schiaffo raggiunse il collo del ragazzo.

Sirius sghignazzò.

« _Ahi, ahi,_ Jamie... Mi sa che Lily continua a non apprezzare il tuo modo di fare...».

«Vuoi lasciare in pace questi poveri ragazzi?» esclamò Lily severamente.

«Gli abbiamo solo chiesto...» tentò James, prima di essere interrotto nuovamente dalla ragazza.

«Ho sentito perfettamente cosa avete chiesto... E di sicuro avreste finito per interrogarli riguardo a qualcosa di _molto_ personale».

James sospirò rassegnato, lanciando un'occhiata agli amici.

«Che posso farci... Mi conosce troppo bene» ammise, un guizzo affettuoso negli occhi nocciola.

Tonks rise di nuovo.

«Starei ad ascoltarvi tutto il giorno. Ma devo consegnare questo a Mary Macdonald, per poi scappare a sistemare i miei appunti di Incantesimi» disse, dispiaciuta.

Lily le sorrise gentile.

«Purtroppo Mary non è qui. Ma se vuoi posso aiutarti a trovarla. Se non sbaglio, prima diceva qualcosa a proposito di dover completare alcune ricerche per Antiche Rune...» si offrì.

«Grazie! Non avrei mai immaginato che consegnare un messaggio fosse tanto faticoso! Da oggi in poi avrò più rispetto per il mio gufo, questo è certo» esclamò Tonks allegra, seguendo Lily nuovamente fuori dalla sala comune.

Dopo aver aspettato qualche minuto, i tre Malandrini iniziarono immediatamente ad infastidire giocosamente l'amico.

« _Il nostro Rem si è innamorato!_ Non posso credere che stia finalmente succedendo!» esclamò James, asciugandosi una lacrima immaginaria dall'occhio.

«Ehi _Remuseo,_ perchè non dai a _Doretta_ un bel bacio? Sono certo che non le dispiacerebbe affatto» lo stuzzicò Sirius.

«E piantatela...» bofonchiò Remus, nascondendo a stento il rossore delle guance.

«Non potremmo mai! È un'occasione troppo ghiotta, Lunastorta!» disse Peter, divertito.

«Non capita tutti i giorni, sai?» confermò James, annuendo convinto.

Remus alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Bene, allora rimanete pure qui a divertirvi. Io devo andare in biblioteca» disse, accorgendosi improvvisamente come l'incontro con Tonks gli avesse fatto dimenticare completamente il suo intento iniziale.

Sirius e James sgranarono gli occhi.

« _Ancora?!_ » esclamarono, scioccati.

Remus fece spallucce, avviandosi verso l'uscita.

«Non ho fatto in tempo ad arrivarci, prima. E inoltre... Mi piace quel posto».

«Oppure ti piace _Madama Pince?!_ » gli strillarono dietro i Malandrini.

Ma il licantropo era ormai sparito.

* * *

 **Come ho accennato nelle note dell'autore in fondo al primo capitolo, Tonks in questa fanfiction ha solamente un anno in meno dei Malandrini, quindi non mi sono improvvisamente - e pesantemente XD - ubriacata con del Whisky Incendiario ;)**

 **La ragione dietro questa mia decisione, nel caso qualcuno se lo stesse domandando, è che proprio non riesco a vedere Remus con nessun'altra. Inoltre, la stessa Rowling ci ha gentilmente fatto sapere (grazie Pottermore) che Remus non si era mai innamorato, prima di Tonks, quindi... XD**


	7. Chapter 7

La biblioteca - ricca di una magia completamente diversa da tutta quella che veniva insegnata ogni giorno tra i corridoi di Hogwarts - era sempre riuscita a tranquillizzare Remus.

Nessuno di quelli che lui e i suoi amici affrontavano ogni giorno aveva un buon rapporto, con quel luogo.

Erano infatti troppo stupidi per comprendere che la forza di un mago non deriva solamente dai muscoli, ma anche - e soprattutto - dalla conoscenza fornita dalle centinaia e centinaia di volumi custoditi all'interno di quel magico e silenzioso mondo...

Tra quegli scaffali, Remus poteva essere se stesso senza il timore di ricevere minacce o accuse.

Sorrise.

I Malandrini si erano salvati ben più di una volta grazie alle sue periodiche incursioni all'interno della biblioteca...

Il ragazzo notò una chioma rosa china su un tavolo della biblioteca.

 _Tonks._

Com'era possibile che non l'avesse mai notata in giro per il castello, prima di allora?

Scosse il capo, dandosi dell'idiota.

Certo che doveva averla notata.

Ma probabilmente non si era mai soffermato a pensare a lei - troppo concentrato nello studio, o a tirare fuori dai guai quei delinquenti che lui considerava i suoi migliori amici...

Le si avvicinò furtivo - cosa che gli riuscì sorprendentemente bene - e le sussurrò: «Hai trovato Mary?».

Tonks sussultò, voltandosi a guardarlo terrorizzata.

E Remus non poté fare a meno di perdersi nei suoi grandi occhi scuri e di provare di nuovo quella sensazione: _Amore._

Rimase per alcuni istanti interdetto al pensiero di come i suoi amici avessero potuto capire prima di lui una cosa tanto imprevedibile...

 _Si era innamorato di Tonks_.

Un autentico colpo di fulmine, considerato che l'aveva appena conosciuta...

"Se solo non fossi…" si ritrovò a pensare il ragazzo, mentre un'enorme tristezza s'impossessava di lui.

Non era possibile.

Non lo sarebbe mai stato.

Si sfiorò la spalla, dove un marchio ben evidente - nonostante i molti anni passati - segnava la sua condanna; il suo destino.

Lui era uno dei Primogeniti, e presto o tardi quel mostro sarebbe tornato per reclamarlo come suo.

«Tutto bene, Remus?» gli chiese Tonks, preoccupata dall'improvviso silenzio del ragazzo.

Remus si riscosse.

«Cosa? Oh, sì. Certo» la rassicurò, con un sorriso forzato.

«Sai, dopo avermi aiutato a trovare Mary, Lily mi ha mostrato alcuni dei passaggi segreti del castello - così da aiutarmi nel caso in cui fossi in ritardo per le lezioni - e... Beh, ce ne sono parecchi! Viene da chiedersi come si possa ricordarli tutti» rise la ragazza, raccogliendo i suoi appunti.

Remus annuì, aiutandola a rimettere a posto un voluminoso libro di Incantesimi.

«Basta solo ingegnarsi un po'» le disse, scrollando le spalle.

Si guardò intorno, per poi sussurrarle: «Io e gli altri abbiamo creato una mappa, ad esempio. E'... _particolare_ , e aiuta non poco».

Tonks ghignò.

«Sì, Lily me l'ha accennato, facendomi promettere di non farne parola con nessuno».

Lei e Remus uscirono dalla biblioteca - nuovamente, infatti, il ragazzo non riusciva a ricordarsi per quale motivo avesse deciso di andarci - chiacchierando e ridendo tranquillamente.

Improvvisamente, tuttavia, un corpulento ragazzo dalla divisa verde e argento dei Serpeverde urtò Tonks, che non cadde a terra solamente per un fortunato caso.

Remus lo conosceva bene: Avery; uno dei ragazzi che più di frequente si erano scontrati con lui e il suo gruppo di amici.

Avery era uno di quei Serpeverde che - ormai non era più un mistero per nessuno - sarebbero finiti sicuramente ad ingrossare le fila dei Mangiamorte di Voldemort, una volta terminata la scuola.

E come lui, tutta la sua _banda_.

«Come osi finirmi contro, sporca ragazzina Mezzosangue?» sbraitò Avery, uno sguardo disgustato sul volto.

I capelli di Tonks passarono rapidamente dal rosso fuoco al nero tempesta.

Remus squadrò il Serpeverde con odio.

«Non hai nient'altro da fare, Avery?» ringhiò.

«Oh… Ma guarda chi c'è... Come stai _Remmie?_ » ghignò l'altro, accorgendosi per la prima volta della sua presenza.

«Prima di vedere il tuo brutto grugno benissimo».

Tonks guardò Remus con ammirazione.

Magari fosse riuscita lei a trattare così uno di quegli idioti, anziché ammutolirsi per la rabbia!

Avery guardò Remus con disprezzo.

«Questa volgare sottospecie di mutaforma è la tua ragazza, oppure la tua presenza qui è semplicemente inutile come sempre, Lupin?» sibilò.

Tonks sbiancò, e Remus non impiegò più di un secondo a capire che l'offesa era andata più a fondo di quanto lo stesso Avery credesse.

Irato, estrasse velocemente la bacchetta.

Avery scoppiò a ridere.

« _Oh - oh!_ Si fa sul serio… Deve piacerti davvero tanto, se rischi di perdere la tua bella spilla da Prefetto per difendere il suo onore» esclamò, divertito.

«Perché invece di una bacchetta non usi quelle belle zanne che ti spuntano ogni mese? Magari stavolta potresti toglierti qualche soddisfazione, senza che il tuo amichetto Potter si intrometta...».

Il ragazzo si voltò.

Era stato appena un sussurro, ma lui l'aveva udito benissimo.

Davanti a lui c'era Severus Piton, un sorriso maligno sul volto giallastro.

«Stanne fuori, Piton. Questa non è una faccenda che ti riguarda» mormorò Remus, decidendo di ignorare le parole proferite dal nuovo arrivato.

Anche Piton estrasse la bacchetta magica.

«Lo è, se minacci uno dei miei amici. Tu più di tutti dovresti comprendere l'importanza dell'appartenere allo stesso... _branco_ » ghignò Piton.

«Te lo ripeto, Piton. _Stanne fuori_. Oppure sarò costretto a ricredermi sull'intelligenza che millanti tanto di possedere...» ringhiò Remus, sempre più irato.

Se avesse sentito un'altra battuta sulla licantropia...

Tonks, intanto, era sparita - correndo via per evitare che qualcuno vedesse le lacrime causate dalle ingiurie subite.

Improvvisamente vi fu un rumore di passi, e i due Serpeverde svanirono in un lampo, senza smettere di ridere.

Remus girò sui tacchi, e dopo aver salutato il professor Vitious - pronto a chiedergli cosa stesse facendo fermo in mezzo al corridoio con la bacchetta alzata - si allontanò, in cerca di un posto tranquillo dove poter utilizzare la mappa senza correre il rischio di essere scoperto.

Grazie ad essa, individuò immediatamente il luogo dove Tonks si era rifugiata.

Con un sospiro, il ragazzo rimise la mappa nella borsa, ed uscì dal castello.


	8. Chapter 8

Come aveva potuto permettere che quel _caprone_ la trattasse così?

Tonks si strofinò gli occhi con rabbia, chiedendosi per un istante se quelle che stava asciugando fossero lacrime o gocce di pioggia.

Diluviava, e quell'albero non offriva certo un gran riparo...

Scosse il capo violentemente.

Chi se ne importava se aveva scelto probabilmente il posto peggiore, per sfogarsi.

A chi poteva interessare che una così _volgare mutaforma_ corresse il rischio di prendere una polmonite, si disse.

Un mantello comparve improvvisamente sulla sua testa e sulle sue spalle, riparandola dalla pioggia torrenziale.

Si voltò confusa, incontrando lo sguardo di Remus, sedutosi a terra accanto a lei.

«Ti ammalerai, se continuerai a rimanere sotto la pioggia senza un incantesimo che ti ripari almeno un po'» le disse questi a mo' di scusa, facendo spallucce.

Tonks tirò su con il naso, asciugandosi altre lacrime.

«Anche tu» borbottò, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce fermo.

Remus si esibì in un sorrisetto.

«A dispetto di ciò che il mio aspetto può far intendere, è difficile che io mi ammali» le rivelò, in segreto.

Tonks sospirò, tornando a guardare davanti a sé.

«Ti assicuro che di solito ho la lingua molto più svelta e tagliente, con tipi come quello. E difficilmente lascio che le parole mi feriscano. Ma forse avere la risposta pronta non sempre basta...».

Sospirò di nuovo.

«Vorrei avere il coraggio dei Grifondoro» mormorò, piano.

Remus la fissò, serio.

«Tu _hai_ il coraggio dei Grifondoro, Tonks. Probabilmente, anzi, ne hai più della maggior parte dei miei stessi compagni».

La ragazza non poté evitare di sorridere.

«Sei davvero molto gentile, Remus» pigolò.

Il licantropo fece nuovamente spallucce.

«Sono solo realista. E' la mia condanna» aggiunse, melodrammatico.

Ma Tonks, improvvisamente nervosa, non sembrò nemmeno accorgersene.

«Senti… Voi Malandrini siete sempre circondati da ragazze, non è così?» chiese, cercando di apparire disinteressata.

Remus ghignò.

«In realtà questo riguarda più Sirius e James, di solito... Ma sì, si può dire che più o meno sia così per tutti» confermò.

La ragazza giocherellò distrattamente con un filo d'erba vicino ai suoi piedi.

«E… Tra tutte quelle che _circondano_ te... Beh, c'è qualcuna che ti interessa?» s'informò.

Remus sorrise.

«Può darsi...» ammise.

Non era una bugia, in fondo...

Vide Tonks intristirsi ed incuriosirsi al tempo stesso.

«Oh... E' al settimo anno come te?» chiese, interessata.

«In realtà no. E' al sesto» rispose lui.

La giovane annuì lentamente, strappando un altro filo d'erba.

«Ed è di Grifondoro o...?».

La risata di Remus la fece guardare verso di lui, gli occhi sgranati dall'orrore.

«Merlino, scusa! Cavolo, devi credermi proprio una terribile impicciona! E' solo che sei stato così gentile, e sto cercando di conoscerti meglio, e...» spiegò, in fretta.

Il ragazzo scosse il capo, senza smettere di ridere.

«Tranquilla. Non penso minimamente che tu sia un'impicciona... E no, è una Tassorosso» sorrise.

Una ciocca dei capelli di Tonks riuscì a raggiungere un'intensa sfumatura rossa, prima che la ragazza la nascondesse dietro all'orecchio.

«Perciò... E' molto probabile che io la conosca» disse Tonks, riuscendo a suonare completamente disinteressata.

«Oh, ne sono assolutamente certo» le rivelò Remus, divertito.

Tonks lo fissò, perplessa.

«Davvero? Beh, prova a dirmi chi è, così possiamo vedere se hai ragione. Voglio dire... - aggiunse rapidamente - Se vuoi. Non che sia importante, insomma. E' che mi piacerebbe conoscere l'identità della ragazza che è riuscita a fare breccia nel tuo cuore. Non deve essere stato semplice» gli disse, tranquilla.

Stavolta fu Remus a fissarla incuriosito.

«E perchè mai pensi una cosa del genere?».

Tonks gli scoccò un'occhiata.

«Oh, avanti! Si vede lontano un miglio che sei più il tipo di persona che preferisce trascorrere tutta la notte accanto al camino a leggere un buon libro, piuttosto che passeggiando mano nella mano con la propria ragazza al chiaro di luna» rispose, con aria da saputella.

Remus si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto triste.

«Oh, su questo hai ragione...» ammise.

«Di conseguenza, la ragazza che ti piace deve essere una che non è molto portata per questo genere di romanticismo. E non molte lo sono...» concluse Tonks, onestamente.

Remus alzò le mani, sconfitto.

«Complimenti, signorina Tonks. Mi ha scoperto» disse, ridendo di nuovo.

Tonks sorrise divertita.

«Allora? Chi è?» chiese, circondandosi le ginocchia con le braccia.

La compagnia di Remus era riuscita a farle dimenticare lo spiacevole incontro con Avery, e persino il fatto di essere ancora sotto ad un autentico diluvio.

Il licantropo si chiese per un istante se avrebbe osato...

«Te lo dirò solo se uscirai con me il primo fine settimana ad Hogsmeade» disse alla fine, prima che la propria ragione gli impedisse di proporre una simile follia.

La ragazza lo squadrò, sospettosa.

«La tua ragazza non sarà gelosa?» domandò, cauta.

Remus fece spallucce.

«Non è la mia ragazza, e sono più che sicuro che non le dispiacerà. Allora, che ne dici? Ti andrebbe di venire ad Hogsmeade con me?» chiese.

Tonks non rispose subito.

«Affare fatto. Ora sta a te: chi è questa misteriosa ragazza?»

Remus si morse nervosamente il labbro.

«Purtroppo non posso dirti il nome: odia che venga detto in giro. Ma posso descrivertela, se vuoi» propose.

Tonks riuscì a stento a mascherare la propria delusione.

Avrebbe preferito un nome, ma se non poteva averne uno...

«Va bene lo stesso» ammise, sconfitta.

Il licantropo si fece pensieroso, nel tentativo di essere il più fedele possibile.

«Dunque… È _unica._ Mai vista una simile, prima. Ama i colori, sa indubbiamente il fatto suo e non ha paura di mostrarsi esattamente per quello che è. Detto in confidenza, io penso sia molto più coraggiosa di quanto lei stessa creda» snocciolò, alla fine.

Tonks si corrucciò.

Non era certo una descrizione molto chiara...

«Coraggiosa... Significa quindi che bisogna essere coraggiosi, per stare con te?» chiese, interessata.

La ragazza poté giurare di vedere un'ombra passare negli occhi di Remus.

E quando questi parlò, la sua voce era incrinata.

«Più che coraggiosi bisogna essere _folli_...» mormorò, piano.

Tonks lo guardò volgere lo sguardo altrove.

«Perché?» domandò, incapace di trattenersi.

Remus deglutì.

«Non sono… Non posso essere definito una delle persone più tranquille del mondo, ecco tutto. E nemmeno una delle più sicure. So che all'apparenza non si direbbe, ma è così».

La ragazza lo fissò senza capire.

«Ti basti sapere che tu e Sirius non siete i soli ad odiare le vostre _origini._ Per voi la maggior parte della vostra famiglia è un incubo. Per me, la vita stessa lo è» continuò Remus, a fatica.

Tonks gli si avvicinò, prendendogli la mano tra la sue.

«Che ti è successo di così terribile, da farti odiare la vita stessa?» mormorò.

Remus la guardò brevemente, prima di tornare a fissare il paesaggio davanti a sé.

Non sapeva nemmeno perchè le stesse rivelando tutte quelle cose.

Di solito non era mai molto loquace - specialmente in merito alla sua condizione.

Ma qualcosa gli diceva che in quel momento, con quella ragazza, poteva - _e doveva_ \- essere completamente onesto.

«Hai mai sentito parlare di Fenrir Greyback?» chiese, dopo un po'.

La ragazza sussultò.

«Il lupo mannaro?» sussurrò, scioccata.

Remus annuì.

«Ha... Ti ha portato via la famiglia?» s'informò Tonks, cauta.

Non aveva alcuna intenzione di apparire un'impicciona - nonostante il ragazzo le avesse assicurato di non ritenerla tale.

Il licantropo scosse piano il capo, spargendo gocce di pioggia ovunque.

«Mi ha portato via la cosa più bella che si possa avere: _la libertà_ ».

Tornò a guardarla, e lesse nei suoi occhi la comprensione.

Ma non la paura.

«Sei un lupo mannaro?» sussurrò la giovane, sgranando gli occhi.

«Da prima del mio quinto anno d'età».

Tonks rimase in silenzio per qualche istante.

«E' per questo che sei sempre in infermeria? A causa della luna piena?» chiese, alla fine.

Il licantropo annuì, abbassando gli occhi.

«Puoi rifiutarti di uscire con me, se vuoi. Ti capirò, se deciderai di farlo... Solo, ti pregherei di non raccontare quello che ti ho appena detto in giro. Le conseguenze sarebbero sicuramente disastrose» mormorò piano.

« _Stai scherzando, vero?!_ » esclamò la giovane, scioccata.

Remus la fissò, ugualmente stupito.

« _Cosa?_ » chiese, la gola secca.

«Rifiutarmi di uscire con te? _Per questo?_ Merlino, dovrei essere _davvero_ pazza come i miei parenti, se così fosse! Cavolo, pensavo mi dicessi di essere un Mangiamorte, o cose così... _Mi hai spaventato!_ » replicò, dandogli un leggero pugno sul braccio.

Remus continuò a fissarla, sempre più confuso.

«Tonks, non so se hai capito…» iniziò, ma la ragazza lo zittì.

«Certo che ho capito, non sono stupida! _Wow..._ Sarai super avvantaggiato in Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, allora! Posso studiare con te? Sai, vorrei essere Auror!» esclamò, eccitata.

Il licantropo non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quel tornado rosa, che invece di scappare di fronte a lui stava semplicemente _saltando di gioia!_

Fu come se un ultimo tassello fosse andato al proprio posto, completando il puzzle.

E osservando affascinato Tonks che - incurante della pioggia - gioiva come se le avessero detto che Natale sarebbe arrivato prima, a Remus non venne in mente che un solo pensiero...

" _Amo questa ragazza_ ".


	9. Chapter 9

«Remus?».

Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi verso la porta del dormitorio, da dove Lily lo fissava preoccupata.

«Oh, ciao Lily» sorrise, sedendosi sul proprio letto.

«Perché non sei sceso a pranzo?» gli chiese la ragazza, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Remus scrollò le spalle.

«Avevo bisogno di pensare, e la Sala Grande non è esattamente il posto migliore dove farlo» spiegò, laconico.

Lily andò a sedersi accanto all'amico.

«E' per quella ragazza, non vero? La cugina di Sirius».

Il licantropo annuì distrattamente.

Lily lo guardò per qualche istante, in silenzio.

«Ti piace?» chiese poi, tranquilla.

Remus si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso tenero.

«Stavolta non me la caverò soltanto con una cotta, Lily...» mormorò, piano.

La ragazza non poté fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta.

« _Ti sei innamorato?_ » sussurrò, allegra.

Remus giocherellò con un filo della sua coperta.

«Penso proprio di sì» sospirò, alla fine.

«Perchè quell'espressione triste, allora? E' una bella cosa!» esclamò Lily, eccitata.

«No che non lo è» replicò Remus, guardandola negli occhi.

«Perché, scusa?» chiese la giovane, confusa.

Il licantropo si passò una mano tra i capelli.

«Sappiamo entrambi la risposta a questa domanda, Lily...» borbottò, tornando a fissare le proprie scarpe.

Lily non rispose subito.

«Lei sa...?» chiese, titubante.

Il ragazzo annuì.

«E...?» lo spronò Lily, timidamente.

Remus sospirò di nuovo.

«E non le importa. Anzi, ne è stata felice, perfino. Temeva le dicessi di essere un Mangiamorte. A quanto pare è considerata una cosa peggiore che essere un mostro ammazzamaghi da ben cinque X» sbottò, ricordando la classificazione che era stata data a quelli come lui ne: " _Gli Animali Fantastici: Dove Trovarli_ ".

Anche Lily sospirò.

«Remus...»

«Oh, non preoccuparti, Lily... Ormai non ci faccio nemmeno più caso. _Quasi_ » si corresse, rivolgendole un sorriso stiracchiato.

Lily posò una mano sulla spalla dell'amico.

«Cos'altro sa?» chiese.

Remus fece spallucce.

«Solo che sono un lupo mannaro. Che senso poteva avere dirle il resto? Non l'ho detto nemmeno ai miei, pur di proteggerli... Me ne sono anche andato, lo sai. Quindi, perchè fare diversamente con lei?» disse, mogio.

«Onestamente, Remus, io non ho mai capito il motivo di questa tua decisione. Non sei costretto ad affrontare tutto questo da solo, lo sai. Non ti abbiamo forse sempre dimostrato che chi ti ama è pronto a tutto per aiutarti?» domandò la ragazza, seria.

Il licantropo scosse il capo.

«E' questo il problema. A causa mia rischiate di essere coinvolti in qualcosa che - nella migliore delle ipotesi - vi ucciderà».

Fissò il paesaggio fuori dalla finestra.

«Non trascinerò qualcun altro in questa storia. Non se posso evitarlo» concluse.

Lily emise un altro sospiro.

«E se lei dovesse scoprire quello che le hai taciuto, come abbiamo fatto noi? Non credi sarebbe meglio se sapesse ogni cosa da te, evitando così di correre rischi inutili per raccogliere informazioni che tu stesso potresti fornirle?» tentò.

Remus rimase in silenzio per un po', apparentemente sordo alle parole della ragazza.

«Se lo facessi... Se le dicessi _tutto_... Potrebbe decidere di non volermi più nemmeno parlare. So che questa sarebbe la cosa migliore per lei, ma... Voglio dire, io stesso sarei il primo a suggerire una cosa del genere, tuttavia...».

Esitò.

«Tuttavia non ho idea di come reagirei, se non dovessi più vederla o non potessi più parlarle» ammise alla fine, in un sussurro.

La ragazza fissò l'amico con gli occhi verde smeraldo che tanto la caratterizzavano, un sorriso sincero e gentile sul viso.

«Non posso sapere cosa deciderà di fare lei, Remus... Quello che so, però, è che non ti ho mai visto così preoccupato - e terrorizzato - dal giudizio altrui, prima d'ora. Il terrore di perderla, il suo non averti voluto allontanare nonostante la tua natura, il fatto che il suo giudizio conti per te a tal punto... Come puoi dubitare ancora della profondità dei tuoi sentimenti per lei, Remus? Come puoi non essere sicuro di qualcosa di così ovvio come il fatto che ti sia innamorato di Ninfadora Tonks?».

Lily toccò delicatamente la piccola chiave - nella cui testa era incastonata una brillante pietra rosa - appesa ad una delle due collane che il licantropo portava al collo.

«Penso, Remus, che sia giunto il momento di dare questo ciondolo alla sua legittima proprietaria...».

Il licantropo sorrise timidamente, posando la propria mano su quella di Lily.

«A quanto pare, hai ragione di nuovo, Lily Evans. Nella peggiore delle ipotesi, non potrò rimpiangere di non aver tentato, no?».

Lily sorrise ancora di più, abbracciandolo.

«No, penso proprio di no» lo rassicurò.

«Grazie, Lily. Non so proprio che avrei fatto senza il tuo... _discorso d'incoraggiamento_ » mormorò il licantropo, abbracciandola a sua volta.

La porta del dormitorio si aprì, lasciando entrare James.

« _Ehi!_ » esclamò, vedendo i due abbracciati.

«Di nuovo attaccato alla mia ragazza, Lunastorta?» continuò, fingendosi geloso.

Remus si mise una mano sul cuore.

«Ahimè! Non posso farci niente! Sono follemente innamorato di lei» esclamò, stampando un grosso bacio sulla guancia di Lily, impegnata a ridere.

« _Cosa?!_ » replicò James, interpretando alla perfezione un ragazzo scandalizzato.

Lily rise di nuovo, alzandosi in piedi ed avviandosi verso la porta.

«Vi lascio a combattere per me, miei cavalieri!» disse, uscendo.

I due si scambiarono un'occhiata, poi James si gettò su Remus, ingaggiando con lui una lotta scherzosa.

«Ma tu non avevi una ragazza tua - la cuginetta di Sir? Perché devi sempre ronzare intorno alla _mia?_ Sai quanto ci ho messo a conquistarla!» sbuffò James, cercando di colpire l'amico con il cuscino.

Remus sgranò gli occhi.

« _Tonks non è la mia ragazza!_ » esclamò, distraendosi e permettendo all'altro ragazzo di assestargli una cuscinata in faccia.

«Forse non ancora, ma presto lo sarà. Lo sai tu, lo so io, lo sanno _tutti _!__ » replicò James, mentre Remus tentava di farlo cadere dal proprio letto.

«Beh, allora forse _tutti_ si stanno sbagliando. Prima deve volermi vedere - una cosa che non sarà così scontata, dopo che le avrò detto della _gentile promessa_ di Greyback» disse il licantropo, smettendo di lottare.

Anche James si fermò, lasciandosi cadere sdraiato sul letto.

«Devi proprio farlo?» chiese con il fiato corto.

Remus fece spallucce.

«Non posso non dirglielo, se voglio stare con lei».

James si alzò a sedere a sua volta.

«Cavolo, sei proprio in una brutta situazione...» sbuffò.

«Ci sono sempre stato, James»

«E' vero, però... Vuoi una mano? Io e gli altri saremmo più che disposti...».

Remus alzò una mano, interrompendolo.

«Ascolta… Ti ringrazio. _Davvero._ Ma è qualcosa che devo fare io».

James annuì, circondando la spalla dell'amico con un braccio.

«Okay, okay… Cambiamo argomento, allora. Stavo pensando di farla pagare a quella serpe di Avery. Non guardarmi così! Quel tonto si è vantato con uno del terzo anno di aver fatto piangere Tonks! Che amico sarei, se permettessi a chi ha infastidito la cuginetta di uno dei miei migliori amici - nonché futura fidanzata di un altro di loro...»

«James...»

«...di passarla liscia?» continuò James, fingendo di non aver sentito.

Il licantropo sospirò, rassegnato.

«Perché dovrei dirti io che fare? Sei o non sei il capo?» disse.

«Siamo una squadra, Remus. Non c'è capo, vice capo… Anche se l'idea di essere servito da Felpato è allettante… Hai detto che sono il capo, eh?» chiese l'altro ragazzo, pregustando l'idea.

«Dimentica tutto, James. Non hai motivo di montarti ulteriormente la testa...» borbottò Remus.

James alzò le mani, sconfitto.

«Okay, hai vinto... Ma questa cosa me la segno...» promise.

[*]

Quando Peter e Sirius entrarono nel dormitorio - un'ora più tardi - trovarono Remus chino su un libro, intento a dettare a James - seduto a terra, circondato da fiale e ingredienti per pozioni - il giusto metodo per creare un buon antidoto.

«Che state combinando?» chiese Peter, confuso.

I due fecero spallucce.

«Vogliamo farla pagare ad Avery» disse James, contando con cura le gocce da far cadere nel piccolo calderone vicino a sé.

Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Perché? Che ha fatto stavolta?».

James raccontò quanto accaduto a Remus e Tonks il giorno prima.

«Se lo prendo, io…» ringhiò Sirius, avviandosi verso la porta.

«Stai calmo, Sir. Abbiamo ideato un piano che lo farà tacere per un po'» disse Remus tranquillamente, senza staccare gli occhi dal proprio libro di Pozioni.

«Sempre che funzioni» borbottò Peter.

James lo fissò offeso.

«Sei il solito pessimista, Codaliscia».

«Remus è pessimo in Pozioni!» ribatté il ragazzo, come scusa.

«Grazie Peter...» borbottò Remus, scorrendo la lista degli ingredienti.

«E' vero, e lo sai!» replicò Peter, sulla difensiva.

«Ecco perchè Remus è quello che legge, e io quello che prepara _fisicamente_ la pozione» disse James, esasperato.

«Merlino, a volte è così tonto...» sbottò Sirius, accucciandosi accanto a James.

«Non dirlo a me! Ma che vuoi farci, dobbiamo tenercelo così com'è» replicò quest'ultimo.

«Potreste finirla di parlare come se io non ci fossi?!» esclamò Peter, infastidito.

« _Ops!_ Scusa...» fece Sirius, coprendosi la bocca.

Ma non sembrava affatto dispiaciuto.

«Se siete venuti per darci una mano bene, altrimenti potete anche uscire» disse Remus, osservandoli entrambi con un cipiglio severo.

Sirius e Peter si scambiarono un'occhiata, poi fecero entrambi una pessima imitazione del saluto militare.

«Siamo in attesa di ordini, signori».


	10. Chapter 10

Era l'una di notte, e tutto il castello era immerso nel silenzio più profondo.

L'unico rumore era il crepitio del fuoco nelle torce, e - di tanto in tanto - le risate malevole di Pix davanti al risultato dell'ultimo tiro mancino giocato ai danni di Gazza.

Nessun altro.

O quasi.

 _TUMP!_

«Cavoli, che botta!» borbottò Sirius, tastando il bernoccolo che si stava velocemente facendo strada sulla sua testa.

«Così impari a guardare dove metti i piedi» gli soffiò Lidia, secca.

Si guardò intorno, irrequieta.

«Sicuri che non ci scopriranno, senza il mantello?» sussurrò poi.

James annuì convinto.

«Sicurissimi, vero Remus?».

«Gazza è al primo piano, e Mrs. Purr al terzo. A meno che non decidano di cambiare rotta, abbiamo la strada libera» assicurò il ragazzo, scrutando la Mappa del Malandrino.

Lily, vicino a Lidia, scosse il capo sconfitta.

«Ancora non ho capito perché non avete preso il mantello...» mormorò.

«Perchè Peter, Lidia e Sirius non ci sarebbero stati lì sotto» spiegò James.

«Ci siete sempre stati _in quattro!_ » ribatté Lidia.

«Dillo al tuo ragazzo, Rosie! A cena si è spazzolato sei piatti di patate! Dovreste smetterla di trovarvi al rifugio… Guarda come l'hai ridotto: è tutto sciupato!» sibilò James, guadagnandosi uno scappellotto da Lidia.

«Diventerò cretino a forza di prendere tutti questi colpi in testa» sbottò il ragazzo, imbronciato.

«Dubito tu possa peggiorare più di così» mormorò Remus, senza staccare gli occhi dalla mappa.

«Ah - ah... Che simpatico, Lunastorta» soffiò James.

«Io comunque sono d'accordo co-con Lily. Po-potrebbero scoprirci» balbettò Peter, deglutendo nervosamente.

Sirius sbuffò.

«Sempre i soliti paurosi» borbottò.

Il gruppetto si fermò davanti al gargoyle di pietra.

«Ecco, siamo arrivati. Siete tranquilli, ora?» aggiunse poi l'Animagus, esasperato.

Salirono la scala e bussarono alla porta dell'ufficio del preside, pronti ad ascoltare il giudizio dei membri dell'Ordine della Fenice - già arrivati, a giudicare dalle voci che provenivano dall'interno.

I sei ragazzi si scambiarono un'ultima occhiata - augurandosi buona fortuna - ed entrarono.

Silente li accolse con un sorriso caloroso, facendo loro cenno di avvicinarsi alla sua scrivania, e rivolgendosi poi ai membri dell'Ordine presenti.

«Questi, amici miei, sono sei giovani intraprendenti che vorrebbero unirsi a noi nella lotta contro Voldemort» spiegò.

Un mormorio si diffuse tra il gruppo.

«Sono solo dei ragazzi, Albus» disse un uomo con un bizzarro cappello e la voce ansimante.

«Non sono molto più giovani di me, Elphias» replicò un mago sulla ventina, con la mascella quadrata e spessi capelli color paglia.

«E' evidente che non abbiano più di diciassette anni, Sturgis...» ribeccò Elphias Doge, sistemandosi nervosamente il cappello.

«E' vero, sono ragazzi appena maggiorenni. Ma come tali - legalmente - sono maghi adulti, perfettamente in grado di prendere decisioni e di assumersi le conseguenze delle azioni che compiono. E posso assicurarvi che nonostante la giovane età hanno molto potenziale, oltre alla nostra medesima voglia di porre fine a questa guerra a dispetto dei rischi che una simile intenzione comporta» s'intromise Silente, pacato.

Benjy Fenwick scrollò le spalle, con un sospiro.

«Potremmo almeno conoscere i loro nomi?» chiese.

Silente si avvicinò ai ragazzi, posando le mani sulle loro spalle mano a mano che li presentava agli altri.

«Questi sono James Potter, Lily Evans, Peter Minus, Sirius Black, Lidia Rosie e Remus Lupin. Tutti facenti parte di Grifondoro, a parte la signorina Rosie, che è una brillante studentessa di Corvonero» concluse il mago.

Nuovi mormorii avevano iniziato a serpeggiare tra i membri dell'Ordine nel sentire i nomi di Sirius e Remus.

Alastor Moody - rimasto fino a quel momento all'ombra della porta - avanzò zoppicando verso il suo vecchio amico Silente.

«Mi permetti di scambiare due chiacchiere con loro?» chiese, brusco.

«Certamente» disse Silente, andando a prendere posto alla sua scrivania.

Alastor "Malocchio" Moody studiò ognuno dei ragazzi con il suo occhio magico - in grado di vedere attraverso i mantelli dell'invisibilità, i muri e persino la parte posteriore della propria testa.

«Alcuni di voi non ci sono del tutto nuovi, lo sapete?» ringhiò, alla fine.

Entrambi i suoi occhi si posarono su Sirius.

«Sirius Black... Discendente della più spregevole famiglia purosangue del nostro mondo, dalla quale proviene la maggior parte dei più pericolosi Mangiamorte e criminali che la nostra storia ricordi...» sputò, disgustato.

Sirius fissò un punto imprecisato del muro di fronte a sé.

«Questo non significa che anche io sia un criminale. Ho ripudiato la mia famiglia, e nulla mi darebbe maggior soddisfazione di vedere quei folli dietro una solida cella di Azkaban. O persino al sicuro sotto tre metri di terra. Io sono e sarò _sempre_ un Grifondoro; e come tale il mio rispetto e la mia fedeltà vanno a coloro che amo» disse poi, la voce che tradiva il proprio fastidio per essere stato nuovamente associato alla sua famiglia.

Moody lo studiò attentamente ancora per qualche istante, poi zoppicò fino a Remus - la gamba di legno che risuonava con un sinistro _clunk_ ad ogni passo.

«E Remus Lupin. Unico figlio di un'autentica autorità del Dipartimento per la Regolazione e il Controllo delle Creature Magiche - la cui fama e talento sono riconosciuti in tutto il mondo. Solo pochi, però, sanno che sei probabilmente l'unico bambino a non essere stato trascinato via da Fenrir Greyback, dopo essere miracolosamente sopravvissuto al suo attacco... Uno degli adorati _Primogeniti_ di quella bestia senz'anima» concluse, fissando il ragazzo esattamente come aveva fatto con Sirius, in cerca di una qualsiasi reazione.

Ma a differenza dell'amico, Remus non aprì bocca e fissò Moody dritto negli occhi, senza lasciar trasparire alcuna emozione.

Passarono alcuni istanti in cui l'elettricità nell'aria era palpabile, e alla fine Moody spostò la sua attenzione sugli altri ragazzi.

«Signorina Evans… Sapresti dirmi cosa faresti, se ti dovessi trovare ad affrontare degli Inferius da sola?» sbottò.

Lily sussultò, rilasciando il fiato che non si era resa conto di aver trattenuto.

«Penso che la cosa più saggia da fare sarebbe quella di circondarmi di un anello di fuoco, tenendoli a bada fino all'arrivo dei soccorsi o fino a quando non dovessi trovare un luogo sicuro da dove potermi smaterializzare» rispose, pensierosa.

Moody annuì soddisfatto, procedendo a porre domande ai restanti ragazzi, che risposero al meglio delle loro capacità - guadagnandosi a loro volta un assenso silenzioso da parte dell'Auror.

Quando fu il turno di Sirius, Moody rifletté a lungo sulla domanda da porgli.

«Il miglior metodo di comunicazione in guerra?» buttò lì, alla fine.

Sirius fece spallucce.

«Considerando che le comunicazioni sarebbero molto probabilmente incentrate sulle strategie e su informazioni segrete, e che è necessario - prima di tutto - verificare l'attendibilità di quanto ci si appresta a conoscere... Direi che utilizzare qualcosa di univoco, come i Patronus - soluzione ideata dal professor Silente, se non erro - sarebbe il metodo migliore. Ogni mago o strega ne possiede uno diverso, ed è un incantesimo che solo pochi non sono in grado di padroneggiare» replicò, noncurante.

Moody piegò il capo da un lato, esibendosi in un ghigno.

«Notevole» ammise laconicamente.

Lanciò un'occhiata a Remus.

«Signor Lupin… Come ti comporteresti se, durante una missione, dovesse sorgere la luna piena?» chiese, continuando a ghignare.

Alcuni dei membri dell'Ordine si esibirono in una serie di bisbigli oltraggiati, ma Moody li ignorò.

Domande del genere erano normale amministrazione, per lui...

Il licantropo guardò Moody - ancora fermo davanti a Sirius - con un cipiglio interessato.

«Non penso che avrà risposta alla sua domanda, mi spiace» disse, tranquillo.

Moody strinse gli occhi - entrambi - in un'espressione sospettosa.

«E perchè mai?»

«Perchè non accetterei _mai_ una missione, se questa dovesse svolgersi durante una notte di luna piena. Quindi, come posso sapere come mi comporterei in una situazione destinata a non presentarsi mai?» replicò Remus, pacato.

Moody zoppicò nuovamente verso di lui, furente.

«E se fossi costretto?» ringhiò, a pochi centimetri dal volto del ragazzo.

Remus non batté ciglio.

«In quel caso, presumo che non potrei comportarmi diversamente da qualsiasi altro licantropo in una situazione analoga: mi trasformerei, rischiando di attaccare - o peggio uccidere - chiunque mi circondi in quel momento. Siano essi amici o nemici» rispose, impassibile.

«Tuttavia - continuò il ragazzo, cancellando il sorrisetto vittorioso che aveva iniziato a farsi strada sul volto rovinato dell'Auror - non appena dovessi rendermi conto del sorgere della luna piena, farei di tutto per allontanarmi il più possibile da qualsiasi essere umano presente nelle immediate vicinanze».

Lo sguardo negli occhi di Moody avrebbe potuto pietrificare anche i sassi.

«Manderesti a monte la missione, dunque» ringhiò.

«La missione sarebbe comunque destinata ad andare a monte nel momento esatto in cui venissi assegnato io ad essa, in una simile notte» ribatté Remus, realistico.

L'Auror non poté evitare di emettere un verso frustrato.

«Molto bene, ragazzo. Questa te la concedo, ma mi devi ancora una risposta»

Si zittì, pensando.

«Dimmi... Perchè, sapendo del plenilunio, non scegliere di appostarti semplicemente vicino al tuo avversario - _la tua preda, se vogliamo_ \- in attesa del sorgere della luna, e avere così la certezza di colpire _l'obiettivo_ giusto?».

Silente balzò in piedi, gli occhi azzurri che mandavano lampi.

«Alastor...» iniziò, ma Remus lo anticipò.

«Perchè io non sono un mostro privo di coscienza, che trae piacere dal rovinare la vita altrui - o perfino dal spezzarla definitivamente».

Moody ghignò.

«Così è come Greyback agisce. Ritieni dunque il tuo creatore - _tuo padre_ \- un mostro privo di coscienza?» domandò, interessato.

«No».

Moody non poté nascondere la sua espressione spiazzata.

«E' quello che hai detto» ringhiò.

«Affatto. Lei ha detto che così è come agisce Greyback, definendolo mio padre puramente per il fatto di essere stato lui ad aver fatto di me un licantropo».

Il ragazzo fissò Moody con uno sguardo di sfida.

«Ma Fenrir Greyback _non è_ mio padre. _Lyall Lupin_ lo è. E di sicuro non è un mostro privo di coscienza. Le suggerirei quindi di non alludere nuovamente a lui in un simile modo» spiegò, glaciale.

L'Auror fece per parlare nuovamente, ma Silente fu più veloce di lui.

«Penso che tu abbia avuto tutte le risposte che cercavi, Alastor» disse, in un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

Moody non sembrò contento, ma si allontanò comunque, tornando a rintanarsi all'ombra della porta.

La stanza rimase ancora per qualche istante immersa nel silenzio, quasi che nessuno osasse parlare perché ancora troppo scosso dall'intenso scambio di battute tra Moody e Remus.

Alla fine Fabian Prewett si schiarì rumorosamente la voce.

«Bene... Ehm... Se Albus è d'accordo, io passerei a votare per l'ammissione di questi ragazzi all'interno dell'Ordine» disse, incerto.

Altri mormorarono il loro consenso, e Silente annuì.

«Chi è dunque favorevole?» chiese.

Tutti alzarono la mano - anche se Moody lo fece dopo aver rimuginato nel suo angolo per un bel po'.

Silente sorrise benevolo.

«Penso sia evidente quale sia stato il giudizio, ragazzi. Ma devo stabilire una condizione alla vostra ammissione. Una soltanto: dovrete attendere la fine di questo anno scolastico. Solo maghi maggiorenni che abbiano terminato gli studi, infatti, possono essere membri effettivi dell'Ordine della Fenice. E' inutile, quindi, che vi dica che fino ad allora non dovrete _assolutamente_ mettervi a cercare nemici e occasioni di scendere in campo. Godetevi la vostra gioventù finchè ne avete la possibilità, poiché presto potreste rimpiangere di non averlo potuto fare come avreste voluto».

I sei ragazzi annuirono riconoscenti, ringraziando nuovamente Silente e l'Ordine per l'opportunità concessa loro.

«Bene, allora. Ora tornate ai vostri dormitori. Per questa notte avete avuto abbastanza emozioni, mi pare» disse Silente, un guizzo divertito negli occhi celesti.

Prima che uscisse, però, Remus venne fermato da Moody.

«Non mi sembri essere molto contento di essere dei nostri, come invece sembrano esserlo i tuoi amici» sbottò l'Auror.

Remus scosse il capo.

«Lo sono, invece. Sono stato il primo a volerlo...».

«E allora cos'è quell'espressione sconfitta?».

Remus si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso amaro, rendendosi a malapena conto che quella era la prima vera emozione che mostrava da quand'era entrato nell'ufficio di Silente, quasi un'ora prima.

«Trovo semplicemente sconfortante l'idea che, ancora una volta, la mia maledizione abbia fortemente rischiato di allontanarmi dal sentiero che tanto faticosamente continuo a tracciare davanti ai miei piedi. Inoltre, se posso essere onesto con lei, sono abbastanza stanco che le persone mi giudichino in base alla mia condizione, piuttosto che alle mie capacità».

E prima che l'Auror avesse il tempo di replicare, era sparito. 

* * *

******Note dell'autrice******

 **Spero mi perdonerete se ho "accecato" Malocchio prima del tempo, in questa storia (ne "Il Calice di Fuoco" scopriamo infatti che Moody al momento dei processi ai Mangiamorte aveva ancora entrambi gli occhi), ma proprio non riesco ad immaginarmelo senza il suo occhio magico ^^".**

 **Così ho deciso di basarmi, per questo particolare, sulla trasposizione cinematografica de "L'Ordine della Fenice" - dove si vede, grazie alla foto del primo Ordine, che Malocchio ha già "un pezzo in meno" XD.**

 **lady**


	11. Chapter 11

Il mattino successivo, i quattro ragazzi si diressero tranquillamente a lezione di Erbologia - dove avrebbero incontrato Avery, che come loro aveva scelto di mantenere quella materia anche per gli ultimi anni di studio.

«Allora, il piano lo conoscete tutti» disse James sottovoce, mettendo le proprie cose sul lungo tavolo della serra.

«Sì, James. Ce lo hai ripetuto almeno un milione di volte» rispose Peter, esasperato.

James si tastò le tasche del mantello.

«L'antidoto?» chiese con un accenno di panico nella voce.

«Eccolo» sospirò Sirius, dando una boccetta piena di liquido arancione all'amico.

Questi si guardò intorno circospetto, bevendone poi l'intero contenuto in un solo sorso.

Rabbrividì dal disgusto.

«Perfetto. E ora...».

Gettò un'occhiata alla professoressa Sprite - impegnata a spiegare ad alcuni Corvonero il modo giusto per maneggiare un Geranio Zannuto - approfittando poi della sua distrazione per chiamare sottovoce Avery, dall'altra parte del tavolo.

«Avery... Ehi, Avery!».

«Che vuoi, Potter?» replicò questi, scocciato.

James ghignò, indicando con un cenno del capo la pianta che stava alle spalle del Serpeverde.

«Ho appena scommesso con i miei amici che non hai abbastanza fegato per raccogliere _anche solo uno_ dei germogli della Tentacula Velenosa alle tue spalle, senza l'uso dei guanti» sussurrò, divertito.

«Non vedo perchè dovrei farlo» ribatté Avery, tornando a concentrarsi sulla pianta davanti a lui.

James fece spallucce.

«Oh, beh... Se proprio vuoi sottolineare il fatto di essere un codardo... Okay, grazie per avermi fatto vincere» buttò lì, fingendosi disinteressato.

Il Serpeverde gli rivolse uno sguardo puro veleno.

«Perchè non dimostri _tu_ di avere il coraggio di farlo, Potter?» sibilò.

James fece spallucce.

«Nessun problema».

Si sporse alle sue spalle - dov'era piantato un secondo esemplare di Tentacula Velenosa - e ne raccolse abilmente quattro germogli, mostrandoli trionfante ad Avery.

L'antidoto aveva funzionato perfettamente.

Non solo il veleno dei germogli non l'aveva mandato K.O., ma si era rivelato un ottimo repellente naturale per i tentacoli strangolanti della pericolosa pianta.

Se Avery fosse stato una teiera, in quell'istante avrebbe letteralmente eruttato fumo dalle orecchie, pensò Sirius.

Inviperito, e deciso a non dare a James un altro motivo per vantarsi, il ragazzo si tolse i guanti e ripeté il gesto.

Pochi istanti dopo la professoressa Sprite lo stava trasportando in infermeria - grazie all'ausilio di una barella sospesa a mezz'aria - affinché Madama Chips gli somministrasse una potente dose di antidoto e rimuovesse i tentacoli, ancora ostinatamente avvolti intorno al suo volto cinereo.

Tornò comunque troppo presto, il volto rubicondo per l'ira.

« _Voi quattro!_ Immediatamente nell'ufficio del preside!» strillò afferrando James e Sirius per la collottola, e lanciando un'occhiata minacciosa a Peter e Remus, che la seguirono senza obbiettare.

[*]

Nuovamente davanti alla scrivania di Silente, i quattro ragazzi rimasero sorpresi di trovare Moody in piedi accanto al preside.

«Pomona... Che è accaduto, questa volta?» chiese il preside, prendendo atto dell'espressione furente della donna.

«Questi quattro hanno appena riempito uno dei letti di Poppy con un'altra vittima dei loro giochetti!» sbottò lei.

Silente sospirò.

«Chi?» chiese solamente.

«Il signor Avery».

I ragazzi avrebbero giurato di vedere un sorrisetto fare la comparsa sul viso di Moody.

Silente annuì lentamente.

«Vai pure Pomona. Ci penso io» la rassicurò.

La professoressa fu ben felice di uscire dalla stanza, lasciando quelli che al momento riteneva quattro teppisti nelle mani del preside.

Quest'ultimo congiunse le dita davanti a sé.

«Allora, ragazzi…» iniziò.

«Non abbiamo fatto niente, signore» esclamò Sirius, offeso.

«Sottolineo l'affermazione di Sirius! Sono Caposcuola, e Remus è Prefetto. Crede davvero che rischieremmo i nostri distintivi per fare un tiro mancino - veramente ben congeniato, se mi è concesso dirlo - a qualcuno come Avery?» aggiunse James, con altrettanto sdegno.

«Per non parlare, poi, della pericolosità di un simile gesto! Nessuno di noi metterebbe nuovamente a rischio la vita di un nostro compagno, non è forse vero Sirius? James? Peter? Non potremo mai commettere il medesimo errore una seconda volta» concluse Remus, in un perfetto tono ferito.

«Su, su, Remus... Sono certo che il professor Silente non crederà a queste infamanti accuse» mormorò rassicurante James, dandogli piccoli colpetti sul braccio, mentre Peter lanciava un'occhiata speranzosa a Silente.

Quest'ultimo sospirò nuovamente.

Sapeva benissimo che i ragazzi erano responsabili di quanto accaduto al loro compagno.

 _Ancora._

Ma se c'era una cosa che aveva imparato su quei quattro in tutti quegli anni, era che erano intelligenti; e che non erano soliti fare le cose a metà...

«Suppongo che, _come sempre_ , non ci saranno testimoni in grado di indicarvi come la causa di quanto accaduto al signor Avery. Questo, quindi, non mi dà alcuna motivazione solida per indirizzarvi dalla professoressa McGrannit per una punizione. _Innocenti fino a prova contraria._ Non è così che si dice, Alastor?».

«Così ho sentito dire» ribatté Moody, con un borbottio.

Silente annuì paziente.

«Bene, allora credo dovreste fare ritorno alle vostre lezioni. Sperando non vi siano altri... _malintesi_ , per oggi» li mise in guardia.

I Malandrini annuirono a loro volta, prima di uscire in gran fretta dalla porta.

Se l'erano cavata di nuovo.

[*]

Moody prese posto davanti all'amico, ridendo di gusto.

«Devo ammetterlo: quando ho visto quei quattro per la prima volta, pensavo tu avessi perso completamente il senno. Permettere a dei diciassettenni di entrare a far parte dell'Ordine! Ma ora capisco quello che intendevi... Merlino, mai viste simili facce di bronzo! E che doti interpretative! Se non avessi avuto modo di parlare con loro, ieri notte, avrei avuto seri dubbi riguardo la loro colpevolezza, oggi...» rise.

Spostò il suo occhio magico dietro la propria testa, ma non c'era più nessuno nelle vicinanze.

«Onestamente, però, ho ancora qualche riserva...» mormorò poi, tornando serio.

«Per quale motivo?» chiese Silente, appoggiandosi allo schienale della propria sedia.

«Oh, le mie riserve si concentrano più che altro su quel Minus. Ha qualcosa che non mi convince...» disse Moody con fare sbrigativo.

L'anziano preside lo guardò, incuriosito.

«Qualcosa di che tipo?».

Moody scrollò le spalle.

«Ancora non lo so. Magari non sopporto semplicemente il suo servilismo: tipi del genere sono i primi a cambiare _idoli_ , lo sappiamo entrambi... Forse dovrei tenerlo d'occhio per un po'» borbottò, più a se stesso che ad altri.

Silente fissò l'amico per qualche istante.

«E... Le tue riserve comprendono anche - in minima parte - il signor Lupin? Ieri notte sei stato a dir poco una spina nel fianco, per lui. Ho pensato seriamente che non avresti mai smesso di fargli domande. E quell'allusione a Greyback...» disse, alla fine.

Moody sbuffò.

« _Io una spina nel fianco per lui?!_ E' stato l'esatto opposto, casomai! Uno dei _Primogeniti,_ Albus! Sai quanto quell'animale sia legato ad essi! Hai portato una bomba ad orologeria babbana pronta ad esplodere nella tua stessa scuola, e ora nell'Ordine!» sbottò, di malumore.

Silente piegò il capo da un lato.

«Per questo motivo l'hai torchiato in quel modo? Per capire quanto puoi spingerlo, prima che esploda?» chiese, piano.

«L'ho _torchiato_ perchè volevo delle risposte; perchè potessi fidarmi di averlo - in futuro - nelle nostre file. Volevo capire che tipo è, ma è stato _impossibile._ C'è qualcosa di diabolicamente sottile nel modo in cui ragiona... Ho interrogato diverse persone, nel corso della mia carriera, ma pochi sono stati tanto illeggibili. Pochi hanno un simile controllo delle proprie emozioni. Quel ragazzo, Albus, è lucido, fermo... Persino _freddo_. Se dovessi scegliere un'unica parola per descriverlo, sceglierei _ambiguo_. Il genere di personaggi cui dovremmo fare maggiore attenzione. Chi può dirci cosa davvero passa per la testa di quel Lupin?» rispose Moody, secco.

Non gli piaceva non conoscere chi aveva di fronte - o in questo caso - affianco...

Silente non parlò subito.

«Dubiti della sua lealtà, dunque?» domandò, pacato.

L'Auror fece un gesto di stizza con la mano.

«E' questo il problema: _non ne ho idea._ Guarda solo l'abilità con cui cela la propria natura! Per tutti è il riservato e pacato Prefetto dei Grifondoro, con ottimi voti e il sorriso sempre pronto. Se non sapessi che cos'è in realtà, darei del folle a chiunque tentasse di dirmi che quel ragazzo è una delle creature oscure più pericolose del nostro mondo... Capisci cosa voglio dire? Potrebbe facilmente convincerci di essere dalla nostra parte, quando in realtà trama alle nostre spalle!» esclamò, infervorato.

«Hai così poca fiducia del tuo giudizio e del mio?» chiese allora Silente, colpito.

L'Auror emise un altro sbuffo.

«Ascolta... Non sto dicendo che il ragazzo sia una mela marcia, quanto piuttosto che è un grosso azzardo. Ora ti è fedele, certo... Ma che accadrebbe se all'improvviso qualcosa dovesse stravolgere la sua bussola morale? Se dovesse perdere il ferreo controllo che ha su se stesso? Non dico che lo farebbe in maniera volontaria, ma...».

Silente annuì nuovamente, pensieroso.

«Quindi, se ho ben capito, tu pensi che - posto di fronte a determinati avvenimenti - il signor Lupin potrebbe lasciare che sia la maledizione a controllarlo, piuttosto che essere lui a controllare lei... Sia essa una decisione volontaria o meno» aggiunse, serio.

Moody annuì a sua volta.

«Esattamente. Stiamo parlando di un elemento perennemente sul bordo del baratro. Il minimo passo falso e ci ritroveremmo a doverlo annoverare tra le minacce, piuttosto che tra gli alleati. Per questo motivo ritengo doveroso, da parte mia, informarmi quanto più approfonditamente possibile sulla solidità della sua umanità. Parlando, ad esempio, con persone che lo conoscono _davvero_ , il cui giudizio sia categoricamente affidabile».

L'anziano preside piegò il capo da un lato.

«Stai pensando a Lyall e Hope...» mormorò.

«Non solo a loro. Ma conosco Lyall da molti anni, e so per certo che il suo giudizio è totalmente imparziale, anche - e soprattutto - quando si tratta di un membro della propria famiglia. Non è il tipo di genitore che perdona ogni gesto del figlio, se questo si rivela essere qualcosa di più di una bravata giovanile...» replicò Moody, serio.

Fissò Silente con entrambi gli occhi.

«Ma di certo non posso discutere di questi argomenti al Ministero. Non sai dove abitano attualmente?»

«Sai bene che lo so, Alastor. E potrei dirtelo. Ma non voglio che tu vada ad insinuare strani pensieri in Lyall e Hope. Non hanno certo bisogno di sentire illazioni sul loro figlio, e tantomeno di uno dei tuoi _interrogatori_ » lo mise in guardia il mago più anziano.

Moody si lasciò sfuggire un ghigno.

«Lyall sarebbe capace di spedirmi in Australia con un solo incantesimo, se anche solo _provassi_ a fare una cosa del genere. E io sono un Auror! No, si tratterebbe puramente di una civile conversazione tra due maghi perbene».

Albus Silente sospirò un'ultima volta.

«Molto bene, allora».

[*]

«Cavolo, per un secondo ho temuto che ci sbattessero fuori, questa volta!» esclamò Peter, lasciandosi cadere affianco agli amici sotto al faggio in riva al lago.

«Ah, Codaliscia… Non hai ancora capito che noi ce la caviamo sempre?» gli disse James, euforico.

Non sarebbe mai riuscito ad abituarsi alla scarica di adrenalina che solo una gita nell'ufficio di Silente poteva regalargli...

«Scusate» disse una voce femminile alle loro spalle.

I quattro si voltarono, e Remus scattò in piedi come se fosse stato punto da un'ape.

Tonks si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso imbarazzato, di fronte a quel gesto.

«Oh, ciao cuginetta! Ultimamente ci vediamo piuttosto spesso, vero?» ghignò Sirius, lanciando un'occhiata divertita a Remus.

La ragazza non diede segno di averlo sentito, e allungò loro quattro piccoli rotoli di pergamena.

«Questi me li ha appena dati Lumacorno. Sono per voi» spiegò.

«Oh, no... Un'altra di quelle sue stupide feste! Speravo che quest'anno ce le avrebbe risparmiate...» borbottò James, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Peter era di tutt'altro avviso.

«Che hanno che non va le sue feste?» chiese, confuso.

«Oh, nulla... A meno che a te non piaccia essere trattato come un trofeo da mostrare» sbottò Sirius, lanciando un sasso nel lago.

Tonks sospirò.

«Almeno voi potete andarci...».

Remus la fissò, perplesso.

«Vuoi dire che non ci sei mai stata? Perché sarebbe strano... Voglio dire, _sei una Metamorfomagus!_ Rari come siete...».

La ragazza scrollò le spalle.

«Evidentemente la mia sbadataggine ha prevalso sulle mie " _doti naturali_ "... Oh, beh. Mi conviene tornare nel mio dormitorio, a godermi quel po' di tempo libero che ho fino alla prossima lezione» disse, salutando i ragazzi e avviandosi verso il castello.

Sirius si fece pensieroso.

«Sarà un disastro muoversi...» notò.

James annuì.

«Saranno tutte lì, pronte a fare di tutto per strappare un invito...» aggiunse.

Sirius rise.

«Non lo otterranno certo da me. Io invito Lidia!»

«E nemmeno da me. Io e Lily ci andiamo insieme. Non ho nemmeno bisogno di chiederglielo: Lumacorno avrà inviato uno di questi anche a lei. _L'adora!_ ».

I due Malandrini si voltarono verso gli amici.

«Rimanete voi due. Anche se sappiamo tutti chi inviterà Remus...» ghignò James, mentre Sirius fingeva di suonare una romantica melodia su un violino immaginario.

Remus sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Mi riservo il diritto di rispondervi come meritereste» disse, raccogliendo le sue cose.

Peter sgranò gli occhi, vedendolo iniziare ad avviarsi a sua volta verso il castello.

«Non dirmi che torni in biblioteca!» esclamò, scandalizzato.

«Molto bene, allora non te lo dirò» replicò il licantropo ridendo.

Sirius lo guardò sospirando.

«Hai qualcosa di profondamente _sbagliato_ in quella testolina castana, vecchio mio…».


	12. Chapter 12

Non appena Remus entrò al castello, tuttavia, scoprì che il suo intento di passare un paio d'ore in biblioteca avrebbe dovuto nuovamente essere accantonato.

Un'orda di ragazze urlanti di tutte le età e Case, infatti, attendevano con trepidazione il suo arrivo.

« _Oh, Merlino..._ » mormorò il ragazzo, vedendole.

Si schiarì nervosamente la voce.

«Ehm… Salve ragazze» tentò.

Quelle ridacchiarono.

« _Ciao Remmy!_ » replicarono le studentesse in coro, facendo rabbrividire il ragazzo.

Remus deglutì, iniziando ad avviarsi a piccoli passi verso le scale.

Con un po' di fortuna sarebbe riuscito ad aggirarle...

Ma intuendo le sue intenzioni, alcune Corvonero si spostarono a bloccargli il passo, sempre sorridendo estasiate.

Il licantropo inspirò ad occhi chiusi.

"E' facile" si disse.

"Devi solo dire che sei impegnato. Che vuoi chiedere ad un'altra di andare alla festa con te".

Riaprì gli occhi e fece per parlare.

Ma prima che potesse anche solo emettere un suono, qualcuno alle sue spalle gli diede un forte spintone - facendolo finire dritto tra le braccia delle ragazze.

Si voltò, scioccato ed infastidito.

 _Chi...?_

Sirius, Peter e James si stavano allontanando, ridendo come pazzi.

« _Buona fortuna, Lunastorta!_ » li sentì esclamare.

Il mannaro serrò la mascella.

«Questa vi costerà proprio cara...» promise, prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul suo problema attuale.

Doveva assolutamente uscire da quella situazione...

Guardò le ragazze - che nel frattempo l'avevano circondato, studiandolo come predatori affamati - e si grattò la testa, nervoso.

«Allora... Ehm… Che ne direste di una lista dei ragazzi liberi per la festa?» propose, speranzoso.

«Oh, ma a noi ne basta uno solo...» cinguettò una Tassorosso del settimo anno, in tono zuccheroso.

«Beh, è magnifico! E... chi è?» chiese Remus, sospettando di conoscere perfettamente la risposta.

«Ma tu, sciocchino» rise civettuola una Corvonero, che non poteva avere più di quindici anni.

Appunto.

«Lo sospettavo... Ma, ecco...».

Remus si fece coraggio, schiarendosi la voce.

«Vedete, il problema è che io non sono _esattamente_ libero...» mormorò.

Non l'avesse mai detto.

Vi fu uno strillo acutissimo, e per un istante Remus si convinse che qualcuno avesse introdotto illegalmente una Banshee nel castello.

Ma non era stata affatto una Banshee a produrre quel suono, bensì una Grifondoro del sesto anno.

« _Cosa vuol dire che non sei esattamente libero?!_ ».

Nuovamente, Remus non ebbe il tempo di rispondere, perché una vera e propria rissa iniziò sotto i suoi occhi sconvolti.

«Sono certa che sia _tu_ la ragazza a cui lui si riferisce!» urlò una ragazzona ben piantata - che poteva benissimo essere la sorella minore di Hagrid - del settimo anno, ad un'esile Tassorosso del primo.

«Strano, stavo per dire la stessa cosa _di te!_ » esclamò un'altra, saltandole al collo.

Remus si coprì gli occhi con una mano.

«Oh, mamma….» mormorò, scioccato.

«Ragazze, calmatevi, vi prego! Sono convinto che ci saranno centinaia di ragazzi ben più adatti…».

Ma quelle non lo ascoltavano neppure.

Sconsolato, Remus distolse gli occhi dal massacro che lui stesso - involontariamente - aveva provocato.

Sentì gelarsi il sangue nelle vene.

Tonks si stava avvicinando, apparentemente attirata dalle urla.

Il ragazzo conosceva abbastanza l'amico Sirius da sapere perfettamente che ognuno dei membri della famiglia Black era dotato di uno spiccato brutto carattere.

Specialmente la parte femminile della casata.

Se lei - che più volte aveva reso chiaro di provare una certa infatuazione nei suoi confronti - lo avesse visto circondato da quella banda di forsennate…

Il licantropo rabbrividì, cercando di nascondersi in mezzo al gruppo.

Forse non lo avrebbe notato...

Ma la ragazzona che per prima aveva accusato le altre di "averle rubato la preda", forse convinta che Remus stesse cercando di svignarsela, lo afferrò per la collottola - sollevandolo di diversi centimetri da terra.

 _Proprio mentre passava Tonks._

La giovane Metamorfomagus fissò allibita la scena, poi fece rapidamente dietro-front, sparendo ben presto su per le scale - i capelli ormai di un minaccioso color tempesta.

"Accidenti!" pensò il ragazzo, divincolandosi.

Tornato con i piedi per terra, esclamò:«Ma quella non è Celestina Warbeck?!».

Come sperava, le ragazze si dimenticarono della lite e si voltarono a cercare la famosa cantante - permettendogli così di fuggire attraverso il primo passaggio segreto del castello che riuscì a raggiungere.

Il ragazzo sbucò vicino al terzo piano, e dopo essersi assicurato di essere finalmente solo, sospirò di sollievo.

"Giuro che non mi lamenterò più, quando gli altri useranno questi passaggi per scappare da quelle invasate!" si ripromise.

Poi si sistemò la divisa, dirigendosi a passo sicuro lungo il corridoio.

Doveva trovare Tonks.


	13. Chapter 13

James Potter se ne stava beatamente sdraiato sul suo letto, giocherellando con il Boccino rubato pochi anni prima.

Era ancora piuttosto divertito per lo scherzo - completamente innocente - fatto all'amico.

Sapeva che il buon vecchio Lunastorta gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare cara, certo.

Ma se lui e gli altri non lo avessero messo in mezzo a quelle ragazze urlanti - e non avessero successivamente detto a Tonks di raggiungerlo nell'ingresso perché aveva una sorpresa per lei - quel lupastro non si sarebbe mai deciso a fare la prima mossa, invitando la giovane alla festa.

Sospirò soddisfatto.

Doveva ammetterlo: era proprio un ragazzo d'oro...

Tuttavia, quando Remus entrò nel dormitorio con la stessa velocità - e la stessa furia - di un Ungaro Spinato, il ragazzo iniziò a sospettare che l'amico non la pensasse _esattamente_ come lui.

«Ciao Rem» disse tranquillo, mettendo via il Boccino.

Il licantropo gli scoccò un'occhiataccia.

« _Brillante_ l'idea di mettermi in mezzo a quelle invasate... Complimenti, un vero _colpo di genio_ » sibilò, ironico.

«Davvero?» replicò l'altro, sorpreso.

Forse l'amico non era arrabbiato come sembrava, allora...

Remus emise un verso frustato.

« _Assolutamente no!_ È stata l'idea più stupida, malsana, cretina…».

James alzò le mani, sconfitto.

«Okay, okay! Ho capito l'antifona, non hai apprezzato il nostro aiuto» borbottò, scontento.

Guardò il licantropo frugare nervosamente tra il mucchio di oggetti precariamente impilati sul quinto letto a baldacchino del dormitorio.

Nessuno l'aveva mai occupato, dato che i Malandrini avevano _letteralmente_ fatto di tutto per ottenere il permesso da parte della McGrannit e di Silente di non dividere la stanza con un altro ragazzo.

Inutile dire che la necessità di mantenere il segreto riguardo la condizione di Remus aveva incredibilmente facilitato la cosa...

«Cosa cerchi?» chiese James curioso, sedendosi.

«La mappa, Jamie» replicò l'altro, spostando fogli di pergamena fitti di scritte e innumerevoli carte di Cioccorane vuote.

« _Merlino!_ Sirius ha seriamente bisogno di un discorsetto riguardo al tenere in ordine le sue cose...» soffiò Remus, dopo essersi tagliato il polpastrello con il coltello che l'Animagus aveva sconsideratamente abbandonato sotto alcuni libri dalla copertina quasi completamente scolorita.

«Vuoi che ti ci dia un bacetto, così ti passa la bua?» ghignò James, guardando l'amico mettersi il dito in bocca - continuando comunque a cercare la Mappa del Malandrino con l'altra mano.

Il licantropo gli scoccò un'altra occhiataccia, a cui James rise.

«Oh, avanti! Sto solo cercando di smorzare un po' la tensione! E comunque, Remus... Non dovresti mettere il dito in bocca, se hai una ferita aperta» aggiunse, serio.

Il licantropo si esibì in una risatina amara - seguendo comunque il consiglio dell'Animagus, e chiudendosi la ferita con un piccolo cerotto estratto da una delle tasche della divisa.

«E perché mai, James? Hai paura che potrei prendermi qualche _infezione?_ » chiese, sprezzante.

James si lasciò cadere nuovamente sdraiato.

«Dimentico sempre quanto tu possa diventare _odioso_ , prima della luna piena!» sbuffò, infastidito.

Si tolse dalla tasca la mappa e la gettò all'amico.

«Tieni. Ma se sei in vena di accettare un consiglio... _Cerca di darti una calmata._ Non ho alcuna intenzione di fare _io_ la parte di quello posato e _assennato_ » bofonchiò.

Remus guardò per qualche istante la mappa - ancora bianca - e poi sospirò, alzando gli occhi sull'amico.

«Senti, mi spiace, okay? E' solo che...» scrollò le spalle, indeciso anche lui su cosa dire.

James lo guardò a sua volta.

«Sì, sì, lo so: la luna piena. Tranquillo, è tutto a posto. A dire la verità, la colpa è nostra. Non avremmo dovuto comportarci in quel modo, prima».

Remus fece spallucce, un ghigno malandrino sul volto.

«Non preoccuparti... Ti rifarai uscendo con Mirtilla Malcontenta domenica sera» disse, mettendosi la mappa in tasca.

James si alzò di scatto.

« _E perché dovrei farlo, scusa?!_ » chiese, scioccato.

«Perché si dà il caso che io le abbia promesso che tu l'avresti fatto. A dopo, e grazie per la mappa».

Detto questo Remus uscì, lasciando James ad imprecare contro la biancheria di Merlino.

[*]

Poche ore più tardi, mentre i Malandrini giocavano beatamente nella sala comune, Remus tornò.

«L'hai trovata?» s'informò James, ancora di malumore per l'appuntamento che Remus gli aveva fissato con Mirtilla Malcontenta.

Remus si lasciò cadere su una poltroncina di fronte a Sirius, sconsolato.

«No. Sembra sparita nel nulla» borbottò.

«Hai provato alla Stamberga?» chiese Peter.

Il licantropo scosse il capo.

«Non sa del passaggio, e Gazza di sicuro non l'avrà fatta andare ad Hogsmeade da sola».

«E' una Metamorfomagus, Lunastorta. Potrebbe aver cambiato aspetto e… _Puff!_ » suggerì Sirius, annoiato.

Remus lo fissò in tralice.

«Spera che non sia così...» ringhiò.

«E perché mai? Sarebbe _romantico,_ in fondo. Tu che la cerchi per tutta Hogsmeade, urlando invano il suo nome nel freddo dell'autunno imminente…» continuò il ragazzo, senza staccare gli occhi dalla rivista che stava leggendo.

«Ti consiglio di non continuare, Sirius. Lunastorta è piuttosto nervoso in questo particolare periodo, lo sai...» lo ammonì Peter, notando l'espressione di Remus.

Quest'ultimo parve ricordarsi improvvisamente di qualcosa.

«Mi ero quasi dimenticato, Sir... Tu domenica sera esci con Pamela» disse.

«Pamela chi?» domandò l'Animagus, abbassando la rivista e fissando l'amico.

«Pamela Socksome. Hai presente, no? Quell'adorabile ragazza alta più o meno quanto Hagrid, di Tassorosso...» rispose Remus noncurante, lanciando nuovamente la mappa a James.

« _Che cosa?!_ » gridò Sirius, facendo voltare verso di lui parecchi studenti.

«Eh sì, caro il mio Felpato. Non avrai pensato che te l'avrei fatta passare liscia, vero? Ed è inutile che tu rida, Codaliscia. Perché si dà il caso che _anche tu_ domenica abbia un appuntamento. Con nientemeno che Mioko Chang. Si è detta molto _interessata a conoscerti meglio_ , dopo la festa di stasera - dove, a proposito, sarà lei ad accompagnarti».

«Mioko Chang...? _La piagnucolona di Corvonero?!_ E perché mai... _Aspetta un attimo!_ Io non le ho mai chiesto di accompagnarmi alla festa di Lumacorno!» protestò Peter, scioccato.

Remus posò i gomiti sulle ginocchia.

«Certo che no, per questo l'ho fatto io al tuo posto. In fondo non era la motivazione che vi ha spinto _tutti e tre_ a ideare quella simpatica _burla_ , stamane? Il trovare una ragazza per la festa?» chiese, mellifluo.

« _Per te, non per me!_ » sibilò Peter.

Il licantropo annuì.

«Vero. Ma anche tu non avevi un'accompagnatrice, Peter. E che amico sarei stato, se avessi approfittato da solo di tutte quelle gentili offerte?» ghignò.

Peter aprì e richiuse la bocca un paio di volte, sotto shock.

Poi ebbe un guizzo negli occhi.

«E se ti dicessi dove trovare Tonks?» suggerì.

Remus si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona.

«Hmm… Proposta interessante. Dove?».

« _Potrebbe_ essere nella Stanza delle Necessità. Prima ho provato ad andare nel rifugio, ma non sono potuto entrare. E sulla mappa la stanza non viene segnata, giusto?» replicò Peter.

Il licantropo sorrise soddisfatto.

«Ottimo Peter. Davvero ottimo».

«Significa che non dovrò uscire con la Chang?» chiese il ragazzo, speranzoso.

Remus si alzò in piedi, tranquillo.

«Oh, no... Sarebbe terribilmente maleducato dare buca ad una ragazza così ben disposta. No, ci uscirai lo stesso. Ma non preoccuparti: saprò ripagarti per l'informazione che mi hai appena dato».

Ed uscì dal buco del ritratto, lasciando dietro di sé gli amici - il cui morale era drasticamente sceso.


	14. Chapter 14

Tonks contemplò la strana stanza in cui era chiusa ormai da ore, chiedendosi nuovamente come avesse potuto raggiungerla.

L'unica cosa che sapeva era che era passata tre volte lungo quel corridoio - desiderando ardentemente di trovare un posto dove potersi sfogare in santa pace senza essere raggiunta da stupidi Grifondoro dall'aria gentile - e che all'improvviso una porta era apparsa dal nulla.

La ragazza pensò che quella sarebbe diventata ben presto la sua stanza preferita.

Ovunque guardasse, infatti, vedeva peluche giganti che le sorridevano beati, morbidi pouf intorno a graziosi tavolini a prova di qualunque urto, fazzoletti sempre pronti, ed una grande foto di Remus Lupin da usare come bersaglio per un rilassante tiro a segno.

Sospirò di contentezza.

Avrebbe potuto rimanere lì dentro per tutta la vita...

Non doveva nemmeno preoccuparsi di come ottenere ciò che desiderava: le bastava pensare a quello che le serviva e _Puff!,_ eccola accontentata.

Anche se non _tutto_ ciò che desiderava poteva essere ottenuto in quel modo...

Ripensò alla scena cui aveva assistito quella mattina, e i capelli tornarono ad assumere un violento colore temporalesco.

Prese una freccetta e la tirò a casaccio sulla foto, colpendo il malcapitato ragazzo sul naso.

La foto obiettò, ottenendo in cambio una seconda freccetta in zone _decisamente_ più delicate.

"Sì. - Pensò la ragazza. - Questa è davvero la stanza dei miei sogni".

Un bussare leggero la distrasse dai suoi pensieri.

«Chi è?» chiese, avvicinandosi alla porta.

«Remus».

Tonks arretrò, desiderando di non aver risposto affatto.

«Che vuoi?» chiese, cercando di non lasciar trasparire i propri sentimenti feriti.

«Cosa hai chiesto per poter entrare?» domandò la voce del Grifondoro.

Tonks aggrottò le sopracciglia, confusa.

 _Che razza di domanda era?_

«Che cosa?».

«Quella è la Stanza delle Necessità. Tu passi per il corridoio tre volte pensando a quello che vuoi, e la stanza ti accontenta» spiegò Remus, paziente.

Questo spiegava molte cose, si disse Tonks.

«Ho chiesto un posto privo di Grifondoro idioti, dove potermi sfogare in santa pace» mormorò.

Dopo qualche istante di silenzio, Remus entrò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

«Davvero... _carino_ » disse, guardandosi intorno.

«Che vuoi?» ripeté la ragazza, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Il licantropo la guardò.

«Parlarti. È tutto il giorno che ti cerco».

«Ma davvero? Cos'è, tutte quelle ochette lì fuori non bastano all'irreprensibile Lunastorta? Merlino, mi chiedo come possa la tua ragazza sopportarlo!» esclamò, dandogli le spalle.

Remus dovette trattenere un sorriso.

«Di nuovo: non ho mai detto di _star uscendo_ con questa ragazza; solo di essere interessato a lei» le fece notare.

Tonks scrollò le spalle, non volendo ammettere il proprio errore.

«Beh, comunque..» tentò, prima di zittirsi e iniziare a giocherellare con una freccetta.

Remus si mosse a disagio.

«Hai intenzione di usarmi come bersaglio così come hai fatto con quella foto?» chiese, cauto.

Tonks lo fissò brevemente.

«Potrei. Perciò stai attento» lo minacciò, puntandogli contro la freccetta.

Poi si sedette su una poltroncina rosa shocking.

« _Carino_ da parte tua invitarmi a vedere quello spettacolo» sbottò, di malumore.

Remus sgranò gli occhi.

« _Invitarti?_ Io non ho fatto proprio un bel niente!» rispose, in fretta.

Tonks lasciò cadere la freccetta, tornando ad incrociare le braccia.

«Non ci casco, Lupin. James, Sirius e Peter mi hanno riferito della sorpresa che volevi farmi nell'ingresso»

«Ti giuro che non avevo alcuna intenzione di farti _sorprese_ , o cose del genere. Tantomeno nell'ingresso» le assicurò.

Tonks lo fissò di sottecchi, sospettosa.

«Vuoi farmi credere che sia stata tutta uno scherzo di quei tre?»

«Non mi stupirei troppo, fossi in te...».

Tonks scrollò le spalle.

«Beh, poco importa. Ho comunque avuto una bella sorpresa, no?» disse, amaramente.

Remus si sedette - un po' riluttante - su una poltroncina di fronte alla ragazza.

«Ascolta, Tonks... L'hai detto anche tu, in fondo: siamo sempre circondati da ragazze. Ma ciò non significa che siamo interessati veramente a loro».

Si corrucciò.

«Beh, all'inizio Sirius e James non la pensavano esattamente così, ma... Quello che intendo dire è che per me queste ragazze non contano. Perché dovrebbe interessarmi una Pamela Socksome, o una Mioko Chang? Voglio dire... _Le hai viste?_ Non ho certo il fascino di Sirius o la popolarità di James, ma _ehi!_ Non sono ancora così disperato!» esclamò, nel tentativo di farla ridere.

Sembrò esserci riuscito, perché a Tonks sfuggì un piccolo sorriso.

«Hai detto di dovermi parlare» disse dopo un po'.

«Infatti» confermò Remus.

«Parla, allora»

«Volevo chiederti se avevi intenzione di venire alla festa con me, stasera».

Tonks lo fissò sbigottita.

« _Cosa?!_ »

«Ti va di venire alla festa con me, Tonks?» chiese nuovamente il licantropo, sorridendo.

La ragazza sembrò confusa.

«E quelle…?»

« _Quelle_ lasciamole sole con la loro invidia anche per stasera» le rispose, strizzandole l'occhio.

Tonks si sentì volare sulla sua personalissima nuvoletta rosa.

"Forse - si disse - Remus Lupin è _almeno un po'_ interessato a me, in fondo".


	15. Chapter 15

«Tu come sai di questa stanza?» chiese Tonks, decisamente più allegra.

«E' il nostro "rifugio". Beh... Ovviamente non _questo_ » specificò Remus, indicando i peluche e i colori accesi dominanti.

Tonks si morse il labbro.

«Posso vederlo, o è zona preclusa solo ai Malandrini?» chiese.

«Sarebbe solo per noi, ma in quanto cugina di Sirius, hai pieno diritto di considerarlo anche tuo».

Tonks sbuffò divertita.

«Quale onore...».

Anche Remus sembrò divertito.

«Prima però dobbiamo uscire. E' impossibile cambiare stanza, se qualcuno è all'interno» le disse, alzandosi e tendendole la mano.

La ragazza la fissò enigmatica.

Remus sospirò teatrale.

«Anche se ti sembrerà assurdo, data la mia natura, posso giurare che non mordo» ghignò.

Tonks lo fissò corrucciata.

«Lo so! Mi stavo solo chiedendo se tutta questa tua gentilezza sia riservata solo a me, o se è una tua dote naturale»

«Diciamo solo che per te mi applico con maggior impegno» sorrise.

Tonks sentì le guance avvampare.

 _Stava flirtando con lei?!_

Nuovamente nel corridoio, Remus istruì la ragazza su quanto pensare per accedere al rifugio.

«Ti basta passare qui davanti tre volte pensando: " _Voglio entrare nel rifugio dei sacri Malandrini_ "».

Tonks lo guardò con il sopracciglio alzato, e il ragazzo ricambiò lo sguardo, sconfitto.

«Non guardarmi così. L'ha scelto tuo cugino» sospirò.

Tonks ridacchiò.

Era proprio il genere di cose che Sirius avrebbe potuto pensare...

Fece quanto le era stato detto, e al terzo passaggio, comparì nuovamente la porta.

«Sai? Ho quasi paura di scoprire cosa ci sia qui dentro» ammise, leggermente preoccupata.

Remus si mise una mano sul cuore.

«Ti assicuro che non troverai nulla che possa turbarti».

Incoraggiata dalle parole del ragazzo, Tonks entrò - rimanendo stupita di quanto la stanza fosse cambiata.

In un angolo vi erano quattro letti a baldacchino - ognuno con un diverso animale rappresentato sulle coperte - e ovunque erano appesi stendardi dei Grifondoro.

Dove nella stanza creata da Tonks erano presenti alcuni tavolini, ora vi era un unico tavolo - coperto di pergamene fitte di scritte.

Probabilmente ogni piano dei Malandrini - ogni scherzo - era nato su quel tavolo, pensò la ragazza, eccitata.

Davanti ad un accogliente camino, comodi pouf erano stati incantati magicamente per narrare le malefatte dei Malandrini e altri racconti di vario genere - mentre sulla parete affianco ad esso erano affisse decine e decine di foto, oltre ad una targa che recitava:

 ** _"Non smetteremo mai di combattere fianco a fianco per la nostra amicizia e per i nostri ideali.  
E anche se forgiando il nostro destino dovessimo morire, moriremmo in pace.  
Perchè noi siamo - e saremo sempre - i Malandrini."_**

Sul fondo della stanza - lungo tutta la parete - correva un'immensa libreria colma di libri di ogni tipo, e in un lato della stanza vi era un altro tavolo, dove diverse pozioni bollivano dentro a lucidi calderoni.

«Allora? È davvero così terribile?» chiese Remus con un sorriso, entrando a sua volta.

Tonks scosse il capo, incapace di parlare.

«E'... E' _stupendo!_ Ma come avete fatto?» domandò a sua volta, con un filo di voce.

Il licantropo fece spallucce.

«Con lunghi anni di aggiunte e cambiamenti. Vuoi contribuire anche tu?» le propose.

Tonks lo fissò come se le avesse appena detto di saltare dalla torre più alta del castello.

«Posso davvero?»

Il ragazzo annuì.

«Ti ho già detto che ora questo è anche il tuo rifugio. E come tale hai tutto il diritto di disporne come più vorrai».

Tonks rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, pensando.

Poi alla fine si concentrò, e nella stanza apparvero alcuni spettri colorati.

Soddisfatta, la ragazza guardò Remus.

Questi fissava interessato la sua opera.

«Che significano?» domandò, curioso.

Tonks nascose una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, imbarazzata.

«Beh... I quattro animali rappresentano voi» disse, indicando un cane, un topo, un cervo e un lupo.

«Il giglio Lily, la Musa Lidia - secondo la mitologia, infatti, Lydia sarebbe stata una delle figlie di Giove - e la Ninfa... Beh, penso sia abbastanza ovvio...» concluse, indicando gli spettri rimasti.

Remus sembrava pensieroso.

«Non ti piacciono?» domandò Tonks, mortificata.

«Come? Oh, no... Li adoro» la tranquillizzò.

«Stavo solo riflettendo sul tuo nome...»

« _Non dirlo!_ » gli ringhiò Tonks, i capelli che iniziavano ad assumere un colore viola scuro.

Il ragazzo ridacchiò.

«Non lo farò, non preoccuparti. In realtà, mi stavo accorgendo di quanto "Dora" suoni bene».

Ripeté il nomignolo tra sé e sé.

«Sì, mi piace! Mi permetterai di chiamarti così, d'ora in poi?».

La ragazza arrossì.

«Certo! Anche mio papà mi chiama così... Ed è sempre meglio di quell'orrendo nome che mia madre mi ha dato» disse, tentando di mascherare il suo imbarazzo.

Remus guardò l'orologio.

«Sembra che sia arrivata l'ora di prepararsi per la festa di Lumacorno» disse, pacato.

«Cosa? Oh, certo... La festa. Credo che debba andare a prepararmi anche io, allora» replicò la ragazza.

Ancora non riusciva a credere che Remus l'avesse invitata.

Il licantropo sorrise un'ultima volta.

«Non vedo l'ora di vederti, _Dora_ ».

E senza dire altro le baciò la mano in un gesto di galanteria, uscendo e lasciandola a saltellare di gioia al centro del rifugio.


	16. Chapter 16

Quella sera alla festa del professor Horace Lumacorno vi era un mormorio eccitato, che non aveva nulla a che vedere con il professore e le sue strambe cerimonie.

Per il castello girava voce infatti che finalmente una ragazza fosse riuscita a fare breccia nel cuore del Malandrino Remus Lupin.

Un'impresa la cui facilità era pari a quella di cantare una ninna nanna ad un Ungaro Spinato.

Buona parte delle ragazze che si erano date battaglia quella mattina - costrette ad accettare un invito da parte di compagni che loro avrebbero definito "di seconda scelta" - fissava ora con insistenza la scalinata che portava al luogo della festa, in attesa di vedere chi fosse la fortunata.

Non dovettero attendere molto, prima che un'agitazione improvvisa segnalasse l'arrivo dei quattro Grifondoro insieme alle rispettive accompagnatrici.

James apriva la fila, indossando un paio di pantaloni bianchi, una camicia nera e una giacca grigia.

Al suo fianco, Lily indossava un leggero e lungo abito rosso con scollo a cuore e un profondo spacco; i lunghi capelli cremisi legati in un'elegante acconciatura.

Subito dietro di loro c'erano Sirius e Lidia.

Il ragazzo, che indossava un elegante abito da cerimonia - completo di gilet e cravatta in seta - rigorosamente nero, faceva bella mostra di un portamento frutto di anni di forzata disciplina.

Diverse ragazze non ressero alla sua vista, afflosciandosi tra le braccia dei loro accompagnatori.

Vedendole, Lidia scoccò un'occhiataccia al proprio fidanzato - che per tutta risposta alzò le spalle come a dire: "E' colpa mia?".

La ragazza sospirò.

A differenza di Lily, lei aveva preferito indossare un corto abito viola da cocktail con maniche a tre quarti - elegante quanto quello di Sirius.

Peter scese qualche istante dopo, indossando un completo con gilet di lana color beige chiaro e una camicia azzurra. Si tormentava la cravatta di seta, lanciando occhiate scontente a Mioko Chang - raggiante al suo fianco.

Per ultimo arrivò Remus, le mani affondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni che componevano il completo grigio che indossava.

Anche lui, come James, non portava alcuna cravatta.

Con grande stupore di tutti, era solo.

Il mormorio crebbe.

Possibile che la ragazza invitata dal Malandrino avesse - _follemente_ \- rifiutato?

Un paio di studentesse - alle quali nemmeno il trucco più efficace era bastato a nascondere i segni della rissa della mattina - si prepararono a una folle corsa all'ultimo sangue per occupare il fianco del ragazzo.

Ma prima che potessero anche solo _pensare_ di spiccare il primo balzo, si udì una maledizione borbottata a mezza voce.

L'attenzione tornò a concentrarsi sulle scale, da dove la voce era arrivata.

Pochi istanti dopo, sgranarono tutti gli occhi.

Tonks aveva appena voltato l'angolo, dondolando instabile su un paio di semplici sandali d'argento dal tacco alto.

Ma non erano state le sue calzature a sconvolgere i presenti, ma bensì il fatto che stesse indossando _anche lei_ un abito - per quanto semplice.

A parte una cintura di strass, infatti, il corto vestito azzurro con scollo a cuore della giovane non aveva alcun ricamo complicato o spacco che potessero renderlo troppo cerimonioso.

Tonks mise una ciocca di capelli - di un morbido biondo miele - dietro l'orecchio, in imbarazzo per essere improvvisamente al centro dell'attenzione.

« _Oh,_ _Merlino…_.» mormorò Remus, non riuscendo a trattenersi.

Che visione celestiale!

La ragazza scese traballante i gradini, avvicinandosi a Lily e a Lidia - continuando a guardarsi intorno confusa.

«Scusate, ma non ho alcuna dimestichezza con questo genere di cose... Ho sbagliato qualcosa? Non ditemi che l'unica volta che mi convinco ad indossare un abito ne scelgo uno inadatto!» sussurrò, nervosa.

Le due sorrisero.

«Non preoccuparti, Tonks. Sei perfetta» le disse Lidia, ridendo dell'espressione dipinta sul viso di Remus.

Non c'erano dubbi: il Malandrino aveva decisamente fatto centro.


	17. Chapter 17

Per tutta la festa, l'attenzione dei presenti fu focalizzata quasi esclusivamente su Tonks.

Tanto che alla fine - con la scusa di voler fare un giro del parco con lei - Remus la trascinò fuori, lontano dagli sguardi famelici dei diversi partecipanti alla serata.

[*]

Tonks rise, togliendosi le scarpe e godendo del contatto dei suoi piedi con l'erba fresca.

«Non avevo idea che queste feste fossero così divertenti!» esclamò, allegra.

«Di solito non lo sono, infatti» replicò il Malandrino.

Tonks guardò il licantropo, sorpresa.

«Davvero? Mi domando cosa ci sia di diverso, stavolta»

«Già. Chissà cosa mai potrebbe essere» fece Remus, ironico.

La ragazza sorrise.

«Oh, avanti! Non vorrai farmi credere che sia perché indosso questo!» esclamò, indicando il leggero abito azzurro.

«Sono _assolutamente certo_ che sia proprio questo il motivo...» sbottò Remus.

Si fissarono un secondo, poi scoppiarono a ridere entrambi.

«Dovrei indossarlo più spesso, allora. Chissà, forse i miei disastri passerebbero inosservati...» rise Tonks.

«E' probabile» assicurò Remus.

La ragazza si sedette attentamente sotto al faggio in riva al lago, facendo cenno al licantropo di imitarla.

«Raccontami qualcosa, Remus. Insomma... Sui Malandrini circolano molte voci, ma quali sono vere e quali non lo sono? E com'è essere un lupo mannaro? Voglio dire, immagino che non sia esattamente uno spasso, ma... Quello che ci dicono a lezione è corretto? Oppure ci sono cose che sono inesatte?».

Il ragazzo accettò l'invito, sedendosi anch'egli.

«Sono domande che richiedono spiegazioni un po' lunghe...» mormorò.

«Oh, non preoccuparti. Saprò stare attenta» gli promise.

Sorrise radiosa e si mise più comoda.

Il ragazzo si fece pensieroso.

«In questo caso, credo che dovrei iniziare con i Malandrini, che dici?».

Tonks sorrise di nuovo.

«Sono più che d'accordo».

[*]

I Malandrini rimasti al castello, intanto, erano seduti a uno dei tavoli - ormai entrati completamente nella fase del: _"Mi - sono - stancato - non - voglio - muovermi - più"._

Sbadigliando in modo decisamente canino, Sirius lanciò un'occhiata alla propria ragazza - ideando un modo per movimentare almeno un po' la serata.

Non appena Lidia fu nelle vicinanze, quindi, l'Animagus si affrettò a toccarle il fondoschiena, per poi ritirare immediatamente la mano, fingendo di non aver fatto assolutamente nulla.

La ragazza avvampò, voltandosi verso il fidanzato con un sguardo omicida.

« _Sirius Orion Black!_ Cosa accidenti ti è saltato in mente?!» esclamò, facendo voltare diverse persone.

Sirius assunse la migliore delle sue espressioni innocenti.

«Niente, Lidi!» rispose, con un tono di voce sorpreso.

Ma Lidia non si lasciò ingannare, e il ragazzo sbuffò.

«Mi annoio! Speravo che ti saresti lanciata in un'apocalittica ricerca del tuo molestatore, ma non l'hai fatto!» borbottò, posando la testa sulle braccia.

La ragazza lo fissò esasperata.

«Che devo fare con te?» sospirò, come se si rivolgesse a un bambino piccolo, anziché a un mago adulto.

«Un paio di idee io le avrei... » sussurrò questi malizioso, prima che Lidia gli lanciasse un tovagliolo in testa.

James, Lily e Peter - Mioko si era infatti eclissata da tempo immemore - scoppiarono a ridere, presto imitati anche da Sirius.

«Voleva ravvivare un po' l'ambiente, Lidia. Dopo che Lunastorta e Tonks sono sgattaiolati via, qui è tornata ad esserci la solita calma piatta di sempre» disse James con uno sbadiglio.

Peter si riscosse dal torpore.

«A proposito, cosa credete stiano facendo?» chiese, curioso.

«Conoscendo Remus? _Parlando_ » rispose Sirius, sconfortato.

[*]

«Questo è tutto» finì Remus.

«Wow... Davvero affascinante» ribatté Tonks sincera, aprendo la bocca per la prima volta da quando il ragazzo aveva iniziato a raccontare.

Il licantropo la fissò interessato.

«Lo credi davvero?»

«Assolutamente».

Remus si alzò, imitato da Tonks.

La ragazza sembrava molto imbarazzata.

«Ascolta, devo dirti una cosa» mormorò.

«Certo, dimmi».

Tonks si guardò i piedi nudi.

«Prima però vorrei sapere... Ecco… Quello che provi per quella ragazza di Tassorosso… E' una cosa seria?» chiese, la voce tremante.

Il licantropo nascose a stento un sorriso tenero.

«Ogni giorno mi convinco sempre più che lo sia».

«Oh… Beh, allora credo che sia inutile proseguire con la mia domanda» mormorò Tonks, il morale a terra.

Remus si rese conto di non poter più continuare a portare avanti la sua innocua presa in giro.

«Senti, ti interessa ancora la sua identità?» le chiese.

Tonks lo fissò, sospettosa.

«Me lo me lo dirai davvero, stavolta?»

«Se vuoi, sì».

La ragazza fece spallucce.

«Va bene... Tanto non vedo motivo per non sapere il nome di una simile fortunata» borbottò, giocherellando con i sandali che aveva in mano.

«Beh, in realtà ho mentito, quando ho detto che era una ragazza. In realtà è una bellissima Ninfa, che si chiama Dora».

Tonks si corrucciò.

Quindi era per questo che gli piaceva il nome Dora!

Cercò di non mostrarsi troppo offesa per aver accettato di essere chiamata, da lui, come un'altra ragazza.

«Una Ninfa? Come la Ninfa Eco?»

«Esattamente» confermò lui.

La ragazza sospirò, imbronciata.

«Quindi è così... Tu sei innamorato della "bellissima"... _Ninfa Dora?!_ ».

Sgranò gli occhi non appena pronunciò - benché inconsciamente - il proprio nome.

Remus sorrise timidamente.

«Puoi perdonarmi per questa piccola burla?» chiese, fissandola.

Tonks era scioccata.

«Per tutto il tempo tu...»

Il licantropo annuì.

«Già... Ma non l'ho fatto con cattiveria, lo posso giurare!» si affrettò a dire.

La ragazza non sembrò nemmeno averlo sentito, e lo abbracciò euforica.

«Oh, Remus!» esclamò, felice.

Il licantropo l'allontanò gentilmente da sé.

«Aspetta, Tonks. Prima di gioire, devi sapere qualcosa... Vedi, c'è un problema che mi impedisce di essere felice come vorrei, in questo momento. E che potrebbe - anzi, lo fa - mettere un grosso fermo a tutto ciò che io e te potremmo voler costruire...» disse, serio.

Anche il sorriso di Tonks svanì.

«Un problema? Che tipo di problema?».

Remus deglutì, nervoso.

«Riguarda la mia condizione»

«Che tipo di problema?» ripeté la ragazza, iniziando a sentirsi nervosa a sua volta.

Il licantropo non rispose subito.

«Prima ti ho parlato di quanto ogni lupo mannaro sia legato a coloro che morde. Ebbene, nonostante questo... _affetto_ sia qualcosa che prova nei confronti di ognuna delle sue vittime, solo con alcune di esse instaura - di solito - un legame profondo, elevandole quasi a "sue preferite"...» iniziò, scegliendo con cura le parole.

Non era esattamente un concetto semplice, da esprimere.

«Le prime...» mormorò Tonks, capendo al volo ciò che il ragazzo tentava di dirle.

Remus annuì.

«Possono... _Possiamo_ diventare molto gelosi dei nostri preferiti, arrivando a desiderare ardentemente di averli costantemente al nostro fianco - istruendoli al fine di farli diventare il più possibile uguali a noi. E io...».

«E tu sei uno dei preferiti di Greyback» concluse Tonks, abbassando il capo sconfitta.

Di nuovo, il ragazzo annuì.

«L'ho scoperto circa due anni fa. Io, Sirius e gli altri avevano deciso di trascorrere un mese a Londra insieme. All'inizio dell'estate - dopo aver trascorso la notte in un pub - abbiamo trovato un messaggio scritto con il sangue sul muro dell'appartamento dove vivevamo: _"Presto sarai mio, piccolo Remmie."_ » recitò.

«Ovviamente abbiamo lasciato immediatamente Londra, raccontando poi ogni cosa ai nostri genitori. Beh - almeno ai miei e a quelli di James. Ritengo, infatti, che i tuoi prozii lo avrebbero trovato _esilarante_ ; mentre quelli di Peter... Diciamo solo che non volevamo allarmarli inutilmente. E' stato allora che mio padre mi ha detto la verità su Greyback e sul loro... _Scambio di opinioni_ » disse, tetro.

«Cos'è successo, poi?» domandò Tonks, piano.

Remus scrollò le spalle.

«Ho iniziato a raccogliere informazioni su Greyback, desiderando conoscere tutto il possibile riguardo alla persona che mi aveva maledetto. Non ho impiegato molto tempo a capire che non era un semplice lupo mannaro con un pessimo carattere... Alla fine decidemmo tutti di fingere che _l'incidente_ di Londra non fosse mai accaduto, e di continuare con le nostre vite. Ma la mattina successiva all'ultima luna piena prima dell'inizio dell'anno scolastico, trovai un altro messaggio fuori dal capanno in cui io ero andato a trasformarmi: _"Non vedo l'ora di poterlo fare insieme."_ E sotto a quello, dei segni di graffi e i resti di un animale».

La ragazza rabbrividì, ma non disse nulla, lasciandolo continuare.

«Cancellai il messaggio, nascosi i graffi, e convinsi i miei genitori che i resti fossero stati lasciati come minaccia dagli abitanti del luogo - venuti in qualche modo a conoscenza della mia natura. Come speravo, decisero immediatamente che avremmo dovuto trasferirci di nuovo. Ma io non li seguii. Ormai era chiaro che era me che Greyback voleva, e che non si sarebbe fermato davanti a niente e nessuno, pur di riavermi - tantomeno davanti ad un uomo che l'aveva offeso in passato. Ovviamente i miei genitori non furono affatto felici della mia decisione, ma - come sempre - ascoltarono le mie ragioni, e mi permisero di fare ciò che ritenevo giusto per proteggerli».

Scrollò le spalle.

«Da allora io vivo da solo in un piccolo cottage nello Yorkshire, e l'unico contatto che ho con loro è via camino o via gufo. Non ho voluto sapere dove vivono ora. So solo che vivono in riva al mare. Mia madre non fa che dire quanto quel posto mi farebbe bene...» finì, con un sorriso triste.

Per qualche istante l'unico rumore fu quello del vento tra gli alberi della Foresta Proibita.

«Ti ha più trovato?» chiese Tonks, alla fine.

Remus scosse il capo.

«Se l'ha fatto, non ne ha dato prova».

La ragazza giocherellò con i suoi capelli.

«Quindi perché allontanarmi?» domandò poi, piano.

Remus sorrise nuovamente, con aria triste.

«Perché se dovesse trovarmi, potrebbe vederti come una minaccia - e decidere di ucciderti. Non puoi chiedermi di accettare questa eventualità, Dora. Inoltre, tu - come la mia famiglia - meriti di vivere una vita lontana da questo orrore. Una vita dove l'unica cosa pericolosa sia un tappeto o chissà, forse addirittura un assurdo portaombrelli» le disse, sfiorandole la guancia con la mano.

Tonks si scostò, ferita.

«Ora sei tu a chiedermi di accettare una vita che non è quella che desidero... Con che diritto puoi scegliere al posto degli altri?! _Tu_ hai scelto di abbandonare tuo padre e tua madre; _tu_ di vivere nella paura da solo... E ora sei _sempre tu_ che scegli di chinare il capo davanti a Greyback, aspettando da bravo cagnolino che lui venga a portarti via con sé - vanificando così ciò che tuo padre ha fatto quella notte di tredici anni fa!» esclamò, furente.

Il licantropo sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso.

«E che dovrei fare, secondo te? Andare da Greyback e dirgli: _"Ehi, Fenrir! Sai una cosa? Non ho alcuna intenzione di venire con te. Quindi perché non te ne torni da dove sei venuto, e mi lasci in pace?"_ Perché se è questo che hai in mente, potrei benissimo iniziare a scavarmi la fossa, perché indubbiamente mi ucciderebbe senza troppi complimenti» disse, tagliente.

Il lupo dentro di lui percepì i sentori della sua collera, ed iniziò a stiracchiarsi contento.

«Dico solo che non sei obbligato ad affrontare tutto questo! _Combatti, no?_ Non penso proprio che ti manchi il coraggio! O forse è questo il tuo problema, Lupin? Che sei troppo codardo per combattere per la tua stessa libertà?» replicò Tonks, incollerita anch'ella.

Remus serrò la mandibola in un gesto nervoso.

«Non sai di che cosa parli...» sibilò.

Tonks emise un risata vuota.

«Ovvio che non lo so! _Nessuno lo sa!_ Perché non permetti a nessuno di avvicinarsi abbastanza a te per farlo! Godi nello sguazzare nella tua stessa autocommiserazione; troppo spaventato per essere davvero felice!» sputò, ribollente.

Studiò il licantropo con il fiato corto come dopo una lunga corsa.

«Dimmi una cosa, Remus: a cosa è servito tutto questo, allora? Perché dirmi di essere innamorato di me? Per farmi conoscere i tuoi veri sentimenti, così che io possa guardarti - un giorno - mentre vieni trascinato via da Greyback, sapendo che almeno il tuo cuore mi appartiene, laddove il resto di te non può?».

Remus aprì e chiuse la bocca per qualche istante, incapace di parlare.

«Presumo di sì» ammise alla fine.

Tonks emise un verso a metà tra il furente e il divertito.

«Beh, grazie tante, Remus Lupin! Grazie per essere stata una tale delusione!» sibilò, allontanandosi.

Pochi istanti dopo, era svanita.


	18. Chapter 18

Lasciandosi la festa - ormai terminata - alle spalle, i Malandrini e le loro accompagnatrici si avviarono tranquillamente verso le rispettive sale comuni.

Ma arrivati nella sala d'ingresso, videro Tonks percorrerla velocemente - seguita, qualche istante dopo, da Remus.

Sirius sospirò sconsolato.

«Dieci galeoni che ha combinato un disastro» disse a James.

«Non vale nemmeno la pena di scommettere» mormorò Peter, scuotendo il capo.

Il ragazzo si avvicinò al licantropo, impegnato a maledire chissà che cosa nel bel mezzo del corridoio.

«Ehi, Remus... Che è successo?».

Quest'ultimo si voltò a guadare l'amico, un'espressione indecifrabile sul viso.

«E' successo quello che succede sempre quando tengo a qualcuno: nel tentativo di proteggerlo lo allontano, rimanendo poi a chiedermi se - agendo in modo diverso - avrei potuto evitarlo!».

E senza dare il tempo a Peter di replicare - o di chiedere maggiori informazioni - salì di corsa le scale, svanendo così come aveva fatto Tonks solo alcuni momenti prima.

James, che come gli altri aveva seguito la scena in silenzio, sospirò sconfitto.

«Allora... Non ho la mappa qui con me, ma trovare il posto dove Remus sarà andato a piangersi addosso non sarà difficile. Lily, potresti andare nel bagno dei Prefetti? Peter, tu sali al nostro dormitorio. Io andrò al rifugio, e Sirius in biblioteca. Vedi se ti è possibile usare quell'adorabile fiuto canino, Sir. Lidia... E' meglio che tu vada a letto. Se dovessero sorprenderti fuori dal letto potresti metterti nei guai» disse pratico.

E senza aggiungere altro, il gruppetto si sparpagliò.

[*]

Mezz'ora dopo, i quattro si ritrovarono nella loro sala comune.

«Allora?» chiese Lily.

«Niente» fu la risposta generale.

James sbuffò frustrato.

«Oh, insomma! Non può essere svanito nel nulla!».

Peter estrasse la Mappa del Malandrino dalla tasca.

«Forse con questa avremo più fortuna...» borbottò, studiandola.

«Che dice?» chiese Lily, preoccupata.

Se non fosse comparso nemmeno sulla mappa...

«E' sulla torre di Astronomia» rispose Peter, indicando il puntino denominato " _Remus Lupin_ ".

James alzò gli occhi al cielo, e Sirius si diede una manata sulla fronte.

«E' mai possibile che vada sempre a intanarsi su quella dannata torre?!» sibilò, scattando verso il buco del ritratto.

«Vado io, stavolta» disse, prima che il passaggio si chiudesse di nuovo.

[*]

Remus Lupin se ne stava tranquillamente seduto sul parapetto della torre di Astronomia, con le gambe penzoloni nel vuoto.

Non si mosse nemmeno quando sentì una porta scricchiolare alle proprie spalle.

Anzi si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso stiracchiato.

«Ciao Sir...» mormorò.

L'Animagus si richiuse la porta alle spalle.

«Dovresti smettere di farci preoccupare in questo modo, Lunastorta» disse, piano.

Il lupo mannaro scrollò le spalle.

«Dubito di poterlo promettere».

Sirius lo affiancò.

«Vuoi dirmi che diavolo è successo? E non iniziare con una delle tue filippiche perché arrivo da una noiosissima festa di Lumacorno, e non ho alcuna voglia di spremermi le meningi per capire quello che dici» lo ammonì.

«Perché non possiamo fingere entrambi che ti abbia già detto ogni cosa, allora? Così tu potrai andartene a dormire, e io potrò godermi ciò che resta di questa disastrosa nottata, ammirando in silenzio la cosa più vicina al plenilunio che potrò mai vedere come un normale essere umano» disse Remus, indicando con un cenno della testa la luna - quasi completamente piena.

L'Animagus, però, scosse la testa.

«No, no... Adesso tu dici tutto allo zio Felpato» disse con un ghigno.

«Come visione è piuttosto inquietante...» replicò Remus, un piccolo sorriso anche sul suo volto.

Sirius sbuffò divertito.

«Perché non hai mai avuto un tipo come Cygnus a ricoprire quel ruolo» gli confidò.

«In effetti...».

Ma l'altro ragazzo si era fatto improvvisamente pensieroso.

«Anche se, ora che ci penso... Se sposassi Tonks, Cygnus diventerebbe tuo _nonno acquisito!_ » esclamò, indeciso se scoppiare a ridere o mostrarsi disgustato.

Poi sgranò gli occhi.

«Aspetta un secondo... _Diventeresti mio cugino!_ » aggiunse, e stavolta rise davvero.

«Oh, Merlino... Diventeremmo parenti! Non ci avevo pensato!».

Remus si mosse a disagio.

«Beh, non abituarti troppo all'idea, perché non succederà» disse, secco.

Sirius lo fissò.

«Che è successo, Remus?» chiese di nuovo, facendosi ancora una volta serio.

Il licantropo sospirò nuovamente.

Che male poteva fare, in fondo?

La serata non poteva certo peggiorare più di così...

[*]

«Sono perfettamente d'accordo...» iniziò Sirius, una volta che Remus gli ebbe raccontato del disastroso scambio di battute avvenuto tra lui e Tonks.

Remus lo guardò, una piccola scintilla riconoscente negli occhi.

«...Con Ninfadora».

La riconoscenza del licantropo svanì con la stessa velocità con cui era apparsa.

«Stupido io a parlarne con suo cugino» borbottò stizzito.

Sirius sembrò offendersi.

« _Non è perché è mia cugina, che sono d'accordo con lei!_ Lo sono perché io per primo ti ho detto le medesime cose - beh, non proprio le stesse, ovviamente... Ma hai capito cosa intendo - sin da quando il primo messaggio è apparso su quel muro. Ti ho sempre spinto a cercare aiuto in Silente, in tuo padre, nei genitori di Jamie... Ma tu semplicemente hai preferito fare di testa tua, come sempre».

Lo fissò.

«Esiste sempre un'altra soluzione, Remus. Basta cercarla con tutte le forze»

«Certo che esiste: si chiama _trucidamento_. Mi perdonerai, spero, se decido di voler vivere un altro po'».

L'Animagus sospirò rassegnato, sedendosi cautamente accanto all'amico.

Lanciò un rapido sguardo verso il basso, tornando immediatamente a guardare davanti a sé - le mani strette più saldamente sulla balaustra su cui quel dannato lupo mannaro si ostinava ad appollaiarsi come un comunissimo pappagallo faceva sul proprio trespolo.

«Non hai mai pensato che essere seduti su un parapetto a trentacinque metri di altezza sia una cosa _un tantino_ folle da fare?!» chiese teso, guardando l'amico di sottecchi.

Il ragazzo alzò le spalle, rilassato.

«Mi sono sempre piaciute le grandi altezze... Mi danno quel senso di libertà che altrimenti non proverei mai. Inoltre, sono convinto che sia una passione ereditaria. Anche a mia madre…».

Si zittì improvvisamente, e Sirius scosse la testa rassegnato.

«Quand'è che ti deciderai a tornare a casa?» chiese, fissandolo.

Anche Remus scosse il capo.

«Non posso. Ho già causato ai miei fin troppi problemi. Da quando Greyback mi ha morso non sono che un peso per loro...»

«Sai che non è così, Lunastorta».

L'altro ragazzo non parlò per un po'.

«Voglio solo proteggere le persone che amo, Sirius. Tu, le ragazze, i miei... _Tonks_ » ammise, alla fine.

«E se per farlo dovrò allontanarmi... Beh, allora così sia. Non valgo certo tutta la pena che continuate a darvi».

Di nuovo il silenzio regnò sovrano.

Poi, inspiegabilmente, Sirius colpì la spalla dell'amico con un pugno - facendolo cadere all'interno della torre.

« _Sei impazzito?!_ » esclamò il mannaro, scioccato.

Sirius attese che si rimettesse in piedi, poi lo raggiunse - fissandolo dritto negli occhi.

«Ascoltami bene, razza di idiota! Sono stufo di vederti continuamente sprecare ogni occasione che hai di avere la vita che meriti, solo perché sei troppo impegnato ad autocommiserarti! Quindi vedi bene di smetterla, perché questo... - lo indicò dalla testa ai piedi. - _Questo_ non è uno dei miei migliori amici. Questo non è il ragazzo per cui mi sono fatto il mazzo per diventare un dannatissimo Animagus, chiaro?!» esclamò, gli occhi che mandavano scintille.

E senza dargli il tempo di replicare uscì dalla porta, sbattendosela alle spalle e lasciandolo solo e senza parole per la seconda volta nel corso della medesima serata.


	19. chapter 19

Il mattino seguente la tensione era ancora palpabile, e nessuno aveva intenzione di affrontare l'argomento con Sirius - e tantomeno con Remus.

Quella sera ci sarebbe stata infatti la luna piena, e i Malandrini ben sapevano che più ci si avvicinava al tramonto, più il lupo scalpitava per prendere il controllo del corpo che lo ospitava.

Remus aveva più volte tentato di rassicurarli - dicendo che quella era solo una fase passeggera e completamente indolore - ma loro non gli avevano mai creduto.

Come potevano farlo, quando vedevano l'amico diventare sempre più debole e smunto?

Quando notavano che anche la più semplice delle azioni - come quella di prendere appunti durante le lezioni - era compiuta con fugaci smorfie di dolore ed eccessiva lentezza?

Molte volte avevano tentato di distrarlo, magari con scherzi e battute - ottenendo solamente risposte secche e taglienti, segno che anche l'indole gentile di Remus si preparava a lasciare il posto a quella aggressiva della controparte animale.

Era stato solo con il tempo che James, Sirius e Peter avevano imparato a non infastidirlo in alcun modo, preferendo concedergli tutto il tempo e lo spazio di cui aveva bisogno.

Solo Lily non sembrava dell'idea di lasciare Remus a se stesso in un momento tanto delicato - motivo per cui era sempre lei a portare avanti le relazioni "Malandrini - Lunastorta" in quei periodi.

Sembrava, infatti, che Remus tollerasse maggiormente la presenza della ragazza - piuttosto che quella degli amici.

[*]

Lily bussò piano alla porta del dormitorio, ben a conoscenza che la vicinanza della luna piena aveva affinato i sensi - già notevolmente amplificati dalla licantropia - di Remus, e senza attendere una risposta entrò.

Remus - sdraiato sul suo letto a baldacchino - alzò appena gli occhi.

«Ciao Lily» mormorò laconico.

Sedendosi sul letto di Sirius - quello affianco a Remus - la ragazza provò un buffissimo senso di déjà-vu...

«Ho saputo che hai passato una brutta nottata» iniziò.

Il licantropo fece spallucce.

«Ne passerò ben presto una peggiore...».

Si passò una mano sugli occhi stanchi.

«Tuttavia sì, ieri notte non è stata decisamente una delle migliori. Entrare in conflitto con ben _due_ Black può seriamente logorare anche l'uomo più fermo. Figuriamoci poi un _mezz'uomo_...» buttò lì, amaramente.

Lily scosse il capo, ma non replicò.

Sarebbe stato inutile, in quel momento.

«Hai avuto modo di pensare, comunque? Di solito è per questo che vai alla Torre di Astronomia» disse invece.

Il licantropo mise le mani dietro la testa, fissando il baldacchino sopra di lui.

«Oh, sì. Mi sono passati per la testa pensieri di ribellione, di voglia di libertà…».

«Pensieri profondi, allora»

«Pensieri _pericolosi_ , Lily» la corresse lui, secco.

Lily sorrise gentile.

«Il fatto che fossero pericolosi non ti ha mai impedito di realizzarli, in passato...» gli fece notare, leggera.

Remus aggrottò la fronte e si morse l'interno della guancia un po' più duramente di quanto intendesse.

" _Dannazione!_ " Pensò il ragazzo, gustando il sapore del suo stesso sangue.

Non ricordava di sentire il lupo così tanto impaziente di uscire da prima di Hogwarts.

Forse sarebbe stato meglio se quella notte fosse stato solo...

Lily - spinta dal silenzio del ragazzo - si alzò di nuovo in piedi, uscendo dalla porta.

Qualche secondo dopo, Remus la seguì.

«Lily» la richiamò.

«Sì?» chiese la Grifondoro, voltandosi.

«Ho bisogno che tu mi faccia un favore»

[*]

Lily camminava a passo spedito per i corridoi della scuola.

Aveva eluso magistralmente ognuno degli _appostamenti_ dei Malandrini - ansiosi di conoscere cosa passasse per la testa dell'amico - dirigendosi poi decisa da uno dei due Prefetti di Tassorosso, cui chiese di andare nella propria sala comune e dire a Ninfadora Tonks che doveva parlarle.

Un quarto d'ora più tardi, Tonks raggiunse la ragazza in un corridoio deserto.

«Ehi, Lily! Jimmy ha detto che volevi parlarmi. Ti spiace se rimandiamo tutto a dopo? Ho Erbologia, e se manco ad una delle lezioni del capo della mia Casa...» iniziò, imbarazzata.

Lily le sorrise.

«Non preoccuparti per Erbologia. Ho parlato con la Sprite, dicendole che se fossi arrivata in ritardo, la colpa sarebbe stata esclusivamente mia per averti trattenuta».

La Metamorfomagus si rilassò visibilmente.

«Meno male! Non che avessi intenzione di arrivare in ritardo, è chiaro... Ma è bello sapere di avere una scusa, nel malaugurato caso dovesse accadere!» esclamò, sollevata.

«Che devi dirmi, comunque?».

Lily si mostrò lievemente imbarazzata.

«In realtà non ho nulla da dirti. Non io, almeno. Vedi, sono qui "su commissione"» spiegò.

Tonks si accigliò.

« _Commissione?_ E di chi?» chiese, confusa.

«Di Remus...».

L'espressione confusa della ragazza lasciò immediatamente il posto ad un cipiglio seccato.

« _Ah, no!_ Non voglio sentire un'altra stupidaggine come quella della notte scorsa - anche se viene detta attraverso di te. Perciò se sei venuta qui per... Non so, _supportarlo_ , o...» iniziò, girandosi e dirigendosi rapidamente a lezione.

Non avrebbe perso altro tempo dietro a quel lupo mannaro cocciuto.

Lily fu al suo fianco in un baleno.

«Sono qui perché Remus mi ha chiesto un favore, Tonks. Dice che aver affrontato te e Sirius gli ha dato modo di pensare attentamente a quanto successo tra voi ieri sera. E di aver preso una decisione» le disse.

Tonks si fermò, guardandola.

Non aveva idea di cosa intendesse dire Lily - o meglio, Remus - quando diceva di aver "affrontato" Sirius, e non le importava nemmeno più di tanto, ma non poteva negare di essere incuriosita - e sì, anche spaventata - dal significato del resto della frase.

«E come mai non è venuto lui stesso a dirmi queste cose? Il grande Remus Lupin ha forse paura di affrontare una ragazza che lui stesso ha fatto arrabbiare?» sibilò sprezzante.

Lily si guardò intorno, e quando si fu accertata che nel corridoio non ci fosse nessuno a parte loro, bisbigliò: «L'avrebbe fatto più che volentieri, Tonks. Ma stanotte sarà plenilunio, e Remus ha bisogno di raccimolare il maggior numero di forze possibili, così da essere in grado di affrontare la trasformazione al meglio. Forze che spesso non gli bastano comunque, nonostante passi quasi tutta la giornata a letto... Fidati, questo non è il momento migliore per affrontare una discussione con lui».

Tonks si diede mentalmente dell'idiota.

Aveva completamente dimenticato che quella notte ci sarebbe stata la luna piena.

Chissà come doveva sentirsi Remus...

Scosse il capo per schiarirsi le idee.

"Concentrati, Tonks!" si disse.

"Tu sei arrabbiata con lui!" ricordò.

Poi l'immagine del ragazzo steso a letto - probabilmente ancora più pallido e malaticcio del solito - le si parò davanti agli occhi, e tutta la sua rabbia svanì.

«Tu hai potuto parlargli, però...» mormorò, piano.

La ragazza le posò una mano sul braccio in un gesto amichevole.

«Solo perchè me l'ha permesso lui. Sono più che certa che avrebbe preferito molto di più poter parlare direttamente con te».

Tonks annuì mogia.

«Quando potrò parlargli, allora?» chiese.

«Mi ha chiesto di dirti di aspettarlo domani mattina al lago».

Tonks sgranò gli occhi.

« _Domani mattina?!_ Ma sarà distrutto!» esclamò, scioccata.

Lily sorrise nuovamente, una scintilla gentile negli occhi smeraldini.

«Dubito accetterebbe di aspettare anche solo un paio d'ore in più».

Detto questo, la Grifondoro si voltò, lasciando Tonks libera di andare a frequentare una lezione di cui - inutile dirlo - non riuscì a seguire alcunchè.

[*]

Tonks continuò imperterrita a passeggiare avanti e indietro sulla riva del lago, lanciando occhiate in giro con aria nervosa.

Che si fosse trattato solo di uno scherzo di pessimo gusto?

Scacciò immediatamente quel pensiero.

Era impossibile che Remus avesse deciso di farle una cosa del genere, giusto?

Sbuffò, guardando l'ora.

«Oh, al diavolo...» sbottò, pronta a dirigersi nuovamente al castello.

Evidentemente aveva nuovamente dato troppo credito alle parole del Malandrino.

«Ah, vedo che il mio ritardo non è passato inosservato come speravo...».

La ragazza si voltò verso la voce, e il colore le sparì quasi completamente dal viso.

Remus, pallido come mai l'aveva visto prima, stava zoppicando verso di lei.

Sulla sua guancia, appena sotto all'occhio, faceva bella mostra di sè un profondo taglio - provocato senza ombra di dubbio da una zampa dotata di unghie affilate.

Dalla rigidità dei suoi movimenti, Tonks era pronta a scommettere che quello fosse solo il primo di molti altri...

«Merlino, che ti sei fatto?» sussurrò, avvicinandogli preoccupata.

Il licantropo si esibì in uno dei suoi sorrisi - anche se più tirati del solito.

«Lunastorta era più nervoso del solito, tutto qui. E in realtà... - disse indicando il taglio sulla guancia - Questo è opera di Sirius. Avevamo ancora un po' di tensione irrisolta da un recente scambio di battute sulla Torre di Astronomia, così... Beh, diciamo solo che ieri notte Ramoso e Codaliscia hanno dovuto fare un po' da pacieri. Ma non preoccuparti: stanno tutti bene. Qualche graffio e livido, ma nulla di più serio» s'affrettò ad aggiungere.

Tonks non lo ascoltava nemmeno.

Si era avvicinata per togliergli il sangue - che ancora fuoriusciva lentamente dalla ferita - dalla guancia, ma Remus le fermò delicatamente la mano.

«E' meglio di no, Dora. Il rischio di contagio...» tentò.

« _So_ come funziona, Remus. Non sono stupida. Ma io non ho alcuna ferita aperta, e di sicuro non mi sono trasformata in un vampiro dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti» ribattè, fissandolo seria.

Remus la lasciò andare, permettendole di sfiorargli leggermente i bordi frastagliati del taglio infertogli da Sirius.

«Sei stato in infermeria?» chiese la ragazza, pulendosi le dita sui pantaloni.

Le tremava la voce.

«Ho tutto il tempo di andarci dopo. Prima dovevo vederti» rispose il licantropo, serio.

«Beh, sono qui» disse Tonks, fissandolo.

Remus esitò.

«Sono venuto per scusarmi per l'altra sera. Vorrei poter attribuire ogni parola e ogni gesto all'avvicinarsi della luna piena, ma non posso: le cose che ho detto erano _completamente_ opera mia. Credevo che rivelarti quello che provo per te mi avrebbe permesso di affrontare il mio destino senza alcun rimpianto, ma mi sbagliavo. Mi sbagliavo, mentre tu e Sirius avevate entrambi ragione: da quando sono stato morso non ho fatto altro che vivere nella paura di ciò che avrei potuto fare ad altre persone durante la luna piena; di ciò che gli altri potevano pensare di me e della mia natura... Sopravvivevo, invece di vivere».

Tonks esitò a sua volta.

«Allora cambierai il tuo modo di porti verso il mondo? Oppure la tua è una semplice realizzazione, destinata comunque a non avere alcun peso sulle tue azioni future?» chiese.

Il licantropo passò distrattamente una mano sul taglio alla guancia - accorgendosi con sollievo che aveva smesso di sanguinare.

«Io... Io ritengo che il punto di fare simili _realizzazioni_ sia proprio quello di utilizzarle, poi, per "cambiare rotta". Anche se non completamente. Non posso impedirmi di temere il giudizio degli altri, o il mio alter ego animale» replicò, lentamente.

«Quindi penso che la prima cosa da fare, per me, sia quella di ricominciare da capo» disse, e le tese la mano.

«Piacere, Remus Lupin. Anche conosciuto come Lunastorta, o il lupo mannaro idiota che ha avuto bisogno di una rocambolesca zuffa con uno dei suoi migliori amici per riuscire a vedere quanto la propria visione del mondo fosse distorta».

Tonks strinse la mano di Remus, vagamente divertita.

«Il piacere è mio, Remus. Io sono Tonks, ma tu puoi chiamarmi Dora. Metamorfomagus imbranata, e cugina dello stesso ragazzo con cui hai ingaggiato quella rocambolesca zuffa».

Remus sorrise imbarazzato.

«A costo di apparire sfacciato, posso chiederti di accompagnarmi ad Hogsmeade, Dora?»

«Pensavo di aver già accettato».

Il licantropo scosse la testa, ammonitore.

« _Ah - ah._ Quello era _prima._ Nuovo inizio, ricordi?» le disse, ammiccando.

Tonks ridacchiò.

«Molto bene. Allora sì, Remus. Mi farebbe immensamente piacere. E no, non sei affatto sfacciato. Ma devo chiederlo: in che veste me lo stai chiedendo? In quella di amico, di Malandrino desideroso di far ingelosire le sue ammiratrici...?».

Per tutta risposta Remus le si avvicinò e le chiuse delicatamente la bocca con la propria.

«In quella di ragazzo follemente innamorato di una meravigliosa Ninfa» le disse guardandola.

Tonks era come pietrificata.

 _Aveva forse sognato?!_

Era probabile - si disse - dato che aveva praticamente passato la notte in bianco, pensando a quello che Remus avrebbe potuto dirle.

Forse se l'era solo immaginato.

Eppure tutto le era sembrato così maledettamente vero...

«Va tutto bene, Dora?» chiese il licantropo, curioso.

Lei lo guardò come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.

«Una meraviglia...» sussurrò sognante.

Lui sorrise.

«Ti chiedo perdono. Non avevo intenzione di scioccarti in questo modo» si scusò.

La ragazza notò vagamente che i suoi capelli stavano assumendo tutti i colori possibili - e probabilmente anche quelli impossibili.

«Mi hai… _Mi hai baciata?!_ » esclamò, la voce stranamente acuta.

Remus annuì con aria assorta.

«Sì, penso proprio di averlo fatto. Ma se non ne sei sicura, posso sempre rifarlo...» ghignò.

Tonks arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli.

«Lo rifaresti?» chiese diffidente.

Di nuovo, Remus sorrise.

«Ogni momento».

Per Tonks fu troppo, e dovette appoggiarsi al faggio dietro di lei.

«Che significa questo, Remus? Come mai improvvisamente il pensiero di essere trovato da Greyback non ti spaventa più al punto di voler allontanare tutto e tutti da te?» chiese, con un filo di voce.

Il ragazzo le si avvicinò di nuovo.

«Te l'ho detto: ho avuto modo di pensare alle tue parole, e di accettarle. Il resto è venuto da sè».

Tonks provò l'irrefrenabile impulso di correre per chilometri urlando di gioia.

«Vuol dire che starai con me? Voglio dire... _Davvero insieme?_ »

«Finchè mi vorrai».

Il sorriso della ragazza venne per un istante offuscato dalla preoccupazione.

«E che accadrà quando - _e se_ \- Greyback scoprirà che qualcuno si è intromesso tra voi? Non pensi ti darà la caccia con maggiore impegno, furioso con te per averlo permesso?» chiese, allarmata.

«Oh, ne sono più che certo» replicò Remus, tranquillo.

Le prese il volto fra le mani.

«E quando verrà a prendermi, gli dimostrerò che niente e nessuno - nemmeno lui - potrà mai portarmi via da te».


	20. Chapter 20

Tonks sgranò gli occhi, sotto shock.

«Che vuoi dire? Non vorrai batterti con lui!» pigolò.

Remus si fece serio.

« _Devo_ farlo, Dora. Voglio essere libero. Beh, _relativamente_ libero, ovviamente... Ma pensa questo: se dovessi riuscire, la licantropia sarà l'unica cosa che potrà seriamente ostacolare il mio futuro - e il fatto che io sia a Hogwarts dimostra quanto, con le dovute misure, questo possa essere evitato» disse.

Tonks si sedette lentamente a terra.

«Non avrei mai creduto che mi avresti presa alla lettera, quando ti ho detto di combattere per la tua libertà» ammise sorridendo.

«E' risaputo che gli innamorati sono tremendamente idioti» replicò il licantropo, con aria risaputa.

La ragazza ridacchiò.

«Ti stai dando dell'idiota?»

«Assolutamente».

Tonks lo fissò, gli occhi scuri che le brillavano.

«Tu sei completamente matto...» gli rivelò.

Remus si sedette con cautela accanto a lei.

«Comincio a crederlo anche io, sai? Ma ora ho bisogno che tu sia all'altezza di una vera Malandrina, facendomi un unico favore».

«Un favore di che tipo?»

«Non dovrai dire a nessuno quello che è accaduto qui stamane. Nemmeno agli altri».

Tonks assunse un'aria delusa.

«Perché no?».

«Perchè meno persone lo sanno, meno probabilità ci sono che Greyback arrivi a saperlo a sua volta. Ho bisogno di tempo, per prepararmi a dovere ad un inevitabile scontro» rispose il licantropo.

«Non di molto, è chiaro. Ti chiedo solo di avere un po' di pazienza. Non te lo chiederei, se non lo ritenessi _davvero_ necessario».

Tonks annuì.

«D'accordo. Sarà il nostro piccolo segreto» ammiccò.

Remus sorrise felice, rialzandosi in piedi.

«E' ora che vada. Madama Chips mi starà sicuramente cercando, e l'ho fatta attendere fin troppo. Sarà furibonda per la mia assenza dall'infermeria».

Anche Tonks si alzò.

«Beh, avevi un'ottima scusa per ritardare l'incontro»

«La migliore che esista» aggiunse lui.

[*]

«Perciò... Non dovrò dire nulla?» chiese Tonks, mentre si avviavano al castello.

«Nulla. Né quello che ho intenzione di fare, né quello che ci siamo detti» confermò Remus.

Tonks si imbronciò.

«Peccato però… Avrei tanto voluto vedere la faccia di certe studentesse...» borbottò.

Il ragazzo rise.

«Quando lo diremo sarà spettacolare, puoi contarci. Specialmente se saranno gli altri ad "organizzare l'annuncio". Varrà sicuramente l'attesa» le disse, con un ghigno divertito.

Decisamente più sollevata, Tonks sorrise radiosa.

«Bene. Non vedo l'ora di constatare con i miei occhi la _spettacolarità_ della cosa».

Erano arrivati nell'atrio del castello, e Tonks si guardò intorno con circospezione.

«Pare che non ci sia ancora nessuno sveglio»

«E' il bello dell'alba. Molto utile, se devi andare in infermeria mentre sei ricoperto di tagli e graffi sanguinanti» ammise Remus.

La ragazza gli scoccò un'occhiata maliziosa.

«O se devi salutare il tuo amante segreto, senza paura che qualcuno possa scoprirvi».

Detto questo si mise in punta di piedi e lo baciò delicatamente.

«Buongiorno, _monsieur Lunastorta_ » sussurrò, prima di voltarsi e avviarsi verso il proprio dormitorio.

Remus rimase ancora qualche istante nell'ingresso, pietrificato dalle sensazioni che provava: gioia, divertimento, paura...

 _Libertà._

Si scoprì a sorridere come mai aveva fatto fino a quel momento.

Avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere perché quella meravigliosa sensazione non lo abbandonasse mai - a costo di perdere la sua stessa vita.

Si avviò verso l'infermeria senza smettere di pensare a Tonks, e a quanto si innamorasse di lei ogni volta che la vedeva.

Non si curò nemmeno del fatto che - molto probabilmente - Madama Chips lo avrebbe rimproverato per la sconsideratezza di ritardare al loro _appuntamento_ mensile, costringendolo poi a letto per chissà quanto tempo.

Non gli importava.

Come poteva, quando si sentiva come una foglia nel vento - privo di qualunque preoccupazione e pensiero?

In quel momento era solo Remus John Lupin, un normalissimo ragazzo di diciassette anni, innamorato di un tornado dai capelli rosa e l'equilibrio precario di un Ippogrifo su due zampe.

Si accorse che Madama Chips gli stava parlando solo quando la donna gli sventolò una mano davanti agli occhi.

«Ehi, giovanotto! Sei tra noi?» chiese la donna, iniziando a preoccuparsi che Remus avesse battuto duramente la testa durante la notte precedente.

«Cosa? Oh, sì... Sì, sono qui» rispose Remus, riscuotendosi.

Madama Chips si mise le mani sui fianchi, severa.

«Hai capito quello che ti ho detto?».

Il ragazzo arrossì imbarazzato.

«Mi spiace, no».

L'infermiera di Hogwarts sospirò platealmente.

«Fila a letto signor Lupin, prima che ti ci costringa io stessa! Su, su, muoversi! Per stamane te ne sei stato a zonzo anche troppo!» esclamò, consegnandogli un pigiama e guidandolo verso uno dei letti in fondo alla sala - circondato da tende.

«Mi chiedo cosa accada a voi ragazzi, una volta arrivati al settimo anno! Vi instupidite tutti, non uno escluso!» borbottò, secca.

Ma Remus non l'ascoltava già più.

Si era steso sul letto a fissare sognante le tende bianche, in preda a un'euforia indescrivibile.


	21. Chapter 21

James, Sirius e Peter fissavano da diversi minuti il loro amico Remus, che da qualche giorno si comportava in modo davvero molto strano: era perennemente perso nei suoi pensieri, non mostrava il minimo interesse per le loro buffonate...

Dovevano indagare.

«Ehm… Lunastorta?» chiese James, avvicinandosi al ragazzo.

Il licantropo si riscosse.

«Sì?».

James lanciò un'occhiata a Sirius e Peter, che gli fecero segno di proseguire.

«Ascolta... Abbiamo notato che non sei molto in te, ultimamente. Forse un salto nelle cucine ti farà bene, che dici? Facciamo una razzia di cioccolato e poi ci chiudiamo nel nostro dormitorio a mangiarlo fino a stare male, eh?» propose, sorridendo nervoso.

Remus si alzò, scuotendo il capo.

«Scusa Jamie. Ma non ho molta voglia di mangiare cioccolato, ora. Se mi cercate sarò al rifugio, okay?».

E sparì dal buco del ritratto.

Sirius, Peter e James si guardarono, scioccati.

«Andiamo da Silente».

[*]

«Questa storia non mi piace per niente. _Remus che non ha voglia di cioccolato?!_ » esclamò Sirius, facendo di corsa le scale che conducevano all'ufficio di Silente.

«Cosa gli sarà preso?» piagnucolò Peter, arrancando dietro ai due amici.

«Non ne ho idea, ma voglio vederci chiaro» borbottò James, bussando alla porta di Silente.

Il preside li accolse con un'espressione perplessa.

«E' successo qualcosa, ragazzi?» domandò.

Eppure non aveva udito la professoressa McGrannit - o un altro insegnate - urlare davanti all'ennesima bravata del gruppetto...

«In realtà sì, signore. Remus non vuole più mangiare cioccolata» esclamò Sirius, un'espressione grave sul viso.

L'affermazione cadde nel silenzio - interrotto ancora una volta dal vecchio ritratto di Phineas Nigellus, che borbottò nuovamente qualcosa sulla pazzia che doveva aver colpito il bis-bis nipote.

Albus Silente lo ignorò, e si schiarì la voce.

«Il signor Lupin...? Beh, sono certo che per voi sia un problema incredibilmente grave, e da non sottovalutare, ma... Credo che Madama Chips sia molto più qualificata di me in questo genere...» disse, benevolo.

James scosse il capo.

«Non è solo questo, signore. E' che…. _E' strano,_ ultimamente. Sulle nuvole, persino» aggiunse.

Il preside rimase alcuni istanti in silenzio, poi sorrise.

«In tutta onestà, il signor Lupin non sembra essere il primo a mostrare un simile comportamento...» disse, criptico.

I tre ragazzi si scambiarono un'occhiata, sempre più preoccupati.

Significava forse che c'era qualcosa, ad Hogwarts, che stava contagiando gli studenti?

«Dice sul serio?» chiese Peter.

«Assolutamente. Ieri, per farvi un esempio, è venuta la signorina Jenkiss. Anche lei era molto preoccupata per un cambiamento avvenuto nella sua migliore amica. Mi ha detto di aver domandato delucidazioni a Madama Chips, inizialmente, ma di non aver ottenuto altro che uno sbuffo e un'espressione rassegnata in risposta» replicò Silente, mantenendo un tono di voce pacato.

James aggrottò la fronte, confuso.

«E chi sarebbe?».

Non ricordava di averla mai sentita.

Forse era una ragazza al primo o al secondo anno...

«E' una compagna di Tonks» rispose Sirius, che più volte aveva visto la cugina e Miranda Jenkiss in giro per il castello - immerse in chiacchiere su chissà cosa.

Silente annuì.

«Precisamente. Come vi dicevo, a quanto sembra anche la signorina Tonks ha iniziato a mostrare un comportamento simile a quello del vostro amico».

Sirius sbuffò divertito.

«Ninfadora è _sempre_ sulle nuvole. E' fatta così» borbottò.

«La signorina Jenkiss non la pensa in questo modo» disse Silente.

I tre ragazzi sgranarono gli occhi, colpiti dal medesimo pensiero.

«Lei crede... No... Insomma, ce ne saremmo accorti!» esclamò James, incredulo.

«Avanti! Sappiamo che a Remus piace Tonks, ma ci avrebbe detto se le cose fossero progredite!» aggiunse Sirius, convinto.

«Inoltre, Remus non farebbe mai niente di così sconsiderato come iniziare ad uscire con qualcuno. Non sapendo che Greyback...».

Peter Minus si tappò la bocca, mentre Sirius e James gli lanciavano uno sguardo omicida.

Il sorriso svanì dal volto di Silente.

«C'è qualcosa che dovrei sapere sul signor Lupin e Fenrir Greyback, ragazzi? E vi ricordo che sono un discreto Legilimens...» domandò, fissandoli tutti e tre da sopra gli occhiali a mezzaluna.

Sirius lanciò un'ultima occhiata puro veleno al più basso dei suoi amici, poi si schiarì la voce e disse: «Ecco, deve sapere che Remus ha _un problemino..._ ».

[*]

Lily e Lidia passeggiavano per i corridoi del castello, godendo del tempo lasciato libero dalle lezioni.

«Ho sentito che Sirius e gli altri sono da Silente» disse Lidia.

Lily sospirò.

«Che hanno combinato, stavolta?» chiese, esasperata.

«A dire il vero, non penso siano là per qualcosa che hanno fatto. Voglio dire, non abbiamo sentito la McGrannit strillare...».

Le due ragazze scoppiarono a ridere.

«Possiamo chiedere a Remus se sa qualcosa. Prima ho sentito che sarebbe andato al rifugio» propose Lily.

«Ottima idea. Andiamo».

[*]

Trovarono il ragazzo seduto su uno dei pouf incantati, circondato da una marea di libri che - a giudicare dagli spazi vuoti nella libreria in fondo alla stanza - dovevano appartenere alla biblioteca personale dei Malandrini.

«Ehi, ciao Lidia. Lily» sorrise il licantropo, alzando gli occhi su di loro.

«Ciao. Sai per caso perché i ragazzi sono da Silente?» chiese Lidia, avvicinandosi.

Remus si corrucciò.

«Non ne ho idea» rispose.

«Credi abbiano combinato qualcosa?» domandò a sua volta Lily, imitando l'amica.

Il ragazzo scosse il capo, pensieroso.

«Lo escludo. Di solito mi coinvolgono per avere un alibi» mormorò.

Le due ragazze gli si sedettero affianco, e Lidia sbirciò curiosa il libro che Remus teneva tra le mani.

«Che stai leggendo?».

Remus fece spallucce.

«Stavo cercando qualche suggerimento che potesse aiutarmi a fare una certa cosa, ma mi sono perso a leggere questo manuale che ho trovato su uno degli scaffali più bassi. Probabilmente è lì dal primo anno» disse, mostrando alle due ragazze la copertina:

 _ **"BREVE GUIDA AI LUPI MANNARI"*  
di Joachim Schepke**_

«Che cos'è?» chiese Lidia curiosa, prendendolo in mano ed iniziando a sfogliarlo.

«Da quanto ho capito dovrebbe essere una guida su come _riconoscerci_ » rispose Remus, pensieroso.

«Proviamo a vedere se è affidabile?» chiese Lidia a Lily, con un sorrisetto.

«Se a Remus non dispiace...» replicò quest'ultima, lanciando un'occhiata al ragazzo.

Sapeva quanto fosse sensibile riguardo alla sua condizione...

Ma Remus scrollò le spalle.

«Figurati. Fate pure».

Le due si schiarirono la voce, iniziando poi a leggere.

« _"E' sempre un uomo. Un maschio. Non esistono lupi mannari donna. Non ci sono mai stati"_ ».

«Non posso esserne sicuro, ma non credo sia vero. Dubito, infatti, che possano attribuirci anche il fatto di essere sessisti» disse Remus con un sorrisetto divertito.

« _"I tratti del volto sono sempre marcati: mascella forte, labbra spesse e naso robusto. Il pelo corporeo è presente anche sul ventre e talvolta sulla schiena. Le sopracciglia sono unite e la barba cresce folta"._ Non mi sembra...» mormorò Lidia, squadrandolo dalla testa ai piedi con occhio clinico.

«Credo sarai d'accordo con noi, se non ti costringiamo a spogliarti per mostraci se hai del pelo sulla pancia e sulla schiena, Remus» aggiunse Lily, ridendo.

« _Completamente_ d'accordo, in effetti. Temo che la visione delle numerose cicatrici possa rovinare la leggerezza del clima» replicò il licantropo, una punta amara nella voce.

« _"Fisico simile a quello di un pugile: magro e molto forte. Questo in via del tutto indipendente dall'alimentazione o dall'attività fisica"_. Questo è vero, però» disse la Corvonero, studiandolo nuovamente.

«Non giochi a Quidditch, eppure hai una linea invidiabile» confermò Lily, ridendo di nuovo.

«Quasi più della metà di quello che mangio viene bruciata durante le trasformazioni, quindi...» mormorò Remus, improvvisamente imbarazzato.

« _"Quasi tutti i lupi mannari hanno gli occhi verdi. Nessuno sa il perché"_ ».

«So che Greyback li ha azzurri, quindi potrebbe non essere vero. D'altro canto, c'è scritto: _"Quasi tutti"_...» mormorò il ragazzo, corrucciandosi pensieroso.

Lidia rise.

«Non si sta rivelando una buona guida, vero?»

Anche Remus e Lily risero.

«No, infatti» confermò il licantropo.

«La trovo più che altro divertente. Che dice poi?» chiese Lily.

« _"Le mani sono grandi e le unghie scure. L'anulare è spesso un po' più lungo di quello che dovrebbe"._ Hmm... A parte la cosa delle unghie - che ritengo sarebbe vera se vivessi una vita simile a quella di Greyback - il resto mi pare abbastanza corretto» disse Lidia.

Remus si studiò immediatamente la mani con un cipiglio preoccupato.

Lidia rise di nuovo, leggendo la riga sottostante.

« _"Le orecchie sono leggermente appuntite. Non sempre grandi"_ ».

«Mi sta raffigurando come un mostro. Un vero toccasana per l'autostima» brontolò il ragazzo.

Lily assunse un'aria da professoressa.

« _Ah - Ah!_ Rimanga concentrato, Lupin. Direi che questa è corretta, lei che dice signorina Rosie?»

«Completamente d'accordo con lei, signorina Evans» rispose Lidia, anche lei in un tono forzatamente professionale.

Remus alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Avrei fatto meglio a non mostrarvi quel libro...» sospirò.

«Però l'hai fatto» ghignò Lidia.

Si mise più comoda sul pouf e continuò: « _"Sebbene non sia detto che debba per forza trattarsi di un uomo enorme, un mannaro è sempre ben piantato: difficile che sia sotto il metro e ottanta"._ Questo è vero».

« _"L'unico modo per diventare lupo mannaro è nascere lupo mannaro: non esiste la possibilità di venire contagiati attraverso il morso, sempre che rimanga qualche cosa di voi"_ » lesse Lily.

Remus sbuffò infastidito.

«Magari…» borbottò.

« _"Un lupo mannaro non vive in eterno, invecchia e alla fine muore. Con il progredire della vecchiaia si trasforma sempre meno e a un certo punto non lo fa più"_ ».

Il licantropo scattò in piedi, come punto da un insetto.

Lily e Lidia sussultarono per il movimento improvviso, e osservarono il ragazzo avvicinarsi al tavolo dove c'erano i calderoni e l'occorrente per creare delle pozioni.

«Che fai?» chiese Lidia, confusa.

«Non è ovvio? Preparo una Pozione Invecchiante!» replicò Remus, sorridendo alle due ragazze con l'aria di chi sa benissimo che quella soluzione non porterà a niente.

Lily gli restituì il sorriso.

«Se proprio ce ne sarà bisogno, la preparerò io, Remus. Pozioni non è decisamente la tua materia» gli ricordò.

Poi prese il libro dalle mani dell'amica.

«Hmm... Questo dovrebbe interessarti, Lidia: _"Gli animali impazziscono quando ne vedono uno, specialmente i cani"_ ».

Il licantropo - tornato a sedersi sul pouf accanto a Lily e Lidia - sbuffò nuovamente.

«Spero non vogliate darmi la colpa anche di questo... Perché mi spiace dirvelo, ma Felpato è così dalla nascita».

Lidia sorrise rassicurante.

«Non preoccuparti. Ne sono ben consapevole».

« _"Tendenza a parlare da soli. Ma non elencandosi ad alta voce le commissioni da sbrigare. I mannari parlano ad un pubblico immaginario e talvolta ridono"_ » continuò Lily.

«Ci manca solo questo...» mormorò Remus, cominciando a raccogliere i libri.

« _"Sono caratterialmente incapaci di lasciar perdere una questione qualsiasi: finché non trovano una soluzione continuano ad esserne ossessionati"_ ».

« _Ahimè!_ Mi riconosco colpevole. Ma giuro: credevo di essere semplicemente testardo!» ammise il ragazzo, posandosi una mano sul cuore con finta aria afflitta.

« _"Indole solitaria e aria assente. I lupi mannari non sono maleducati, solo si fanno gli affari loro e sono sempre persi nelle loro elucubrazioni."_ Questo si avvicina molto a quello che sei tu» disse Lily, sincera.

«Ah, grazie...».

« _"Non stanno mai fermi. Seduto a un tavolo, un mannaro muove sempre le gambe e ogni tanto si stira o fa 'scricchiolare' le giunture. Se gli arrivate da dietro se ne accorge e si gira di scatto"_ ».

«Non mi giro di scatto!» esclamò Remus, piccato.

«Tutto il resto però è vero. Ed è vero che te ne accorgi, se qualcuno ti arriva alle spalle» replicò Lidia, onesta.

Il licantropo si grattò l'orecchio.

«Che c'entra...».

« _"Quasi sempre hanno un mestiere che consente loro di stare soli ed essere padroni di se stessi"_ ».

«Significa che ci è concesso di lavorare?» chiese amaramente il ragazzo, sistemando i libri raccolti al loro posto.

Lidia lo osservò.

«Io penso che saresti un ottimo insegnante» disse, sincera.

Remus si lasciò sfuggire una risata tutt'altro che allegra.

«Certo... Magari di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure».

Lily si corrucciò.

«Non ci scherzerei tanto sopra, fossi in te. Entrambe ti ci vedremmo più che bene»

«Oh, avanti! Quando mai si è vista una creatura oscura insegnare come difendersi da quelli come lei?» replicò il ragazzo, serio.

«Mai. Ma non significa che non possa accadere. Nessuno pensava che un lupo mannaro potesse frequentare Hogwarts, eppure eccoti qui. Sono certa che Silente sarebbe più che felice di concederti quest'occasione, Remus» disse Lidia, convinta.

Remus non rispose subito.

«Sì, beh… Non possiamo saperlo, vero? Ci toccherà aspettare e vedere».

[*]

Silente si appoggiò allo schienale della sua poltrona.

Se quello che quei tre ragazzi gli avevano detto era vero - e non lo dubitava affatto - doveva immediatamente agire di conseguenza.

«Credo comprendiate che adesso è di vitale importanza che io parli con il signor Lupin...» disse.

I tre Malandrini annuirono mestamente.

«Certo, signore. Gli diremo di venire immediatamente qui» mormorò Sirius, aprendo la porta per sé e gli amici.

Di nuovo fuori dalla porta, James si passò una mano tra i capelli in un'abitudine che non aveva mai perso completamente.

«Stavolta Remus ci ammazzerà».

* * *

 ******Note dell'autrice******

 ***Direttamente dal sito: "Dal Tramonto all'Alba".**

 ** _._**


	22. Chapter 22

«Ad ogni modo, che altro c'è scritto su quella brutta imitazione di un manuale?» chiese Remus, sedendosi di nuovo.

Lidia - ripreso il libro dalle mani di Lily - girò le pagine, assorta.

«Vediamo... _"Quasi sempre abitano in un posto dove nessuno si faccia gli affari loro"_ » lesse.

«Vero. E' stata una delle poche costanti di tutti i nostri trasferimenti. Per esempio, so che la casa dei miei genitori si trova sulla spiaggia, a diversi chilometri dalla città in cui vivono ora» confermò Remus, con una nota triste nella voce.

Lily gli posò una mano sul braccio.

«Quando te la sentirai di andare a trovarli, sappi che saremmo tutti più che felici di accompagnarti».

Remus mise la mano su quella della ragazza, con un sorriso.

«Grazie» disse soltanto.

Lidia nel frattempo continuò a scorrere la lista riportata sul manuale, fermandosi pochi secondi dopo con un ghigno.

«Questo sì, che è vero!» esclamò.

«Cosa?» chiesero Lily e Remus all'unisono.

« _"La loro mentalità maniacale li porta spesso ad essere molto più sapienti di quello che sembra"_ ».

Remus piegò il capo da un lato.

«Pensi che abbia una mentalità maniacale?» chiese, interessato.

Lidia fece un gesto di stizza con una mano.

«Certo che no! Intendo dire che sei più intelligente di quello che sembri» sbottò.

Il ragazzo annuì lentamente, pensieroso.

«Capisco... Quindi, in pratica, mi stai dicendo che sembro un idiota» mormorò, nascondendo a stento un sorrisetto.

Era divertente vedere Lidia cercare le parole giuste per spiegare ciò che intendeva senza rischiare di ferirlo, pensò con un ghigno.

Lidia si schiarì la voce, in imbarazzo.

«Beh, andiamo… Andiamo avanti» pigolò.

« _"Umorismo. Bizzarro e macabro, da far gelare il sangue"_ »

«Addirittura?» rise Remus.

Lily fece spallucce.

«In effetti a volte te ne esci con certe battute…».

Lidia ridacchiò, mostrando il libro a Lily.

«Questo purtroppo dovremmo chiederlo a Tonks» disse.

Dopo aver letto quello che l'amica le indicava, anche Lily si lasciò sfuggire una risatina.

«Assolutamente» convenne.

«Che c'entra Dora?» domandò il licantropo, confuso.

Lily e Lidia lo fissarono con gli occhi che brillavano.

« _Dora?!_ » chiesero in coro.

All'improvviso il libro fu l'ultimo dei loro pensieri, e Remus si diede mentalmente dell'idiota.

«Da quando la chiami così?» s'informò Lidia, interessata.

«Ecco, io e lei… Insomma, noi… Stiamo insieme» ammise il ragazzo alla fine, con un sospiro.

Le due ragazze sorrisero felici.

«E' stupendo, Remus! E da quando?» domandò Lidia, eccitata.

«Scommetto dall'altra mattina, vero?» le fece eco Lily, allegra.

Remus si grattò la testa, imbarazzato.

«Sì, è una cosa ancora piuttosto fresca. E vi pregherei di non dirlo a nessuno. Devo prima sistemare un paio di cose, e rendere "ufficiale" la nostra relazione potrebbe impedirmelo. Dora è d'accordo con me, quindi...».

Si schiarì la voce, tentando di cambiare argomento.

«Comunque, cos'è che dovreste mostrarle?».

Lidia ghignò.

«Oh, nulla di che... Solo questa annotazione: _"Intenso desiderio sessuale"_ ».

Il viso di Remus divenne scarlatto.

«Non vorrete davvero… Non crederete sul serio…!» balbettò.

Lily gli batté un altro paio di colpetti rassicuranti sul braccio.

«Tranquillo, il tuo segreto è al sicuro, con noi» gli promise, ammiccandogli.

Il licantropo si agitò nervoso, sporgendosi per leggere la riga successiva.

«Ehm… Guardate, c'è dell'altro» disse Remus, le guance ancora di un tenue color rosa.

« _"I lupi mannari fanno spesso a botte e picchiano moglie e figli quando li hanno. Spesso sono alcolizzati e la gente impara a star loro lontana specialmente quando sono poveri e non occupano posti importanti"_ » lesse Lidia.

«Non so nulla della prima parte, ma per quanto riguarda la seconda... Non a molti piacciono quelli come me» mormorò il ragazzo, l'imbarazzo e il buonumore svaniti completamente.

Lidia passò il manuale a Lily, che lo sfogliò con aria interessata.

«Parla anche della trasformazione... _"La trasformazione è volontaria quanto può esserlo una sbronza durante un banchetto: si comincia a bere volontariamente e ci si ritrova ubriachi senza averlo esattamente pianificato. Il mannaro, spesso durante notti buie e tempestose, cade in preda a pensieri violenti e sanguinosi finchè talvolta la trasformazione si innesca. Talvolta la trasformazione avviene invece in via del tutto involontaria in seguito ad una feroce crisi di rabbia. La luna piena non c'entra nulla"_ ».

«Se fosse così le cose sarebbero molto più semplici. Mi basterebbe bere una Pozione Calmante ogni ora... Il resto comunque è quasi del tutto corretto, tranne la parte sulla sensazione che si prova nel trasformarsi. Posso assicurarvi che non è affatto piacevole. Come si può trarre piacere dal rimescolamento dei propri organi interni e dal fondersi e allungarsi delle proprie ossa?» sbottò Remus di malumore, leggendo a sua volta il manuale.

«Anche la descrizione fisica di un lupo mannaro trasformato è piuttosto fedele. E quella del comportamento...».

Si corrucciò, scorrendo rapidamente il testo.

«Personalmente non ho alcuna esperienza in fatto di caccia. Ma considerando che qui sono riportate le medesime informazioni che vengono insegnate in ogni scuola, ritengo che possano dirsi corrette. Però non è vero che attacchiamo gli animali, se non troviamo delle persone. Preferiamo mordere e graffiare noi stessi. Sempre che, ovviamente, gli animali non ci attacchino per primi. In quel caso il discorso cambia completamente... Non è vero che riconosciamo la famiglia o i pochi amici; non riconosciamo nessuno. E non è vera nemmeno la storia sull'argento. Anzi! Mescolata al Dittamo, la polvere d'argento è l'unica cosa che possa chiudere una ferita da morso, evitando così la morte per dissanguamento» aggiunse poi, serio.

Le due ragazze lo osservarono per un po', in silenzio.

«Cosa?» chiese Remus, guardandole alternativamente.

«Niente. E' solo che ci chiediamo come tu possa dire di non aver alcun futuro come insegnante» rispose Lily, gentile.

Il ragazzo sorrise debolmente, abbassando gli occhi.

«Le mie conoscenze in merito a questo campo tenderebbero ad essere un po' troppo _approfondite_. La mia natura verrebbe scoperta nel giro di un paio di settimane, e allora...»

«Allora i tuoi studenti saprebbero di poter contare su un insegnante competente come nessun altro» s'intromise Lidia, decisa.

Remus scosse il capo di nuovo.

«Come dicevo prima, non posso fare altro che aspettare e vedere da che parte "tira il vento"...».

Per qualche minuto rimasero tutti e tre in silenzio, immersi nei loro pensieri, poi Remus restituì il libro alle due ragazze.

«Dov'eravamo?».

Lidia si riscosse.

«Vediamo... Alla "ritrasformazione" in essere umano. Dice ovviamente che avviene al contrario di quella in lupo, e che _"Lascia il mannaro in preda ad una grandissima stanchezza ma anche ad una cupa, e profonda, soddisfazione. Questi sono i momenti nei quali il mannaro è più gentile e, a suo modo, socievole"_ » lesse.

Remus annuì.

«Nulla da obbiettare».

«Però dice anche che _"Difficilmente è in preda a sensi di colpa. Un lupo mannaro è un mostro anche quando è in forma umana: sa benissimo di essere quello che è e gli piace da matti"_ » si corrucciò Lily.

Il ragazzo fece spallucce.

«Probabilmente questo è vero per Greyback. Per me no di certo».

« _"Le eventuali ferite rimangono ma poi si arginano in fretta e quasi a vista d'occhio"_ ».

«Certo, come no...» borbottò Remus, massaggiandosi il polso contro cui si era particolarmente accanito nel corso dell'ultima luna piena, quando sia lui che un Sirius trasformato avevano deciso di "ritirarsi nei rispettivi angoli" dopo il loro _piccolo diverbio_.

« _"Allo stesso modo in cui un ubriaco fa generalmente ritorno a casa sua prima che la sbronza sia finita, un lupo mannaro torna a ritrasformarsi in un luogo sicuro"_ » lesse Lidia.

«Di solito io non mi allontano mai dal luogo in cui mi sono trasformato in primo luogo, ma presumo che possa essere vero» disse Remus in tono vago.

Era meglio tacere, si disse, il fatto che lui e gli altri uscissero ormai regolarmente dalla Stamberga Strillante ad ogni luna piena per gironzolare per i prati del castello...

Lily lesse il titolo del paragrafo successivo e non poté evitare di ridere.

« _"Cose da non fare"._ Dite che almeno queste saranno affidabili?» chiese.

«Non ci spererei troppo» replicò Lidia, divertita.

«Vediamo... _"Essere odiosi ed avere un atteggiamento provocatorio. Un lupo mannaro, in forma umana, è permaloso e si ricorda benissimo di tutti i torti che gli fate"_ ».

Remus sospirò.

«Appunto... Potrebbe essere vero, _se riconoscessimo chi ci circonda_...».

« _"Mettersi a urlare quando sentite l'ululato del lupo: gli si fanno le cose più facili a trovarvi"_ »

«Finalmente qualcosa di sensato» esalò il ragazzo, soddisfatto.

« _"Essere gli ultimi del gruppo: di sicuro becca voi"_ »

«Questo sarebbe un avvertimento o un augurio?».

Lily dovette lasciare a Lidia il compito di leggere, perchè le risposte di Remus non smettevano di farla ridere.

« _"Andare in giro di notte nei boschi o in zone isolate"_ »

«Un altro ottimo consiglio. Sto iniziando a ricredermi...».

« _"Credere che i lupi mannari non esistono"_ »

«Come non detto».

Anche Lidia smise di leggere, concedendosi una bella risata.

Remus ghignò.

«E immagino che come ogni manuale che si rispetti, citerà anche le cose da fare...».

Lidia controllò, poi annuì.

« _"Quando si sente l'ululato del lupo, stare zitti e fermi. Cercate di capire se è un cane, un lupo vero oppure un lupo mannaro: l'ululato del lupo mannaro è infatti molto più breve di quello di un lupo, e ad un volume molto più alto. E' un suono graffiante che, più che ad un autentico ululato, assomiglia ad un urlo"_ ».

Il ragazzo applaudì giocosamente.

«Un buon consiglio, unito ad una spiegazione dettagliata e corretta. Sono colpito...»

« _"Valutare la distanza tra voi e lui. Se il lupo è molto lontano e un rifugio vicino, correte. Non preoccupatevi di fare rumore, correte e basta. Se entrambi, lupo e rifugio, sono lontani, sfuggite piano piano senza fare rumore. Espirate dentro al maglione per non trasmettere l'odore. Non pensate di esservi messi al sicuro guadagnando due o trecento metri: il lupo mannaro corre velocissimo anche in mezzo alla boscaglia, voi no. Tendete l'orecchio per captare un rumore di rami spezzati e di balzi pesanti"_ » lesse Lidia.

«Sono pronto a rimangiarmi tutti i commenti negativi che ho fatto su questo manuale...» ammise Remus.

« _"Se il lupo è vicino buttatevi a terra e non fate niente. Sperate che non si accorga di voi"_ »

«...O forse no. Dovevano intitolare quel paragrafo: _"Cose da fare per farsi uccidere"_. Merlino, ho l'impulso irrefrenabile di andare a cercare l'autore di questo manuale e chiedergli quanto vino elfico abbia bevuto per scrivere questo enorme mucchio di stupidaggini» sospirò Remus, senza speranza.

Lily lo colpì giocosamente alla spalla.

«Lasciaci finire, Remus!»

Il ragazzo alzò le mani in segno di resa.

«Scusate».

Lidia si schiarì un'ultima volta la voce.

« _"Conclusione: Non chiedetevi come fare a battere un lupo mannaro. Chiedetevi piuttosto se non siete mannari anche voi: forse il mondo non si divide in mannari e non mannari ma in uomini più o meno mannari della media. Chi può dirlo?"_ ».

Finito di leggere, la ragazza chiuse il libro, e il crepitio del fuoco rimase l'unico suono nella stanza.

«Mi chiedo perché non uso certi libri per accendere il camino» disse alla fine Remus, grattandosi il mento.


	23. Chapter 23

«Voi credete che Remus sia ancora al rifugio?» chiese Peter, mentre lui e i due amici si dirigevano a passo spedito verso la Stanza delle Necessità.

Sirius sbuffò.

«Speriamo di sì. Non ho certo intenzione di rincorrere quel ragazzo per tutta Hogwarts. Preferisco dirgli tutto il prima possibile, sperando poi nella sua consueta clemenza» disse James.

Peter Minus si bloccò, e i due ragazzi impiegarono qualche istante ad accorgersi che l'Animagus non li stava più seguendo.

«Che succede Codaliscia?» domandò Sirius, perplesso.

Il ragazzo deglutì, improvvisamente nervoso.

«Devo… Devo fare una cosa. Ho dimenticato di scrivere a-a mia madre» spiegò rapidamente.

James e Sirius si scambiarono un'occhiata, confusi.

«E non puoi farlo dopo? Non credo ci metteremo molto con Remus, sai?» replicò James, tornando a guardare Peter.

Questi abbassò gli occhi.

«No, no... Lo so. Dico solo che le avevo promesso che le avrei scritto oggi, e...»

Sirius sospirò.

«Va bene! Se è così _urgente,_ fai pure. Ma dopo raggiungici in Sala Grande, okay?» borbottò.

Peter annuì velocemente.

«Okay. A... A dopo».

E sparì dietro l'angolo.

James fece spallucce.

«A volte quel ragazzo è proprio strano...» mormorò.

Colpì Sirius sulla spalla per attirare la sua attenzione.

«Andiamo. Prima concludiamo questa storia, meglio sarà per tutti».

[*]

« _Voi avete fatto cosa?!_ ».

James e Sirius fissarono brevemente Remus, prima di tornare a concentrasi sui loro piedi.

«Senti, come potevamo sapere che non avevi nemmeno _accennato_ a Silente del tuo _piccolo problema_ con Fenrir Greyback? Voglio dire, supponevamo che non gli avresti raccontato _proprio tutto,_ ma...» tentò di difendersi James.

«Inoltre, come pretendevi di tenergli nascosto una cosa del genere?» s'intromise Sirius, altrettanto coraggiosamente.

Remus si strofinò la fronte in un gesto di stizza.

«Non è detto che Silente debba sapere _tutto!_ O volete dirmi che avete in programma di rivelargli anche del vostro essere diventati Animagi illegalmente?» chiese, fissandoli con gli occhi che mandavano lampi.

«Beh, no... Ma non stiamo parlando di _quello!_ Stiamo parlando di te e di Greyback che ti dà la caccia da anni! Che c'è di male nel chiedere aiuto ad uno dei più grandi maghi del nostro tempo?» domandò James.

« _C'è di male,_ James, che ora riterrà opportuno tenermi d'occhio ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro, probabilmente affidando il compito di "sorvegliarmi" a quel Moody! Ci manca solo questo! Già quell'uomo mi odia... Non solo non sarò libero di fare quello che voglio, ma costringerò altre persone a mettersi in pericolo a causa di una faccenda che riguarda solo me e quel...».

Remus si interruppe, alzando le mani sconfitto e frustrato.

Lily approfittò del silenzio per parlare, con il chiaro intento di distrarre il licantropo dai pensieri che sicuramente stavano già iniziando ad affollargli la mente.

«Io non credo che ti odi, sai? Moody, intendo. Anzi, secondo me tu gli piaci. Ritengo che ti trovi interessante, sotto il punto di vista caratteriale, almeno» disse.

Remus sospirò, guardando nuovamente i due amici.

Non sembrava nemmeno aver sentito la ragazza.

«Suppongo che Silente voglia vedermi subito».

James annuì.

«Non appena ti avremmo trovato» confermò.

Il licantropo si guardò intorno, confuso.

«Peter?» chiese, resosi improvvisamente conto dell'assenza del ragazzo.

Sirius fece spallucce.

«Ha detto di dover assolutamente scrivere a sua madre. Più probabilmente non aveva alcuna intenzione di affrontare la tua reazione a qualcosa che - fondamentalmente - ha rivelato lui a Silente».

Remus sospirò nuovamente, avviandosi poi verso la porta.

«Vado da Silente. Ma il discorso non è chiuso, sia ben chiaro. Ne riparleremo al mio ritorno».

Lidia squadrò per qualche istante i due ragazzi.

«Siete davvero degli idioti» disse alla fine.

[*]

Remus bussò alla porta dell'ufficio di Silente, rendendosi conto quasi per caso come negli ultimi giorni ne fosse diventato un assiduo frequentatore.

«Avanti» rispose una voce dall'interno.

«Voleva vedermi, signore?» chiese, entrando.

Silente gli sorrise.

«Ah, Remus... Vieni, siediti pure».

Il ragazzo obbedì, e il preside lo osservò da sopra le lenti a mezzaluna.

«I tuoi amici si sono lasciati sfuggire quanto è accaduto - ripetutamente - due anni fa» iniziò, pacato.

Remus annuì, tenendo la testa bassa.

Che senso poteva avere, ormai, negare?

«Non avrebbero dovuto. Non era mia intenzione rendere altri partecipi, signore» ammise onestamente.

Silente parve sorpreso.

«E per quale motivo, se posso chiederlo?».

Remus scrollò le spalle, concentrando la sua attenzione su Fanny, che lo osservava interessata dal suo trespolo.

«Il mondo magico sta combattendo una guerra che si prospetta essere destinata solamente a peggiorare, professore. Quanto può contare un _problema_ come il mio, in confronto alla battaglia contro Voldemort?» sospirò.

«Molto più di quanto credi, Remus» replicò Silente, serio.

«Quando tuo padre ti ha salvato dall'attacco di Greyback - impedendogli di portarti via con sé come ha fatto con tutti gli altri bambini che ha morso - ti ha concesso un'opportunità rarissima. L'opportunità di portare una speranza a chi, come te, ha subito un destino contrario. Ogni giorno dimostri che - seppur segnato da una tremenda maledizione qual è la licantropia - è possibile vivere una vita perfettamente normale, fatta di gioie e dolori per nulla dissimili da quelli delle altre persone. Ogni giorno che respingi l'istinto del lupo - che ti porterebbe a cercare i tuoi simili, per vivere come loro - dimostri non solo a te stesso e alle persone che ti amano, ma anche all'intero mondo magico che non tutti i lupi mannari sono come Fenrir Greyback. Così come l'esistenza di persone che scelgono di combattere per il bene dimostrano che non tutti i maghi sono come Voldemort. Capisci cosa voglio dire, Remus? Riesci a vedere le analogie?».

Il ragazzo annuì lentamente.

«Capisco perfettamente, signore. Ma nonostante le molte analogie che possono esistere tra le due situazioni, vi sono altrettante - se non di più - differenze. Prima fra tutte la differente concezione dei soggetti che combattono. Un mago che combatte per dichiarare la propria indipendenza da Voldemort - e che fallisce - rimane pur sempre un mago che ha combattuto per il bene. E' probabile addirittura che il mondo magico lo consideri _un eroe._ Un licantropo che combatte per fare lo stesso da Greyback - e che subisca la medesima sorte - rimane invece comunque un licantropo qualunque, considerato dal mondo magico solamente un lupo mannaro aspirante al ruolo di leader».

Finalmente il ragazzo alzò gli occhi sul preside.

«Per questo motivo non volevo - e non voglio tutt'ora - coinvolgere nessuno in questa storia. Perchè chiunque dovesse scegliere di aiutarmi non rischia solo la propria vita, ma anche la propria reputazione».

Silente annuì lentamente.

«Capisco... Posso comunque domandarti come hai deciso di agire? Mi pare infatti di aver compreso che è cambiato qualcosa...».

Remus annuì, raccontando della sua intenzione di affrontare Greyback, nel caso in cui si fosse fatto vivo per "reclamarlo".

«E ancora non desideri l'aiuto dei tuoi amici?» gli chiese il preside, una volta che ebbe terminato.

Il ragazzo annuì di nuovo.

«So che può sembrare folle, e forse lo è davvero. Ma è necessario che si fidino di me e delle mie capacità» disse, sicuro di sé.

Silente lo studiò attentamente per qualche secondo.

«Forse i tuoi amici lo fanno, Remus. Ma chiediti questo: tu volteresti loro le spalle, sapendo che corrono un pericolo in grado di stroncare le loro vite? Non pensi che faresti di tutto per proteggerli, anche se questo mettesse in pericolo anche te? Perchè vedi, è questo il bello dei veri amici: una volta che li accogli al tuo fianco, non sono più disposti ad abbandonarlo. Succede lo stesso con le persone che amiamo veramente e che ci amano con la stessa intensità. Un po' come la signorina Tonks, a quanto ho sentito dire» aggiunse, un luccichio divertito negli occhi azzurri.

Remus deglutì imbarazzato.

«E' per questo motivo che gli altri sono venuti qui, prima? Per dirle di me e di…»

«Mi hanno espresso il loro stupore in relazione a certi tuoi comportamenti. E sì, anche per dirmi di te e della signorina Tonks».

Il ragazzo sentì le guance diventare velocemente di un acceso colore rosso.

«Mi spiace che l'abbiano disturbata con una faccenda tanto sciocca, signore».

Esitò.

La cosa era già abbastanza imbarazzante così com'era, eppure Silente era forse il più grande mago della storia...

Quindi ci si poteva fidare di quello che diceva, giusto?

«Lei ritiene che sia sbagliato da parte mia coinvolgere Tonks in questo tipo di guai?» chiese, rapidamente.

Silente sorrise.

«Ritengo che la signorina Tonks si sarebbe "cacciata in questo tipo di guai" anche da sola. Mi è sembrata una strega particolarmente testarda, il giorno in cui è venuta a chiedermi di entrare a far parte dell'Ordine della Fenice - ormai un anno e mezzo fa. Mi è stato praticamente impossibile rifiutarglielo, a patto che - come te e i tuoi amici - prima termini la sua istruzione».

Anche Remus sorrise, ma non disse nulla.

«Penso sia ora che tu scenda a cena, Remus. Stasera ho un importante annuncio da fare alla scuola, e sono più che sicuro che tu non abbia alcuna intenzione di perdertelo».

«Un annuncio, signore?» domandò Remus, incuriosito.

«Esattamente. Stamane ho ricevuto una lettera del mio amico Alastor Moody, dove mi avvisava che il Ministero ha chiesto a lui e a pochi altri di raggiungere al più presto il castello, così da poter essere d'aiuto nella protezione contro le minacce esterne. E questa è l'unica anticipazione che posso darti, signor Lupin» disse, in tono cospiratorio.

Il ragazzo dovette trattenersi dal ridere.

«Capisco. Allora la ringrazio per l'anticipazione e... E per tutto il resto» aggiunse, sincero.

Detto ciò, si congedò e scese in Sala Grande dove già lo attendevano gli altri.


	24. Chapter 24

«Come è andata?» chiese James, una volta che Remus si fu seduto davanti a lui e Sirius.

«Abbiamo fatto una lunga chiacchierata, che mi ha fatto riconsiderare la mia decisione di non voler coinvolgere nessuno».

Il ragazzo si guardò intorno, assicurandosi che nessuno lo stesse ascoltando.

«A proposito di questo... Vorrei parlarvi di qualcosa, non appena avremo un momento. Qualcosa che ho intenzione di fare, se e quando dovesse presentarsene l'occasione» sussurrò.

I due ragazzi stavano per chiedergli di più quando arrivò Peter Minus di corsa.

«Ehi Codaliscia! Cominciavamo a chiederci dove fossi finito» sbottò Sirius, riempiendosi la bocca di patate.

«Black, sei disgustoso» mormorò James, prima di addentare con ferocia una coscia di pollo.

Remus e Lily li guardarono scioccati.

«E poi sarei io quello famelico?» chiese il ragazzo, rassegnato.

Lily sospirò.

«Comincio a chiedermi perché mi ostino a credere che presto si trasformerà in un perfetto gentiluomo».

«Benvenuta nel club» disse Lidia lanciando un'occhiata a Sirius mentre passava per andare a sedersi al proprio tavolo.

Ma non poté trattenersi oltre, perchè Silente si alzò in piedi proprio in quel momento, attirando l'attenzione dei presenti con qualche colpetto della forchetta sul proprio bicchiere.

«Mi spiace interrompere un così meraviglioso banchetto, ma ho un annuncio importante da dare ad ognuno di voi. Come ben sapete, al di fuori di queste mura imperversa una guerra che ogni giorno rischia di porre fine alla vita delle persone che amiamo, e al mondo così come lo conosciamo. In tempi come questi, quindi, è fondamentale avvalersi di tutto l'aiuto possibile per evitare che il peggio accada, e che vite innocenti vengano brutalmente stroncate. Per questo motivo, il Ministro della Magia ha insistito affinché nei prossimi giorni alcuni Auror e alcuni rappresentanti del Ministero raggiungano il castello con il compito di sorvegliarne i confini ed impedire a forze esterne di penetrarvi» disse il mago.

Un brusio indistinto si levò da tutti e quattro i tavoli, poi un ragazzo di Tassorosso domandò ad alta voce: «Si sa chi saranno?».

Silente annuì, non mostrandosi minimamente infastidito dalla domanda.

«Alastor Moody, Fleamont ed Euphemia Potter, Augusta e William Paciock del Quartier Generale degli Auror» elencò, ignorando volutamente l'urlo di giubilo di James, Sirius e Frank.

«Keyra Folks, Howard Mayson e Brian Kinley dell'Ufficio Misteri, ed infine Morgan Wallace e Lyall Lupin del Dipartimento per la Regolazione e il Controllo delle Creature Magiche» concluse.

Remus alzò la testa di scatto.

Magari aveva capito male.

Non poteva aver detto davvero…

Cercò con lo sguardo Silente, ma una volta che incontrò i suoi occhi, vi lesse ciò che più temeva: il suo udito finissimo non l'aveva tradito nemmeno quella volta.

Senza nemmeno dire una parola si alzò ed uscì dalla Sala Grande.

[*]

«Che gli è preso?» chiese Tonks sedendosi al posto vuoto lasciato dal ragazzo, una volta che tutti ripresero a mangiare.

James scrollò le spalle, rassegnato.

«Suo padre arriverà al castello» rispose solamente.

Tonks lo fissò confusa.

«E con ciò? Ero convinta che Remus adorasse i suoi genitori...».

Lily sospirò.

«Infatti. E proprio per questo ha evitato ogni incontro di persona, sin dal giorno in cui ha deciso di vivere da solo nello Yorkshire - ormai due anni fa. Certo, scrive loro di frequente e li contatta via camino, ma...».

«Ma è terribile!» mormorò Tonks, mogia.

«Quello zuccone è convinto che rivederli di persona gli renderebbe impossibile prendere di nuovo le distanze. E con Lyall qui al castello per chissà quanto tempo...» aggiunse Sirius.

Il ragazzo tacque, fissando rassegnato i portoni della Sala Grande.

[*]

Remus si fermò in un'ampia radura nascosta nel fitto della Foresta Proibita, il fiato corto a causa della corsa fatta per raggiungere quel luogo isolato, dove avrebbe potuto pensare senza che gli altri lo trovassero com'era avvenuto la sera della festa.

Respirò più a fondo, cercando di calmarsi.

Non c'era che dire: Silente era davvero un maestro nel sorprendere gli altri...

[*]

Sirius, James e Peter iniziavano a sentirsi irrequieti.

Remus era fuggito dalla Sala Grande ormai da un'ora, e i tre ragazzi non avevano idea di dove fosse.

Non era la prima volta che una cosa del genere accadeva, certo.

Anzi capitava molto spesso che il Malandrino decidesse di prendersi un paio d'ore solo per se stesso.

Tuttavia, questa volta James, Sirius e Peter non riuscivano a sentirsi tranquilli.

Era quasi come se i tre ragazzi _sapessero_ che c'era qualcosa che non andava...

Non era un mistero, in fondo, che i Malandrini erano legati da molto più che una semplice amicizia nata e cresciuta nel corso dei numerosi anni trascorsi a scuola.

Erano quasi fratelli - e come tali sembravano in grado di provare ogni dolore, ogni tristezza, ogni gioia gli uni degli altri.

Come se la loro fosse un'unica anima divisa in quattro persone distinte.

«C'è qualcosa che non va» mormorò Sirius, cancellando la Mappa del Malandrino dopo aver visto con disappunto che Remus non compariva su di essa.

«Già... Ma non riesco a capire che cosa…» annuì James, passandosi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli ribelli.

Dovevano trovare Remus immediatamente.

[*]

La figura piegò lentamente il capo da un lato, fissando il ragazzo ancora per diversi minuti.

Era un po' più alto di quanto lo ricordasse, ma a parte questo era rimasto praticamente lo stesso...

Un brivido di eccitazione gli corse lungo la schiena.

Ah, la caccia...

Non lo stancava mai.

Specialmente se la preda era sfuggente come lo era stato per tanto tempo il giovane davanti a lui.

Iniziò a muoversi senza provocare il minimo rumore, coprendo il suono dei suoi passi con quelli emessi dagli altri abitanti della foresta.

Ghignò.

Il ragazzo poteva fingere quanto voleva di essere un normalissimo mago, anziché una potente e pericolosa creatura oscura, ma in momenti come quelli - quando voleva rimanere solo con i propri pensieri - rivelava la sua vera natura.

Non cercava forse riparo tra ciò che più lo faceva sentire al sicuro, come una foresta o un luogo in cui potesse essere più vicino al suadente richiamo della luna?

E non prestava inconsciamente la minima attenzione a tutto ciò che lo circondava, così da essere pronto a contrastare coloro - maghi o creature che fossero - intenzionati a coglierlo di sorpresa?

La figura raggiunse finalmente le spalle del giovane, notando con un altro brivido di piacere come i muscoli di quest'ultimo si tesero e si contrassero all'erta - quasi che anticipassero un balzo o una corsa.

Ma il ragazzo non si mosse.

Rimase immobile come una statua, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.

Poi, dopo diversi minuti in cui l'aria si caricò fino allo spasmo di elettricità, parlò.

«Ciao Fenrir».


	25. Chapter 25

Fenrir Greyback si esibì in una risata agghiacciante.

«Cominciavo a credere che stare in mezzo agli umani ti avesse rammollito, _Remmie._ Che non ti fossi accorto del mio arrivo...».

Remus emise uno sbuffo ironico.

«Sarebbe stato impossibile, con quella tua caratteristica _fragranza_ di sangue, sudore e polvere... E un'altra cosa: il mio nome è Remus, non _Remmie_ » replicò, disgustato.

Greyback ghignò.

«Mi piace vedere che hai conservato la spina dorsale, Remmie. Ma allo stesso tempo non mi piace chi ha la lingua troppo lunga. Cerca di ricordartelo, una volta che avremo lasciato questo posto» ringhiò, voltandosi per andarsene.

Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi per un brevissimo istante, raccogliendo il coraggio.

Non si aspettava che l'incontro con quel mostro avvenisse così presto.

Non aveva avuto modo di prepararsi come voleva...

Ma in fondo, meglio prima che poi, giusto?

«Hai sempre dato per scontato che sceglierò di venire con te, non è vero?» chiese sospirando.

Greyback si fermò, fissando il giovane che ancora gli dava le spalle.

«Mi stai forse dicendo che non hai alcuna intenzione di farlo? Che _oseresti_ rifiutare la mia proposta?» ringhiò, il tono divertito sostituito da uno minaccioso.

Finalmente Remus si voltò a guardarlo a sua volta.

«Esattamente».

[*]

Sirius scese rapidamente le scale, attraversando di corsa l'ingresso.

Era stanco di aspettare che Remus tornasse dal luogo dove si era nascosto.

Qualcosa continuava a sussurrargli nell'orecchio che l'amico era nei guai; e lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di sottovalutare quello che gli diceva il suo istinto - canino o umano che fosse.

Ma con sorpresa, si accorse che i portoni di quercia erano stati chiusi.

James, Peter, Lidia, Lily e Tonks lo raggiunsero, stupendosi di vederlo tirare con tutte le sue forze i battenti, nella speranza di riuscire ad aprire un varco abbastanza largo da permettergli di uscire nel parco.

Mai come allora Tonks vide la somiglianza tra il cugino e l'animale in cui si trasformava.

«Che stai facendo?!» chiese Peter, scioccato.

«Non lo vedi? Sto cercando di aprire questa dannatissima porta!» ansimò Sirius.

«Certo che lo vedo, ma non capisco il perchè!» replicò Peter, piccato.

Sirius lasciò andare i battenti del portone, voltandosi verso l'amico.

«Perchè Remus non si trova da nessuna parte! Non è sulla Torre di Astronomia, non è al rifugio... Quindi è _ovvio_ che sia in un luogo che non viene riportato sulla mappa. E indovina un po'? L'unico che mi viene in mente è proprio al di là di queste porte!» esclamò, domandandosi inconsciamente quando Peter fosse diventato così ottuso.

James si morse il labbro.

In effetti lui stesso aveva pensato alla Foresta Proibita - escludendo senza alcuna esitazione la Stamberga Strillante perchè sapeva che l'amico non avrebbe mai scelto di rifugiarsi in un luogo dove ogni segno e ogni mobile distrutto poteva ricordargli la creatura con cui era costretto a condividere il proprio corpo.

Senza ulteriori indugi affiancò Sirius, tentando a sua volta di aprire il portone.

Peter strabuzzò gli occhi.

«Ti ci metti anche tu, adesso?» chiese, con voce acuta.

«Certo! Non ti rendi conto che sta succedendo qualcosa di _profondamente sbagliato_ , Peter? Perchè mai sigillare il castello, altrimenti? Su, vieni a darci una mano, invece di startene lì come un gufo impagliato!».

Peter aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma in quel momento apparve Silente.

Al suo fianco, minaccioso come sempre, c'era Alastor Moody.

L'anziano preside sembrò sorpreso dalla scena che si parò davanti ai suoi occhi.

«Che state facendo, ragazzi?» chiese, osservandoli uno per uno.

Sirius lasciò andare nuovamente i battenti.

«Perchè il castello è stato sigillato?» chiese senza preamboli.

Silente scosse il capo.

«Secondo Alastor, qualcuno si è introdotto all'interno dei nostri confini, approfittando della mancanza di sorveglianza».

Il gruppetto si scambiò un'occhiata preoccupata.

Tutti erano stati colpiti dal medesimo pensiero.

«Signore, deve aprire queste porte e permetterci di uscire» mormorò James, serio.

Silente scosse il capo.

«Devo ricordarvi che avete accettato di non mettervi a cercare nemici o occasioni di scendere in campo. E' bene, quindi, che ognuno di voi faccia ritorno al proprio dormitorio, lasciando che altri si occupino di quanto sta accadendo» li avvertì, in un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

Ma Sirius non sembrava essere per niente d'accordo.

«Se lo scordi! _C'è Remus là fuori!_ E se lei crede che noi accetteremo di abbandonarlo, lasciandolo in balia di un mostro come Fenrir Greyback...» esclamò, furioso.

Moody si fece avanti zoppicando.

«Chi ha parlato di Greyback, Black?» ringhiò.

Il ragazzo sbuffò a metà tra l'incredulo e il divertito.

«Chi crede che sia così pazzo da introdursi nel castello da solo - ed è ovvio che chiunque sia entrato ad Hogwarts questa sera l'abbia fatto da solo, perchè altrimenti qui intorno starebbero spuntando Auror come margherite - se non qualcuno che ha un _particolare interesse_ per farlo? E tutti qui sappiamo che Greyback dà la caccia a Remus da _anni!_ » ribatté, infervorato.

Moody lo studiò per qualche istante, poi alzò lo sguardo sul resto del gruppetto.

«Ammettiamo che io e il professor Silente decidessimo di permettervi di seguirci...»

«Alastor...» l'ammonì Silente, ma l'uomo lo ignorò.

«Perché mai pensereste di esserci d'aiuto?» continuò invece, ringhiando.

James lo fissò con uno sguardo fiero.

«Perchè nessuno meglio di noi conosce Remus e questa scuola - senza offesa, professore» si affrettò ad aggiungere, lanciando un'occhiata a Silente, che tuttavia non replicò.

«Inoltre siamo gli unici, al momento, ad avere la quasi completa certezza del luogo in cui si trova il nostro amico» concluse Sirius in tono di sfida.

Moody si voltò verso Silente, che sembrò esitare per un istante.

«Molto bene. Ma a patto che facciate _esattamente_ ciò che vi viene detto. Se vi diciamo di voltarvi ed andarvene immediatamente, voi lo farete. E' tutto chiaro?» disse, alla fine.

Dopo un ultimo cenno d'intesa, il gruppetto annuì in un unico movimento.

«Chiaro».

[*]

Chiunque avesse detto che Fenrir Greyback appariva furioso sarebbe stato certamente accusato di aver pronunciato l'eufemismo del secolo.

Il licantropo, infatti, fissava Remus stringendo la mascella spasmodicamente, come se non bramasse altro che di poter affondare nuovamente i denti nella sua carne pallida.

E questa volta non solo per un morso...

«E per quale motivo vorresti sputare sul _dono_ che ti ho concesso?» ringhiò, avvicinandosi pericolosamente al volto del ragazzo.

Ma con sorpresa di Remus non lo attaccò, preferendo invece esibirsi in un ghigno orrendo.

«Oh, aspetta... Forse conosco la risposta a questa domanda! Mi è infatti giunta voce che è arrivato qualcuno a mettere strani pensieri in quella tua bella testolina castana... Come si chiama? Hmm... Qualcosa come Bonks, o Ronks...».

Il ragazzo non poté trattenere un brivido, che Greyback accolse con un'espressione deliziata.

«Allora è vero...» mormorò gongolante.

«Come sai queste cose?» chiese Remus, nascondendo a stento il tremito nella sua voce.

Come poteva Greyback sapere di Tonks?

Gli occhi del licantropo più anziano brillarono con un guizzo che Remus poté definire solamente demoniaco.

«Sei curioso, non è vero? Beh, non vedo perchè tenertelo nascosto, in fondo...» rise.

«Stamane sono stato contattato da un ragazzo. Uno dei tuoi amichetti con cui ho un piccolo... _accordo_. E' stato più che felice di raccontarmi del tuo improvviso _atto di ribellione._ Ovviamente capisci che non potevo starmene buono buono in un angolo, giusto? Dovevo sapere se era vero...».

Tornò a fissarlo negli occhi.

«Allora? E' vero che un'umana ti ha spinto a prendere una decisione tanto stupida come quella di rifiutare l'invito ad unirti a me nel branco a cui _sai_ di appartenere?» ringhiò, il divertimento svanito nuovamente dalla sua voce e dai suoi occhi.

Remus raddrizzò le spalle, raccogliendo nuovamente tutto il suo coraggio.

«E' vero» rispose, deciso.

Greyback rimase colpito dalla schiettezza di Remus, e in un lampo gli serrò la mano intorno al collo.

«Ascoltami bene, _cucciolo..._ Non pensare minimamente che l'essere uno dei miei _primogeniti_ ti dia il diritto di fare quello che ti pare, perchè _non è così!_ Sei ancora vivo solo perchè _io_ l'ho voluto. Ma sai quanto ci metterei a cambiare le carte in tavola? _Lo sai?! Meno di un secondo!_ Mi basta un piccolo movimento del polso, e il tuo bel collo si spezzerà come un ramoscello secco» sussurrò rabbioso.

E per dimostrare il suo punto iniziò lentamente a fare pressione su un lato del collo di Remus.

Ma il rumore di diverse paia di piedi che si avvicinavano correndo lo distrasse, permettendo al ragazzo di sfuggire alla sua presa e di allontanarsi di un paio di passi, tossendo e tenendosi inconsciamente il collo - ben sapendo che presto sarebbero iniziati a comparire i primi lividi.

Greyback si voltò verso Silente, Moody e i sei ragazzi, e i suoi occhi si posarono con riconoscenza sul più basso del gruppo.

«Ed ecco qui il mio fidato informatore! Ti devo ringraziare, sai? Senza di te non avrei mai scoperto quello che questo piccolo ingrato aveva in mente di fare» esclamò, con un tono quasi affettuoso.

Nella radura calò il silenzio, e gli occhi di tutti si posarono scioccati su Peter - che dal canto suo tremava come una foglia.

Sirius fu il primo a parlare.

«Di che diavolo sta parlando, Peter? Tu non… Perchè mai avresti dovuto...?» chiese, sconvolto.

Peter Minus indietreggiò, in un debole tentativo di fuga.

Ma Moody fu più veloce.

«Dove credi di andare, piccolo viscido traditore?» tuonò, e con un rapido movimento della bacchetta schiantò l'Animagus, che cadde a terra con un tonfo attutito.

Greyback rise divertito, lanciando un'occhiata a Remus - fermo a pochi passi di distanza con uno sguardo scioccato e ferito.

«Come ti dicevo, uno dei tuoi amichetti. Anche se a quanto pare non lo è poi così tanto, eh?».

Silente e gli altri alzarono le bacchette su di lui.

«Non c'è nulla per te qui, Fenrir. Nemmeno tu puoi affrontarci tutti insieme» disse il mago, con un'espressione che i ragazzi non gli avevano mai visto sul vecchio volto.

Greyback, tuttavia, non sembrò minimamente toccato dalle parole del preside.

«Puoi stare tranquillo, Silente. Per quanto io ami i ragazzi, stasera sono venuto solamente a riprendermi qualcosa che mi appartiene di diritto. Io e il mio cucciolo stavamo giusto rifinendo gli ultimi dettagli prima della partenza. Non è così, Remmie?».

Il ragazzo lo fissò con odio.

«Vai al diavolo, Fenrir» sibilò, puntando a sua volta la bacchetta su di lui.

Il licantropo più anziano rise di nuovo.

«La metti così? Bene, allora. Facciamo a modo tuo...».

Con un gesto rapido ed improvviso, Greyback estrasse la propria bacchetta e circondò se stesso e Remus con un potente incantesimo scudo: una barriera che avrebbe permesso a Silente e agli altri di vedere ciò che avveniva al suo interno, privandoli tuttavia della possibilità di intervenire.

Greyback fissò Remus, ghignando diabolico.

« _Giochiamo_ ».


	26. Chapter 26

Il gesto di Greyback aveva colto tutti di sorpresa, tanto che per diversi minuti nessuno parlò o fece il minimo movimento.

Persino Silente e Moody - che pure ben sapevano della sua abilità con gli incantesimi di disarmo e quelli protettivi - erano rimasti stupefatti dalla rapidità con cui il licantropo aveva agito.

Nonostante fosse un uomo massiccio, non si poteva negare che Greyback fosse dotato di un'agilità sorprendente...

Sorprendente e _decisamente non umana._

Moody strinse convulsamente l'impugnatura della sua bacchetta, borbottando una maledizione.

Dovevano agire con cautela, o potevano dire addio al ragazzo.

E non solo perchè quella canaglia avrebbe potuto trascinarlo via di peso con sé...

I cinque ragazzi osservavano impotenti i due lupi mannari davanti a loro.

Poi Tonks puntò la bacchetta direttamente contro la barriera, pronta a lanciarle contro ogni genere di incantesimi pur di farla cadere - anche a costo di inventarne di nuovi sul momento.

Ma Sirius le fermò il braccio.

«Che fai?!» sibilò lei, fissandolo scioccata.

«Gli incantesimi potrebbero rimbalzare e finirci addosso, Tonks!» le disse l'Animagus, secco.

La ragazza si morse il labbro, per nulla intenzionata a stare a guardare senza fare nulla mentre Remus rischiava la propria vita.

«Ma...»

«Silente e Moody troveranno il modo, fidati» le disse, cercando di convincere anche se stesso.

[*]

All'interno della barriera, Greyback e Remus non sembravano nemmeno essersi accorti dello scambio di battute tra i due cugini - troppo impegnati a scrutarsi con odio e disgusto reciproco.

«Beh, pare che il nostro pubblico attenda uno spettacolo, Remmie. Prego, apri pure le danze. In fondo l'idea di ribellarti è tua» ghignò Greyback, esibendosi in un'inquietante riverenza e sfidando il ragazzo a fare la prima mossa.

Sfida che Remus non esitò ad accettare.

In un attimo, infatti, aveva puntato la propria bacchetta ai piedi del licantropo esclamando: « _Confringo!_ ».

Il terreno sotto i piedi del licantropo più anziano esplose, cogliendolo di sorpresa e scaraventandolo indietro di qualche metro - gli abiti bruciacchiati, così come il volto.

Tutti i presenti fissarono scioccati Remus, che dal canto suo osservava Greyback con un'espressione indecifrabile.

Persino Moody non aveva potuto impedire alla propria mascella di spalancarsi per la sorpresa.

« _Che diavolo insegnate in questa scuola, Albus?!_ » esclamò, fissando con l'occhio normale Silente.

Ma anche quest'ultimo sembrava essere rimasto senza parole.

Greyback si alzò in piedi frastornato.

«Piccolo sudicio...» ringhiò.

«Pensavi forse che ti avrei colpito con uno Schiantesimo o perfino con un Incantesimo di Disarmo?» replicò freddamente il ragazzo, senza abbassare la bacchetta.

«Mi spiace deluderti, ma non è nelle mie intenzioni _usare i guanti di velluto_. Sai? Quando ho scoperto chi tu fossi in realtà mi sono reso conto che i normali incantesimi non mi avrebbero aiutato, contro qualcuno del tuo calibro e resistenza. _Ho dovuto ricorrere ad altri mezzi._ Come i libri di mio padre, o quelli contenuti nella Sezione Proibita della biblioteca qui ad Hogwarts. Posso dire che è stata una fortuna, per me, che tu abbia deciso di farti avanti quando ormai ero abbastanza grande da potervi accedere sfruttando la mia _anzianità_ » continuò, stringendo l'impugnatura della propria bacchetta.

«In fondo, dovrei _davvero_ ringraziarti. Grazie a te ho avuto la possibilità di vedere quanto orrore si nasconda nel mondo, quanta depravazione e follia la mente umana è in grado di celare dietro al sorriso e alla maschera di una persona perbene. Grazie a te - e ai tuoi così _delicati_ messaggi - sono stato costretto ad affrontare la mia condizione giorno dopo giorno, plenilunio dopo plenilunio. Pensavi di convincermi a seguirti, ad accettare ciò che sono. Ma in realtà hai fatto l'esatto contrario. Mi hai invogliato a combattere con tutte le mie forze affinché questa maledizione non definisca mai e poi mai ciò che sono _davvero_ : un mago. Condannato a vivere un'esistenza di dolore e pregiudizi, certo, non posso negarlo. Ma pur sempre _un mago_ ».

Remus fissò Greyback negli occhi, e si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso di sfida.

«Grazie per avermi spinto a combattere le Arti Oscure, anziché a diventare parte di esse, come invece hai fatto tu».

Per Greyback - che già da diversi minuti tremava di rabbia - quello fu troppo.

Con un terribile ringhio disumano lasciò cadere la bacchetta, avventandosi su Remus tra le urla dei Malandrini e degli altri - che avevano ascoltato con il fiato sospeso il discorso del ragazzo.

Remus cercò immediatamente di togliersi dalla traiettoria di Greyback, senza tuttavia avere successo.

Il ragazzo cadde a terra, le mani del licantropo nuovamente strette intorno alla gola.

«Razza di idiota» sputò Greyback, affondando le unghie giallastre nella pelle pallida del collo del giovane.

«Credi davvero che delle belle parole e qualche stupido libro ti salveranno da me? Dalla bestia che ogni mese lotta con le unghie e con i denti per uscire alla luce della nostra unica e sola regina, la luna? _Lo credi davvero?!_ Beh, Remmie, ti sbagli di grosso. Perchè presto, _molto presto_ , poche ore in un mese non le basteranno più. Presto la belva che vive dentro di te deciderà di volere più tempo, più vittime, più sangue. E tu non potrai fare nulla per fermarla. E' la tua natura, e soccomberai ad essa. Combatterla non servirà a nulla. Renderà il processo solo più doloro per te. Guardati! Porti già i segni dell'aver combattuto troppo a lungo una battaglia persa. Quanto pensi ci vorrà prima che le forze ti abbandonino, permettendo al tuo vero essere di sorgere dalle ceneri di questa patetica imitazione di essere umano?» esclamò, stringendo sempre più la propria presa.

Remus lottò per liberarsi e per rimanere cosciente.

Ma era tutto inutile.

Il dolore al collo si propagava per tutto il corpo, e le parole di Greyback affondavano sempre più nella sua mente, attirando l'attenzione del lupo; iniziando a conquistare la sua fiducia.

"Perchè no?" si domandava questi.

"Perchè non ascoltare le parole di qualcuno come me? Sono così convincenti...".

«LASCIALO STARE!» urlò una voce femminile, e Remus percepì chiaramente il lupo distogliere la propria attenzione da Greyback, concentrandosi sulla ragazza.

Il lupo la studiò incuriosito.

Lei gli piaceva: non era come gli altri.

Lo stuzzicava, lo incuriosiva, lo trattava con rispetto, senza fuggire davanti a lui.

 _Lo accettava._

Perchè lo faceva?

Non era come lui, in fondo...

Oppure sì?

Il lupo studiò ancora la ragazza attraverso gli occhi dell'umano che lo ospitava.

Era buffa, con quello strano pelo che continuava a cambiare colore; ma era anche molto coraggiosa, a giudicare dalla passione con cui inveiva contro l'altro lupo.

C'era qualcosa di incredibilmente fiero e puro, in lei.

Il lupo sentì immediatamente il bisogno di proteggerla, difendendola da chiunque osasse ferirla o minacciarla.

Voleva accoglierla al suo fianco e custodirla gelosamente come se fosse il più prezioso dei tesori.

Lei era un'anima affine, un'amica...

 _Una compagna._

Il lupo si concentrò nuovamente sul suo simile.

Perchè aveva anche solo _pensato_ di ascoltarlo?

Lui non aveva bisogno di un altro branco, ne aveva già uno!

Quella ragazza era il suo branco.

E come lei anche quello scarmigliato cane nero e quel cervo imponente.

Non il topo, però.

Quello non gli era mai piaciuto un granché: fuggiva ogni volta in qualche anfratto, e non poteva mai _giocarci_.

Perchè il suo umano non reagiva?

Perchè non imponeva il suo dominio su quel nuovo venuto?

Non c'era posto per lui nel suo branco.

Il lupo diede un potente ringhio, che riscosse Remus dal torpore.

Il ragazzo sentì l'adrenalina propagarsi nelle sue vene - annullando completamente il dolore e risvegliando ognuno dei suoi nervi e muscoli.

Che faceva lì per terra, molle come una bambola di pezza?

Non era una povera pecora destinata ad essere sacrificata.

 _Lui era il lupo._

Approfittando della distrazione fornitagli da Tonks, Remus infilò la bacchetta tra il suo petto e quello di Greyback, pensando intensamente: _"Everte Statim!"._

Greyback venne nuovamente scaraventato lontano, e Remus si rimise in piedi ansante.

Il collo gli doleva da impazzire, e l'odore del suo stesso sangue non faceva altro che aizzare ulteriormente il lupo - che ormai era completamente intenzionato a scacciare l'avversario dal suo territorio e dal suo branco.

Anche Greyback si rimise in piedi, sputando per terra e fissando alternativamente Remus e Tonks.

«Così questa sarebbe l'umana che ha scatenato tutto questo? Non c'è che dire, Remmie, hai davvero un ottimo gusto» disse, nascondendo a stento il respiro ansante.

Non credeva che quel ragazzino fosse tanto resistente.

In realtà quando l'aveva rivisto - ore prima - non avrebbe scommesso più di due zellini bucati sulla sua resistenza nel branco.

Ma si era sbagliato.

Sapeva davvero il fatto suo...

Lo fissò con una nota quasi dispiaciuta.

Sarebbe stato un membro insostituibile delle sue fila, se avesse accettato di seguirlo senza fare tante storie.

Ma aveva scelto di ribellarsi, e lui non poteva permettersi di portare un simile piantagrane tra gli altri.

Li avrebbe convinti ad unirsi a quel pazzo di Silente nel giro di due giorni.

"Che spreco" pensò con una punta di rammarico.

"A meno che..."

«Ho un'idea, Remmie. E se ti permettessi di tenerla? Tu avresti il tuo giocattolino, e io non uno, ma bensì _due_ nuovi figli. Saremmo tutti contenti» propose poi, allegro.

Forse non tutto era perduto, in fondo...

La risposta di Remus arrivò sotto forma di un incantesimo che colpì il licantropo alla guancia, provocandogli un profondo taglio.

Greyback si portò istintivamente la mano al punto colpito, quasi a volersi assicurare che il ragazzo avesse davvero osato ferirlo.

La vista delle dita macchiate del suo stesso sangue fu una risposta più che sufficiente.

Raccolse a sua volta la bacchetta, puntandola - tremante d'ira - su Remus.

«Ho cercato in tutti i modi di venirti incontro, piccolo ingrato. Ma tu non vuoi proprio saperne niente, non è così? Vuoi rinunciare al potere e alla fedeltà di un branco? Perfetto! Ma ne pagherai tutte le conseguenze!» sputò, e mosse la bacchetta in un gesto grezzo e rabbioso.

Immediatamente Remus sentì un improvviso dolore lancinante irradiarsi dalla sua spalla, come se qualcuno avesse impugnato una lama rovente e l'avesse usata per trapassarlo da parte a parte.

Quasi non si accorse delle ginocchia che cedevano sotto di lui, o di aver lasciato cadere la bacchetta nel disperato bisogno di afferrarsi la spalla dolorante e stringerla con tutte le sue forze - nonostante ben sapesse che non avrebbe fermato il dolore.

Si costrinse a serrare la mascella, deciso a non dare la soddisfazione a quel mostro di sentirlo urlare.

Ma il dolore continuò imperterrito ad aumentare, propagandosi come una fiamma lungo tutto il braccio, annullando completamente ogni resistenza di Remus, che non poté più trattenersi: alzò la testa verso il cielo ed espresse tutta la sua agonia con un tremendo grido, implorando silenziosamente, tra lacrime che non ricordava di aver iniziato a versare, affinché qualcuno - chiunque - ponesse fine a quella terribile sofferenza.

Greyback alzò nuovamente la bacchetta sul ragazzo - ormai indifeso - davanti a lui.

Ma non fece nulla, a parte arricciare le labbra in un nuovo ghigno.

«Potrei essere clemente e finirti adesso, ponendo così fine anche alle tue pene. Ma sarebbe come ammettere la mia sconfitta. Se ti uccidessi, ti priverei del dolore che provi ora e di quello che proverai alla prossima luna piena e a quelle successive... _Ti libererei_ ».

Rimise al suo posto la bacchetta, avvicinandosi a passo cadenzato verso il giovane - ormai steso a terra, la mano ancora stretta sulla spalla grondante sangue e il viso bagnato di lacrime di dolore.

Si chinò su di lui, studiandolo con una finta espressione corrucciata.

«Hai scelto i maghi sopra alla tua stessa gente e hai trasformato te stesso in un reietto per amore di coloro che non vedranno in te mai più di un mostro da cacciare e segregare...».

Greyback si rialzò, poi con noncuranza alzò il piede e pestò con violenza la spalla ferita di Remus, che urlò nuovamente prima di perdere definitivamente i sensi.

«Goditi la tua libertà, _cucciolo_ ».

E in un guizzo era svanito.


	27. Chapter 27

Per diversi istanti nessuno parlò o si mosse, nonostante la barriera fosse caduta con la partenza di Greyback.

Sembrava quasi che il tempo si fosse fermato.

Gli unici rumori erano quelli prodotti dagli abitanti della foresta, che continuavano indisturbati la loro quieta esistenza, apparentemente all'oscuro di ciò che era accaduto entro i confini della loro dimora.

Poi l'incantesimo si spezzò, e con un urlo strozzato Tonks si precipitò al fianco di Remus, seguita quasi all'istante dagli altri quattro ragazzi e da Silente e Moody.

«Che diavolo gli ha fatto?» sussurrò Sirius, ancora scosso dalle urla lanciate dall'amico.

Non ricordava di averlo mai sentito tanto in agonia, se non durante le sue trasformazioni.

«Non ne ho idea, ma qualsiasi cosa sia... _Oh, Merlino!_ » esclamò James, facendo involontariamente un passo indietro.

Tutti trattennero bruscamente il fiato.

Deciso a scoprire cosa Greyback avesse fatto a Remus, James gli aveva tolto il maglione - ormai completamente imbevuto di sangue - e gli aveva lacerato senza troppi complimenti la camicia, rivelando una grossa lettera omega incisa rozzamente appena sopra al morso che aveva maledetto per sempre l'amico.

I cinque ragazzi dovettero trattenersi tutti dal cercare un cespuglio e vomitare.

Silente e Moody, nel frattempo, si erano chinati a loro volta sul giovane.

«Dobbiamo portarlo immediatamente in infermeria, Alastor» mormorò Silente serio.

«Ma prima abbiamo bisogno che qualcuno avvisi Poppy del nostro arrivo» aggiunse poi, rivolgendosi ai ragazzi.

Tutti annuirono scossi, poi Lidia si fece avanti.

«Vado io. Le dirò... Le dirò quello che è successo» mormorò, voltandosi e correndo verso il castello.

[*]

Lily, James, Tonks e Sirius non riuscivano a staccare gli occhi dalla figura priva di sensi del loro amico.

«Starà bene, non è vero?» chiese Lily, riflettendo le preoccupazioni di tutti.

Moody li studiò uno ad uno.

«Non è detto. Ma se riuscirà a riprendersi dallo shock sarà come nuovo. Più o meno...» aggiunse poi, concentrando il suo occhio magico sul simbolo brutalmente inciso sulla spalla di Remus, prima che Silente lo nascondesse dietro una stretta fasciatura magica.

«Che voleva dire Greyback quando diceva che Remus avrebbe pagato le conseguenze delle sue scelte? E che cos'è quel simbolo?» domandò Tonks, alzando gli occhi sui due adulti e parlando per la prima volta da quando Greyback se ne era andato.

Moody esitò, ma le espressioni dei quattro ragazzi gli fecero capire che non poteva evitare di rispondere.

«Ha marchiato il signor Lupin come un Omega, ovvero un licantropo che è stato cacciato dal branco o che - come nel suo caso - se ne è allontanato spontaneamente. Quel simbolo indica che per gli altri licantropi il vostro amico è ormai soltanto feccia. Un traditore che non dovranno mai e poi mai aiutare, e che anzi dovranno tenere a debita distanza per non essere considerati a loro volta come tali. Pochi Omega sopravvivono, una volta marchiati. I cacciatori di creature oscure o gli stessi membri del loro vecchio branco si assicurano che ciò non accada» disse l'Auror in modo brusco.

Tonks non parlò subito, tornando a concentrarsi su Remus e spostandogli una ciocca di capelli sudati dagli occhi chiusi.

«Questo perchè gli altri Omega non hanno nessuno pronto a combattere per loro» mormorò alla fine, decisa.

Sirius, James e Lily annuirono vigorosamente.

«Non permetteremo che si avvicinino di nuovo a lui» disse Sirius.

«Non dopo che stanotte l'abbiamo lasciato affrontare quel mostro da solo» aggiunse James, rimproverandosi per non aver fatto assolutamente nulla per il suo amico.

Lidia tornò nella radura, il fiato corto.

«Madama Chips dice che è tutto pronto per l'arrivo di Remus» riuscì a dire, ansimando.

Silente annuì riconoscente alla giovane, e fece apparire magicamente una barella su cui - con l'aiuto di James e Sirius - caricò Remus.

[*]

Sirius non riusciva a smettere di tormentarsi il piccolo orecchino che indossava.

Era da mezz'ora che Remus era arrivato in infermeria, e Madama Chips non aveva permesso a nessuno di loro di entrare.

Silente era andato via da qualche minuto, dicendo loro di stare tranquilli: Remus era in buone mani.

Ma come potevano stare tranquilli?

Il loro migliore amico era stato attaccato - _di nuovo_ \- dal licantropo più pericoloso che l'intero mondo magico conoscesse!

Tonks, Lidia e Lily erano in piedi vicino ad una delle alte finestre, troppo scosse anche solo per parlare, e James se ne stava seduto a terra, mordendosi il labbro e passandosi una mano tra i capelli ad intervalli regolari.

«Dove credete che sia quel... Quel...» chiese Tonks all'improvviso.

Sirius non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di chiedere a chi si riferisse.

Approfittando della confusione creata dallo scontro tra Remus e Greyback, infatti, Peter era sparito - dileguandosi nella notte.

Moody era immediatamente partito alla sua ricerca, ma i ragazzi dubitavano che l'avrebbe trovato.

Probabilmente si era trasformato, ben sapendo che nessuno avrebbe pensato di controllare anche i topi.

«Non lo so» mormorò Lidia, piano.

James sbattè un pugno a terra, facendoli sobbalzare tutti quanti.

«Come abbiamo fatto a non accorgercene? Come abbiamo fatto a non renderci conto che Peter...!» esclamò, furioso con se stesso.

Lily gli si sedette affianco, prendendogli la mano tra le sue.

«Non potevamo. Nessuno di noi poteva» mormorò.

« _Dovevamo!_ Se ce ne fossimo accorti, ora Lunastorta non sarebbe...» replicò Sirius con veemenza, prima di interrompersi sconvolto.

«Dovevamo capire che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Scrivere a sua madre... _Figuriamoci!_ Probabilmente quel piccolo ratto andava ad avvertire Greyback! Come abbiamo fatto a non riconoscere i suoi tentativi di fermarci, stasera? Siamo colpevoli tanto quanto lui!» esalò poi, lasciandosi scivolare a sua volta a terra, le mani tra i capelli.

Lidia fu subito al suo fianco, abbracciandolo nel tentativo di confortarlo.

Tonks scosse la testa, e alcuni ciuffi castani le finirono negli occhi.

«Non serve a nulla colpevolizzarsi. La verità è che Minus ha giocato bene le sue carte».

Lily guardò gli altri.

«Ma perchè avrà fatto una cosa del genere?» chiese.

Si fidavano tutti di Peter, lo credevano uno dei loro amici più fidati...

Sirius emise uno sbuffo, appoggiando la testa contro il muro dietro di lui.

«Secondo Silente, Greyback usava i suoi genitori per minacciarlo: se non avesse tenuto d'occhio Remus per suo conto, avrebbe ucciso prima loro e poi anche lui».

Di nuovo si ritirarono tutti nel più completo dei silenzi.

«Silente come ha preso la notizia che voi e Peter siete Animagi?» chiese Tonks.

Erano infatti stati tutti d'accordo sul fatto che il preside dovesse saperlo, dati gli ultimi avvenimenti.

James sospirò.

«Ha detto che ne riparleremo, ma solo quando Lunastorta starà bene. E lui _deve_ stare bene. Non possiamo perdere un altro Malandrino... _Non così!_ » esclamò, deglutendo a fatica e guardando gli amici con gli occhi lucidi.

Lidia fece per parlare, ma venne interrotta dal rumore della porta dell'infermeria che veniva aperta.

Madama Chips li osservò uno ad uno con un'espressione esausta ma soddisfatta.

«Il vostro amico ha subito un forte shock, ma fortunatamente è più tenace di quanto sembri. Gli ho somministrato diverse Pozioni per indurre un sonno tranquillo e privo di incubi; quindi ritengo superfluo dirvi di non disturbarlo per nessuna ragione. Sono stata chiara?» chiese, sfidandoli con lo sguardo a contraddirla.

Il gruppetto annuì riconoscente.

«Ottimo. Il professor Silente dice di concedervi di rimanere tutti, per stanotte. Ma da domani mattina, non voglio vedere più di due persone alla volta, siamo d'accordo?» chiarì la donna, lasciandoli entrare.

«Sissignora».

[*]

Tonks non riusciva a smettere di fissare il ragazzo addormentato sul letto davanti a lei.

A giudicare dall'enorme varietà di odori che pervadevano l'aria, Madama Chips doveva aver faticato un bel po' per medicare la spalla di Remus - prima di sostituire la benda di fortuna evocata da Silente.

Anche se da quel poco di garza che Tonks riusciva a vedere al di sotto del pigiama che era stato infilato a Remus, probabilmente l'infermiera avrebbe dovuto cambiare nuovamente la fasciatura al mattino...

La ragazza studiò i segni - già circondati da lividi violacei - lasciati dalle unghie di Greyback sul collo del giovane.

Quando aveva visto quel mostro afferrare Remus per la gola aveva temuto di star per assistere alla sua prematura morte; ma in qualche modo si era ripreso, subito dopo che lei aveva urlato...

Immagini del corpo di Remus steso a terra agonizzante, con la spalla e il braccio ricoperti di sangue le lampeggiarono davanti agli occhi, e lei scosse violentemente la testa nel tentativo di cancellarle.

Sentì una mano posarsi leggera sulla sua spalla, e si voltò a guardare James - in piedi al suo fianco.

«Starà bene, Tonks» mormorò questi, pallido in volto ma con un sorriso sincero.

Tonks annuì, tornando a guardare Remus.

Inconsciamente i suoi occhi si posarono su una delle troppe cicatrici che si intravedevano sul suo petto.

Sirius - seduto sul letto affianco all'amico - parve accorgersene, e delicatamente tirò le coperte fin sotto il collo del licantropo.

«Lui non vorrebbe che tu le vedessi così, cuginetta».

«E' a quelle che si riferiva Greyback, non è vero? " _Porti già i segni dell'aver combattuto troppo a lungo una battaglia persa_ "» mormorò piano la ragazza, fissandolo.

L'Animagus annuì.

«Non si perdonerebbe mai, se dovesse ferire o mordere qualcuno...» disse.

«Così ferisce e morde se stesso» aggiunse Lidia, affiancandolo.

«O almeno, è quello che faceva quando trascorreva la luna piena da solo» completò Lily, sedendosi sul letto vuoto accanto a quello in cui giaceva Remus.

Il gruppetto tornò in silenzio.

Poi James batté piano le mani.

«Beh, ora basta musi lunghi! Mancano ancora diverse ore al mattino, e nessuno di noi ha intenzione di dormire, giusto? Quindi che ne dite, ci facciamo una partita a scacchi?».


	28. Chapter 28

Quando Tonks aprì gli occhi - dopo essere stata bruscamente svegliata dal suono di voci irritate da qualche parte nelle vicinanze - si ritrovò a fissare la tenda che era stata tirata intorno al letto su cui lei ancora posava la testa.

La ragazza impiegò alcuni istanti a ricordare il motivo per il quale si era ritrovata ad addormentarsi in una posizione tanto scomoda, ma quando lo fece alzò la testa di scatto.

La foresta, Minus, Greyback, la lotta...

 _Remus._

Tonks si voltò verso l'occupante del letto, trovandolo ancora profondamente addormentato - una nuova fasciatura a sostituire quella insanguinata della notte appena trascorsa.

Tonks cercò con lo sguardo gli altri, ma non ve ne era traccia.

Decisa a scoprire che fine avessero fatto, si alzò in piedi stiracchiandosi e riaprì la tenda.

James e Sirius erano in fondo alla corsia e spiavano fuori nel corridoio attraverso uno spiraglio nella porta.

«Che succede?» chiese piano, avvicinandosi ai due ragazzi.

Sirius sobbalzò, voltandosi a guardarla.

« _Merlino!_ Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo, Tonks!» sbottò, massaggiandosi il cuore.

La ragazza lo ignorò, ripetendo la sua domanda a James.

«Oh, nulla di cui preoccuparsi» rispose questi, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quanto accadeva fuori dalla porta.

Tonks alzò un sopracciglio, scettica.

«Non sembrerebbe, dal tono delle voci. Chi è che sta facendo tutto questo baccano, comunque?».

Sirius fece spallucce, tornando a spiare dallo spiraglio.

«Lyall» rispose laconico.

«Lyall? Aspetta un attimo... _Il papà di Remus?!_ » esclamò Tonks, strabuzzando gli occhi.

« _Shh!_ » sibilarono all'unisono i due ragazzi, lanciando un'occhiata all'amico in fondo alla corsia, che si mosse nel sonno.

«Sì, proprio lui» disse Sirius.

Tonks lo guardò confusa.

«Perchè è così agitato?».

Sirius sospirò.

«Beh, sai… Non è che faccia poi così tanto piacere scoprire che il tuo unico figlio ha combattuto contro qualcuno come Greyback, rischiando come minimo di farsi trucidare, mentre si trovava in un luogo che _si suppone_ essere uno dei più sicuri di tutto il mondo magico» le fece notare.

«Oh... Immagino di no, in effetti...» mormorò Tonks, dandosi mentalmente dell'idiota per non averci pensato lei stessa.

«Bene. Ora che abbiamo chiarito tutto, puoi fare silenzio per un secondo? Vorrei capire che sta dicendo...» le chiese l'Animagus.

Tonks sgranò nuovamente gli occhi.

«Sei sordo, per caso? Sta praticamente _urlando!_ E dire che con il tuo essere un cane dovresti avere un buon udito...».

Per tutta risposta Sirius le fece una linguaccia, tra gli sghignazzi di James.

Poi i tre rimasero in silenzio ad ascoltare le voci che si avvicinavano.

« _Voglio sapere dov'è!_ » stava dicendo la voce di quello che Tonks supponeva essere Lyall Lupin.

«Stai tranquillo, Lyall. L'abbiamo portato in infermeria quasi immediatamente» ringhiò la voce di Alastor Moody.

« _Quasi immediatamente?!_ Che significa quel _"Quasi"?!_ Avete aspettato di vedere se quel pazzo tornava per dargli il colpo di grazia?! E poi si può sapere come diavolo avete potuto permettergli di affrontarlo da solo? Maledizione, ha _diciassette anni!_ » replicò Lyall.

«Eravamo lì con lui, pronti ad intervenire se la situazione fosse sfuggita di mano...» disse Silente in tono pacato.

«Se la situazione...? _Mio figlio è in un letto d'infermeria perchè un criminale ha pensato bene di inciderlo come si farebbe con la corteccia di un albero!_ Vuole farmi credere che la situazione non vi fosse _già_ sfuggita di mano?!».

L'uomo sembrava letteralmente fuori di sé.

«Da quanto mi ha detto Silente ieri notte, il ragazzo ha più volte espresso il desiderio di agire da solo, e...» intervenne Moody.

«E di conseguenza avete pensato bene di assecondarlo! Santo cielo, Alastor! Dimmi _per favore_ che non avete ceduto alla testardaggine di Remus! Perchè se l'avete fatto, devo dirvelo, l'opinione che ho di entrambi cambia _completamente_ » disse Lyall in tono esasperato.

«Lo ripeto: non era solo. Io, Alastor e i suoi amici eravamo lì. Ma intervenire rischiava di peggiorare solamente le cose» ripetè paziente Silente.

James avrebbe scommesso quanto aveva di più caro al mondo che in quel momento l'anziano preside stava sorridendo di fronte allo sfogo del padre di Remus.

Non per canzonarlo, ma perchè colpito piacevolmente dall'affetto dell'uomo per il figlio.

«Posso almeno sapere per quale motivo non sono stato informato delle intenzioni di Remus, una volta che le erano state rivelate da lui stesso, Silente? Capisco che anche un gufo urgente avrebbe comunque impiegato qualche ora a recapitare il messaggio, tuttavia sarebbe stato meglio del non saperne nulla fino a fatto compiuto...» chiese Lyall.

Sirius notò che il tono dell'uomo si era notevolmente abbassato, segno che i tre maghi dovevano essere ormai prossimi a raggiungere l'infermeria.

«In tutta onestà, era mia intenzione avvertirla non appena fosse arrivato al castello insieme agli altri funzionari del Ministero. Inoltre ammetto di non aver avuto alcun sospetto che Fenrir Greyback avesse la benché minima intenzione di penetrare nel castello, la scorsa notte. Ritenevo che vi fosse il tempo di discutere la faccenda in tutta tranquillità» rispose Silente, onestamente dispiaciuto dalla piega presa dagli eventi.

«Credevo che avvertirla via gufo non avrebbe fatto altro che preoccupare lei e sua moglie, portandovi a compiere gesti avventati» aggiunse poi.

«Come il precipitarci qui per dare una sonora lavata di capo a quell'incosciente? Beh, aveva ragione di pensare una cosa simile, perchè è esattamente quello che ho intenzione di fare, una volta che mi sarò assicurato della sua buona salute».

Tonks non poté fare a meno di provare un'immediata simpatia e ammirazione nei confronti di quell'uomo.

Remus doveva aver preso da lui...

«Quindi, _per favore_ , posso vederlo?»

«Sta riposando» replicò secco Moody.

«Non voglio _aggredirlo_ , Alastor! _Solo vederlo_. E se hai intenzione di impedirmelo, mi assicurerò personalmente che uno dei letti del San Mungo venga prenotato a tuo nome» replicò deciso Lyall, comparendo all'inizio del corridoio - seguito da Silente e Moody.

« _Oh - oh_...» mormorò Sirius, chiudendo la porta e ripercorrendo insieme a James e Tonks la corsia fino al letto dell'amico.

«Che c'è?» chiese Tonks, confusa.

«Dovremmo essere a lezione. _Tutti e tre_ » replicò James, altrettanto agitato, richiudendo la tenda e nascondendoli momentaneamente alla vista di chiunque fosse entrato nell'infermeria.

Tonks sbiancò.

«Beh, potrei sempre trasformarmi in Madama Chips e dire a Silente che voi avete avuto il permesso di venire qui dalla McGrannit...» suggerì, mordendosi il labbro.

«Per quanto io ammiri la tua anima malandrina, cugina, non penso che funzionerà. Che succede, per esempio, se la vera Madama Chips arriva proprio durante la tua _straordinaria interpretazione?_ » sussurrò Sirius lanciando un'altra veloce occhiata a Remus, che continuava imperterrito a dormire con il viso mortalmente pallido nascosto dalle coperte candide.

Prima ancora che Tonks e James avessero il tempo di replicare, tuttavia, la porta dell'infermeria si aprì nuovamente, e pochi secondi più tardi un uomo che la ragazza non aveva mai visto scostò la tenda.

Alto quanto il figlio, Lyall Lupin aveva occhi scuri nascosti dietro a un paio di sottili occhiali rettangolari e i capelli ingrigiti di chi ha subito molti dispiaceri in un lasso di tempo decisamente troppo breve.

L'uomo squadrò James, Sirius e Tonks, che per tutta risposta sorrisero nervosi.

«Ehilà, Lyall» disse James, schiarendosi la voce.

«Già, ehm... _Ehilà, Lyall_ » lo imitò Sirius, cercando di apparire tranquillo.

Lyall Lupin sospirò, quasi rassegnato.

«Qualcosa mi diceva che vi avrei trovato qui, ragazzi...».

James si esibì nella migliore delle sue espressioni sorprese.

«Davvero? _Wow..._ Sei proprio eccezionale, non è vero, Sir?» esclamò, assestando una potente gomitata nelle costole dell'amico.

Sirius sobbalzò, massaggiandosi le costole.

«Assolutamente» confermò, un sorriso forzato sul volto affascinante.

«Voi tre non dovreste essere a lezione a quest'ora?» chiese Silente, avvicinandosi e studiandoli uno per uno.

«Come dice? A lezione? _Oh, giusto!_ Sirius, non stavo proprio dicendo di aver dimenticato qualcosa? L'ho detto! Vero che l'ho fatto, Tonks?» ribatté frettolosamente James, rivolgendosi alla ragazza rimasta muta per tutto il tempo.

« _Cos…?_ Oh sì, è vero! L'ha detto!» confermò Tonks, cercando di apparire rilassata nonostante potesse _sentire_ i propri capelli diventare color pomodoro, così come le sue guance.

Moody intervenne bruscamente, un sorrisetto mal celato sul volto.

«Che aspettate allora?».

James esitò.

«Eh già, che aspettiamo? Noi... Noi...».

«Noi volevamo giusto salutarti, Lyall. Sì, ci siamo detti: "E' un po' che non vediamo il papà di Lunastorta, quindi perchè non approfittarne per fargli un saluto?"» mentì Sirius, con aria innocente.

«Quindi, ecco... _Ciao!_ » concluse James, trascinando Tonks e Sirius verso la porta dell'infermeria, che superarono per poi correre a perdifiato nel corridoio, in direzione delle loro aule.

[*]

Lyall Lupin guardò per qualche istante la porta da dove erano spariti i tre ragazzi.

«Non riesco a credere di aver _veramente_ pensato di non trovare quei due qui...» mormorò più a se stesso che ad altri.

«Ma la ragazza... Chi è? Non mi sembra di averla mai vista» chiese, rivolgendosi ai due maghi.

«Qualcuno che come te e i giovani Black e Potter ha molto a cuore il benessere di tuo figlio» replicò Moody.

Lyall non disse nulla, preferendo concentrandosi sul figlio steso nel letto davanti a lui.

A malapena si accorse che Silente e Moody erano usciti a loro volta, lasciandoli soli.

L'uomo studiò attentamente il figlio.

Da quanto tempo non lo vedeva di persona?

Guardando Remus, Lyall si chiese se fosse possibile che fossero passati solamente due anni.

Il suo ragazzo appariva così _diverso..._

In qualche modo più vecchio dei suoi diciassette anni.

D'altronde quello di dimostrare più anni di quanti ne avesse in realtà era diventata una cosa normale da quando…

Lyall scacciò il pensiero scuotendo il capo.

Doveva smettere di vedere la maledizione di suo figlio come l'unica ragione dei suoi cambiamenti fisici e psicologici.

Certo, era vero che la licantropia influiva pesantemente su di essi, ma non rappresentava che _una parte_ di Remus.

Una parte infinitamente piccola, a giudicare dalle parole di Silente e Moody.

I due maghi gli avevano riferito che la notte prima Remus aveva affrontato Greyback come un mago, e non come un licantropo.

Poteva scegliere di cedere alla via - relativamente - più semplice, eppure non lo aveva fatto.

 _Aveva deciso di essere un mago prima di una creatura oscura._

Quando Lyall lo aveva saputo, poche ore prima, aveva provato - oltre ad una grandissima paura - un enorme orgoglio per il suo ragazzo, che aveva dimostrato di possedere un coraggio - e sì, anche una stoltezza - decisamente fuori dall'ordinario.

Ne aveva avuto un'ulteriore conferma quando gli era stato detto che il figlio aveva deciso di arruolarsi nell'Ordine della Fenice.

Lyall si ripromise di chiedergli il motivo per il quale trovasse tanto divertente continuare a complicarsi la vita.

Anche se in realtà pensava di conoscere la risposta a quella domanda.

Remus era esattamente come lui: assolutamente incapace di negare il proprio aiuto a chi ne aveva bisogno - fosse questi un altro studente o una vittima di una guerra sempre più opprimente.

L'uomo si sedette cauto accanto al ragazzo, chiedendosi se avrebbe dovuto svegliarlo.

Almeno avrebbe fatto due chiacchiere con lui...

Allungò la mano con l'intenzione di scuoterlo delicatamente, ma il figlio lo fermò ancor prima che potesse anche solo sfiorarlo.

«Ciao papà» mormorò con voce roca, tenendo gli occhi ancora ben chiusi.

Lyall si ritrovò a sorridere per la prima volta da molto tempo.

«Da quanto fingevi di dormire?» chiese interessato.

Remus aprì gli occhi, fissando quelli del padre con un sorriso altrettanto sincero.

«Da quando ho sentito la tua voce in corridoio» ammise.

Gli occhi di Lyall si velarono per un istante nel vedere la fatica con cui il ragazzo si metteva seduto sul letto.

«E' in momenti come questi che odio avere l'udito più fine del normale. Anche se in realtà la colpa è di questa spalla: non sembra volermi dare tregua» borbottò questi, apparentemente non accorgendosi del turbamento del padre.

L'uomo guardò il figlio massaggiarsi distrattamente la spalla, sorprendendosi di trovarla fasciata.

«Stai fermo» lo ammonì, quando lo vide cercare di spostare la benda per valutare l'entità del danno.

Remus sbuffò, sentendosi improvvisamente tornato all'età di sei anni, quando suo padre era quasi costretto a legargli le mani per impedirgli di pasticciare con le medicazioni che gli erano state applicate dopo l'ennesima luna piena violenta.

«Che è successo?» chiese, rassegnato all'idea di non poterlo scoprire con i suoi occhi.

Lyall esitò.

«Cosa ricordi?» chiese, cauto.

Remus si concentrò sugli avvenimenti della notte appena trascorsa.

«Io e Greyback abbiamo avuto uno scambio di opinioni _non esattamente civile_ , e all'improvviso lui ha fatto qualcosa con la bacchetta. Non ho riconosciuto l'incantesimo, ma dubito fosse uno di quelli che insegnano qui ad Hogwarts o in qualsiasi altra scuola di magia... Ho sentito la spalla andarmi a fuoco, come se fosse stata infilzata da una lama rovente. Il resto è troppo confuso. Ricordo vagamente che Greyback mi ha detto qualcosa sul godermi la mia libertà, pagando le conseguenze delle mie scelte, ma...» raccontò, la fronte aggrottata per lo sforzo di ricordare.

Di nuovo Lyall esitò.

«Greyback... Lui... Lui ti ha marchiato» mormorò.

Il ragazzo parve confuso.

«Che vuol dire? Pensavo che mi avesse _marchiato_ la notte che mi ha morso...».

L'uomo annuì, agitandosi un po'.

«E' così. Ma, com'era prevedibile, non è stato felice del tuo rifiuto a seguirlo, così ha pensato bene di rendere la tua decisione effettiva ed irrevocabile» disse, fissandolo.

Il licantropo inizialmente sembrò non capire, poi si passò una mano sugli occhi.

«Mi ha _retrocesso_ ad Omega, vero?» mormorò, fissando a sua volta il padre.

Questi annuì lentamente, stupendosi di vedere il figlio sospirare di sollievo.

«Non mi sembri turbato» notò.

«Non lo sono, infatti».

Vide l'espressione dell'uomo.

«E no, non ho subito danni alla testa. So perfettamente che in quanto Omega sono bandito da qualsiasi branco di lupi mannari esistente; così come so che qualsiasi appartenente ad uno di essi potrebbe benissimo decidere di uccidermi per compiacere il proprio capobranco, nel caso dovesse incontrami. Ma questo non significa anche che sono libero dall'obbligo di unirmi alle forze di Voldemort? Non significa che, per la prima volta da moltissimi anni, posso effettivamente decidere cosa fare della mia vita - pur sempre nei limiti dettati dalla mia maledizione? Non dovrò più negare a me stesso il desiderio di legarmi ad altri per timore della rabbia di Greyback!» esclamò, sinceramente felice.

Lyall studiò per qualche minuto il figlio, poi sorrise di nuovo - contagiato dalla sua allegria.

«Hai ragione, è sicuramente una vittoria. E una che meriti appieno» confermò.

Remus lo guardò di sottecchi.

«Quindi... Non sei arrabbiato?» chiese con una punta di imbarazzo nella voce.

Lyall posò il mento sulla mano.

«Puoi giurarci che lo sono, ragazzo. Sei stato incredibilmente sconsiderato» disse serio.

Inclinò il capo da un lato.

«Però ammetto che poterti finalmente rivedere di persona - e relativamente in buona salute - influisce parecchio sul mio stato d'animo attuale, migliorandolo in modo che definirei quasi _surreale._ Ti consiglierei quindi di stare in riga per un po'. Giusto per convincermi che hai pienamente compreso quanto possono essere pericolose le conseguenze di certe tue decisioni».

Il licantropo si grattò la testa, un leggero rossore a colorargli le guance pallide.

«E io che speravo di essermela cavata...» mormorò piano, un sorrisetto imbarazzato sul viso.

L'uomo scosse il capo.

« _Ah - ah._ Non sono uno dei tuoi insegnanti, Remus. Non puoi mettermi nel sacco con una delle tue famose espressioni da " _Sono - completamente - innocente - non - ho - idea - di - come - sono - finito - in - questa - situazione_ "».

Remus ridacchiò.

«Non sapevo avessero un nome»

«Adesso lo sai».

Il licantropo tornò serio, guardando il padre.

«Non era mia intenzione escludere te e la mamma, voglio che tu lo sappia. Io cercavo solo di...».

Lyall lo zittì, scompigliandogli affettuosamente i capelli.

«Non hai bisogno di scusarti, figliolo. Tuttavia ritengo che tu possa anche accettere di tornare a casa, ora. Tua madre e io ne saremmo più che felici. Ovviamente, se questo è ciò che vuoi anche tu. Se invece preferisci continuare a vivere da solo... Beh, in quel caso entrambi insistiamo affinché tu venga a farci visita almeno due volte a settimana. Ma devo essere onesto con te: l'idea di te tutto solo in quel cottage non è mai piaciuta a nessuno dei due».

Remus aveva gli occhi che brillavano di riconoscenza.

«Sarà davvero bellissimo poter tornare a casa, papà».

Per un po' nessuno dei due parlò o fece nulla.

Poi Remus si alzò in piedi, iniziando a vestirsi sotto lo sguardo attonito del genitore.

«Posso sapere dove pensi di andare, ora?» gli chiese questi interessato.

«A lezione» rispose semplicemente il ragazzo, allacciandosi - non con poca fatica - una scarpa.

«Sei ancora in convalescenza per il brutale attacco di un criminale o sbaglio?»

«Non sbagli, e lo sai bene. Ma se non andrò a lezione quei due adorabili ragazzi che erano qui prima - e che si suppone siano i miei migliori amici - distruggeranno la scuola, o cosa ben più grave finiranno nuovamente in punizione» replicò, ondeggiando leggermente a causa di un'improvvisa vertigine.

In un attimo Lyall fu al suo fianco, sorreggendolo.

«Hai uno strano senso delle priorità, Remus...» notò divertito.

«Tutta colpa dei troppi anni passati con James e Sirius, suppongo. Temo mi abbiano _irrimediabilmente rovinato_ » ghignò, avviandosi con passo più stabile verso l'uscita dell'infermeria.

Una volta assicuratosi dell'assenza di Madama Chips nei paraggi, Remus si voltò verso il padre - ancora fermo vicino al letto.

«Sono sicuro che ci rivedremo spesso, ora che sei qui alla scuola. Fino ad allora... _Buona giornata_ » gli strizzò l'occhio, svanendo rapidamente nel corridoio e allontanandosi dagli strilli che Madama Chips avrebbe sicuramente lanciato, una volta resasi conto di aver perso nuovamente il proprio paziente.


	29. Chapter 29

Una volta lontano dall'infermeria, Remus si fermò ed inspirò a pieni polmoni l'aria della libertà.

Probabilmente non aveva assolutamente nulla di diverso da quella che ogni giorno milioni di persone - sia nel mondo magico che in quello babbano - respiravano, ma a lui sembrava completamente nuova.

 _Era libero._

Certo, non lo era dalla licantropia.

Ma almeno poteva dire di esserlo dallo spettro di Greyback, che per due lunghissimi anni lo aveva costretto a compiere scelte incredibilmente sofferte pur di salvaguardare il benessere di chi aveva a cuore.

Sapeva ovviamente di non essere fuori pericolo, e anzi di esserlo ancora di più - dubitava, infatti, che il licantropo lo avrebbe mai perdonato.

Ma non gli importava.

Aveva fatto una scelta ed era pronto a tutto pur di dimostrare a se stesso e agli altri che si trattava di quella giusta.

Il sorriso gli si allargò a tal punto che sentì i muscoli della faccia dolergli.

 _Libero._

Non poteva ancora crederci…

Bussò alla porta dell'aula di Storia della Magia - concedendo ai compagni una tregua dalla solita noiosissima lezione del professore fantasma - ed entrò, cercando di mascherare il proprio sorriso dietro un'espressione mortificata per il ritardo.

Infastidito dall'interruzione, il professor Rüf gli disse seccamente di andarsi a sedere in silenzio, permettendogli così di continuare la propria lezione.

Il licantropo non se lo fece ripetere due volte, e andò a prendere posto accanto a James e Sirius, che sonnecchiavano profondamente sui loro banchi, ignari di tutto ciò che li circondava.

Remus li guardò con un'espressione affettuosa.

Non li avrebbe rimproverarti per il mancato seguito alla lezione.

Come poteva, sapendo che quei due erano stati al suo fianco per tutta la notte?

Si erano meritati il loro sonno.

Per stavolta avrebbe chiuso un occhio.

[*]

Quando la campanella suonò, circa venti minuti più tardi, Remus attese con pazienza che i due si svegliassero - cosa che non avvenne che un quarto d'ora dopo che la classe si era completamente svuotata.

James - il primo a dare segni di ripresa - sbadigliò rumorosamente, grattandosi i capelli ribelli e sistemandosi gli occhiali, finitigli di traverso durante il piacevole pisolino.

Ogni volta Remus si chiedeva come riuscisse a compiere tutte queste azioni senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi...

Fu poi il turno di Sirius, che stese gambe e braccia in maniera decisamente canina, prima di sbadigliare anch'egli - producendo incredibilmente un suono che un orecchio inesperto avrebbe potuto benissimo associare ad un corno da battaglia.

L'espressione confusa ed insonnolita con cui si guardarono intorno, comunque, svanì immediatamente non appena videro il lupo mannaro seduto sul proprio banco in attesa del loro risveglio.

« _Rem!_ »

« _Lunastorta!_ ».

Remus ridacchiò.

«Sì, sono io. Ora che ci siamo presentati, che ne dite di proseguire con le nostre lezioni? O qualcosa ce lo impedisce?» ghignò.

Sirius si alzò in piedi, studiandolo con occhio clinico.

«Che ci fai in piedi?» chiese.

« _Non dovresti assolutamente essere in piedi!_ » gli fece eco James, posando una mano sulla fronte dell'amico.

Remus gliel'allontanò ridendo.

«Non ho ritenuto necessario stare ancora in infermeria» disse, scrollando le spalle.

La fitta che gli percorse dolorosamente il braccio gli ricordò di non compiere quel gesto fino alla completa guarigione.

«Ma…» iniziò James, a cui non era sfuggita la sua lieve smorfia.

Remus scosse il capo caparbio.

«" _Ma_ " niente. _Sto bene_. Inoltre, chi vi terrà d'occhio, se sarò costretto a letto da Madama Chips?».

Sirius si esibì in un largo sorriso, stringendogli la spalla sana in un gesto d'affetto.

«Il buon vecchio Lunastorta... Che faremmo senza di te?».

[*]

Nessuno, a parte i presenti e pochi altri, seppe mai cos'era accaduto in un'ampia radura della Foresta Proibita la sera in cui Silente annunciò l'arrivo dei funzionari del Ministero della Magia nella scuola.

Gli studenti non seppero mai il motivo per cui quella notte il castello fu barricato magicamente, o il perché alcuni loro compagni sparirono nell'oscurità - solo per ricomparire il mattino successivo a lezione, stanchi e provati come se avessero assistito a qualcosa di orrendo e sconvolgente.

Ciò che tutti non poterono fare a meno di notare, tuttavia, fu l'improvvisa scomparsa di uno dei quattro membri di quella singolare banda di maghi nota con il nome di Malandrini.

Minus, il ragazzo tremante e apparentemente privo di qualsiasi vera capacità, era svanito nel nulla e nessuno dei restanti tre ragazzi spiegò mai che fine avesse fatto.

A chiunque chiedesse loro qualcosa al riguardo, infatti, i tre giovani borbottavano a denti stretti che Minus si era " _Unito a persone che più lo meritavano_ ".

Ben presto tutti impararono a non chiedere più nulla.

In fondo, l'unico motivo per cui era conosciuto ad Hogwarts era proprio per la sua appartenenza ai Malandrini.

Se aveva - stupidamente - deciso di abbandonarli, non meritava certo altre attenzioni...

E benché ci fosse qualcuno che giurava di aver udito distintamente delle grida alzarsi da qualche parte all'interno della Foresta Proibita, in quella fatidica notte, nessuno vi diede troppo peso.

Non erano niente più che le consuete voci di corridoio, sussurrate a mezza voce per spaventare quelli del primo anno.

L'avvicinarsi del primo fine settimana ad Hogsmeade, infine, contribuì a cancellare definitivamente ogni domanda e pettegolezzo anche dalla mente dello studente più insistente.

Era soprattutto la parte femminile della scuola ad essere impaziente di visitare il villaggio.

Si diceva infatti che fosse stato aperto un nuovo locale, gestito da una certa Madame Piediburro.

Un luogo dove le coppiette potevano rifugiarsi in cerca dell'intimità che non potevano avere ai "Tre manici di scopa".

Notizia che sembrava scatenare nelle giovani studentesse pensieri ricolmi di romanticismo, e nei loro compagni violentissimi attacchi di orticaria...

Tuttavia, non _tutte_ le ragazze di Hogwarts sognavano tramonti in riva al mare e romantiche passeggiate al chiaro di luna a cavallo di scintillanti unicorni: ed era proprio per festeggiare l'esistenza di queste rare eccezioni che tre studenti del Grifondoro passarono la sera prima della visita ad Hogsmeade a brindare ad ogni buona stella che aveva deciso di risparmiare loro una giornata costellata di frasi zuccherose e tenere effusioni tra tazze di thè e pasticcini al burro.

«Parola mia, ragazzi! Per un attimo ho temuto che Lidia mi dicesse di voler provare quel locale. Non sono mai stato più felice di essermi sbagliato su qualcosa!» esclamò Sirius dopo il sesto bicchiere di Whisky Incendiario.

James e Remus risero, ben attenti a non rovesciare i loro bicchieri.

«Piuttosto, Lily? Ha espresso il desiderio di dargli un'occhiata? Lei mi è sempre sembrata un tipetto piuttosto romantico» chiese l'Animagus, afferrando la bottiglia al suo fianco e versandosi un'altra generosa dose di liquore.

James ingoiò in un sol sorso il contenuto del suo bicchiere.

«Oh, lo è! Ma lei stessa mi ha detto che preferirebbe essere bocciata in Pozioni, piuttosto che mettere piede in quel posto!».

Di nuovo, gli altri due ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere senza controllo.

«E che ci dici di Tonks? Lei se lo farebbe un giretto da Madame Piediburro?» domandò James, sdraiandosi a pancia sotto sul suo letto e fissando Remus.

«Lo so io dove - _e soprattutto con chi_ \- si farebbe un giretto mia cugina...» ghignò Sirius.

James rise talmente forte che il bicchiere quasi gli sfuggì dalle mani - una risata, la sua, che aumentò di volume quando l'altro Animagus cadde dal proprio letto dopo aver tentato inutilmente di impedire al cuscino lanciatogli da Remus di colpirlo in piena faccia.

«Allora?» incalzò James, le lacrime agli occhi.

Sirius riaffiorò dal pavimento, sputacchiando qualche piuma.

« _Ma l'hai vista?!_ Spinosi capelli rosa gomma da masticare, anfibi, jeans strappati... Diamine, Ramoso! Ti sembra il tipo che ama le sale da thè e i centrini di pizzo?!».

Remus vuotò il suo bicchiere in un sol sorso.

«Devo ammettere che Felpato ha ragione, stavolta: la tua è stata una domanda idiota, Jamie» confermò divertito.

Ma James sembrava corrucciato.

Sirius gli balzò addosso in un lampo, cogliendolo di sorpresa e facendogli cadere il bicchiere - che si frantumò sul pavimento di legno.

«Che ti prende? Ti si è scheggiata una delle corna?» sghignazzò.

«No, è che stavo pensando... Cappelli rosa, jeans strappati, anfibi, una chiara amante del rock... Merlino, Lunastorta! _Ti sei innamorato di una dannatissima punk!_ » esclamò, scoppiando nuovamente a ridere.

Sirius cadde nuovamente dal letto, scosso da risate convulse - e decisamente rumorose.

Remus alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Quei due erano irrecuperabili...

«Come accidenti è stato possibile, Lunastorta?! Voglio dire, tu sei... Insomma... Tu sei tutto libri, studio...»

« _Libri_...» aggiunse Sirius.

«Calma...»

« _Libri_...»

«Tranquillità, silenzio...»

«E _libri!_ »

«Mentre Tonks è... E'...».

Il ragazzo spalancò la bocca, incapace quasi di formulare un pensiero razionale.

«Sì, ho capito, James. Ma fossi in te non mi stupirei troppo. Lily esce con te, no?» ghignò Remus, recuperando il whisky dal comodino di Sirius e rovesciando ciò che ne rimaneva nel proprio bicchiere.

«Ehi!» esclamò James, sgranando gli occhi.

«Questo non è carino!» sbottò.

«Parli di quello che ha detto o del fatto che ha finito il liquore?» ridacchiò Sirius.

James parve pensarci sopra, poi fece spallucce.

«Ah, chi se ne importa! A proposito, sapete che Lily stasera mi ha chiesto per quale motivo accetta sempre di andare ad Hogsmeade con un ragazzo che distrugge periodicamente la scuola?».

Il terzetto, ormai completamente ubriaco, scoppiò a ridere senza ritegno.

Sirius recuperò il proprio bicchiere - rotolato sotto al letto - e si alzò instabile sulle gambe.

«Avvicinatevi, voi due! Voglio fare un brindisi!» esclamò.

«Abbiamo finito il whisky» ridacchiò Remus.

«E tu hai rotto il mio bicchiere» gli fece eco James.

Ma entrambi si alzarono malfermi, avvicinandosi all'amico.

Remus alzò il bicchiere, mentre James sostituiva il suo con la bottiglia - entrambi completamente vuoti.

«A tre meravigliose ragazze che sono riuscite nella più grande delle imprese: metterci al guinzaglio!» esclamò Sirius, solenne.

«A tre magnifiche fanciulle che ci tengono in riga ogni giorno!» aggiunse James, con la medesima aria pomposa.

«A tre incredibili - _e pazienti_ \- creature che ci sopportano senza approfittarsi quasi mai dell'immenso amore che proviamo nei loro confronti, e che ci trasformano ineluttabilmente in tre idioti sentimentali» concluse Remus, a cui era venuto il singhiozzo.

Per un po' rimasero in silenzio, rimpiangendo la fine del liquore.

Poi Sirius si voltò verso Remus.

«Mi spieghi come riesci a usare termini come " _ineluttabilmente_ " quando sei ubriaco fradicio? Io a malapena riesco a ricordare il mio nome!» esclamò, confuso.

Il licantropo ridacchiò.

«Onestamente, vecchio mio, non ne ho la più pallida idea».

James - ricaduto sul suo letto - riprese a sghignazzare.

«Vi rendete conto che sembriamo tre alcolizzati dementi?»

Remus e Sirius si lasciarono cadere ai due lati dell'amico.

«In tutta onestà, James... - sussurrò Sirius spargendo odore di whisky ovunque, le palpebre che iniziavano a chiudersi - Credo che dopo tutti gli anni trascorsi a rubare il miglior Whisky Incendiario dalla cantina di Aberforth, sia ormai appurato che _noi siamo_ tre alcolizzanti dementi...».

Remus - gli occhi chiusi e un'espressione felice sul volto - si esibì in un ultimo sorriso.

«Ed ecco un'affermazione che neppure io posso smentire...».

Ma ormai non era rimasto più nessuno sveglio per sentirlo.


	30. Chapter 30

Il mattino dopo il villaggio di Hogsmeade si riempì dell'allegro vociare degli studenti, felici di potersi finalmente allontanare per un paio d'ore dal castello e dalle tediose lezioni.

Neppure la vista dei funzionari del Ministero tra i corridoi della scuola e degli Auror che pattugliavano attentamente le strade e i confini della scuola riuscì a smorzare quel clima rilassato e gioioso, poiché tutti si sentivano più rassicurati che preoccupati dalla loro presenza.

[*]

Poco lontano dalla ressa degli studenti eccitati, un gruppetto camminava ridendo e scherzando concitatamente.

Sirius, il braccio intorno alla vita di Lidia, starnutì violentemente.

«Bah! Io mi chiedo come diavolo sia possibile che noi maghi siamo capaci di trasformare ogni oggetto inanimato in un simpatico animale da compagnia, ma non riusciamo a curare un raffreddore del cavolo!» esclamò, soffiandosi il naso in un fazzoletto nero di seta che portava in tasca.

James ridacchiò.

Quella mattina lui, Sirius e Remus avevano avuto bisogno di una lunga doccia gelida per riprendersi dalla sbornia della notte precedente, e l'Animagus sembrava averne ricavato ben più di una mente lucida e sgombra dai fumi dell'alcol...

«Tu pretendi troppo dalla magia, Sirius. Non facciamo certo i miracoli!» lo ammonì Tonks.

La ragazza - letteralmente fuori di sé dalla gioia - teneva sotto braccio Remus, e non sembrava intenzionata a lasciarlo andare.

Sirius starnutì di nuovo.

«Ah, ecco cosa c'è di sbagliato! Dovremmo!» sbottò di malumore.

I restanti membri del gruppo scoppiarono a ridere.

«Ascoltate, che ne dite se andassimo a berci qualcosa di caldo alla "Testa di Porco"? Magari così Sirius la finirà di lamentarsi» ghignò James, divertendosi a stuzzicare il pessimo carattere dell'amico.

«Andate avanti voi. C'è una cosa che voglio mostrare a Dora» disse Remus, sorridendo alla ragazza.

Completamente dimenticandosi del proprio naso, Sirius lasciò andare Lidia, esibendosi poi nella perfetta imitazione di un violinista che suona una melodia di tipico stampo matrimoniale.

James ridacchiò, e anche Lidia e Lily non poterono trattenersi dal sorridere all'espressione imbarazzata sul volto di Tonks.

«Un'interpretazione _sublime_ , Felpato. Ricordami di ingaggiarti per le nostre nozze. Non vorrei mai privare i nostri invitati della possibilità di vedere il tuo _straordinario talento_ » replicò serafico il licantropo, un guizzo negli occhi.

I due Malandrini ammutolirono, mentre Lidia e Lily risero apertamente.

«Vi aspettiamo da Aberforth, allora» disse Lidia, iniziando a trascinare un Sirius alquanto scioccato verso una stradina secondaria, seguita quasi immediatamente anche da Lily - che era costretta a guidare James come se il ragazzo fosse stato appena colpito da un Incantesimo Confundus.

«A dopo» rispose Remus, prima di avviarsi con Tonks verso il centro del villaggio.

[*]

«Dicevi davvero?» chiese Tonks all'improvviso.

Remus la fissò sovrappensiero.

«Come?»

«Prima, con gli altri... Quando dicevi che il giorno delle nozze ingaggerai Sirius per accompagnare la cerimonia» borbottò in fretta, nascondendosi una ciocca di capelli dietro all'orecchio.

«Oh, quello! No, no...».

Tonks non riuscì a mascherare completamente la propria delusione.

«Sirius sarebbe un pessimo musicista. Rovinerebbe _totalmente_ l'atmosfera» ghignò il licantropo, guardandola di sottecchi e gioendo nel vedere il sorriso splenderle sul volto e le guance arrossarsi.

«Significa che mi vuoi sposare?» chiese lei, la voce che tremava impercettibilmente.

«Non dovrei?» domandò a sua volta, continuando a sorridere noncurante.

«Cosa? _No!_ Non intendevo affatto dire... _Io voglio sposarti!_ Anche subito! Ma voglio dire... Ecco, sembri molto sicuro. Non hai paura di stancarti di me?» esclamò in fretta la ragazza, bloccandosi in mezzo alla via.

Remus la fissò con gli occhi che brillavano.

«Stancarmi di te, Ninfadora?».

Tonks aprì la bocca scioccata, poi lo colpì con un leggero pugno.

« _L'hai fatto apposta!_ » sibilò.

Il licantropo rise, avvolgendole un braccio intorno alla vita e schioccandole un bacio sulla tempia.

«Assolutamente sì. Amo il tuo nome».

Tonks, se possibile, arrossì ancora di più.

«Quindi sei convinto che non ti stancheresti di me? _Mai?_ »

Remus scosse il capo.

« _Mai_ , Dora. Se dovessi farlo, significherebbe che sono diventato folle. Anzi, dovrei essere io a temere che sia _tu_ a stancarti di me. Non sarebbe una così grande sorpresa, in fondo...» ammise, onesto.

I due percorsero per un po' il villaggio in silenzio.

«A che pensi?» chiese Tonks, vedendo il proprio accompagnatore corrucciato.

«Al fatto che non c'è più alcun motivo di tenere nascosto agli altri studenti quello che c'è tra noi» le confidò.

Tonks sentì il proprio cuore iniziare a battere freneticamente.

«Sì, immagino non ve ne sia più bisogno, ora...» mormorò, un tremito nella voce.

Il licantropo annuì pensieroso.

«Perché sai, avevo intenzione di... _proclamarlo_ ad Halloween. Sempre che a te vada bene, è chiaro. Lo farei prima, ma... Siamo onesti, Dora: dobbiamo essere sicuri che le cose funzionino, tra di noi. Non che non lo stai facendo alla grande, ora!» si affrettò ad aggiungere, nel timore che lei fraintendesse le sue parole.

«Perché voglio che tu sappia che ci sto bene, con te. Mai stato più felice. Certo, non posso negare di pensare, a volte, che tu meriteresti qualcuno di più adatto a te: allegro, spensierato... - Si guardò intorno nervosamente - Qualcuno che non rischi di farti del male ogni mese...» aggiunse sottovoce.

Tonks gli mise una mano sulla bocca, interrompendo quel fiume di parole.

«Smettila, Remus. Sei perfetto per me, così come io lo sono per te. Ci completiamo, no?» gli disse, rivolgendogli un sorrisetto.

«Per quanto riguarda dover attendere fino ad Halloween, per poter esserne veramente sicuri... Va bene, sul serio. Potrei aspettarti per interi anni, se sapessi di avere anche la più piccola speranza di poter stare con te».

Gli occhi del licantropo brillarono di riconoscenza.

«Grazie, Dora».

Ora era Tonks ad essere pensierosa, tuttavia.

«Ma che succederà ad Halloween? Onestamente non ricordo "le proclamazioni" di Sirius e James...» chiese, curiosa.

Il licantropo ridacchiò.

«Questo perché io diedi una mano ad organizzarle, e quindi _l'esuberanza_ di quei due venne tenuta a freno. Ma sicuramente non mi concederanno di avere voce in capitolo sulla nostra, quindi... Però sono certo che accettino suggerimenti. Almeno, da te li accetteranno di sicuro...»

Anche Tonks rise, stringendosi di più a lui.

«A me basta che ci sia tu» ammise.

Il ragazzo si fermò improvvisamente, costringendo anche Tonks - che ancora teneva per la vita - a farlo.

«Sai che ti dico?» le chiese, un'espressione decisa sul volto.

«Cosa?» replicò lei, confusa.

«Non voglio rischiare che qualcuno - folgorato come me dalla tua bellezza - inizi a farti la corte credendoti libera. Sarebbe _terribilmente imbarazzante_ per tutti. E mi fornirebbe uno sfidante non richiesto...» aggiunse in tono pratico.

La ragazza non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare nuovamente.

«E quindi? Che hai intenzione di fare per impedire che ciò avvenga?» chiese, interessata.

«Beh, mi vedo costretto a fare un _piccolo_ strappo alla regola... In fin dei conti sono un Malandrino, e quello di dover essere sempre pronti ad infrangere le regole è un requisito obbligatorio, perciò...».

Le afferrò la mano, e senza darle nemmeno il tempo di reagire si inginocchiò lì, in mezzo alla strada - causando un enorme "blocco" di studenti, ovviamente incuriositi e sorpresi da un simile comportamento.

Tonks non ebbe bisogno di vedersi riflessa in uno specchio per sapere di avere nuovamente i capelli color del pomodoro.

«Remus, che stai...» mormorò, imbarazzatissima.

«Io Lunastorta dichiaro di essere _follemente_ ed _inesorabilmente_ innamorato di questa ragazza, e di essere pronto a sfidare a duello chiunque tenti di ostacolare il nostro amore!».

Poi, davanti allo stupore generale dei presenti si rialzò in piedi, prese delicatamente il viso di Tonks fra le mani e la baciò.

Diverse studentesse presenti svennero senza ritegno tra le braccia degli amici, ma Remus e Tonks non diedero loro alcun peso, sorridendosi ed allontanandosi l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra.

[*]

Poco lontano, una coppia di maghi dall'aria furente si avviò verso il castello.

Dopo aver assistito a quel pubblico sfoggio di sentimenti, entrambi erano stati immediatamente d'accordo su una cosa: non avrebbero _mai_ permesso che quella storia vedesse un'altra alba.


	31. Chapter 31

« _Tu sei completamente pazzo!_ » esclamò Tonks, ancora rossa in viso, quando si furono allontanati dalla folla.

Remus rise apertamente.

«Credevo che questo l'avessimo già appurato, Dora...».

«Voglio dire... Lì in mezzo a tutti… Io...» balbettò la ragazza, apparentemente sorda alle parole del suo accompagnatore.

Il licantropo fece spallucce.

«Temo dovrai abituarti ad essere ancor più al centro dell'attenzione... _La dura vita della celebrità_ » ghignò.

Tonks trasse un profondo respiro, nel tentativo di calmarsi.

«Ad ogni modo... Cos'è che dovevi mostrarmi?» chiese, incuriosita.

Remus sembrò sorpreso.

«Giusto, me ne ero completamente dimenticato!» esclamò, conducendola al limitare del villaggio.

Superarono un vecchio recinto ricoperto di muschio e salirono su per una collinetta immersa nella foresta.

Subito prima di giungere alla sua sommità, tuttavia, Remus si fermò e mise le mani davanti agli occhi di Tonks.

«Che fai?» domandò lei, confusa.

«Fidati di me» le disse, facendola avanzare con cautela ancora di qualche passo.

Tonks ebbe la stranissima sensazione di trovarsi sul ciglio di una sporgenza.

«Attenta a non muoverti troppo, okay? Siamo abbastanza in alto, e temo che la caduta non sarebbe piacevole» le sussurrò, facendole venire i brividi.

Per Tonks fu impossibile capire se essi fossero causati dal respiro del ragazzo contro il suo orecchio, o dalla conferma di essere effettivamente sul bordo di un precipizio.

Remus tolse le mani dagli occhi di Tonks, che impiegò qualche secondo ad abituarsi al luminoso ambiente circostante.

« _Ooh!_ » sussurrò, meravigliata.

La foresta si estendeva sotto di lei a perdita d'occhio, gli alberi simili ad un vasto prato accarezzato dal vento.

Poco distante, Tonks riuscì a scorgere la ferrovia con la stazione dove ogni anno giungeva - e partiva - l'Espresso per Hogwarts, costeggiata da quell'oceano verde e simile ad una di quelle cartoline che si vendevano negli accoglienti negozi di souvenir babbani.

E a coronare il tutto, davanti a lei - in tutta la sua bellezza - il castello di Hogwarts svettava sulla scogliera affacciata sul Lago Nero, stagliandosi imponente contro il cielo azzurro e privo di nubi.

«Allora?» chiese Remus, riscuotendola dal proprio stupore.

«E' bellissimo, Remus...» mormorò con un filo di voce, ammirando ogni singolo dettaglio di quel fenomenale panorama.

«Vengo qui spesso, quando voglio starmene un po' solo con i miei pensieri. E non solo durante le normali gite ad Hogsmeade...» le confidò il licantropo, e la ragazza capì che alludeva anche alle "visite extra" che i Malandrini facevano al villaggio grazie ai passaggi nascosti all'interno del castello.

Tonks si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto.

«Suppongo allora che sarai sempre qui...».

Il licantropo le diede un tenero buffetto.

« _Sfacciata_ » mormorò affettuosamente.

Lei lo abbracciò, godendosi il calore delle sue braccia.

«Grazie per averlo voluto condividere con me. Lo apprezzo davvero molto».

Remus ricambiò l'abbraccio.

«Sono felice che ti piaccia»

Rimasero così per un po', fissando quel meraviglioso spettacolo.

Tonks non credeva di essersi mai sentita così felice e fortunata.

Arrossì al pensiero di quanto era accaduto al villaggio.

Non aveva mai visto niente di così folle e allo stesso tempo romantico, prima.

«Credo che dovremo tornare da Sirius e dagli altri. Saranno in pensiero» disse, districandosi dal loro abbraccio.

«Non ne avrebbero motivo. Sanno che non ti farei nulla» replicò lui ridendo.

«E chi dice che sarebbero preoccupati per me? E' risaputo che tu sei troppo gentiluomo per fare qualcosa di _sconveniente_ , ma io? Sono più che certa che Sirius ti abbia _accennato_ a quanto io gli somigli, in certi frangenti... E guarda, siamo anche soli soletti in un luogo che nessuno - almeno spero - conosce a parte noi...» replicò Tonks, ammiccando.

Non poté trattenersi dal ridere, quando vide le guance pallide di Remus arrossarsi dall'imbarazzo, e si alzò sulla punta dei piedi per baciarlo.

Niente avrebbe potuto rovinare quella loro perfetta favola.

[*]

«...E fu allora che i due piccioncini varcarono la porta del locale, dopo essersi finalmente ricordati di avere anche loro degli amici che li attendevano trepidanti...» esclamò Sirius, alzando il proprio bicchiere per salutare l'ingresso dei due ragazzi.

«Oh, Sirius! Quando la smetterai di essere una tale regina del dramma?» chiese Tonks esasperata, sedendosi tra Lily e Lidia.

«Allora Lunastorta, dove l'hai portata? A vedere una mostra di libri?» continuò Sirius, ignorando bellamente il commento della ragazza.

«Mio caro Felpato, non riesco a trattenere le risate» replicò Remus sorridendo.

James gli fece spazio sulla panca.

«Mostra di libri o no, qualcuno si è divertito a mettere in piazza i propri affari, eh?» ghignò.

«A cosa alludi Ramoso?» domandò Remus, bevendo un sorso della Burrobirra - ormai fredda - ordinata per lui dagli amici.

«A cosa alludo? Ma stai scherzando?».

E con l'aiuto di Lily ripeté la scena di cui Tonks e Remus erano stati protagonisti a inizio giornata, tra le risate di Sirius e Lidia e l'imbarazzo palese dei due ragazzi.

«Quindi, quando ti deciderai a farle il giuramento vero e proprio?» chiese James tornando a sedersi.

«Stavamo pensando ad Halloween. Vogliamo essere entrambi sicuri che le cose vadano bene, prima» disse Remus, accettando di buon grado la presa in giro da parte degli amici.

Sirius si grattò il mento.

«Hmm... Non capisco come non possiate rendervi conto che siete _schifosamente_ perfetti l'uno per l'altra, ma d'accordo. Sia come volete. Halloween è comunque abbastanza vicino. Almeno avremo il tempo di pensare a qualcosa per rendere l'evento memorabile» mormorò pensieroso.

Remus scosse il capo.

«No, voi non penserete a un bel niente. Preferisco fare da solo. Grazie per l'interessamento, ma non serve. Davvero».

James assunse un'aria ferita.

«Hai sentito Felpato? Non vuole il nostro aiuto»

«Ho sentito Ramoso. Che ragazzo ingrato...».

Le ragazze scoppiarono a ridere, ben sapendo che Remus avrebbe lottato e pregato i due di non fare alcunché, ma che alla fine avrebbe ceduto, come ogni volta.

[*]

Era ormai sera quando il gruppetto tornò al castello.

Era stata una giornata ricca di emozioni per Tonks.

Talmente tante che la ragazza non credeva sarebbe riuscita a dormire se non all'alba.

Non era mai stata tanto impaziente dell'arrivo di Halloween, che per lei aveva sempre rappresentato una festa insignificante.

Ma quell'anno sarebbe stato diverso...

Quell'anno Halloween avrebbe rappresentato l'inizio di _un sogno._

Entrarono nel castello, ridendo ancora della battuta che il padre di James aveva detto loro quando l'avevano incontrato ai cancelli.

I ragazzi si erano trattenuti per parecchio tempo con gli Auror, tanto che ormai tutti i loro compagni erano già seduti a cena.

«Non vedo l'ora di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti» disse James affamato.

«Ma… Hai passato tutto il pomeriggio strafogandoti di ogni sorta di cibarie!» esclamò Lidia.

«Lascia perdere, Lidia… Ormai io non ci faccio nemmeno più caso» mormorò Lily rassegnata.

«Ramoso ha ragione, che stiamo aspettando? Anche io sto morendo di fame!» aggiunse Sirius.

«Prenderai un bel brodino caldo, Felpato? Ti farebbe bene, sai?» lo stuzzicò Remus, stringendosi Tonks al fianco.

La tagliente risposta di Sirius venne rovinata da un suo potente starnuto.

Stavano ancora ridendo quando una voce furente li raggiunse.

« _Togli quelle manacce da Ninfadora, mostro!_ ».

Dimenticandosi completamente della fame che li attanagliava, tutti lanciarono un'occhiata a Remus, sbiancato improvvisamente.

I loro sguardi poi volarono alla proprietaria della voce, e Tonks - se possibile - sbiancò ancor più del proprio ragazzo.


	32. Chapter 32

« _Mamma?!_ » balbettò la ragazza, incredula.

«Che… _Che ci fai qui?_ » continuò poi, riprendendosi un po' dallo shock di trovarsi la madre davanti agli occhi.

Andromeda Tonks era una donna molto attraente, con morbidi capelli castani e grandi occhi scuri.

Occhi che in quel momento parevano aver perso la loro gentilezza - sostituita da una furia cieca.

«Ti impedisco di commettere un grave errore» sibilò, fissando la figlia.

I ragazzi guardarono di sottecchi Remus, vedendolo tenere gli occhi fissi sul pavimento, pallido e provato come dopo lo scontro con Greyback.

Sirius fu il primo a distogliere lo sguardo, puntandolo sulla cugina.

«Andromeda, ma che diavolo…» sbottò, confuso.

«Ti prego, Sirius, di tacere. Se fosse stato per te non avrei certo scoperto che questo… Questo _essere_ …. Si era avvicinato alla mia bambina» lo interruppe la donna.

I capelli di Tonks si tinsero di nero tempesta.

« _Non sono una bambina!_ » sibilò, gli occhi che mandavano scintille.

«Non sei nemmeno un'adulta!» controbatté Andromeda, secca.

Cadde il silenzio.

Poi James si schiarì la gola.

«Perché non ci diamo tutti quanti una calmata e non andiamo a parlare di questo da un'altra parte?» chiese, cauto.

Lanciò uno sguardo all'amico, rimasto immobile come una statua.

«Inoltre, se mi è permesso esprimere un'opinione, credo che qui si stia un po' esagerando...».

Andromeda Tonks spostò la sua attenzione su di lui.

« _Esagerando?_ ».

La donna non sembrava credere alle proprie orecchie.

«La mia unica figlia è sotto chissà quale maledizione, lanciatole da quel mostro, e tu pensi che il chiamarlo con il nome che merita sia _esagerare?!_ » esclamò, furibonda.

«Andromeda ora basta!» intervenne Sirius, alzando la voce.

«Non hai alcun diritto di chiamare Remus in questo modo!».

«Lascia stare Sir...» mormorò una voce alle spalle del ragazzo.

Tutti ammutolirono.

Remus Lupin stava ancora fissando il pavimento, la voce che gli tremava.

«Dora…» mormorò.

« _Il suo nome è Ninfadora!_ » lo interruppe Andromeda, velenosa.

« _Tonks!_ » sibilò la ragazza.

Il licantropo parve non essersi nemmeno accorto dell'interruzione.

«Ti prego di ascoltare quanto dice tua madre. Sa sicuramente ciò che è meglio per te».

Deglutì, alzando gli occhi sui presenti.

«Per quanto mi riguarda, credo che salterò la cena».

E senza un'altra parola scomparve ai piani superiori.

Andromeda Tonks lanciò uno sguardo furente a Sirius e alla figlia.

«Voglio parlarvi subito! _Da soli!_ » precisò.

[*]

In un'aula deserta, Tonks e Sirius davano fiato alle loro ragioni da quasi un'ora - solo in minima parte ascoltati da un'Andromeda furente e da un Ted non particolarmente convinto delle azioni della moglie.

«Come te lo devo dire mamma? _Remus non mi ha fatto alcun incantesimo!_ Non sono sotto alcuna maledizione, _è una mia scelta!_ Io amo lui e lui ama me. Punto! Perché devi vedere inganni e trame nascoste ovunque?!» ripeté Tonks per l'ennesima volta.

Andromeda sbuffò divertita.

« _Perché è un lupo mannaro, bambina mia!_ Quelli come lui uccidono i maghi, le streghe e tutti coloro che non sono come loro! Per l'amor del cielo, ma che cosa vi insegnano in questa scuola?» sbottò contrariata.

«Dannazione Andromeda, parli come se non conoscessi affatto Lunastorta! Come se non l'avessi mai incontrato prima di stasera! Lui non è come gli altri licantropi, quando ti deciderai a capirlo? Non hai ascoltato, prima, quando ti ho detto quello che è accaduto con Greyback? Credi che se Remus fosse uguale a quel criminale avrebbe agito così? Avrebbe messo a repentaglio la propria vita in questo modo?!» intervenne Sirius, infervorato.

La donna fece spallucce.

«Certo che ho ascoltato, Sirius! Ho sentito quando hai detto che voleva liberarsi di Greyback; che era stanco di doversi sempre guardare le spalle e di non poter fare ciò che più gli piaceva. E ho visto ciò che ha fatto per ciò che è veramente: solamente una serie di azioni per raggiungere uno scopo. Ha fatto solo i suoi interessi!» replicò, freddamente.

Sirius sgranò gli occhi, voltandosi verso Ted Tonks - un uomo biondo e allegramente panciuto.

«Ted, ti prego. Dimmi che non condividi le sciocchezze che tua moglie sta dicendo!».

L'uomo - rimasto muto fino a quel momento - esitò.

«Onestamente Sirius, non so che pensare. Chi ci assicura che non sia un pericolo esattamente come lo è Greyback?» mormorò.

Sirius emise un verso frustrato.

«Chi ve lo assicura? _Io!_ Io, e James, e Lily, Lidia, Tonks... _Lo stesso Silente!_ Per la miseria, credete che Silente sarebbe stato così pazzo da permettere a Remus di frequentare Hogwarts, se non fosse stato sicuro al cento per cento che non vi erano rischi per gli altri studenti? O credete forse che Remus abbia stregato anche lui?» domandò, sprezzante.

Sospirò.

«Sentite, lo conosco da quando avevano entrambi undici anni...».

Ted sospirò a sua volta.

«Lo stesso si può dire di quell'altro ragazzo, Minus. E guarda alla fine che è successo...».

L'Animagus non rispose subito.

«D'accordo, avete ragione. Quel viscido ratto di Minus ci ha preso in giro tutti quanti per anni, ma non potete onestamente paragonarlo a Remus!» esclamò.

Andromeda sbuffò di nuovo.

«Sbaglio o fu proprio grazie al tuo caro amico Remus che Minus entrò a far parte della vostra piccola banda?» domandò, gelida.

«Perché non voleva che io e James lo includessimo nella lista delle vittime dei nostri scherzi! Questo non dimostra quanto Remus abbia a cuore il benessere di chi lo circonda, anche di coloro che alla fine si rivelano essere suoi nemici - pur avendo in precedenza giurato di essere suoi fratelli? Perché è questo che Remus è, per me: _un fratello!_ ».

La donna lo fissò.

«Tu hai già un fratello, Sirius. _Uno vero_. E per quanto la cosa possa non piacerti, senza di lui non avremmo mai saputo niente di quanto stava succedendo qui a Hogwarts tra nostra figlia e questo tuo cosiddetto "fratello"» replicò, secca.

Sirius strabuzzò gli occhi.

« _Regulus?!_ E' stato Regulus ad avvisarti?».

Tonks fissò brevemente il cugino, vedendolo stringere i pugni dalla rabbia.

«E da quando conta più la sua parola della mia? Da quando preferisci ascoltare le parole di chi si accompagna regolarmente con futuri Mangiamorte, piuttosto che quelle di chi ha sempre sputato sulle assurde - ed immorali - convinzioni della nostra famiglia?!» sibilò l'Animagus, senza riuscire a nascondere completamente il proprio disappunto per l'apparente "tradimento" di Andromeda.

«Da quando questo qualcuno ha deciso che la sicurezza di mia figlia viene dopo i capricci di un _abominio_ » rispose la donna.

Tonks scattò in avanti.

« _SMETTILA DI CHIAMARLO COSI'!_ » urlò.

«Non usare quel tono con me, signorina!» l'avvertì la madre.

«Allora tu non chiamare il mio ragazzo in quel modo!» ribatté Tonks, dirigendosi alla porta.

« _Ninfadora Tonks, torna immediatamente qui!_ » sibilò Andromeda, accennando a fare qualche passo verso la figlia.

Ma la ragazza la fissò con un misto di disgusto e delusione.

«Vai al diavolo» sputò, prima di uscire sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.

[*]

Rimasto solo con i due coniugi, Sirius sospirò nuovamente, passandosi una mano tra i lunghi capelli corvini.

«Come ho detto, conoscevi già Remus e ciò che è. Da quando è diventato un mostro?» chiese, rassegnato.

Andromeda tornò a concentrarsi su di lui.

«Da quando ha osato avvicinarsi a mia figlia, Sirius».

Il ragazzo non poté trattenere un sorrisetto sconfitto.

«Quindi Remus è un bravo ragazzo con un grande cuore che va ammirato per il coraggio con cui - nonostante la tremenda maledizione che minaccia di precludergli una vita normale - combatte per ciò che ama, ma solo se non si avvicina a Ninfadora, giusto? Perché in quel caso diventa improvvisamente un pericolosissimo mostro assetato di sangue, pronto a uccidere chiunque si trovi davanti senza fare distinzione tra uomini, donne e bambini... E' questo che intendi dire, Andromeda?».

Si sedette su un banco, fissando la cugina interessato.

«E dimmi, fanno male?».

Andromeda e Ted si scambiarono un'occhiata confusa.

«Di che parli?» domandò Ted, stranito.

«Ma delle tremende ferite che Remus vi ha inflitto quando tua moglie gli ha detto di allontanarsi da vostra figlia, di cos'altro? Voglio dire, è risaputo che i licantropi sono tremendamente possessivi verso ciò che ritengono loro, e che sono pronti ad aggredire chiunque tenti di separarli da essi...».

Tornò a guardare Andromeda negli occhi scuri.

«Quindi, avanti: mostramele. Non preoccuparti di scandalizzarmi: ne ho viste decine - se non centinaia - costellare il corpo di Remus dopo ogni luna piena; dopo che aveva preferito attaccare se stesso piuttosto che chi lo circondava» precisò.

«Mostrami che mi sbaglio. Mostrami che Remus è effettivamente una minaccia per Tonks, e che in realtà non la ama come dice. Perché se vi ha attaccato, è chiaro che non ha alcun rispetto per Ninfadora e il suo affetto nei vostri confronti».

Andromeda si morse nervosamente il labbro.

«E' un lupo mannaro!» ripeté ancora.

«E Ted è un Nato Babbano».

Andromeda spalancò gli occhi scioccata e arretrò di qualche passo.

Ted, dal canto suo, dovette ammettere che il ragazzo aveva decisamente fatto un buon punto.

«Cosa... Che c'entra questo con….» borbottò Andromeda, nervosa.

«C'entra eccome. Non ricordi anni fa, quando fu _a te_ che venne preclusa una relazione con Ted?» disse Sirius tranquillo.

La donna scosse il capo, ferita.

«Lui non è un mostro!» mormorò.

«Lo è per tutta la tua famiglia, escludendone pochissimi appartenenti. Dimmi, allora, Andromeda Black: ci sono poi così tante differenze tra quanto ti disse Druella e quanto tu stessa hai detto a Ninfadora questa notte?».

Si alzò dal banco sul quale si era seduto, dirigendosi anche lui alla porta.

«Sai una cosa Andromeda? Per quanto tu ed io possiamo negarlo, siamo sempre Black. Lo saremo fino alla fine dei nostri giorni. E mi dispiace dire che sono proprio momenti come questo che dimostrano chi di noi ha davvero rifiutato quella famiglia, e chi invece continua a nascondersi dietro vecchi pregiudizi».

Scrollò le spalle sconfitto.

«Onestamente, non so perché ho sperato che tu fossi diversa. Sei pur sempre una Serpeverde».

Detto questo lasciò i due soli, e per diversi minuti nessuno parlò.

«Non ha tutti i torti» mormorò alla fine Ted alla moglie, il cui volto era diventato improvvisamente inespressivo.

[*]

Sirius raggiunse James, Lidia, Lily e Tonks.

Gli occhi arrossati di Tonks gli dissero chiaramente che la ragazza doveva aver pianto.

«Remus?» chiese a James, che scosse la testa.

«Stavolta dobbiamo lasciarlo in pace, Sirius...» mormorò.

Lily annuì.

«Ha tutto il diritto di stare da solo con i suoi pensieri. La nostra presenza non cambierà nulla. Non stavolta».

Anche Sirius annuì in silenzio, chiedendosi se mai l'amico avrebbe avuto un po' di pace nella sua vita.


	33. Chapter 33

Erano le quattro del mattino quando un ragazzo dai capelli castani uscì da una misteriosa stanza che poi svanì nel nulla.

Il giovane - per nulla turbato da quell'insolita sparizione - iniziò a percorrere lentamente il corridoio illuminato dalle torce, mentre profondi pensieri gli facevano aggrottare la fronte e serrare la mascella.

Girò un angolo, e una donna molto bella gli si avvicinò alle spalle, pronta a dirgli di non spaventarsi: voleva solo parlargli.

Ma non ne ebbe il tempo, perchè il ragazzo si voltò verso di lei prima ancora che potesse aprire bocca.

Per qualche istante i due si fissarono, e Andromeda dovette ammettere a se stessa di essere colpita da ciò che vedeva.

Non aveva mai avuto occasione di guardare bene quel giovane.

Onestamente non ne aveva mai sentito il bisogno.

Era solo uno dei migliori amici di suo cugino, e successivamente era diventato - ai suoi occhi - soltanto il mostro che metteva in pericolo la vita della sua unica figlia.

Qualcuno - o _qualcosa_ \- da cui allontanarsi al più presto.

Una bestia immonda e assetata di sangue.

Ma ora che lo vedeva _davvero_ cominciava seriamente a ricredersi.

Era davvero possibile che quel ragazzo fosse tanto crudele e pericoloso?

Era veramente un animale alle stregua di Greyback, con cui condivideva la maledizione?

Nei suoi occhi Andromeda non riusciva a leggere alcuna rabbia, alcun disprezzo per colei che per diversi minuti l'aveva ripetutamente definito un mostro.

Solo una profonda sofferenza.

Poteva davvero averlo giudicato male, come sua figlia e suo cugino le avevano ripetuto fino allo sfinimento?

Andromeda non poté non ammettere che Sirius aveva ragione, in fondo.

Non aveva Ted subito il medesimo trattamento da parte di quella che un tempo era stata la sua famiglia?

E ogni giorno l'uomo le dimostrava quanto quelle parole e quegli insulti fossero falsi.

Suo marito era un uomo straordinario.

Non perfetto, certo, ma chi lo era, in fondo?

La donna decise che forse - ma solo _forse_ \- avrebbe potuto concedere a quel ragazzo una seconda possibilità.

Gli avrebbe concesso il beneficio del dubbio..

In fondo proveniva da una buona famiglia...

E dubitava che Sirius avrebbe difeso con tanta foga qualcuno che non lo meritasse sul serio; o persino che Albus Silente avesse accolto con tanta facilità un pericolo tra i suoi studenti.

Andromeda fece per parlare - mettendolo al corrente di quanto aveva appena deciso - ma di nuovo Remus glielo impedì.

«Stavo giusto pensando di venire a cercarla, signora Tonks. Anche se, vista l'ora, avrei molto probabilmente atteso il mattino per dirle queste cose...» disse Remus.

La fissò negli occhi, e Andromeda vide la tristezza farsi rapidamente largo nel suo sguardo.

«Ho avuto molte ore per pensare a quanto lei ha detto questa sera, quando ci siamo... _Incontrati._ E alla fine sono giunto alla conclusione che lei abbia perfettamente ragione, sul mio conto» continuò, senza lasciar trasparire neanche una volta la fatica e il dolore che quelle parole gli stavano senza ombra di dubbio costando.

Andromeda lo fissò a sua volta, spiazzata.

«... _Ragione sul tuo conto?_ » ripetè, confusa.

Remus annuì lentamente.

«Ninfadora sarebbe solo in pericolo con qualcuno come me. Non solo rischierei di farle del male - avverando il mio peggior incubo - ma farei di lei, nel malaugurato caso in cui qualcuno dovesse scoprire ciò che sono, una reietta esattamente come lo sono io. Sarebbe seguita ovunque dal disprezzo e dall'orrore, e la sua vita sarebbe costellata dalla paura e dalla vergogna. E io non posso permetterlo. Ho fatto uno sbaglio, e intendo rimediarvi prima che sia troppo tardi» mormorò, ferito.

La donna era senza parole.

«Sirius e Ninfadora mi avevano assicurato che i tuoi sentimenti erano sinceri, oltre che profondi» replicò lentamente.

Aveva dunque ragione?

Quel ragazzo ammetteva quindi che il suo non era stato altro che un capriccio?

Il licantropo si esibì in una risatina nervosa.

«Oh, lo sono. Mai ho provato qualcosa di così profondo e sincero nei confronti di altri che non siano sua figlia. Ma ciò che provo per lei mi ha reso cieco davanti all'evidenza: sarei un peso e un pericolo, per lei. Ciò che è accaduto con Greyback ne è stata la prova lampante. Ninfadora ha corso un rischio enorme, a causa mia. E non deve mai più accadere. Non potrei vivere sapendo di essere stato io la causa del suo dolore, o peggio ancora della sua morte».

Rialzò gli occhi, e Andromeda sentì una fitta al cuore nel vederli lucidi.

«Quindi... Grazie. Grazie, signora Tonks, per avermi aperto gli occhi, ed avermi impedito di rovinare la vita a sua figlia».

Voltò le spalle alla donna, avviandosi verso quei corridoi che conosceva ormai a memoria.

«Ehi, aspetta! Che cosa vuoi fare?» lo richiamò Andromeda, scioccata.

«Quello che avrei dovuto fare sin dall'inizio. Io ho ottenuto la mia libertà. E' giusto che Ninfadora ottenga la sua».

E svanì nell'oscurità.

Un uomo si affiancò ad Andromeda, dopo aver assistito in silenzio alla scena, protetto dall'oscurità.

«Pare che tu abbia raggiunto il tuo obiettivo, cara» sussurrò, una nota di biasimo nella voce.

La donna fissò il punto dove prima c'era Remus, mortificata.

«Peccato che io non sia più tanto sicura che sia quello giusto».

[*]

Per il licantropo non fu affatto difficile trovare uno dei due Prefetti di Tassorosso che era stato nominato insieme a lui - in fin dei conti pattugliavano i medesimi corridoi da due anni...

«Ehi, Steeval» lo chiamò, vedendolo osservare con espressione assonnata una della armature vicino alle cucine.

Jimmy Steeval si riscosse, guardandosi intorno spaesato.

«Oh, Lupin! Non sapevo pattugliassi tu questo corridoio, stasera» sbagliò, raggiungendolo.

Remus scosse il capo.

«Non lo faccio, infatti. Ti stavo cercando» confessò.

L'altro ragazzo lo fissò perplesso.

«Sul serio? E perchè mai?».

Sgranò gli occhi in preda all'orrore.

«Non dirmi che dobbiamo _di nuovo_ cercare degli studenti che si sono persi nei sotterranei! L'ultima volta ci abbiamo impiegato fino all'alba!» sussurrò, uno sguardo supplichevole negli occhi neri.

Remus scosse nuovamente il capo, lasciandosi sfuggire un sorrisetto divertito.

«Nulla del genere. No, devo chiederti di farmi da _intermediario_ con Tonks. Io non posso entrare nella vostra sala comune, senza parola d'ordine. E anche potendolo fare, non lo farei di certo a quest'ora...»

«Allora aspetta colazione, no?» rispose il ragazzo, confuso.

Il licantropo si grattò un orecchio, imbarazzato.

«E' che... Si tratta di una cosa piuttosto spiacevole, e preferirei non doverne discutere davanti a tutta la scuola...».

Steeval si esibì in un sorrisetto.

«Non sembravi così timido, ieri mattina al villaggio...» ridacchiò.

Remus si passò una mano sugli occhi, studiando l'altro ragazzo.

«C'eri anche tu?» mormorò, rosso in volto.

Il Tassorosso gli batté una mano sulla spalla, ridendo apertamente.

«Amico, c'era metà della scuola! E l'altra metà l'ha imparato nel giro di dieci minuti».

Remus sospirò.

«Lo immaginavo... Beh, questa cosa è meglio che rimanga un po' più... _privata_ , se capisci che cosa intendo. Te l'ho detto, è piuttosto spiacevole, e...».

L'altro ragazzo annuì comprensivo.

«Problemi con la tua ragazza, eh?»

«Una specie, sì...» ammise il licantropo con un sorriso tirato.

Il Tassorosso emise un esagerato sospiro.

«D'accordo, allora. Ma me ne devi una» gli disse.

Remus annuì riconoscente.

«Saprò ripagarti».

[*]

Remus era sprofondato in una delle poltrone della propria sala comune, quando Tonks entrò come una furia - incurante dell'ora tarda e delle proteste della Signora Grassa.

Immediatamente si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi a lei.

«Dora, che ci fai qui a...».

Ma le parole del ragazzo vennero bruscamente interrotte dal violento schiaffo di Tonks.

Il licantropo si portò una mano alla guancia che Tonks aveva appena colpito.

«Presumo che Jimmy ti abbia dato la mia lettera» mormorò, inespressivo.

Tonks emise una risata incredula.

« _La tua lettera?!_ Oh, tu intendi _questa?_ ».

Estrasse dalla tasca del proprio pigiama un piccolo rotolo di pergamena stropicciato.

«" _Cara Dora, sono stato incredibilmente fortunato ad essermi innamorato di una creatura meravigliosa come te. Non potrò mai dimenticare le sensazioni che hai saputo donarmi ogni giorno con la tua semplice presenza, e anzi le custodirò gelosamente nel mio cuore, a ricordo di quanto la mia vita sia stata - seppur per pochissimo tempo - assolutamente perfetta. Non possiamo stare insieme, Dora. Le parole di tua madre sono state solo la conferma dei dubbi e delle paure che si agitano nel mio animo sin dalla prima volta che ho posato i miei occhi su di te, quella mattina di settimane fa. Addio, quindi. Ti auguro con tutto il cuore di vivere quella vita che le stupende persone come te meritano. Remus Lupin_ "» lesse, tornando poi a fissarlo con occhi furenti.

«Sì. Esattamente quella» replicò Remus, piano.

Un secondo schiaffo risuonò nella sala comune deserta.

«Sai? Per un istante ti ho creduto. Ho _davvero_ creduto che tu mi amassi. Le tue parole quella mattina in riva lago, quella dichiarazione ieri in mezzo ad Hogsmeade... Immagino tu ti sia divertito un mondo, non è così? Chissà quante risate ti sei fatto alle mie spalle. La stupida Ninfadora Tonks che credeva davvero di essere all'altezza del Malandrino Lunastorta... Che pensava davvero di essere riuscita a conquistare il suo cuore. Che stupida!» ripetè, le lacrime che minacciavano di precipitare dai grandi occhi scuri, ma che lei si ostinava a non versare.

Il licantropo scosse il capo, scioccato.

«No, Dora...»

« _Sono Tonks!_ Hai perso ogni diritto di chiamarmi diversamente!» sibilò.

Remus esitò.

Forse avrebbe dovuto mentirle.

Dirle che aveva ragione; che non aveva rappresentato che un veloce passatempo, per lui.

Ma non poteva farle una cosa del genere.

Non a lei.

Non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.

Molto meglio non dire nulla, e lasciare che la ragazza credesse ciò che più voleva.

Forse così sarebbe arrivata a disprezzarlo quel tanto che le bastava per lasciarselo alle spalle come un brutto ricordo.

Una breve ed insignificante parentesi nella sua giovane vita.

«E' tardi. Dovresti andare al tuo dormitorio, prima che qualcuno ti scopra e ti punisca».

Non meritava anche quello...

Tonks alzò il braccio per assestargli un terzo schiaffo, ma alla fine lo riabbassò.

«Pensi che abbia fatto la strada dalla mia sala comune fino a qui, alle cinque del mattino, per essere liquidata come l'ultima delle scocciature? No, caro il mio Lunastorta. Ora tu mi spieghi che diavolo ti passa per quella testa piena di segatura!» esclamò, irata.

Remus sospirò.

«Ascolta, ho parlato con tua madre, e...»

«Lascia fuori mia madre! Anche io e Sirius ci abbiamo parlato, eppure nessuno dei due ha cambiato idea su di te. Quindi se proprio devi accampare scuse, cerca almeno di trovarne delle solide» lo interruppe di nuovo lei.

Il licantropo esitò nuovamente.

Merlino, perchè Sirius e James non gli avevano mai accennato quanto fosse complicato lasciare una ragazza?

«Prima che tu mi interrompa di nuovo, ti prego di ascoltarmi» disse in fretta.

«Come dicevo anche a tua madre, ho avuto modo di rendermi conto dello sbaglio che ho fatto assecondando non solo te, ma anche me stesso. Non avrei mai dovuto permetterti di avvicinarti tanto a me. Non avrei dovuto illuderti. Ma non sei tu la stupida, Tonks. Sono io. Perchè per un istante ho davvero creduto di poter essere felice. Ho voluto dimenticare ciò che sono, ed è qualcosa che non devo mai fare, proprio per evitare simili conseguenze».

Il ragazzo si passò una mano tra i capelli, mentre il sole iniziava a fare capolino oltre le montagne che circondavano la scuola.

«Sono pericoloso, Tonks. Sono un peso - o almeno lo sarò sicuramente una volta terminata la scuola, perchè nessuno vorrà avere tra i piedi qualcuno come me. Non c'è futuro, per quelli come me. Non importa quanto lo desideriamo... Non c'è e basta. E non posso trascinare anche te in una vita simile. Non me lo permetterò. Stare con me, come ti ho già detto più volte in passato, comporta rischi ben più grandi di una punizione da parte degli insegnati o un richiamo da parte di un datore di lavoro. Comporta dover avere a che fare con una creatura oscura un giorno sì e l'altro pure; il disgusto, l'odio da parte del nostro mondo...».

Tonks alzò una mano per interromperlo.

«A parte che sono stanca di dirti che di tutto questo non mi importa affatto... Pensi forse che io non lo sappia? Che quando mi sono accorta di essere innamorata di te abbia pensato: " _Fantastico, non vedo l'ora di sedermi accanto a lui ad ogni luna piena, lanciandogli una pallina e grattandogli dietro le orecchie_ "? Pensi che ti abbia chiesto di raccontarmi tutto di te per pura curiosità, e non - invece - per imparare le tue abitudini e il tuo modo di rapportarti con gli altri, e poter così agire di conseguenza? Mi ritieni davvero una tale sprovveduta?».

Lo fissò.

«Stare con te farebbe di me una reietta, Remus? Devo ricordarti che faccio parte dei Black - anche se loro per primi fingono che non sia così? _Io sono già una reietta._ E dal giorno della mia nascita! La famiglia di mia madre ha deciso che è così, e ovviamente _nessuno_ osa contraddirla, per paura delle ripercussioni. Sei un peso - o lo sarai in futuro? Ti rendi conto di quanto stupida suoni questa cosa? Certo, forse potrai non riuscire a trovare un lavoro stabile, o uno adatto alle tue capacità. Ma questo non ti rende meno capace o intelligente! Sai quante persone pagherebbero fior fior di Galeoni per sapere anche solo _un briciolo_ delle cose che tu sai? Te lo sei mai domandato? Scommetto di no. Bene, allora immagina uno scenario del genere: un bambino che attende con trepidazione la propria lettera da Hogwarts, e due genitori che - per le cause più disparate - non hanno la possibilità di istruirlo fino al momento in cui quella lettera verrà consegnata. Non credi che farebbero carte false per avere qualcuno come te che si occupi di questo per loro conto? E non saresti certo obbligato a dir loro del tuo problema!».

«Sarebbe mentire» borbottò il licantropo.

«No, a meno che non te lo chiedano direttamente» replicò Tonks, decisa a non dargliela vinta.

Remus sospirò.

«E se lo facessero?» chiese, onestamente incuriosito.

«Allora potrai dir loro la verità, se è quello che ritieni giusto. Ma fidati, conoscendo le tue capacità e la difficoltà che si fa a trovare un insegnate decente, ben pochi ti chiuderebbero la porta in faccia» rispose la ragazza con un'alzata di spalle.

Tornò a fissarlo dritto negli occhi, le braccia incrociate.

«Ho smontato pezzo per pezzo ogni tua scusa. Ora resta da chiarire solo una cosa: continuerai a lasciare che sia sempre qualcun altro a decidere per te - anche se questo qualcuno è la tua stessa paura - o prenderai definitivamente in mano le redini della tua vita? Affrontando Greyback hai dimostrato di esserne capace, quindi non puoi più nasconderti nemmeno dietro al " _Non posso_ "» continuò poi, implacabile.

Il ragazzo non rispose.

Quella Tonks!

Non solo non aveva accettato la sua decisione, ma era anche riuscita a fargli dubitare della validità delle sue stesse convinzioni...

E tutto nel giro di appena un'ora!

Tonks sospirò.

«Tu mi ami, Remus?».

Il licantropo alzò gli occhi di scatto, fissandola scioccato.

«Certo che ti amo! Che razza di domande fai?!» sbottò.

La ragazza si aprì nel primo vero sorriso che Remus le aveva visto dal giorno prima.

"Un sorriso meraviglioso" si ritrovò a pensare, rapito.

Tonks si avvicinò, prendendo le mani di Remus tra le sue.

«Allora che problema c'è? Ti amo, conosco i rischi che corro, e non ho alcuna paura di essi. Magari non mi trasformerò in un animale per starti accanto durante la luna piena, ma sarò sempre lì ad attenderti al tuo ritorno. Prometto anche di migliorare nella magia curativa!» aggiunse con un nuovo sorriso.

Lui sorrise tristemente, liberando una mano da quelle di Tonks e carezzandole la guancia.

«Sei impossibile, sai? Per quanto io ci provi, non riesco proprio ad allontanarti da me. Dovrei essere dispiaciuto di questo, ma non riesco ad esserlo completamente. So che meriti qualcuno di meglio, ma la sola idea di vederti con un altro mi fa impazzire e mi spezza il cuore...» mormorò.

Tonks ridacchiò.

«Dovrei scegliere di stare con un altro ragazzo, e lasciare così campo libero ad altre? _Mai!_ Ho faticato non poco per conquistarti, e non ho alcuna intenzione di lasciarti scappare così...» gli rivelò cospiratrice.

Gettò un'occhiata al sole che illuminava ormai completamente la sala comune.

«E' giorno, Remus. E' ora che la follia torni a dormire nei recessi della tua mente» sussurrò.

Il licantropo emise un ultimo sospiro, e posò un tenero bacio sulla fronte della ragazza.

«E' un addio, o un semplice "A più tardi"? Che cos'è?» chiese questa, la voce che le tremava.

Remus la fissò a lungo negli occhi scuri.

«Io. Che mi arrendo. A quanto sembra non sono fatto per vincere questo genere di scontri».

Posò la fronte contro la sua.

«E in tutta onestà... Se proprio devo dichiararmi sconfitto di fronte a qualcuno, preferisco che questo qualcuno sia tu, piuttosto che un Mangiamorte, Greyback o persino Voldemort stesso».

Si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto.

«Sai, hai sicuramente un futuro come Magizoologa» mormorò.

Tonks lo osservò senza capire.

«Sei riuscita ad addomesticare una creatura oscura impossibile da ammaestrare».

La ragazza lo colpì scherzosa al petto.

«Quello si riferisce ad un lupo mannaro trasformato, Remus! Lo sai bene tanto quanto me!» esclamò ridendo.

Remus si fece corrucciato.

«Hmm... Può essere. Ma ho la pretesa di essere un esperto dell'argomento, e posso assicurarti che è un risultato ammirevole e per nulla facile da ottenere anche al di fuori della luna piena...».

Sopra di loro iniziarono a risuonare le prime voci degli studenti che si alzavano dai loro letti.

«Devi proprio andare, ora. Sarebbe complicato spiegare la tua presenza qui a quest'ora. Ed è meglio che nessuno ti veda tornare al tuo dormitorio. Ti consiglio di usare la scorciatoia dietro al quadro in fondo a questo corridoio: ti condurrà al piano sottostante all'ingresso della sala comune della tua Casa» le disse accompagnandola fuori.

La ragazza esitò, gettando una rapida occhiata alla guancia ancora leggermente arrossata del licantropo.

«Remus, per quegli schiaffi...»

Il licantropo scosse il capo sorridendo.

«Non preoccuparti, Tonks. Me li sono meritati».

Tonks si morse il labbro, giochicchiando con la maglia del proprio pigiama.

«Pensi che tornerai presto a chiamarmi Dora? So di averti detto che non lo meritavi più, però...» borbottò, gli occhi bassi.

Remus sorrise di nuovo.

«Temevo non me lo avresti mai più permesso» sussurrò, prima di baciarla.

* * *

 ******Note dell'Autrice******

 **Ammetto - quando si è trattato di riscrivere la discussione tra Remus e Tonks - di essermi molto lasciata trascinare dal periodo che sto (putroppo) passando...**

 **Ho sempre cercato - sinceramente - di non mischiare mai troppo la mia realtà quotidiana con ciò che scrivo, ma che volete farci? A volte ci si trova ad essere così tanto in sintonia con un personaggio - con il momento che sta vivendo - da non poter fare una corretta distinzione.**

 **Non era mia intenzione rendere i personaggi OOC, e se - malauguratamente - questo è quello che è accaduto, vi chiedo umilmente scusa.**

 **lady**


	34. Chapter 34

Quando Sirius e James si svegliarono e si accorsero che il letto dell'amico era ancora perfettamente intatto - segno che Remus non vi aveva affatto dormito - iniziarono seriamente a preoccuparsi.

Da una parte Sirius avrebbe voluto afferrare la Mappa del Malandrino e individuare il ragazzo, per raggiungerlo e chiedergli dove fosse andato e cosa avesse fatto la notte precedente - raccontandogli poi a sua volta della discussione avuta con Andromeda.

Ma dall'altra James era fortemente convinto che l'amico meritasse il riserbo che chiedeva.

Ne avrebbero parlato solo se l'avessero ritenuto necessario.

Tuttavia il Caposcuola non poteva negare di essere tremendamente curioso, così come lo era Sirius.

Conoscevano entrambi fin troppo bene il disgusto che Remus aveva di sé, e sapevano che non era mai una buona idea lasciarlo rimuginare troppo - perché finiva sempre per compiere gesti folli e avventati, di cui poi si pentiva regolarmente, e che andavano inequivocabilmente ad aggiungersi ai molti sensi di colpa che il ragazzo provava quotidianamente...

I due scesero nella sala comune, e furono sollevati di veder rientrare l'amico dal buco del ritratto.

Aveva occhiaie profonde, e il rossore della guancia sinistra svettava traditore sulla pelle pallida del suo viso.

Sirius e James si scambiarono un'occhiata eloquente.

Non avevano bisogno di chiedere che cosa avesse provocato quel tocco di colore...

«Lunastorta, ehi...» disse James, avvicinandosi all'amico.

«James... Scusa ma non ho tempo per fermarmi a chiacchierare. Devo andare a Cura delle Creature Magiche» lo interruppe il licantropo con un sorriso tirato.

Non aveva fisicamente la forza di rivivere quelle ore...

Non ora che il suo orario era pieno di lezioni e compiti da Prefetto da svolgere entro l'ora di cena.

James lo fissò confuso.

«Non fai colazione? Non hai mangiato nulla a cena, e gli Elfi Domestici giù alle cucine hanno detto di non averti visto e di non aver portato nulla al rifugio...» gli chiese, preoccupato.

Remus agitò una mano in un gesto vago.

«Non avevo molta fame. A dire la verità non ne ho nemmeno ora... Ne riparliamo più tardi, va bene?» disse frettolosamente, salendo al dormitorio e scendendone qualche minuto dopo con la propria cartella dei libri.

«Ma certo... Certo, ne parliamo più avanti, come vuoi...» mormorò il ragazzo dai capelli corvini, mentre il buco del ritratto si chiudeva alle spalle del licantropo.

Sirius si avvicinò, studiando il punto in cui prima c'era Remus.

«Credi che quanto accaduto ieri sera abbia cambiato qualcosa tra lui e Tonks?» gli domandò James piano.

«A giudicare dai segni di schiaffi sulla sua guancia, di sicuro qualcosa tra quei due è successa. Ma dubito che Remus sia stato così stupido da lasciarsi influenzare da Andromeda. Probabilmente quel lupastro se ne sarà uscito con una delle sue solite scuse e Tonks avrà reagito di conseguenza. Tutto qui» borbottò Sirius, togliendosi un ciuffo ribelle dagli occhi chiari.

[*]

«Remus! Ehi, Remus!».

Il ragazzo si voltò, sorridendo alla vista del padre che gli si avvicinava.

«Ciao papà» disse, incontrandolo a metà strada.

«Non è un po' presto per andare a lezione? Dovresti essere a colazione, a quest'ora...» notò Lyall, studiando l'orologio.

«E lasciati dire che hai proprio l'aria di chi avrebbe bisogno di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti. Da quando sei così magro?» continuò, osservandolo con occhio critico.

Remus non poté non ridacchiare.

In qualche modo gli erano mancate le costanti preoccupazioni di suo padre...

«Lo sono da un po'. Ormai non ci faccio nemmeno più caso. In merito alla colazione... Non avevo molta fame. Ho passato una brutta nottata, e ho lo stomaco sottosopra» rivelò, riprendendo a camminare.

«Di nuovo gli incubi?» s'informò Lyall premuroso.

Remus sorrise rassicurante.

«Non preoccuparti. Gli incubi ormai sono solo qualcos'altro a cui non faccio più caso. No, in realtà...».

Si schiarì la voce, improvvisamente imbarazzato.

«In realtà è a causa di... Ah, non importa» mormorò poi, liquidando in fretta la faccenda.

Non sapeva come il padre avrebbe reagito alla sua decisione di iniziare ad uscire con una ragazza.

Poteva esserne lieto o tremendamente scioccato...

«Fammi indovinare: si tratta di quella ragazza che era in infermeria con te?» ghignò Lyall.

Il ragazzo si bloccò improvvisamente, e l'uomo ridacchiò.

«Come sai di lei? No, aspetta... _Cosa_ sai di lei?» chiese Remus, rosso in viso.

«A parte che mi sembra una ragazza deliziosa? Oh, non molto: i tuoi amici sono stati davvero poco d'aiuto. Da quello che ho capito, è una cugina di Sirius, vero?» chiese con aria di finto disinteresse.

Remus, incapace di parlare, annuì.

«E, se non sbaglio, è anche una di quei rarissimi Metamorfomagus. O almeno, questo è quello che ho intuito quando i suoi capelli hanno cambiato almeno dodici colori mentre mi consegnava un messaggio per te, circa dieci minuti fa. Sembrava andare di fretta, ed era _terribilmente imbarazzata_...».

Rise all'espressione scioccata del figlio, poi si fece serio.

«Perché non mi hai parlato di lei?» chiese.

Remus si grattò l'orecchio.

«Beh, ecco... Pensavo che non avresti gradito» mormorò impercettibilmente.

Lyall sembrò sorpreso.

«Perché è una Metamorfomagus? O perché è - nemmeno troppo indirettamente - una Black?»

«Sai bene perché...» replicò Remus, tetro.

Lyall si mise davanti al figlio, posando entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle.

«Ascoltami bene, giovanotto... Non mi sognerei _mai_ di impedirti di vivere una vita normale, lo sai. E avere una ragazza che ti fa battere il cuore è una delle cose più normali che esistano. Certo, in quanto tuo padre ho in mente un certo tipo di ragazza che vedrei bene al tuo fianco, tuttavia...» scherzò.

Il licantropo suo malgrado rise.

«Ah, sì? E sentiamo: quali sarebbero _i requisiti_?» chiese, divertito.

Lyall si finse pensieroso.

«Bene... Dev'essere intelligente, ovviamente. Tu sei un ragazzo estremamente intelligente, Remus, e non ho alcun desiderio di vederti sprecato con qualcuno con uno scarso ingegno... Poi deve essere paziente. Oh, questo è _fondamentale_ , con te. Perché sei davvero testardo, ragazzo mio. _Davvero molto, molto testardo_. Per questo dev'essere anche lei testarda: per farti capire ciò che si prova ad avere a che fare con te. Non starò a dirti cose ovvie come il fatto che deve essere gentile e beneducata, perché spero che sia tu stesso ad interessarti a persone con simili qualità. Ma cosa più importante deve essere in grado di farti felice. Perché Merlino sa quanto tu abbia bisogno di essere felice, Remus. Tendi a dimenticarlo, secondo James e Sirius» concluse Lyall, un sorriso sincero sul viso.

Lo fissò interessato.

«Quindi? Riconosci quella ragazza in questa descrizione?» gli domandò, pur conoscendo bene la risposta.

La vedeva stampata sul volto del figlio.

Specialmente nei suoi occhi.

Li aveva visti così brillanti e pieni di gioia solo quando Greyback non era altro che uno sconosciuto per tutti loro.

Remus annuì convinto.

«Al cento per cento. E' Tonks».

Lyall ghignò.

«Finalmente ne conosco il nome! Anche se è uno piuttosto insolito...» ammise.

Remus rise.

«In realtà Tonks è il suo cognome. Lei odia il suo nome» spiegò.

«Che sarebbe?»

«Ninfadora. Ma a me ha concesso di chiamarla Dora».

L'uomo represse a malapena un brivido.

«Beh... E' _particolare._ Non fatico a credere che non sia di suo gradimento...» confessò.

Il licantropo rise di nuovo.

«Sarà felice di sapere che la pensi così».

I due rimasero in silenzio per un po'.

Una volta arrivati in vista della Foresta Proibita - dove si sarebbe tenuta la lezione di Cura delle Creature Magiche - tuttavia, Remus si voltò verso il padre.

«Quindi Dora ti ha dato un messaggio per me?»

«Oh, si! Stavo per lasciarti andare a lezione senza consegnartelo... Ecco, tieni».

L'uomo passò al figlio un piccolo pezzo di pergamena - scritto con un eccentrico inchiostro fucsia - e poi gli strinse la spalla.

«Devo andare a parlare con Fleamont. Ci vediamo, Remus»

«A più tardi, papà».

Rimasto solo, Remus si fermò in angolo a leggere il messaggio di Tonks.

 _"Mio carissimo Remus,  
so di aver appena lasciato la tua sala comune dopo quella che spero essere l'ultima delle nostre discussioni riguardo alla nostra relazione, ma quest'idea mi è venuta in mente solo ora, e non posso tornare indietro per dirtela a voce. Così ho deciso di scriverti questo messaggio, che poi consegnerò a tuo padre - nella speranza che non mi reputi una specie di Troll maleducato per usarlo come un banalissimo gufo... Ora che ci penso, credo che quella di comunicare via lettera e via "intermediari" sia diventata ormai la nostra personalissima tradizione... Ma sto divagando, e non posso permetterlo, se voglio che il mio piano funzioni. Con tutto quello che è accaduto stanotte (e stamattina), infatti, non ho pensato minimamente a come far capire ai miei genitori - anche se forse dovrei dire a mia madre, dato che continuo a pensare che papà non c'entri nulla con l'intera faccenda - quanto è profondo quello che c'è tra noi due. Ma ora che ho avuto modo di riflettere, sono più che convinta di aver trovato il modo giusto... Conoscendo mia madre - e soprattutto il suo doversi trovare davanti a fatti concreti per comprendere certe cose - ho deciso di darle "una piccola spinta" nella direzione giusta e mostrarle quanto misera io appaia quando sono costretta da persone come lei a starti lontano. Sono quindi io, stavolta, a chiederti di aspettare e di fingere (solo fingere, sia chiaro!) che tra noi tutto sia finito la notte scorsa - come tu stesso hai tentato inutilmente di convincermi con quella tua dannata lettera. Se tutto va come deve, la nostra piccola recita non si protrarrà più di un paio di giorni. Ma se così non dovesse essere, e mia madre dovesse rimanere irremovibile... Beh, dovrà farsene una ragione: io non ti lascio._

 _Tonks._

 _P.S. Ovviamente io non ho alcuna intenzione di vedermi con altre persone, nel frattempo. Ti conviene fare lo stesso."_

Il ragazzo rise.

Era tipico di Tonks essere allo stesso tempo dolce e minacciosa...

Rilesse il messaggio.

Doveva ammettere che il piano della ragazza non era affatto male...

Inoltre, una parte di lui - quella rappresentata non solo dal Malandrino, ma anche dal lupo - chiedeva a gran voce una vendetta, seppur innocua, verso coloro che avevano tentato di tenerlo lontano da quel tornado rosa.

Si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto.

Assecondare Tonks non era mai stato tanto semplice.

Mise la lettera della ragazza al sicuro nella sua tasca e si affrettò a raggiungere la lezione.

[*]

La donna si avvicinò ai due ragazzi stesi in riva al lago, immersi in chissà quale conversazione.

A giudicare dalle risate, una piuttosto divertente.

O molto più probabilmente la causa dell'ilarità dei due giovani era da ricercare nella bottiglia vuota di Whisky Incendiario abbandonata tra i loro mantelli, pensò Andromeda stizzita.

Possibile che suo cugino riuscisse sempre a procurarsene una?

«Andromeda!» esclamò Sirius, scattando seduto e nascondendo istintivamente la bottiglia dietro la schiena - scatenando nuove risate da parte di James.

«Che fai ancora qui? Credevo che tu e Ted foste già andati a casa!»

«E invece non siamo ancora partiti. C'è ancora qualcosa che vogliamo sistemare, prima» replicò la donna, seccata.

Non doveva certo rendere conto a nessuno dei suoi spostamenti, men che meno a lui!

«Cercavo il vostro amico. Ieri notte non mi ha dato il tempo di spiegare» continuò poi, guardandosi intorno nella speranza di vederlo spuntare fuori dal nulla.

Sirius fece spallucce.

«Probabilmente è ancora a lezione. Pare che si diverta a trascorrere le sue ore seduto da solo ad assistere a noiose lezioni come _Rune Antiche_ » disse, facendo svanire la bottiglia vuota con un solo colpo di bacchetta.

«Avete occasione di frequentarne una insieme a lui?» s'informò Andromeda.

James tirò fuori dalla borsa un orario stropicciato.

«Hmm... Non prima di cena, no. Ma dopo abbiamo Astronomia» rispose, studiandolo a fondo.

Andromeda annuì.

«Sareste così gentili da riferirgli che voglio parlargli? Ovviamente se è dell'idea di ascoltarmi...» aggiunse.

Onestamente non sapeva come avrebbe reagito il ragazzo alla sua richiesta.

Avrebbe rifiutato un incontro?

In fin dei conti, poteva benissimo non volerne sapere più nulla di lei e suo marito...

James scrollò le spalle.

«Sicuro» acconsentì.

Sirius, però, fissava la cugina interessato.

«E perché mai vuoi vederlo? Hai trovato una nuova sfilza di insulti da rivolgergli?» chiese gelido.

La donna esitò.

Non era abituata a tanto astio da parte di Sirius.

«In realtà volevo scusarmi. Ho provato a farlo ieri notte, ma è sparito prima ancora che avessi il tempo di aprire bocca, dicendo di star andando da Ninfadora per lasciarla» confessò.

« _CHE COSA?!_ » esclamarono i due giovani.

Andromeda riferì ai due Malandrini della conclusione a cui era giunta la notte prima, e delle parole del loro amico.

«Credevo ve ne avesse parlato...» mormorò, confusa.

James scosse il capo, scioccato.

«Stamattina non c'è stato il tempo di discutere di quanto avvenuto ieri notte. Avevamo intenzione di farlo stasera, mentre aspettavamo di andare ad Astronomia».

Andromeda esitò, poi decise di lasciare i due ragazzi soli, sperando che avrebbero riferito il suo messaggio.

James guardò Sirius, che da quando Andromeda aveva iniziato a parlare era rimasto immobile e con la bocca spalancata per lo shock - apparentemente incapace di formulare una frase di senso compiuto.

Sirius ricambiò lo sguardo.

«Se è vero, giuro su Merlino che lo scuoio e uso la sua pelle come zerbino per casa mia...» ringhiò.

James deglutì.

«Calma, Felpato. Non sappiamo se ha effettivamente lasciato Tonks. Può darsi che abbia solo finto davanti ad Andromeda...» mormorò piano, nel tentativo di calmarlo.

«Stiamo parlando di Lunastorta, Ramoso!» replicò Sirius secco, scattando verso il castello.

L'altro ragazzo lo raggiunse in un lampo.

«Ehi, ehi... Dove pensi di andare, eh? Non abbiamo alcuna prova che...».

Sirius non si fermò.

«Vado nella sala comune. Se conosco Lunastorta, avrà preferito scrivere a Tonks una lettera o un messaggio di qualche tipo».

[*]

Remus si sedette al tavolo dei Grifondoro con lo stomaco che ringhiava quasi quanto il lupo che s'impossessava di lui ogni mese.

Quel giorno era stato così occupato da aver dovuto rinunciare persino al pranzo, e ora stava letteralmente morendo di fame.

Non si sarebbe attardato molto: solo qualche istante per rifocillarsi un po' prima di rinchiudersi in biblioteca, in attesa che arrivasse l'ora di salire ad Astronomia.

Ma purtroppo per lui, sembrava che il suo destino fosse quello di saltare anche quel pasto.

Si era infatti appena seduto, quando dai grandi portoni della nella Sala Grande entrò un quanto mai arrabbiato Sirius Black.

A Remus sembrava un cane randagio al quale avessero rubato l'osso preferito...

Il ragazzo si diresse ad ampie falcate verso il Grifondoro, puntandogli contro un dito accusatore.

« _Tuuuuuu!_ ».

Remus si guardò intorno spaesato.

«Io?» chiese puntandosi un dito al petto, così da evitare dubbi.

« _Sì, tu!_ Come hai anche solo potuto pensare di lasciare la mia cuginetta?!» sibilò Sirius raggiungendolo.

Le ragazze presenti in sala alzarono appena un po' la testa, pronte a captare anche il più piccolo indizio che lasciasse intendere loro che vi era nuovamente qualche possibilità di avvicinarsi al Malandrino dai capelli castani.

Gli occhi di Remus si concentrarono sul piccolo pezzo di pergamena stropicciato stretto nel pugno dell'amico.

 _Oh._

Quello era il foglio su cui aveva scritto e riscritto il messaggio che poi avrebbe fatto consegnare a Tonks.

La notte prima doveva essersi dimenticato di bruciarlo nel camino della sala comune...

Remus si alzò in piedi lentamente, affrontando l'amico adirato.

Si era detto pronto a reggere la recita, in fondo...

Fissò Sirius negli occhi, poi si schiarì la voce.

«Ho dovuto».

James arrivò in quel momento, scivolando sul pavimento e sistemandosi i capelli - più scompigliati del solito.

«Fermi! _Tutti e due!_ » precisò, spostando gli occhi nocciola da uno all'altro.

Ma né Sirius né Remus sembravano averlo sentito.

L'Animagus si esibì in un sorrisetto tirato.

« _Hai dovuto..._ Ma certo. E che problema c'è?» mormorò, studiandolo.

Remus era stupefatto.

«Dici sul serio?» chiese sospettoso.

«Sicuro» confermò Sirius.

E prima che potessero impedirglielo, assestò un pugno sulla mandibola del lupo mannaro, mandandolo lungo disteso a terra.

Tornò a studiarlo, facendo spallucce.

«Visto? _Nessun problema_ » disse.

Intorno ai due si era intanto formato un piccolo capannello di studenti curiosi.

Vedere i due Malandrini accapigliarsi tra loro era pressoché impossibile...

Una cosa così rara da essere avvenuta solamente una volta, prima di allora...

Come dimenticare, infatti, quando _per un intero mese_ Lupin rifiutò categoricamente di rivolgere la parola a Black - arrivando persino a fingere che il ragazzo dai capelli scuri non esistesse affatto?

Remus si alzò in piedi massaggiandosi il punto colpito, dove si stava già formando un grosso livido.

Studiò a sua volta l'amico, gli occhi che mandavano scintille.

«Sai Sir? Non avresti dovuto farlo...» mormorò, per poi avventarsi su di lui per restituirgli il favore.

I due si azzuffarono sotto gli occhi attoniti dei presenti, con James che tentava inutilmente di dividerli.

«Che ne sai tu di cosa ho dovuto o non ho dovuto fare?!» esclamò Remus ansimando, un livido ormai completamente formato sopra lo zigomo e il labbro sanguinante.

«So che sei un codardo, e questo mi basta!» ribatté con il medesimo fervore Sirius, anche se il naso rotto - che continuava a rilasciare ampi fiotti di sangue sulla divisa - distorceva pesantemente le sue parole.

Anche lui, come l'amico, aveva un vistoso livido violaceo - grande come una pallina da tennis - sotto l'occhio.

Remus sgranò gli occhi.

« _Un codardo?!_ Brutto…!» ringhiò, preparandosi a colpire nuovamente l'Animagus.

Ma James riuscì finalmente a frapporsi - seppur a fatica - tra i due.

«Basta, Remus! Sirius, piantala!» esclamò il ragazzo, tentando di allontanare ora uno ora l'altro, ma con scarsi risultati.

« _LUPIN! BLACK! NEL MIO UFFICIO IMMEDIATAMENTE!_ » urlò una voce al di sopra di tutto il frastuono.

La rissa si arrestò di botto, e tutti si voltarono a guardare verso l'ingresso, dove la professoressa McGrannit osservava i due Malandrini con uno sguardo omicida.

Remus fu il primo ad avviarsi verso l'ingresso, seguito un istante dopo da Sirius, che nel superarlo gli fece uno sgambetto e lo mandò nuovamente lungo disteso a terra.

Tuttavia il licantropo, per nulla intenzionato a darla vinta tanto facilmente all'Animagus, gli afferrò con uno scatto la caviglia - facendolo cadere a sua volta sul duro pavimento della Sala Grande.

«Per l'amor del cielo!» sibilò la professoressa McGrannit, scattando in avanti e sollevandoli entrambi per la collottola - dando prova di avere una discreta forza, per una strega della sua età.

«Settanta punti in meno a Grifondoro. _A testa!_ Per quest'inutile esibizione di inciviltà. Due maghi adulti che litigano come ragazzini del primo anno... Sono profondamente delusa e disgustata dal vostro comportamento! Specialmente dal tuo, Lupin. _Un Prefetto!_ Ringrazia il cielo che non ne faccia parola con tuo padre! _E tu, Black!_ Si può sapere che ti è passato per quella testa cava? Credevo che la tua famiglia ti avesse inculcato un po' di buone maniere! Avanti, nel mio ufficio! _Immediatamente!_ » strepitò la donna, trascinandosi dietro i due ragazzi - che da parte loro continuavano imperterriti a guardarsi in cagnesco.

James sospirò di sollievo.

« _POTTER! ANCHE TU!_ » esclamò la professoressa McGrannit, fissando James con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.

Il Caposcuola sgranò gli occhi.

« _Io?!_ E che ho fatto?!» chiese, confuso.

«Mi sembra di essere stata abbastanza chiara, Potter. Raggiungi subito i tuoi compari. _Muoviti!_ ».

Alla fine, a capo chino, James seguì gli amici e la direttrice della propria Casa fuori dalla Sala Grande.

Gli studenti rimasti tornarono ai loro posti, borbottando e ridacchiando.

«Non si può certo dire che quei ragazzi non sappiano come divertirsi...» disse Steeval.


	35. Chapter 35

James Potter, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin pulivano in silenzio la Sala dei Trofei, sotto l'occhio vigile e attento di Argus Gazza - il custode di Hogwarts - e della sua gatta, Mrs. Purr.

L'uomo non faceva che ripetere da circa un'ora qualcosa sul ritenere il pulire una lunga serie di coppe ed encomi senza l'uso della magia - " _Così avrete di che sfogare l'energia repressa_ ", aveva detto la McGrannit - una punizione troppo leggera per criminali del loro calibro, e sul come avrebbe invece preferito mille volte di più spedirli tutti e tre nella Foresta Proibita da soli, così da "rimetterli davvero in riga".

«Magari» borbottò James di malumore.

« _Silenzio!_ » fu la secca risposta del Magonò.

Li studiò uno per uno con uno sguardo arcigno.

«Io e Mrs. Purr saremo di guardia proprio fuori dalle due porte, quindi non pensate minimamente di potervela svignare come al solito» sputò, voltando loro le spalle - non vedendo così le smorfie che Sirius gli fece - e chiudendo la porta con un tonfo.

«Idiota. Se solo avessi la bacchetta ci penserei io a dargli qualcosa di cui lamentarsi» sbottò Sirius, smettendo di strofinare la Coppa del Quidditch vinta dalla squadra dei Grifondoro l'anno prima.

La bacchetta dell'Animagus - così come quella di James e Remus - era infatti in mano alla professoressa McGrannit, che le aveva requisite subito prima di dire loro in che cosa consistesse la punizione.

«E comunque tu sei un vigliacco» continuò Sirius imperterrito, tastandosi il naso - riparato con un solo colpo di bacchetta dalla professoressa McGrannit - e lanciando un'occhiata al lupo mannaro.

James alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Merlino, adesso ricominciano...» sospirò.

«Tu credi?» rispose Remus, senza smettere di lucidare una targa d'argento in cui erano incisi i nomi dei vecchi Caposcuola.

Sirius lo studiò sprezzante.

«Ne sono certo» confessò.

Remus fece spallucce.

«Convinto tu...».

Sirius si lasciò cadere seduto a terra, continuando la valutazione dei danni subiti.

«Vorresti forse negare?» domandò, assottigliando gli occhi.

«Precisamente».

L'Animagus si lasciò sfuggire un ringhio.

Quel dannato mannaro lo faceva uscire dai gangheri con la sua flemma...

«Ascoltami bene, Lupin... Ho le prove certe che hai lasciato Tonks. Quel messaggio non lascia certo spazio a dubbi! E lascia che ti dica una cosa: mi hai deluso. Hai affrontato Fenrir Greyback in persona, dandogli quella che molto probabilmente è - e sarà - la più grande batosta della sua intera vita, e poi ti pieghi al volere di Andromeda Black? Ti accucci come un bravo cagnolino in attesa che mia cugina ti lanci un osso?» sputò, sentendo nuovamente la rabbia montare dentro di sé.

Lupo mannaro o no, era pronto ad insegnargli un paio di cosette su cosa significasse avere sangue Black nelle vene...

Remus non parve minimamente colpito dallo sfogo di Sirius, e continuò a strofinare con vigore una serie di medaglie.

«Hai finito?» chiese poi, tranquillamente.

Sirius resistette all'impulso di sbattergli la testa contro lo scaffale.

«Perché, hai da fare?» sibilò.

«Sì. Esattamente quello che dovresti fare anche tu: pulire».

L'Animagus raccolse con stizza lo staccio che aveva lasciato cadere.

«Suppongo, quindi, che non mi degnerai della tua attenzione finchè non avremo concluso questa stupida punizione!»

«E' possibile, sì. Ma niente ti vieta di continuare ad esprimere le tue opinioni nei miei confronti, nel frattempo. Non preoccuparti, prometto che ne terrò _scrupolosamente c_ onto. E se dopo me ne darai il tempo, mi impegnerò a darti le risposte che meriti» replicò pacato Remus, fissando finalmente Sirius negli occhi.

Un silenzio carico di elettricità riempì la stanza.

Nel frattempo, in un angolo, James scribacchiava velocemente qualcosa su una pergamena.

Perplessi, i due ragazzi lo fissarono - dimenticandosi per un momento del loro confronto.

«Si può sapere che combini?» chiese Remus.

«Scrivo un documento dove voi due attestate che io non sono per nulla responsabile dei danni che causerete a questa stanza quando inizierete il secondo round della vostra rissa» sbottò il ragazzo, senza alzare gli occhi da ciò che stava scrivendo.

Loro malgrado, Sirius e Remus scoppiarono a ridere.

James li fulminò con lo sguardo.

«Non ci trovo nulla di divertente! Già stavolta sono finito in punizione per colpa vostra! L'unica volta che non ho fatto niente...» mormorò sconfortato.

«Vale per le volte che la cosa è capitata a me» replicò Remus, tornandosene a pulire i trofei impolverati alle sue spalle.

[*]

Fu solo dopo un'altra mezz'ora che il licantropo lanciò una pergamena appallottolata a Sirius - colpendolo alla nuca.

Sirius si voltò di scatto, fissando alternativamente prima la palla di carta poi Remus.

Alla fine, poi, l'Animagus si chinò a raccoglierla e gli diede un'occhiata.

«Che cos'è?» chiese, leggendo rapidamente quanto c'era scritto sopra.

«Hai detto di avere prove certe del fatto che io abbia lasciato Tonks. Ebbene, quella è _la mia_ "prova certa", che afferma che invece non l'ho fatto».

Sirius lesse nuovamente il biglietto, le sopracciglia aggrottate.

«Ma il messaggio... E il segno degli schiaffi sulla tua guancia...» borbottò, confuso.

Remus scrollò le spalle.

«Possiamo dire che la mia intenzione era quella di lasciarla. Ma dopo una lunga discussione con Tonks, mi sono reso conto che sarebbe stato uno dei più grandi errori della mia Intera esistenza».

Sirius puntò il dito contro il mannaro, trionfante.

« _Ah - ah!_ » esclamò.

«Vedi allora che ho fatto bene a colpirti?».

Remus lo fissò scioccato.

« _Stai scherzando?!_ ».

Ma l'Animagus lo ignorò, massaggiandosi il livido dolorante.

«Sei tu che non avresti dovuto colpirmi!» aggiunse, piccato.

Il mannaro aprì e richiuse la bocca per qualche istante, incredulo.

«Ma certo, come ho fatto ad essere così stupido? In fondo, quando un ragazzo viene colpito da un pugno che lo manda lungo disteso per terra, che fa, reagisce? _Ma figuriamoci!_ Rimane buono buono a ricoprire il ruolo del tappeto, è _ovvio!_ » sbottò poi in tono sarcastico.

Nel suo angolo, James era scosso da risate sommesse - cosa che Sirius cercava in tutti i modi di evitare.

Era una discussione seria, in fondo!

Remus scrollò le spalle, rassegnato.

«Comunque ormai è fatta. Ci siamo scaricati un po' di tensione...».

Di nuovo nessuno parlò per un po'.

«Però potevi dircelo subito, no?» mormorò James, gettando la pergamena che aveva scritto nel camino acceso.

Ormai non serviva più.

Il lupo mannaro lo guardò.

«E come avrei fatto?! Non ho avuto nemmeno il tempo di mangiare, oggi!».

Quasi a voler sottolineare la cosa, il suo stomaco scelse proprio quel momento per emettere un lamento di protesta alla mancanza di cibo.

Sirius e James ridacchiarono.

«Hai perfettamente ragione, Lunastorta. E' ora che tu metta qualcosa sotto i denti, e anche noi. Lo sforzo di dividervi mi ha prosciugato di ogni forza, e ora devo rifocillarmi. Che ne dite, quindi, di lasciar perdere questa stupida punizione?» propose James in tono allegro.

«Io ci sto. A mio parere esserci azzuffati è già stata una punizione più che sufficiente» aggiunse Sirius, lanciando lo straccio dentro ad una voluminosa coppa.

Remus alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi annuì a sua volta.

«Non posso negare che stavolta abbiate proprio ragione...» mormorò.

Gli altri due Malandrini gli batterono una mano sulle spalle.

«Resta da capire come faremo ad uscire. Le porte sono sorvegliate da Gazza e dalla sua gatta» disse il mannaro.

James ammiccò, accennando ad una delle grandi finestre.

«E chi ha parlato della porta? E' una splendida serata, in fondo. Ottima per un'evasione di gruppo».

Sirius salì sopra al davanzale.

«Qui sotto c'è una balconata che, se la memoria non mi inganna, porta dritto al deposito vicino all'aula di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure. Dovremo solo fare attenzione che le luci dell'ufficio del professore siano spente, altrimenti potremmo essere visti».

James fece un sorrisetto a Remus.

«Passeremo davanti al tuo futuro ufficio, Lunastorta» ghignò.

Remus sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«E piantala...» mormorò.

I tre scavalcarono uno dopo l'altro il cornicione, lasciandosi poi cadere sulla balconata sottostante - dalla quale raggiunsero velocemente prima il deposito di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure e successivamente l'aula dove si tenevano le lezioni.

Venti minuti dopo erano nelle cucine, circondati da Elfi Domestici ansiosi di dar loro del cibo.

«Credete che la McGrannit si arrabbierà, quando scoprirà della nostra fuga?» chiese Remus ai compagni, addentando un grosso pezzo di torta al cioccolato.

Gli altri due ragazzi si guardarono, poi fecero spallucce.

«Nhaaaaaa».

[*]

La professoressa McGrannit, affiancata dal custode, guardava con gli occhi che mandavano scintille la Sala dei Trofei deserta.

«Io le assicuro, professoressa, che non li ho visti uscire. Ero di guardia qui fuori, e sono certo che non siano passati!» ripetè Gazza, confuso ed irritato.

La donna fissò la finestra - ancora leggermente aperta.

«Non si preoccupi, Mastro Gazza. Temo non siano ricorsi alla porta, per la loro fuga...» mormorò.

Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso a voce alta, ma quei ragazzi non mancavano mai di impressionarla.

«Desidera che chiami il preside?» domandò Gazza, non capendo completamente le parole della professoressa McGrannit.

Questa fece un gesto impaziente con la mano.

«Lasci stare, Gazza. A questo punto non avrebbe senso. L'unica cosa che possiamo fare è quella di ritirarci sconfitti ancora una volta. Domani stesso mi occuperò personalmente di restituire al signor Potter e ai suoi amici le loro bacchette, e a ricordare loro che non tollererò un'altra fuga simile, in futuro. Dubito, infatti, che quella di stasera sia stata la loro ultima punizione. Non oserei sperare tanto...» aggiunse più a se stessa che ad altri.

Lanciò un'ultima occhiata sconfortata alla stanza ed uscì, allontanandosi verso il suo ufficio.

Gazza rimase qualche secondo a sondare la Sala dei Trofei con lo sguardo - quasi che i tre ragazzi potessero spuntare da dietro uno scaffale all'improvviso.

«Oh, arriverà il giorno i cui potrò punirvi come meritate, piccoli teppistelli. Ho ancora le mie vecchie catene, e la Foresta Proibita non aspetta altri che voi... Quel giorno sarò io a divertirmi...».

Poi, seguito dalla sua gatta, il Magonò abbandonò la sala - sapendo in cuor suo di essere stato nuovamente battuto dai Malandrini.


	36. Chapter 36

«Stavo pensando…» mormorò James pensieroso.

«E già di per sé questo non è un buon segno» replicò prontamente Remus.

L'Animagus gli lanciò un cuscino, prontamente rispedito al mittente.

Per qualche secondo l'unico rumore fu il russare di Sirius, addormentato beatamente sul suo letto - un piede penzoloni fuori dalle lenzuola e le braccia larghe.

Alla fine - più per desiderio di scoprire quale assurda trovata avesse in mente l'amico che per altro - Remus si mise seduto, studiando James.

«A che pensavi, comunque?» chiese, rassegnato.

James sorrise.

«Beh, ora abbiamo un altro posto letto vuoto, no?»

Il licantropo piegò il capo da un lato, interessato.

«A meno che non vi dorma una forza invisibile e inconsistente…» mormorò con un sorrisetto.

James lo fissò, le sopracciglia aggrottate.

«Che ce ne facciamo?» domandò, sinceramente curioso.

Remus attese qualche istante, prima di rispondere.

«Non possiamo lasciarlo vuoto e basta?».

James agitò la mano, quasi volesse scacciare quell'assurda idea.

«Assolutamente no. Vederlo vuoto mi rende triste»

«Ho della cioccolata, se vuoi. Un vero toccasana per la tristezza...» ghignò Remus.

James gli lanciò un'occhiata puro veleno.

«Sul serio, Lunastorta... Non possiamo lasciarlo vuoto»

«E perchè no? Non abbiamo avuto alcun problema con il primo, o sbaglio? Vedrai, nel giro di qualche giorno la roba accumulata su questo crollerà come un castello di carte, e inizieremo ad usare il vecchio letto di...».

Si interruppe bruscamente.

Non avevano più parlato di Peter dalla notte dell'attacco.

Nessuno di loro era nemmeno riuscito a _nominarlo._

Lui no di certo, almeno...

«Beh... Inizieremo ad usare il secondo come "deposito del deposito"» concluse rapidamente.

James annuì lentamente, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro.

In verità, vedere quel letto vuoto gli ricordava costantemente Codaliscia, e ciò che aveva fatto.

Serrò brevemente gli occhi.

A suo parere, non esisteva nulla di più vile e vergognoso di una persona che tradiva i propri amici.

Era un gesto ignobile, persino peggiore dell'affermare senza alcuna vergogna di essere un Mangiamorte.

Perchè come si può continuare a ridere e scherzare con un amico, ben sapendo di star tramando alle sue spalle per ferirlo - o addirittura per venderlo come un volgare pezzo di carne al miglior offerente?

«Magari hai ragione tu, Lunastorta...» mormorò.

La loro tranquilla chiacchierata mattutina venne disturbata da un sussulto terrorizzato di Sirius, che si sedette sul letto con il fiato corto come dopo una lunga corsa.

«Che ti prende Felpato?» domandò James, fissandolo preoccupato.

Sirius si guardò intorno febbrilmente, gli occhi sgranati di chi ha appena visto cose orribili.

«Ho appena avuto un incubo spaventoso!» esclamò, ansimando.

Remus si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto.

«Ti guardavi in uno specchio e ti vedevi incredibilmente brutto?» ghignò.

Sirius gli scoccò un'occhiataccia.

«Peggio, Lupin. _Molto peggio_ »

«Hai sognato che dal mondo spariva improvvisamente tutto l'alcol?» continuò il licantropo, divertendosi a punzecchiare l'amico.

L'Animagus scosse il capo, e un ciuffo di capelli scuri gli finì negli occhi.

« _La McGrannit in compagnia di un uomo!_ » esalò, come se avesse appena detto di aver scoperto che un inferius dimorava proprio sotto al suo letto.

James e Remus si scambiarono un'occhiata, confusi.

« _E...?_ Per quanto l'idea mi appaia assurda, la McGrannit ha pienamente il diritto di avere una vita al di fuori della scuola, Felpato. Non lo credi anche tu? Voglio dire... Forse non è facile immaginarsela in una veste diversa da quella di una professoressa di Trasfigurazione, tuttavia...» borbottò James, scompigliandosi i capelli.

Sirius scosse nuovamente il capo.

«Che la McGrannit possa avere una vita al fuori dalla scuola è perfettamente normale, Ramoso. _Ma che in suddetta vita debba spandere dell'olio per massaggi sull'Uomo Pantera proprio no!_ » replicò con un brivido di disgusto.

Le parole dell'Animagus vennero accolte da un silenzio fragoroso.

Remus fissò l'amico sgomento.

«Grazie a te il mio cervello è _completamente morto_ , Sir».

[*]

« _Ninfadora!_ » chiamò una voce di donna.

La ragazza serrò gli occhi, esasperata.

« _Tonks_ » corresse meccanicamente, voltandosi verso la madre.

«Non hai già ottenuto quello che volevi, mamma? Che ci fai ancora qui?» chiese con astio, fissandola da sotto in su.

Andromeda Tonks sembrò ferita dal tono con cui la figlia le si era rivolta.

«Io e tuo padre stavamo giusto per partire. Ho pensato di salutarti... Papà non ce l'ha fatta, però. Sai quanto odia questo genere di cose» le disse, scuotendo il capo rassegnata.

Tonks lo sapeva eccome.

Ogni primo settembre suo padre la salutava come se stesse andando a combattere contro Voldemort in persona o contro i suoi Mangiamorte, invece che a studiare ad Hogwarts...

Represse un brivido.

Molto presto, se le cose fossero andate come lei sperava andassero, suo padre avrebbe avuto tutte le ragioni del mondo per salutarla in modo simile...

Scacciò il pensiero.

Doveva prima finire di studiare.

Questo le aveva detto Silente.

Fissò nuovamente la madre, che attendeva evidentemente che lei dicesse qualcosa.

«Bene, allora ciao. Saluta papà da parte mia» disse sprezzante.

Se voleva essere convincente, non doveva rimanere troppo a lungo con lei.

Sua mamma aveva una capacità innata nello scoprire quando qualcuno le mentiva...

Si voltò di nuovo e camminò a passo spedito verso l'aula di Storia della Magia.

«Così…» iniziò sua madre, affiancandola.

«Così _cosa?_ » sospirò Tonks, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Ho sentito dire che tuo cugino e il suo amico si sono azzuffati, ieri sera a cena» buttò lì Andromeda, studiando la sua reazione.

« _Che cosa?!_ » esclamò la ragazza, fermandosi di botto in mezzo al corridoio.

«Quale amico? James o Remus?» chiese immediatamente, fissando la madre in cerca di indizi che quella fosse solo una scusa per fare conversazione o per coglierla in fallo.

«Remus» replicò Andromeda.

Tonks imprecò, ed Andromeda impallidì nel sentire un simile linguaggio usato da sua figlia.

« _Dove hai imparato ad esprimerti in quel modo?!_ » sibilò.

Ma la ragazza la ignorò.

Proprio la sera che aveva deciso di trascorrere nel rifugio, così da non tradirsi con gli altri!

«Si sono fatti male?» chiese invece, preoccupata.

Andromeda serrò le labbra talmente tanto che la bocca le divenne un'unica linea netta.

«Nulla di mortale. Sei molto interessata per essere una che è appena stata lasciata da quello che definiva l'amore della sua vita...» notò, fingendosi disinteressata.

Tonks le scoccò un'occhiataccia.

«Sono appena stata lasciata dall'amore della mia vita perché _tu_ l'hai costretto a farlo, con i tuoi pregiudizi. Cosa, comunque, che non cambia ciò che proviamo l'uno per l'altra. Inoltre, anche Sirius è stato coinvolto nella rissa, a quanto pare. E a differenza di _qualcuno_ , io tengo molto al benessere e alla felicità delle persone a cui voglio bene» disse in tono di sfida.

Andromeda studiò a lungo la figlia, e vide sé stessa alla sua età, quando i suoi genitori - oltre alla sua intera famiglia - tentarono di contrastare il suo amore per Ted.

Le tornarono in mente le sensazioni provate quando aveva incontrato Remus Lupin un paio di sere prima, e di nuovo si chiese se fosse stata troppo precipitosa nel giudicarlo.

In effetti, si disse, nulla in quel giovane lasciava presagire un segreto tanto terribile.

Lei per prima non aveva forse creduto Sirius un pazzo, quando anni prima le aveva rivelato - solo dietro consenso del proprio amico - la verità sul suo conto?

Non si era chiesta per ore ed ore se tutte le sue convinzioni sui lupi mannari non fossero altro che un mucchio di stereotipi ideati e diffusi dai maghi normali, che vedevano solo la creatura oscura e non la persona che vi era dietro?

Sospirò di nuovo.

La sua intrusione in quella faccenda aveva creato fin troppi danni, si rese conto.

Da quanto aveva sentito da quel gruppo di Corvonero che le era passato accanto solo mezz'ora prima, infatti, la lite tra i due ragazzi sembrava suggerire che una crepa si era insinuata all'interno di un'amicizia forte apparentemente come le mura della stessa Hogwarts...

«Ascolta Ninfadora…» mormorò, guardando la figlia.

« _Mamma!_ » sibilò la ragazza, esasperata.

Andromeda la ignorò.

«Tieni davvero molto a quel ragazzo, non è vero?» domandò.

Tonks annuì vigorosamente.

«Non puoi immaginare quanto» aggiunse.

La donna si morse il labbro, esitante.

«Ma non hai paura che possa farti del male? O che possa in qualche modo contagiarti?» sussurrò, mentre un paio di Tassorosso le superavano, lanciando loro occhiate curiose.

La ragazza scrollò le spalle, attendendo che i suoi compagni si allontanassero prima di parlare.

«Entrambi conosciamo più che bene i rischi, e agiamo di conseguenza. Lui non mi permetterebbe mai di avvicinarglisi durante _tu - sai - cosa_ , e io non sono ancora così folle da pensare di fare una cosa del genere. E la stessa cosa vale anche per il contagio. Si assicura sempre che nessuno di noi abbia una ferita - anche una minuscola - aperta, prima di avvicinarsi. E nel _remotissimo_ caso in cui lui avesse bisogno di aiuto con una medicazione, e Madama Chips non fosse disponibile, so bene di dover fare la massima attenzione affinché il suo sangue non entri in contatto con il mio - neanche per sbaglio».

Sospirò rassegnata.

«A dire la verità dovrebbe essere lui ad avere paura di me. Un giorno di questi la mia goffaggine potrebbe ucciderlo. O potrei farlo io, se dovesse _di nuovo_ chiamarmi con il mio nome» aggiunse.

Non le importava se parlando in quel modo la madre avrebbe scoperto che lei e Remus non si erano davvero lasciati: voleva che capisse che non erano due sprovveduti, persi completamente nel loro piccolo mondo.

Andromeda la osservò per un po', perplessa.

«Non sa che non apprezzi il nome che ti ho dato?».

Tonks annuì.

«Certo che lo sa! E' una delle prime cose che gli ho detto! Ma lui continua a ripetermi che ama il mio nome. Comincio a pensare che si diverta a farlo, pur sapendo che non lo sopporto. D'altronde ripete anche che sono bellissima anche quando sono arrabbiata, quindi...» borbottò.

La donna provò un improvviso - anche se non inaspettato - modo di simpatia per quel Remus Lupin.

Adorava evidentemente Ninfadora in tutte le sue forme, non prestava attenzione alla sua sbadataggine, si curava del fatto che non corresse alcun tipo di rischi legati alla sua maledizione...

 _E amava il suo nome!_

Nessun ragazzo con un simile buon gusto poteva essere un mostro.

Inoltre, pensò guardando di sottecchi la figlia mentre riprendevano entrambe a camminare, la presenza di quel giovanotto al suo fianco l'aveva resa innegabilmente più matura.

Non ricordava di averla mai vista così combattiva, prima.

Forse solo quando, al primo anno, Ninfadora aveva dovuto fare i conti con le malelingue pronte a dileggiarla per il suo dono.

«E sia» disse alla fine.

Tonks la guardò con sospetto.

«Come dici?».

Andromeda alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Quel ragazzo è arrivato a sfidare il volere di un mostro come Greyback, pur di stare con te. Certo, ne ha ricavato soprattutto un beneficio personale, ma dubito si sarebbe spinto tanto lontano, se non fosse stato per te. E piuttosto che sapere di averti allontanato da me e tuo padre, ha preferito allontanarsi lui da te - benché questo probabilmente gli abbia spezzato il cuore - accettando di buon grado di entrare in una rissa con uno dei suoi migliori amici a causa di questa sua decisione. E mai una volta ci ha accusati o minacciati, usando ciò che è come un'arma contro di noi. Saremmo... Anzi, _sarei_ folle ad impedirvi di stare insieme. Quindi... Va bene. Non potrei sopportare di saperti triste a causa di pregiudizi radicati in me».

La fissò di nuovo, gli occhi lucidi.

«Solo promettimi che starai attenta, e che ti allontanerai da lui immediatamente, se dovessi anche solo avere il sospetto che qualcosa non va, d'accordo?» sussurrò, la voce che tremava impercettibilmente.

Tonks sgranò gli occhi e si lasciò sfuggire un enorme sorriso.

«Grazie mamma, grazie!» esultò alla fine, abbracciandola stretta e scatenando le proteste dei ritratti lì affianco.

Anche Andromeda sorrise, ben consapevole - questa volta - di aver fatto la scelta giusta.


	37. Chapter 37

Remus Lupin sbadigliò vistosamente.

Forse Antiche Rune non era esattamente la materia più interessante del mondo, ma poteva rivelarsi davvero molto utile al di fuori della scuola - per non parlare poi del fatto che una buona conoscenza di più di una disciplina era essenziale per diventare un insegnante preparato e competente...

Il ragazzo fissò per qualche istante il muro di fronte a lui.

Per quanto cercasse di negarlo, l'idea - un giorno - di diventare un professore lo allettava moltissimo.

Era stato così sin dalla prima volta che suo padre l'aveva raggiunto mentre giocava nel salotto della loro casa, ed aveva iniziato a insegnargli tutto ciò che sapeva riguardo la Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, gli Incantesimi, le pozioni e le erbe...

Il condividere le sue conoscenze con altre persone, aiutandole a comprendere nozioni che fino a quel momento ignoravano, era un sogno che custodiva gelosamente nel suo cuore.

Fissò sconsolato i banchi vuoti al suo fianco.

James e Sirius non seguivano quella lezione, perchè non la reputavano utile ai loro scopi.

Sospirò, chiedendosi vagamente cosa stessero facendo.

Non aveva ancora sentito le urla disperate di Gazza, né quelle di uno qualsiasi degli insegnanti, e questo non poteva che definirsi un buon segno...

«Lupin, che ne diresti di tradurre tu il testo?».

La voce della professoressa lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri.

«Certamente professoressa».

[*]

James Potter era in piedi in mezzo al campo di Quidditch, davanti a un gruppetto di aspiranti giocatori.

Li passò in rassegna uno per uno, valutandoli brevemente.

La stagione del Quidditch stava per iniziare, ed era essenziale che la nuova squadra di Grifondoro fosse all'altezza della precedente, se non addirittura migliore.

«Allora» disse alla fine, posando un piede sulla cassa che conteneva le palle da gioco.

«Prima di iniziare le selezioni vorrei chiedervi, cortesemente, di dividervi a seconda del ruolo a cui aspirate... Perfetto. Ora: la squadra dell'anno scorso si è sciolta, come tutti voi sapete, per i motivi più disparati. Di conseguenza ho bisogno di trovare validi sostituti, e spero vivamente di farlo entro la fine della giornata».

Nessuno aprì bocca, e James lo prese come un segnale per continuare.

«Ovviamente non mi aspetto grandi risultati da parte vostra, oggi. In fin dei conti questa è solo una selezione... Ma - e mi rivolgo a coloro che avranno la fortuna di entrare in squadra - voglio che sia chiara una cosa: esigo _la perfezione_ , in campo. Questo significa che non avrò alcun problema a sbattervi fuori fino all'ultimo, se doveste rivelarvi dei Troll incapaci. Pretendo che la mia squadra sia eccellente, corretta e soprattutto pronta a dare il massimo. Quindi se siete persone che si spaventano davanti ad un po' di pioggia o di fango, potete benissimo voltarvi e tornarvene al castello. Il Quidditch è uno sport duro, e chi sceglie di praticarlo deve farlo senza paura di farsi seriamente male. Sono stato chiaro?».

Si levò un brusio d'assenso.

«Direi di cominciare, allora. Procederemo per ruoli, e solo uno per volta, iniziando dai Battitori. Tutti gli altri attendano pure al sicuro sugli spalti. Vi chiamerò io quando sarà arrivato il vostro turno».

Mentre il campo si svuotava, James lanciò una piccola mazza al ragazzo più vicino.

«Boltens, giusto?» chiese, leggendo il nome dell'aspirante Battitore sull'elenco che aveva in mano.

«Sì» confermò il ragazzo.

James annuì, scribacchiando velocemente qualcosa accanto al suo nome.

«Allora... Quando sarai montato in sella e avrai girato un po' per il campo - a non più di due o tre metri da terra, mi raccomando - io libererò uno dei bolidi. Tutto quello che devi fare tu è colpirlo ed impedire che ti rompa la testa. Piuttosto semplice, no?» gli spiegò con un sorriso incoraggiante.

Boltens annuì poco convinto, ma disse comunque: «Sicuro».

James fece quindi un cenno a Boltens, che spiccò il volo.

Pochi istanti dopo, come anticipato, l'Animagus si chinò sulla cassa e liberò un bolide.

Osservò attentamente come il ragazzo in sella alla scopa tenne scrupolosamente d'occhio la pericolosa palla nera, per poi assestarle un potente colpo con la mazza, non appena quella si avvicinò a lui.

Solo che il colpo andò completamente a vuoto, e il bolide colpì Boltens dritto in fronte, facendolo cadere come una bambola di pezza al suolo.

James sospirò, scosse la testa e afferrò il bolide prima che questo colpisse anche lui.

Una volta che la piccola palla nera fu nuovamente al sicuro nella cassa, il giovane cancellò il nome di Boltens dalla lista e osservò il proprio compagno essere portato fuori con una barella magica, diretto in infermeria.

Sospirò di nuovo.

« _Nowsburn!_ ».

[*]

Quando Sirius Black passò fischiettando accanto all'infermeria, la scoprì piena di ragazzi e ragazze doloranti - tutti, a giudicare dalle divise, appartenenti al Grifondoro.

Incuriosito, si avvicinò al ragazzo steso nel letto più vicino alla porta.

«Che è successo?».

Ma l'altro giovane non sembrava nemmeno averlo sentito.

«Il bolide… Il bolide…» continuava a mormorare.

Sirius aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplesso.

Poi però fece spallucce, e continuò fischiettando per la sua strada.

Girò allegro l'angolo, finendo malamente addosso a Tonks.

«Ehilà, cuginetta!» esclamò, trattenendola prima che cadesse all'indietro.

Tonks si massaggiò la testa - che aveva avuto la sfortuna di cozzare contro quella di Sirius.

«Ehilà, Sir... Non pensavo di averti colpito così forte...» ghignò, accennando agli occhi pesti del cugino.

L'Animagus le restituì il ghigno.

«Infatti non l'hai fatto. Questi sono un regalino del tuo ragazzo. Sì, so che lo è ancora» disse, divertito dall'espressione della giovane.

«Abbiamo fatto due chiacchiere, dopo esserci azzuffati. Ma non preoccuparti, non ho alcuna intenzione di rivelare il vostro piccolo segreto ad Andromeda» aggiunse.

Tonks scosse il capo, sorridendo radiosa.

«Non c'è più alcun segreto. Mia madre si è convinta a lasciarmi frequentare Remus, a patto che stia attenta» disse.

Il sorriso di Sirius si allargò.

«E' magnifico, Tonks! L'hai già detto a Lunastorta?»

«Non ancora. Torno adesso dalla stazione di Hogsmeade, dove ho salutato la partenza dei miei. Tu come mai non sei a lezione?».

Sirius scrollò le spalle.

«Ho un paio di ore libere, e così gironzolo un po' per il castello...».

La osservò di sottecchi.

«Mi sembra che qualcosa ti turbi... Stai bene?» chiese.

Tonks esitò.

«Non è niente, davvero... E' solo che... Ormai le cose tra i miei genitori e Remus si sono sistemate, ma possiamo dire che sia tutto pronto per il giuramento?» domandò frettolosamente.

Il ragazzo sembrò confuso.

«Non sei più sicura?» chiese, cauto.

«Cosa? _No!_ Certo che sono sicura! No, è che... Insomma... E se al papà e alla mamma di Remus io non piacessi? Se pensassero che non vado bene per lui? Magari sono troppo sbadata, o troppo poco seria! Chi mi assicura che non mi riserveranno il medesimo, orribile trattamento che i miei hanno riservato a Remus?» ammise, preoccupata.

Sirius ridacchiò.

«Lyall ti ha proprio terrorizzata, eh?».

Tonks gli diede un pugno sul braccio.

«Non sono terrorizzata!» replicò piccata.

Sirius continuò a ridacchiare, avvolgendo con il braccio le spalle della giovane.

«Vieni con me» le disse in tono cospiratorio.

Tonks lo fissò sospettosa.

«E dove?».

«Ma da Lyall, naturalmente! So che è giù ai cancelli con Euphemia e Fleamont».

La Metamorfomagus sgranò gli occhi.

« _Sei impazzito?!_ » sibilò, cercando di liberarsi.

L'Animagus alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Oh, avanti! Basterà che tu vada da lui e gli dica quello che hai detto a me. Ci sarò io con te!» le assicurò, ammiccando.

Tonks sospirò rassegnata.

Doveva proprio imparare a tenere la bocca chiusa...

[*]

«Ehilà Lyall!» esclamò Sirius, trascinando Tonks con sé fino ai cancelli dove il padre di Remus e i genitori di James stavano chiacchierando tranquillamente.

L'uomo si voltò.

«Sirius, che fai qui?» chiese, sorpreso.

I due ragazzi raggiunsero il terzetto.

«Fleamont, Euphemia...» disse Sirius a mo' di saluto.

Entrambi risposero con un cenno della testa e un caloroso sorriso.

«Non ci sono problemi su al castello, vero? James e Remus stanno bene?» chiese Fleamont, studiandolo in cerca di indizi del fatto che portasse cattive notizie.

Sirius fece un gesto vago con la mano.

«Tutto a posto, non preoccupatevi. Jamie si diverte a sterminare i nostri compagni di Casa al campo di Quidditch e Rem è a seguire l'ennesima lezione. Sul serio, Lyall: _quel ragazzo studia troppo_. Finirà per rovinarsi la salute!» esclamò.

Lyall Lupin alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Sapeva bene cosa Sirius pensasse dello studio...

«Per non parlare poi del fatto che si aspetta che noi facciamo lo stesso! Roba da matti, dico io!» continuò Sirius esasperato.

«Dovresti sul serio fargli un discorsetto sull'importanza di divertirsi...».

Euphemia ridacchiò.

«Potreste farlo tu e James. Siete autentici esperti del divertimento a discapito dello studio...».

Il ragazzo parve ferito.

« _Euphemia!_ E io che pensavo che si fosse creato un legame tra noi, nel periodo che ho passato accampato nel tuo giardino!».

Fleamont Potter scosse il capo ridendo.

«Continuo a non capire perchè ti ostinassi tanto a dormire in tenda... Ti avevamo preparato un letto in camera di James!».

Sirius fece spallucce.

«Beh, ero scappato di casa. Volevo vivere la vita da ragazzo indipendente...» ammise con solennità.

Tutti risero, e poi Lyall fissò nuovamente i due ragazzi.

«Che fate qui, allora?» domandò.

Sirius parve ricordarsi solo in quel momento di Tonks.

«Giusto. Tonks... Conosci Ninfadora, vero? La ragazza con cui esce tuo figlio...? Bene, Tonks teme che a te e a Hope non vada bene che lei frequenti Remus».

Tonks avrebbe voluto sprofondare.

Avrebbe anche potuto essere meno diretto!

Lyall le sorrise gentilmente.

«E perchè mai dovremmo pensare una cosa del genere?».

Tonks prese a tormentarsi le mani, in preda al nervosismo.

«Beh, ecco... Sono molto sbadata, rumorosa... E poi sono una Metamorfomagus che discende da una famiglia di pazzoidi, e…» borbottò, mentre i suoi capelli assumevano ogni tipo di colore.

« _Ehi!_ » esclamò Sirius piccato, ma nessuno gli badò.

«Fondamentalmente questo, ecco. Quindi non so... Magari posso non essere la ragazza che lei e sua moglie avete in mente per vostro figlio. E mi dispiacerebbe molto, se fosse così. Perchè io e Remus ci vogliamo davvero bene, e fino a stamattina sapevo cosa significasse avere un genitore che non condivide le tue scelte; quindi so che non è piacevole o...» continuò la ragazza, senza riuscire ad alzare lo sguardo dalle proprie scarpe.

Lyall non riuscì più a trattenersi, e scoppiò a ridere.

«Santo cielo, ora capisco perchè piaci tanto a Remus!» disse affettuoso.

Tonks rimase basita per qualche istante.

«Lei... Remus... Che vuole dire?» mormorò, confusa.

«Beh, è evidente che sei una ragazza ben educata e sensibile - altrimenti non ti saresti preoccupata a tal punto del mio giudizio o di quello di mia moglie. Così come è evidente che sei anche molto intelligente, tanto da riconoscere che la famiglia da cui provieni non è certo famosa per la sanità mentale dei suoi membri o per la correttezza dei suoi ideali...» disse, strizzandole l'occhio divertito.

Sirius si esibì in un altro verso indignato, e di nuovo venne ignorato da tutti.

«Ma ciò che è più evidente è il fatto che rendi felice Remus. E di questo io e Hope non ti saremo mai grati abbastanza. Ho visto lo sguardo di Remus quando parla di te, e il trasporto con cui lo fa. So che non deve essere stato facile arrivare ad essergli così vicino, essendo lui tanto testardo. Dimostra che anche tu possiedi un carattere deciso e combattivo».

Le sorrise di nuovo.

«Non avremmo mai osato sperare tanto, per lui».

Tonks sentì immediatamente come se un enorme peso le fosse stato tolto dallo stomaco.

«Non sa quanto questo mi tranquillizzi, signor Lupin» disse, gli occhi che brillavano.

«Per carità! Chiamami Lyall, e dammi pure del tu» replicò l'uomo ridendo.

Anche Tonks rise.

«Va bene... Allora grazie, _Lyall._ Mi spiace solo di non poter ricambiare la cortesia. Vedi, il mio nome...».

Lyall la interruppe, alzando una mano.

«Non c'è bisogno che mi spieghi nulla. Remus mi ha già detto del rapporto che hai con il tuo nome».

Si guardò intorno, quasi a controllare che nessuno potesse saltare fuori a contraddirlo.

«In tutta onestà, sono perfettamente d'accordo con te, riguardo ad esso...» le confidò.

Tonks l'avrebbe abbracciato seduta stante.

«Merlino! Temevo di essere l'unica!» esclamò.

Il gruppetto si esibì nuovamente in una serie di basse risate.

«Che succede qui?» abbaiò una voce alle loro spalle.

Alastor Moody si stava avvicinando quanto più velocemente la propria gamba finta gli consentisse di fare.

«Credevo fossimo qui per proteggere la scuola, e non per perdere tempo con inutili chiacchiere!» esclamò, raggiungendoli.

Euphemia sospirò.

«Oh, avanti Alastor! Non si è trattata che di una piccola distrazione, in fondo».

Moody la fissò come se avesse detto di aver appena accettato un invito a cena da parte di Voldemort in persona.

«Sono proprio queste _piccole distrazioni_ che i Mangiamorte aspettano e sfruttano! Quando capirete che ci vuole sempre…»

« _Vigilanza costante!_ » lo anticiparono i genitori di James in coro, scatenando una sommessa risata da parte di Tonks e Sirius.

L'Auror sembrava sul punto di schiantarli tutti, così Fleamont alzò le mani in segno di resa.

«Okay, scusaci. E' che conosciamo il tuo motto a memoria, ormai. Siamo attentissimi, lo sai...».

Moody sbuffò indignato.

«Ah, fate come vi pare! Ma non venite poi a lamentarvi se succede il finimondo!» sbottò, dando loro le spalle e avviandosi nuovamente verso la propria postazione.

«Ti promettiamo che non lo faremo!» gli urlò dietro Euphemia, ridacchiando.

Lyall scosse il capo divertito.

«E' meglio che torniate al castello, ragazzi. Non è sicuro per voi rimanere qui» disse poi, tornando serio.

Tonks e Sirius annuirono.

«Probabilmente hai ragione... Allora alla prossima. Vi saluteremo James e Remus» disse Sirius.

«Buona sorveglianza» aggiunse Tonks.

[*]

James si lasciò cadere sconfitto su una delle poltroncine del rifugio.

Ebbe appena il tempo di guardarsi intorno, prima che Remus entrasse, chiudendosi poi la porta alle spalle.

Il licantropo sembrò sorpreso di vederlo.

«Jamie... Non pensavo di trovarti qui» mormorò tranquillo, accendendo con un colpo di bacchetta il camino e sedendosi poi sulla poltroncina di fronte all'amico.

James scrollò le spalle.

«E invece ci sono. _Sorpresa!_ » borbottò senza alcuna gioia.

Remus lo studiò per qualche istante.

«Che ti è successo? Non ti vedo così abbattuto dall'ultima volta che la McGrannit ti ha proibito di allenarti...»

«Continuo a ripetere che si trattò di un'ingiustizia bella e buona!» esclamò il ragazzo.

«No, dato che solo il giorno prima un bolide ti aveva centrato la testa» lo corresse Remus con l'aria rassegnata.

Per James pochissime cose erano più importanti del Quidditch...

Il ragazzo sbuffò.

«Quindi? Che è successo stavolta?» tornò a domandare il mannaro, giocherellando distrattamente con lo spettro del lupo.

«Non sono riuscito a trovare nessuno per sostituire i giocatori che ho perso» sbottò James, incrociando le braccia al petto e assumendo il broncio di un bambino cui viene impedito di giocare con il proprio giocattolo preferito.

«Ah, ecco perchè Madama Chips mi ha detto di farti smettere di mandare al macello una ventina di ragazzi alla volta! Ammetto di essermene chiesto il motivo...» mormorò Remus, pensieroso.

James sbuffò di nuovo.

«Non è colpa mia se quelli non sanno nemmeno tenere in mano una mazza, o non riescono ad evitare come si deve un bolide!».

Remus lo osservò interessato.

«Che mi dici di Kattleburn?».

L'Animagus cercò di ricordare chi fosse.

«La ragazza che si è fatta trascinare dalla propria scopa per tutto il campo, mentre cercava di prendere il Boccino?» tentò.

Remus scosse il capo.

«No, quella a cui è rimasta incastrata la caviglia nella porta più alta mentre cercava di parare la pluffa che le hai lanciato. Da quanto ho capito è stato il suo unico errore in una prova altrimenti perfetta».

James lo guardò scioccato.

« _Il suo unico errore?!_ Lunastorta, ho bisogno di un portiere che sappia fermare le pluffe!»

«Magari, se le lanciassi con meno violenza...».

James sospirò esasperato.

«Ascolta, Lunastorta... Apprezzo i tuoi tentativi di tirarmi su il morale, davvero. Ma per quanto tu sia un autentico esperto in Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure e in altre decine di campi, nel Quidditch sei _completamente negato_ ».

Sprofondò nuovamente nella propria poltroncina.

«Sono circondato da idioti» borbottò.

«So che significa» gli fece eco Remus, divertito.

James gli lanciò un occhiataccia.

«Per cambiare argomento...» disse poi il licantropo, mentre i sui occhi si posavano brevemente sul posto dove fino a qualche settimana prima c'era il letto a baldacchino di Peter.

«Vuoi dirmi che cos'è questo?».

Estrasse dalla tasca un piccolo pezzo di pergamena e lo attaccò sulla fronte dell'amico con un pezzo di Magiscotch.

«Toglilo subito!» esclamò James.

«Toglitelo da solo. Ti assicuro che non riporterai danni permanenti» ghignò Remus, mettendosi più comodo.

L'altro ragazzo staccò la pergamena dalla propria fronte e la guardò.

«E' un biglietto» disse tranquillo.

«Fantastico James, colpiscimi ancora con una delle tue perle di saggezza...»esclamò il licantropo alzando gli occhi al cielo.

James si corrucciò.

«Che altro c'è da sapere, scusa? Ho anche scritto in modo chiaro!».

Si schiarì la voce e iniziò a leggere.

«" _Avete bisogno di un posto dove dormire? I vostri compagni di dormitorio vi hanno cacciato con l'infamia? Rivolgetevi ai Malandrini: affascinanti e prestanti ragazzi disposti ad accogliervi a braccia aperte nel loro dormitorio, dove troverete un comodo letto vuoto e tre fantastici compagni pronti a farvi sentire come nel grembo materno. Se siete interessati, lasciate la vostra firma qui sotto, e noi vi contatteremo al più presto. Astenersi simpatizzanti Serpeverde, amanti del silenzio e dello studio, e soprattutto persone contrarie al divertimento_ "».

Tornò a guardare l'amico, perplesso.

Eppure aveva cercato di essere il più chiaro possibile, quando aveva ideato quell'annuncio.

Remus posò i gomiti sulle ginocchia, osservando l'Animagus con sguardo curioso.

«Immagino tu abbia impiegato tutta la mattina per scriverlo»

«Beh, non è facile essere chiari e concisi...» protestò James, piccato.

Remus piegò il capo da un lato.

«E immagino anche che tu creda sia una buona idea, vero?»

«Già».

Il licantropo si grattò pensieroso un sopracciglio.

«Non per distruggere il tuo sudato lavoro, James... Ma credo tu abbia dimenticato una _piccola_ cosuccia...»

«Sarebbe?» s'informò il ragazzo, interessato.

Remus si schiarì la voce e si esibì in un ululato straordinariamente realistico.

James rimase per qualche istante in silenzio.

«Ah...» mormorò poi.

«Già» convenne il licantropo.

James esitò, guardando l'amico di sottecchi.

«E non credi potremmo dirlo al nuovo…».

Gli bastò un'occhiata di Remus, per zittirlo.

«No, hai ragione...» sospirò

«E' decisamente meglio di no» aggiunse Remus.

Di nuovo, però, James si protese verso l'amico.

«E se… ?» iniziò.

«No» lo interruppe il mannaro.

«Ma…»

« _No_ ».

Il ragazzo sospirò frustrato.

«Sicuro?» domandò con una vocina supplichevole.

Remus alzò gli occhi al cielo per l'ennesima volta.

«James…».

«Va bene, va bene!» sbottò James, alzando le mani in segno di resa.

Sprofondò ancora di più nella poltroncina, le braccia incrociate e il volto imbronciato - lanciando di tanto in tanto un'occhiataccia al licantropo davanti a lui.

« _Guastafeste_ ».


	38. Chapter 38

Il giorno di Halloween arrivò accompagnato da grosse nuvole minacciose e cariche di pioggia.

Seduta sul suo letto, Ninfadora Tonks non riusciva proprio a tornare a dormire - nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi.

Quel giorno lei e Remus avrebbero reso ufficiale la loro relazione, formulando il giuramento e "proclamandolo" alla scuola.

La ragazza rinunciò definitivamente a dormire, e in silenzio - cosa alquanto insolita, per lei - lasciò il dormitorio e le proprie compagne ancora profondamente addormentate.

Uscì dalla sala comune, passeggiando senza meta per i corridoi.

Troppo felice per il fatto di stare con Remus, non aveva mai pensato di chiedere a lui o agli altri in cosa consistesse esattamente il giuramento, e ora l'unica cosa che sapeva era di essere spaventata a morte.

Certo, aveva capito che "la proclamazione" non sarebbe stata altro che un annuncio in grande stile, ma per quanto riguardava la parte precedente?

Che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?

Non poteva trattarsi di un Voto Infrangibile, giusto?

Girò l'angolo, scorgendo un gruppo di Corvonero intento a chiacchierare tranquillamente in fondo al corridoio.

Riconobbe i lucenti - e riccioluti - capelli di Lidia, e il suo cuore ebbe un balzo.

Lei l'avrebbe di sicuro aiutata!

«Lidia?» la chiamò.

La ragazza e le sue amiche si voltarono verso di lei, sorprese.

Lidia mormorò qualcosa alle sue compagne, che la salutarono allontanandosi, mentre lei raggiungeva Tonks.

«Tonks, che succede? Sei pallidissima!» le chiese, preoccupata.

La Metamorfomagus si tormentò una ciocca di capelli.

«Ecco… Magari ti sembrerà sciocco, ma ho un disperato bisogno del tuo aiuto» mormorò.

Lidia annuì.

«Dimmi pure».

Tonks si schiarì la voce.

«Che devo fare oggi? Perchè io non ne ho la più pallida idea, e...» disse in fretta, temendo che la ragazza la giudicasse un'idiota per averla importunata per una cosa simile.

Lidia si accigliò, confusa.

«Oggi? Oh sì! Il giuramento».

Sorrise.

«Non devi preoccuparti, Tonks. Non è nulla di cui avere paura: nessuna prova o test da superare, stai tranquilla. Tu e Remus non dovete fare altro che trovare un luogo in cui nessuno può ascoltarvi e parlare in tutta onestà di quello che provate; quello che sognate o sperate per la vostra relazione. Poi Remus ti donerà il simbolo materiale del vostro impegno, e se quanto vi siete detti è sincero, il giuramento può dirsi concluso».

La ragazza sorrise di nuovo, stavolta lievemente imbarazzata.

«Per quanto riguarda il dopo… Temo che una volta che James e Sirius avranno organizzato i festeggiamenti, tu e Remus potrete fare ben poco, a parte goderveli» disse a mo' di scusa.

Tonks la osservò nervosa.

«Ma… Io non so assolutamente cosa dire! E se sbagliassi qualcosa?».

Lidia le poggiò una mano sul braccio, tranquillizzandola.

«Sii sincera e tutto andrà bene. Quanto a quello che dovrai dire... Quando arriverà il momento lo saprai, Tonks. Te lo assicuro».

Poi la salutò, raggiungendo nuovamente le proprie compagne.

Ancora una volta sola, Tonks si sentì decisamente più sollevata.

Non doveva fare altro che dire a Remus quello che sentiva.

Sorrise raggiante.

Sarebbe stato il miglior Halloween della sua vita.

[*]

Remus Lupin fissò ancora una volta gli amici con aria critica - lo spazzolino da denti in bocca.

«Avanti pigroni, faremo tardi!» disse a fatica, annodandosi la cravatta.

«Lunastorta, vuoi piantarla di scocciare?» sbottò di rimando James, premendosi il cuscino sulla testa.

«Sottoscrivo. Non potresti lasciarci in pace, per una mattina?» gli fece eco Sirius, girandosi dall'altra parte del suo letto - gli occhi ancora ben chiusi.

«Noi stiamo malissimo!» disse la voce ovattata di James.

Remus - finito finalmente di lavarsi i denti - sbuffò.

«Stareste benissimo se non aveste passato tutta la notte nelle cucine ad ingozzarvi» disse, infilandosi la camicia dentro i pantaloni.

Sirius gli scoccò un'occhiataccia.

«Ti ricordo, caro Lunastorta, che _siamo dovuti fuggire_ nelle cucine perché _tu_ hai passato tutta la notte a borbottare e a rimuginare riguardo a quello che avresti detto a Tonks oggi, continuando a interpellare me e James - il cui unico desiderio era quello di dormire in santa pace!» sibilò.

Il licantropo alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Spiritoso»

«No, realista».

All'improvviso James si alzò di scatto, quasi che fosse mosso da una potente e misteriosa forza invisibile.

«Andiamo, Felpato» disse, trascinando molto poco educatamente l'amico giù dal letto.

«Ramoso, sei stato contagiato anche tu dall'efficienza di Lunastorta?!» esclamò Sirius orripilato.

James emise un verso indignato.

«Non dirlo neanche per scherzo! E' solo che Remus non è l'unico impegnato, oggi. Ricordi? Dobbiamo preparare l'annuncio per la scuola!» replicò, tirandolo in piedi.

«Ah, beh. In questo caso...».

Remus alzò nuovamente gli occhi al cielo.

«Dirvi di non combinare disastri e che non voglio nulla di troppo teatrale non servirà a niente, vero?» sospirò.

James ridacchiò.

«Colpito nel segno. L'ho sempre detto che sei troppo intelligente, Rem».

[*]

La lezione di Pozioni non fu esattamente il modo migliore per cominciare quella giornata.

Lumacorno, infatti, trascorse entrambe le ore a parlare di come l'Aconito fosse incredibilmente utile per la corretta distillazione di numerosissime pozioni, oltre che per " _Tenere a bada spiacevoli creature come i lupi mannari_ ".

Quando la lezione finì, ovviamente, Remus era di pessimo umore.

«E pensare che credevo di averle sentite tutte... Inoltre, doveva per forza insistere affinché cogliessimo tutti un rametto di quella sua dannata pianta?!» sbottò, sedendosi in Sala Grande a pranzo - un violento mal di testa a fargli compagnia.

Sirius gli si sedette accanto.

«Non dargli peso. Sai che Lumacorno non ci sta con la testa. Ha le sue manie, i suoi giri... Non dimenticare che venerava tipi come Bellatrix e i Lestrange, quand'erano ancora qui ad Hogwarts!».

Il licantropo sospirò.

«Lo so, Sir. Tuttavia...».

James pensò bene di cambiare argomento.

«Alla fine hai deciso cosa dire a Tonks?» gli chiese.

Remus si rianimò.

«Sì, ci ho pensato»

«E…?» lo incitò Sirius, curioso.

« _E_ rimarrà tra me e Tonks. Sapete meglio di me che se qualcun altro, oltre a me e Tonks, dovesse sentire quelle parole il giuramento non avrebbe più alcuna validità».

James si finse deluso.

«Nemmeno un aiutino? Una parolina?» ghignò.

Remus lo fissò con una finta espressione di rimprovero.

Ma ben presto la sua attenzione venne catturata dall'ingresso di Tonks, che gli sorrise per poi andare al tavolo dei Tassorosso.

«L'importante, comunque, è che tutto vada bene. Giusto Remus?» disse Sirius, tagliando una bistecca.

Non ricevendo risposta si voltò verso l'amico, solo per scoprire che non era più seduto al suo posto.

Svanito.

James e Sirius si scambiarono uno sguardo rassegnato, riprendendo poi a mangiare come se niente fosse.

[*]

Tonks si avvicinò con cautela alla statua della Strega Orba situata al terzo piano, estrasse la bacchetta e colpì la gobba della strega, pronunciando: « _Dissendium_ ».

La gobba si aprì, rivelando l'ingresso al passaggio segreto di cui Remus parlava nel biglietto passatole di nascosto a pranzo.

Dopo un'ultima occhiata intorno a sé, Tonks s'infilò dentro l'apertura e si lasciò scivolare fino al passaggio - buffamente simile ad una gigantesca tana di coniglio.

Mentre lo percorreva, la ragazza pensò a quante volte era passata davanti alla statua della strega, senza minimente sospettare il segreto che custodiva.

Remus le aveva scritto che quel passaggio l'avrebbe condotta nella cantina di Mielandia, ad Hogsmeade, raccomandandole di fare attenzione affinché i proprietari del negozio non la scoprissero.

Tonks sbuffò.

Più facile a dirsi che non a farsi...

Tuttavia _doveva_ imparare a muoversi in segretezza, se voleva davvero diventare un Auror; e quello poteva essere un ottimo allenamento...

Quando diverso tempo dopo arrivò alla fine del tunnel, Tonks ascoltò attentamente qualsiasi rumore che le suggerisse che non fosse prudente uscire dalla botola.

Ma non udì nulla, così - sperando di non essere scoperta - aprì lentamente la botola e sbirciò fuori.

Nessuno.

Più velocemente - e silenziosamente - possibile, Tonks uscì e rimise a posto la botola, salendo poi le scale che l'avrebbero condotta all'interno del negozio.

Solo quando fu fuori da Mielandia riprese a respirare correttamente.

Merlino, Remus poteva trovare un posto meno complicato da raggiungere!

Si fermò in un angolo - ben attenta che non vi fosse nessuno degli Auror di pattuglia nelle vicinanze - per rileggere il breve messaggio di Remus.

Doveva raggiungere la collinetta che avevano visitato insieme durante il loro primo viaggio ad Hogsmeade.

[*]

Il ragazzo era già lì ad attenderla, al suo arrivo.

Sembrava molto nervoso, esattamente come lo era lei.

Ciò nonostante quando la vide il suo viso si illuminò con un sorriso.

«Eccoti. Iniziavo a temere che qualcosa ti avesse trattenuta...» disse andandole incontro.

«No, no. E' andato tutto bene. Ho solo creduto opportuno muovermi con attenzione» lo rassicurò lei, schioccandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

Remus sorrise di nuovo, prendendole le mani tra le sue e guardandola adorante.

«C'è un motivo per cui sei qui, Dora. Lo sai, vero?» le chiese qualche secondo dopo.

Tonks annuì.

«Il giuramento» rispose piano, mentre uno stuolo di farfalle si dibattevano nel suo stomaco.

Remus lasciò le mani di Tonks e si tolse la chiave che portava al collo.

«Questa chiave è l'unica che possa aprire il ciondolo che porto al collo. Non ne esiste un'altra» le disse serio, mostrandole una seconda collana - che ancora gli cingeva il collo pallido.

Ad essa era attaccato un piccolo lucchetto d'argento, il cui lato sinistro era nero - quasi che l'argento avesse risentito brutalmente dello scorrere del tempo - mentre quello destro era tanto brillante da sembrare quasi bianco.

Nel centro esatto del ciondolo - quasi a voler ulteriormente accentuare la diversità tra i due lati di esso - vi era incastonata una pietra rosa a forma di mezzaluna, identica a quella presente nella testa della chiave.

«Questo lucchetto rappresenta simbolicamente me stesso, poiché vi è sia luce che ombra. E questa chiave...»

«...E' la chiave del tuo cuore» finì Tonks per lui.

Remus si grattò la testa imbarazzato.

«Sì, esatto. Per questo non posso che donarla all'unica persona che ormai lo possiede completamente».

Mise la collana al collo di Tonks - che si sentì immediatamente invasa da un calore confortante che raggiunse il suo, di cuore - e si inginocchiò così come aveva fatto al centro del villaggio, la mano nuovamente stretta tra le sue.

«Molte cose ci hanno divisi, Dora. E probabilmente molte altre cose tenteranno di tenerci lontani in futuro. Ma niente può impedirmi di dirti che ti amo come i fiori amano la pioggia, come le labbra amano il sorriso e il bacio ama le labbra. Se qualcuno mai dovesse dirmi di aver amato più di così, si faccia avanti: riderò della sua bugia. E se qualcuno dovesse ridere di me e ritenermi folle per quanto ti amo, avrà ragione, e riderò con lui».

Tonks era semplicemente esterrefatta.

Mai nessuno le aveva rivolto parole così belle.

Le tornò in mente Lidia, e si rese conto di quanto avesse ragione: sapeva quello che doveva fare.

«Ho dovuto perderti - anche se davvero per pochissimo tempo - per capire quanto davvero ti amo, e quanto davvero tengo a te, Remus. Ora lo so. Ora so esattamente quello che voglio: voglio non dovermi mai più allontanare da te. Perchè se è vero che arriverà la notte in cui non potrò esserti vicina, è vero anche che giungerà poi il giorno. E allora solo un folle penserà di potermi separare da te. Solo un pazzo oserà impedirmi di curare le tue ferite e stringerti a me per ricordarti ancora e ancora il tuo coraggio e la tua bontà sopra la crudeltà della creatura che dimora dentro di te» disse, rossa in viso ma decisa e fiera.

Gli occhi di Remus brillarono di gioia, e il suo sorriso innamorato rischiò di turbare la serietà di quel momento.

«Non ho che un'ultima domanda da farti, Dora. E ti prego di pensare bene alla risposta che intendi darmi. Sei dunque davvero disposta ad accettare questo giuramento - consapevole di ciò che sono - accettando di conseguenza di rimanere legata non solo a me ma anche alla mia oscurità fino al momento in cui dovessi decidere di infrangerlo?» domandò il ragazzo, la voce che gli tremava impercettibilmente.

Tonks annuì.

«Lo sono».

Entrambi i ciondoli brillarono per un istante, suggellando il giuramento.

Remus si rialzò, abbracciando la Metamorfomagus.

«Siamo due pazzi, forse. Ma in fondo l'ho sempre detto che per stare con me ci vuole senza ombra di dubbio una buona dose di follia» mormorò, carezzandole il viso.

«Sei fortunato allora ad aver trovato me. Io posseggo _una valanga_ di follia, ereditata da anni e anni di unioni tra consanguinei» ridacchiò lei, facendogli l'occhiolino.

Anche Remus rise.

«Oh, questo è poco ma sicuro».

Il licantropo si chinò, baciandola brevemente.

«Il mio personalissimo tornado rosa di follia».

[*]

Quando i due uscirono dal passaggio della Strega Orba era ormai sera inoltrata, e i corridoi erano carichi dell'odore del banchetto di Halloween - sicuramente già iniziato.

Scendendo a loro volta a cena, scoprirono che la Sala Grande era stata completamente riempita di enormi lanterne ricavate da zucche e di vivaci pipistrelli vivi, che svolazzavano allegramente vicino a un soffitto che - rispecchiando il cielo all'esterno del castello - veniva attraversato di tanto in tanto da qualche saetta.

«Ogni anno mi stupisco di quanto riescano a fare per festeggiare questo giorno...» disse Remus affascinato, asciugando entrambi con getti d'aria calda fatti fuoriuscire dalla propria bacchetta.

Tonks fissò ammaliata come i pipistrelli si disponessero in gruppo per creare impressionanti figure a tema, e come diversi scheletri intrattenessero i presenti ballando a coppie tra i quattro tavoli.

«Non dovremmo essere molto in ritardo» disse poi, guardando l'orologio.

Il tempo quel giorno era letteralmente volato, ma a lei non importava.

Era a tutti gli effetti la fidanzata di Remus Lupin.

Stentava ancora a crederlo, eppure la chiave intorno al suo collo non lasciava spazio ad alcun dubbio...

Non pensava di poter essere più felice.

«Meglio entrare, o ci perderemo tutto il banchetto» aggiunse Remus.

Ma non avevano fatto che un passo all'interno della Sala Grande, quand'ecco partire, da sopra i pesanti portoni, magici fuochi artificiali che attraversarono la sala - spaventando non poco i pipistrelli - formando un chiaro messaggio sopra le teste degli studenti:

 _ **"RAGAZZE, ARRENDETEVI ALL'EVIDENZA: IL VOSTRO LUNASTORTA HA TROVATO LA SUA NINFA.  
I MALANDRINI SONO ORA AL COMPLETO."**_

Nuovi fuochi artificiali illuminarono i due ragazzi pietrificati nell'ingresso, e parecchie studentesse - in preda allo shock - caddero con la testa nei loro piatti, mentre al tavolo dei professori tutti si lasciavano sfuggire un sorriso divertito - persino la McGrannit.

Remus sospirò sconfitto.

«E meno male che avevo detto nulla di troppo eclatante...».

Tonks, al contrario, ammirava il messaggio con un enorme sorriso.

«E' splendido» lo corresse.

Il licantropo le circondò la vita con un braccio, baciandole la guancia.

«Ahimè, è vero».

Poi ognuno andò al suo tavolo, ben sapendo che per giorni sarebbero stati entrambi bombardati da domande, battutine e persino minacce e lettere minatorie.


	39. Chapter 39

«Jamie?».

Il ragazzo si alzò, spostando lo sguardo dal baule aperto davanti a lui all'amico appena entrato nel dormitorio.

«Ehi...» disse a mo' di risposta.

«Ascolta, potresti avvisare Sirius che stanotte il rifugio deve essere libero? Lo farei io, ma non ho idea di dove si trovi...» sospirò Remus.

James Potter ghignò.

«Sbaglio o qualcuno vuole festeggiare il giuramento di ieri sera?».

Anche Remus ghignò, scuotendo il capo.

«Sbagli, in realtà. Non hai saputo? Tutti i Prefetti e i Caposcuola sono stati incaricati di pattugliare ogni corridoio di Hogwarts, stanotte. Questo implica che non potremo dormire qui, e di conseguenza...».

James si fece pensieroso.

«In effetti non ne sapevo nulla... Immagino servirà la mappa, quindi. Almeno sarà possibile tenere d'occhio ogni cosa senza dover controllare fisicamente ogni corridoio» mormorò, lanciando un mucchio di abiti alla rinfusa dentro al baule e rovistando sul quinto letto vuoto in cerca della mappa.

«Stai partendo?» gli chiese Remus, non appena ebbe la Mappa del Malandrino al sicuro nella sua tasca.

James annuì.

«Solo per una settimana. Dato che i miei sono impegnati qui alla scuola è necessario che qualcuno vada a casa per assicurarsi che tutto sia a posto, che gli incantesimi difensivi siano ancora attivi e ben funzionanti... Lo sai, no?».

Anche Remus annuì.

«Certo. Immagino che Silente non abbia ritenuto necessario informarti di stanotte proprio per questo motivo».

James Potter chiuse il baule.

«Mi spiace lasciare te e Lily soli in questo, Rem...» mormorò, voltandosi nuovamente verso l'amico.

Ma il licantropo scrollò le spalle.

«E' solo una ronda un po' più serrata. Vedrai che sapremo cavarcela benissimo anche senza di te» gli sorrise.

L'Animagus strinse l'amico in un abbraccio fraterno.

«Mi raccomando, Lunastorta: non combinare qualcosa di strano mentre sono via. Voglio essere presente quando farai una delle tue meravigliose - e rarissime - figure da Troll. Siamo intesi?»

«Da che pulpito! Dovrei essere io a dirti di non combinare disastri mentre sei solo con te stesso» ribatté il licantropo ridendo.

Sciogliendo Remus dall'abbraccio, James uscì con il baule che levitava davanti a sé.

«A proposito...» si ricordò all'improvviso, guardando il mannaro.

«Tieni d'occhio Felpato per me, okay? Non ho dubbi che tu saprai startene tranquillo, in mia assenza. Ma quel cagnaccio…».

Remus sorrise.

«Stai tranquillo, ci penso io».

[*]

«Sirius… Te l'ho già detto: sarà solo per una settimana».

James Potter gettò a fatica il bagaglio sul treno, poi abbassò gli occhi sul ragazzo attaccato alla propria caviglia.

Sospirò esasperato.

«Felpato… Il treno parte» gli fece notare, nella speranza che questo facesse rinsavire l'amico e gli ricordasse come non solo non avesse più tre anni, ma anche - e soprattutto - come stesse per compierne diciotto di lì a due giorni.

Evidentemente le sue aspettative erano troppo alte...

«Ti prego! _Non puoi_ lasciarmi una settimana solo con Lunastorta!» piagnucolò Sirius.

James alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Oh, avanti, Sir! E' solo una settimana!» ripetè.

Sirius sgranò gli occhi chiari.

« _Solo?!_ » esclamò scandalizzato, mentre James riusciva finalmente a liberare la propria gamba e a salire sul treno.

«Hai idea di che voglia dire una settimana solo con Remus? _Mi annoierò a morte!_ » aggiunse l'Animagus, iniziando a camminare accanto al treno in movimento.

James mosse una mano noncurante.

«Non sarà così tremendo, e lo sai. Hai Lidia, no?»

«Sì, ma…».

Il treno lasciò la stazione, e James si affacciò più che poté fuori dal finestrino.

«Alla prossima settimana, Felpato! Comportati bene!» urlò, prima che il treno svanisse dietro una curva.

Sirius scosse la testa sconsolato, gettò un'occhiata al castello, e borbottò: «Sarà la settimana più noiosa della mia vita...».

[*]

«Ehi, Felpato! Dove ti eri cacciato?» chiese il licantropo non appena Sirius arrivò al dormitorio.

L'Animagus attraversò a lunghi passi la stanza, fermandosi a pochi centimetri dal volto dell'amico.

«Mettiamo in chiaro una cosa, Lupin...» ringhiò.

«O... Okay» mormorò Remus, stupito.

«Se solo avrò _il presentimento_ che quello che faremo questa settimana sarà terribilmente noioso, io ti azzanno. Ci siamo capiti?» domandò, la voce e l'espressione del viso mortalmente serie.

Remus si corrucciò.

«Non dovrei essere io quello che azzanna, tra i due?» chiese, incuriosito.

La domanda gli costò un'occhiataccia, e il licantropo sospirò rassegnato, alzando le mani sconfitto.

«Va bene, va bene... Ti prometto che non ti coinvolgerò in qualcosa di noioso…» disse.

Sirius sorrise trionfante.

«…A patto che tu accetti le mie condizioni» concluse Remus con un ghigno.

Il sorriso svanì dal volto di Sirius.

« _Che cosa?!_ ».

Remus fece spallucce.

«In una buona squadra tutti devono collaborare, no?».

L'Animagus emise un ringhio frustrato.

«Quali sono le condizioni?» sbottò alla fine.

Era inutile tentare di far cambiare idea a quel lupastro da strapazzo: era più testardo di un ippogrifo.

«Non preoccuparti, sono solo due. Primo: niente disastri» iniziò ad elencare il ragazzo.

Sirius sbuffò, rifiutandosi di assecondare le sue richieste assurde.

«Sono serio, Felpato. Niente armature che ballano la samba alle tre del mattino nei corridoi della Casa dei Serpeverde» disse Remus, fissandolo con occhi penetranti.

Sirius fece per protestare, ma il licantropo lo interrupe.

«E secondo: _niente scherzi a Piton_ ».

Sirius Black strabuzzò gli occhi.

Doveva essere impazzito, non vi era altra soluzione...

«Remus, ti prego! _Non puoi chiedermi questo!_ » esclamò disperato.

Era come domandargli di suonare a casa dei suoi genitori e supplicarli in ginocchio di riammetterlo all'interno della famiglia!

Remus sospirò esasperato, fissando gli occhi imploranti dell'amico.

Poi alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Okay, okay! Penso di poter... _Modificare_ la mia affermazione. Niente scherzi a Piton, a meno che non se li meriti. E intendo che deve _davvero_ meritarseli, Black. Il fatto di avere i capelli unti non è un buon motivo, prima che tu possa chiederlo. E no, nemmeno il fatto che il suo naso ti infastidisce» precisò, anticipando le parole che sapeva Sirius avrebbe detto.

Tese la mano all'amico.

«Ho la tua parola che non giocherai tiri mancini a Piton per motivi futili?» chiese, speranzoso.

Sirius lo fissò per un attimo, poi gli strinse la mano con un ghigno malandrino.

«E va bene. Hai la mia parola, Lunastorta. Non giocherò alcun tiro mancino a Mocciousus, a meno che non se lo meriti».

Ma il luccichio che animava gli occhi grigi dell'Animagus raccontava tutta un'altra storia.


	40. Chapter 40

«Credo che per stasera possa bastare» disse Remus, mettendo via la piuma e stiracchiandosi.

Sirius passò lo sguardo sulle pergamene sparse sul tavolo del rifugio.

«Vecchio mio, lasciati dire che mi hai sorpreso. Non avrei mai pensato che fossi in grado di ideare cose simili».

Gli batté una mano sulla spalla.

«Mi piace questo tuo lato di te che Tonks ha risvegliato» ghignò.

Remus rise.

«Penso che lei abbia solo sfondato una porta che tu e James avete forzato per anni, in realtà».

Lo fissò ammonitore.

«Però tutto questo non dovrà vedere la luce fino al 1° aprile, d'accordo?» gli disse.

Sirius ghignò di nuovo.

«Vuoi davvero che questa scuola non si dimentichi mai di noi, eh?».

Il licantropo restituì il ghigno.

«Non è il tuo stesso desiderio, forse?».

L'Animagus si portò una mano al cuore.

«Monsieur Lunastorta, ma che razza di criminale pensa che io sia?!» esclamò, fingendosi scandalizzato.

Risero entrambi, avviandosi verso l'uscita.

«Così tu e Lily dovete fare la ronda, stanotte?» chiese Sirius, affondando le mani nelle tasche.

Remus annuì.

«Già. Avrebbe dovuto farla anche James, ma...» mormorò rassegnato.

Sirius ridacchiò, battendo nuovamente la mano sulla spalla dell'amico.

«Conosci Jamie... Se esiste un modo per evitare uno dei suoi doveri di Caposcuola, lui di certo lo sfrutterà».

Guardò l'orologio.

«Faccio un salto da Lily e poi vado a godermi il dormitorio completamente libero. Buona ronda, Lunastorta»

«'Notte Felpato».

[*]

Remus sbadigliò, fermandosi sotto una delle torce per guardare la Mappa del Malandrino.

I suoi occhi registrarono un gruppetto di studenti del primo anno - ricordava perfettamente i loro nomi essere chiamati dalla McGrannit durante la cerimonia dello Smistamento - gironzolare nei sotterranei.

Il Prefetto più vicino era Pyrites, dei Serpeverde.

Ciondolava nel corridoio accanto al loro - apparentemente troppo impegnato nel fare nulla per aiutarli.

Sbuffò, dirigendosi a passo spedito verso i sotterranei.

[*]

«Che fai qui, Lupin? Credevo che nessuno avesse il fegato di scendere fin quaggiù da solo, una volta calata la notte...» ghignò Pyrites quando lo vide svoltare l'angolo.

Remus si fermò con un sospiro rassegnato.

Non aveva alcuna intenzione di iniziare una discussione a quell'ora.

«Qualcuno dovrà pur sopperire alle mancanze dei Prefetti della tua Casa, Pyrites» replicò in tono amabile.

L'altro ragazzo gli sbarrò il passo.

«Che vorresti dire?» ringhiò.

«C'è un gruppo di studenti terrorizzati del primo anno nel corridoio qui affianco. E qui sei tu, a fissare il muro. Devo sottolineare l'ovvio?» domandò Remus interessato, sollevando un sopracciglio.

Il Serpeverde serrò la mascella.

«Se si sono persi non è affar mio» sputò.

Il licantropo piegò il capo da un lato.

«Vedi la spilla verde e argento che hai appuntata sul petto? Non ti è stata data perchè si intona alla divisa, sai?».

Vide chiaramente Pyrites stringere i pugni.

«Ad ogni modo... Per quanto mi piaccia questa conversazione sulle spille e sul motivo per cui sono state create, temo dovrò porvi fine in questo esatto momento. Sono sceso per scoprire il perchè vi sia un gruppo di studenti fuori dal dormitorio a quest'ora. Quindi, se vuoi scusarmi...».

Fece un passo di lato per passare, ma di nuovo il Serpeverde gli impedì il passaggio.

Remus sospirò di nuovo.

«Che c'è, Pyrites?» chiese.

«Chi dice che puoi passare?»

«Chi dice che non posso?».

Pyrites ghignò.

«Lo dico io»

«Ottimo. Invece sono io a dire che posso. Situazione piuttosto spiacevole».

Il Prefetto dei Serpeverde squadrò Remus.

«Posso pensare io a quegli studenti»

«Oh, non ne dubito. Ma mi perdonerai, se non mi fido molto delle tue _buone intenzioni_ ».

Il secondo ragazzo si esibì in una risata sprezzante, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Non ho alcun problema a stare qui tutta la notte, Lupin. Quindi ti consiglio di...».

Cadde a terra pietrificato, e Remus lo scavalcò con facilità.

«Perchè non l'hai detto subito? Avremmo risparmiato decisamente molto tempo» disse, rimettendo la bacchetta in cintura.

«E' proprio una fortuna che tu sia disposto ad attendere tutta la notte, Pyrites. Come dicevi tu, non è facile incontrare qualcuno quaggiù finchè è buio... Temo dovrai attendere il mattino, per essere liberato. Buon proseguimento di serata» aggiunse, sparendo dietro l'angolo dall'altra parte del corridoio.

[*]

Ben sei studenti di Tassorosso erano fermi in mezzo al corridoio, guardandosi intorno spaesati e assolutamente terrorizzati.

Quando lo sentirono avvicinarsi assunsero un'espressione che Remus avrebbe descritto solamente come comica.

Sembrava a metà tra il sollevato e lo spaventato a morte...

«Non è un po' presto per andare a Pozioni?» chiese loro con un sorrisetto.

«Ecco, noi... Noi ci siamo persi. Abbiamo provato a tornare al nostro dormitorio, ma siamo arrivati qui. So che non è credibile, dato che sono mesi ormai che siamo arrivati al castello, ma... Ma è la verità, lo giuriamo!» piagnucolò il più vicino.

Il licantropo sorrise rassicurante.

«Venite con me. E' tardi, e non dovreste trovarvi qui. Vi riporto al vostro dormitorio».

«Ora ci toglierai dei punti, non è vero?» mormorò una ragazzina dai grandi occhi celesti, seguendolo insieme ai compagni.

Remus scosse il capo.

«Non questa volta. Ma se dovessi trovarvi di nuovo a gironzolare per il castello dopo il coprifuoco...».

Tutti e sei lo guardarono con occhi increduli e grati.

«Non accadrà più, lo promettiamo!» esclamarono in coro.

«Guarda guarda! Che fate tutti voi fuori dal letto?».

Si voltarono tutti verso il fantasma di un robusto frate che fluttuava poco lontano.

«Buona sera. Mi sono imbattuto in questi ragazzi durante la mia ronda. Sarei uno sfacciato a chiederle di scortarli lei stesso nella loro sala comune? Sono più che certo che sarebbero in ottime mani» chiese educatamente Remus.

Il fantasma del Frate Grasso ridacchiò gioviale, guardando uno ad uno i giovani Tassorosso.

«Affatto, mio caro ragazzo. Capisco bene che tu abbia molti corridoi da pattugliare prima del sorgere del sole, e se posso aiutarti così come tu hai aiutato questi giovani, ben venga!» disse con un gran sorriso.

«Su, su! Avviatevi, giovani Tassorosso. Sarò subito dietro di voi» continuò poi rivolgendosi ai sei studenti, che non se lo fecero ripetere due volte.

«Spero non abbiano causato qualche danno che ti abbia costretto a togliere loro dei punti» sussurrò il Frate Grasso a Remus, non appena il gruppetto si fu allontanato di qualche passo.

Remus scosse la testa sorridendo.

«Sarebbe stato terribilmente ipocrita da parte mia punirli per essere fuori dal letto, non crede? Hanno detto di essersi persi, e non ho avuto motivi per dubitarlo. Inoltre, non stavano facendo nulla di male, a parte occupare un corridoio».

Il Frate Grasso fece per battere una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo, ma la sua mano lo attraversò solamente.

«Ragazzo mio, lasciatelo dire: non sei esattamente il tipo indicato per ricoprire il ruolo di Prefetto. Sei troppo permissivo per essere efficace» rise.

Anche Remus rise.

«Ahimè, lo ripeto da anni, ma nessuno vuole credermi».

Fissò il fantasma.

«La ringrazio davvero infinitamente per aver accettato di scortare quei ragazzi. L'avrei fatto io stesso, ma...».

Il Frate Grasso agitò una mano grassoccia con noncuranza.

«Per carità! Noi fantasmi non siamo di molta utilità, di solito. Quindi siamo ben lieti di aiutare, quando ne abbiamo l'occasione».

Con un nuovo sorriso, il licantropo si voltò.

«Devo continuare la ronda, ora. Buonanotte, e grazie ancora»

«Buona notte».

[*]

Remus passò per la terza volta lungo il corridoio, permettendo così alla Stanza delle Necessità di mostrarsi.

Si stiracchiò, ripromettendosi di ringraziare adeguatamente Lily per averlo convinto a prendersi una pausa da studenti fuori dal letto, corridoi vuoti da sorvegliare e quadri che russavano nelle loro cornici - quasi a prendersi gioco di lui.

Entrò al rifugio con tutta l'intenzione di stendersi un po' sul proprio letto - magari con un buon libro - ma rimase sorpreso di trovare Tonks intenta a studiare con aria assorta le foto sul muro.

«Ehi» le disse, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

«Ciao» replicò lei, voltandosi a guardarlo con un sorriso.

«Che fai qui? Non dovresti essere al tuo dormitorio?» domandò il ragazzo.

Si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto divertito.

«Non dirmi che hai perso anche tu la strada, come i tuoi compagni».

Tonks gli fece una linguaccia.

«No, spiritoso. Sarò imbranata, ma so ancora dove si trova il mio dormitorio».

Il licantropo le si avvicinò.

«Quindi qual è la tua scusa per essere fuori dal letto?».

La ragazza fece spallucce.

«Non potrei semplicemente aver avuto voglia di vederti?» chiese tranquilla.

Lui sorrise, ma non rispose.

«Sei qui da molto?» domandò invece.

«No, al massimo da una decina di minuti. Ho dato un'occhiata in giro, in tua assenza» rivelò lei.

Remus annuì con aria interessata.

«Hai scoperto qualcosa di interessante?»

«In realtà sì. Non mi ero mai soffermata a guardare questi libri, prima. Ne avete molti sulla Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure... Di alcuni non ho mai nemmeno sentito parlare» ammise la giovane, avvicinandosi alla libreria.

«Sono di mio padre. Beh, _lo erano_. Me li ha regalati quando ho iniziato a studiare qui».

Tonks passò le dita sui volumi.

«E' un regalo molto prezioso, lo sai? Almeno, questo è ciò che penso io. Ma d'altronde, cosa ci si può aspettare da una Metamorfomagus con il sogno di diventare un Auror?» rise.

Remus l'affiancò.

«Per quello che vale, io la penso esattamente come te. E sono un licantropo che sogna, un giorno, di fare l'insegnante di questa particolare disciplina!».

La ragazza lo fissò divertita.

«Siamo proprio una buffa coppia, eh?»

«Non convenzionale, te lo concedo» ammiccò lui.

L'attenzione di Tonks tornò sui libri.

«E… Saresti disposto ad insegnare anche a me tutto ciò che c'è da sapere?» domandò dopo un po'.

Gli occhi di Remus brillarono d'orgoglio.

«Sarebbe inutile: sai già praticamente tutto. Forse addirittura più di me. Ricordi? Sei tu ad aver "addomesticato" un lupo mannaro, in fondo...».

La ragazza lo colpì giocosa.

«Moody non è del tuo stesso parere. Dice che un buon Auror non smette mai di imparare, perchè i suoi nemici non smettono mai di inventare nuovi modi per sfruttare le Arti Oscure per ucciderlo».

Remus si fece pensieroso.

«Sembra proprio il genere di cose che direbbe Moody...» borbottò.

«Sai? Ha detto che mi ha preso in simpatia» gli confidò la Metamorfomagus.

Il ragazzo sbuffò divertito.

«Un'altra cosa in cui sei avvantaggiata più di me, Dora. Io e Moody non abbiamo iniziato nel modo giusto...».

Un guizzo malandrino attraversò gli occhi della giovane Tassorosso.

«Fammi indovinare... Questo "disastroso incontro" è avvenuto alla riunione segreta per decidere se tu e gli altri potevate entrare a far parte dell'Ordine della Fenice, una volta terminati gli studi, non è vero?» domandò.

Il licantropo era stupefatto.

«E tu come…».

Tonks rise.

«Perchè anche io ho incontrato Moody in una situazione analoga...».

Remus ricordò la conversazione avuta con Silente tempo prima.

«Avevo dimenticato che anche tu hai chiesto di entrare nell'Ordine...» mormorò.

La Metamorfomagus annuì.

«Eh, già. Ho avanzato la mia _richiesta_ a Silente diverso tempo fa. Ben prima che io e te _ci scontrassimo_ in quel corridoio. Ma mi è stato detto di no, _per il momento_. Anche io dovrò prima terminare gli studi, oltre che diventare maggiorenne ovviamente... Per fortuna che quest'ultima cosa non è lontana» sbuffò, più a se stessa che a Remus.

Il licantropo le sorrise di nuovo.

«Questo significa che ti avrò al mio fianco anche una volta che Hogwarts ci avrà dato il benservito... E' confortante» rise.

«Eh sì, caro il mio bel lupacchiotto. Non ti libererai di me facilmente, ricordi?» replicò lei, posandogli un rapido bacio sulle labbra.

Remus si finse accigliato.

«Ora che ci penso... Signorina Tonks, lei sa che a quest'ora dovrebbe proprio essere nel suo dormitorio?»

«Certo che sì. E lei sa, signor Lupin, che dovrebbe proprio essere in giro per il castello, a controllare che non vi siano studenti in difficoltà o intenti a infrangere le regole?» replicò lei prontamente, fingendosi altrettanto accigliata.

«Ovviamente. Ma si dà il caso che la Caposcuola della mia Casa, che come sa coordina e supervisiona le attività dei Prefetti, mi abbia molto gentilmente concesso di prendermi una pausa».

Tonks assunse un'aria esageratamente scioccata.

«Oh, ma questo è profondamente ingiusto! Chi mi dice che lei non usi la sua "pausa" per combinare a sua volta dei danni, o per infrangere le regole della scuola? No, no... Mi trovo costretta a rimanere qui, a controllare che lei _non trasgredisca_ ».

Remus la guardò critico.

«Perchè ho la strana sensazione che quello di infrangere le regole della scuola sia esattamente il _tuo_ proposito di stanotte, Dora?».

«Perchè tu sei _straordinariamente_ intelligente, Remus» replicò lei serafica, circondandogli il collo con le braccia.

Remus si chinò verso il suo orecchio.

«Sai che potrei toglierti dei punti per aver istigato un Prefetto a compiere atti contrari al regolamento della scuola?» le sussurrò.

La ragazza sorrise sfacciata.

«E chi dice che io stia parlando al Prefetto?» domandò innocente, giocherellando con la cravatta del ragazzo.

«E sentiamo, con chi staresti parlando?» ribatté lui, interessato.

Tonks lo fissò con l'aria di chi si ritrova a dover dire una cosa estremamente ovvia a qualcuno di estremamente ottuso.

«Ma con Lunastorta, Il Malandrino che ignora costantemente il regolamento!».

Il licantropo ghignò.

«Ah beh, in questo caso…».


	41. Chapter 41

Il ragazzo correva a perdifiato per i corridoi, un'unica parola che continuava a lampeggiargli nella mente: _ritardo._

Svoltò l'angolo senza rallentare minimamente la sua corsa, e quasi si scontrò con Pix, che fluttuava beatamente in mezzo al corridoio a circa un metro e mezzo da terra.

Per qualche secondo i due si fissarono in silenzio, poi gli occhietti arancioni del Poltergeist ebbero un guizzo malvagio.

Remus emise un verso frustrato.

Conosceva bene quell'espressione...

«Pix, sono tremendamente in ritardo... Per favore, spostati» disse, lanciando un'occhiata al proprio orologio.

Per tutta risposta Pix sghignazzò e incrociò le gambe, quasi a volersi mettere più comodo.

«Oh, questo è divertente! Mi piace quando uno studentello è in ritardo. Figuriamoci poi quando è _tremendamente_ in ritardo...» ghignò malevolo, fissandolo di sotto in su.

«Però tu e i tuoi amichetti infastidite tanto Gazza, e questa è un'altra cosa che mi piace molto...» mormorò, grattandosi il mento con finta aria pensierosa.

«Pix...» sospirò Remus, passandosi una mano sul viso.

Il Poltergeist batté le mani con aria spiccia.

«Ci sono! Potrei dire a uno degli insegnanti che non eri solo, la notte scorsa! Oh, quello sarebbe _davvero_ divertente! A meno che tu non riesca a impedirmi di farlo, è chiaro...» mormorò, gli occhietti scintillanti.

Il licantropo dimenticò momentaneamente il proprio ritardo, e osservò guardingo Pix.

«E come dovrei fare?» chiese cauto.

Pix fece spallucce, assumendo un'aria di educata perplessità.

«Non ne ho idea. Sei _tu_ quello che tira sempre fuori dai pasticci i suoi amici con idee brillanti: _ingegnati!_ Sempre che tu non voglia passare dei guai per ieri notte...».

Scosse il capo con finto rimprovero.

«Quello non era affatto il corretto comportamento di un Prefetto. No, no… Chissà che direbbero i professori» ghignò.

E senza dare il tempo al ragazzo di replicare iniziò a canticchiare malevolo:

 _"Lupin lupacchiotto che arriva in ritardo;  
che salta le lezioni e reca un affronto al proprio stendardo.  
Lupin lupacchiotto che si imbarazza;  
ma che infrange le regole e si apparta in un angolo con la sua ragazza..."._

Remus sospirò di nuovo, passandosi una mano sul viso.

«Pix, sul serio. Sono in ritardo, e non ho tempo per questo».

Ma il poltergeist non diede alcun segno di volerlo ascoltare.

Il licantropo afferrò la bacchetta spazientito, e la puntò contro Pix.

«Non dire che non ti avevo avvertito» disse, e con un gesto fluido lo rinchiuse in una solida bolla magica.

Lo spiritello - la cui voce non riusciva a penetrare l'invisibile barriera - si agitò furibondo, scoccando a Remus un'occhiata omicida.

«E' inutile agitarsi tanto, Pix. E' un incantesimo creato da mio padre proprio per creature come te. E' a prova di magia» chiarì il ragazzo, mettendo nuovamente la bacchetta in cintura.

Pix sbraitò qualcosa - probabilmente di molto offensivo - ma non si udì alcun suono.

«Ho giocato secondo le tue regole, Pix: ho trovato un modo per impedirti di fare la spia» replicò tranquillo Remus, studiandolo.

«Quando avrai trovato un nuovo motivetto - di cui io non sarò il protagonista, è chiaro - potrò anche valutare la possibilità di farti uscire. Ma non ci spererei troppo, fossi in te: questa tua bravata non ha fatto altro che aumentare il mio ritardo» sbottò.

«Dubito sarò presto dell'umore giusto per liberarti» aggiunse poi, ripartendo di corsa.

[*]

Quasi dieci minuti più tardi si fermò con una lunga scivolata davanti all'aula di Trasfigurazione, e dopo aver recuperato un po' di fiato bussò alla porta, entrando non appena la voce della professoressa McGrannit gli disse di farlo.

Il ragazzo chinò il capo in imbarazzo.

«Perdoni il ritardo professoressa» mormorò flebilmente, incapace di fissare negli occhi la direttrice della sua Casa.

La professoressa McGrannit emise uno sbuffo impaziente, e agitò distrattamente la mano.

«Nulla di cui preoccuparsi, Lupin. Supponevo che prima o poi la pessima puntualità dei tuoi amici ti avrebbe contagiato. Ora siedi al tuo posto, e non disturbare ulteriormente la lezione. O potrei riconsiderare la mia decisione di non togliere dei punti ai Grifondoro».

Senza proferire una parola, Remus raggiunse il fondo dell'aula e si lasciò cadere vicino a Sirius Black, placidamente sdraiato sul proprio banco con l'aria di chi è prossimo ad addormentarsi.

«Ehilà _latin lover_ » borbottò quest'ultimo, alzando appena gli occhi sull'amico.

Remus quasi non lo sentì, prendendo rapidamente i suoi libri dalla cartella.

«Non posso credere di essere arrivato in ritardo. Mi ci vorrà un miracolo per recuperare questa lezione! Non poteva accadere con Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, con Aritmanzia o con Cura delle Creature Magiche, eh? No, con _Trasfigurazione!_ » soffiò, passandosi esasperato una mano tra i capelli.

Sirius Black si raddrizzò, stiracchiandosi soddisfatto.

«Non preoccuparti, posso passarti gli appunti e darti una mano io» si offrì.

Il licantropo gli scoccò un'occhiata eloquente.

« _Tu_ , darmi una mano a recuperare una lezione? Sì, come no... A malapena sai che materia stai seguendo, Sir!» gli fece notare, secco.

«Prima di tutto, anche se non sembra, io sono uno studente _brillante_ , Lunastorta. Secondariamente, _playboy_ , si dà il caso che oggi la lezione sia molto più familiare a me che a te» replicò Sirius, per nulla turbato dall'insinuazione dell'amico.

Indicò con un cenno del capo la lavagna affianco alla scrivania della professoressa McGrannit.

Vi era una lunga spiegazione - completa di illustrazioni e istruzioni - su cui capeggiava un'unica parola: "ANIMAGI".

Sirius ridacchiò dell'espressione basita di Remus.

«La McGrannit ha lasciato intendere che sarà un argomento fondamentale dei M.A.G.O., e così ha deciso di _rinfrescarci la memoria_. Quindi che dici, _rubacuori_? Vuoi l'aiuto di un autentico esperto o preferisci fare da solo?» ghignò.

Il licantropo abbassò gli occhi sul proprio libro, sfogliandolo distrattamente nel tentativo di rimandare il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto ammettere di aver giudicato l'amico troppo in fretta.

«La tua solita fortuna...» borbottò qualche istante dopo.

L'Animagus ridacchiò di nuovo.

«Ah - ah... E' la _tua_ fortuna, _casanova_ ».

Remus gettò una rapida occhiata alla McGrannit, poi si voltò verso l'amico.

«Si può sapere perché continui a chiamarmi con quegli stupidi soprannomi?» soffiò, confuso.

Sirius si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto, iniziando a dondolare sulle gambe posteriori della sedia.

«Vedi, Lunastorta… Finchè non sei entrato ho fermamente creduto che tu fossi in ritardo a causa della stanchezza derivata dalla ronda di ieri notte...» iniziò.

L'espressione del licantropo si fece ancora più confusa.

«Che vuol dire: " _Finchè non sei entrato_ "?».

Sirius gli scoccò un'occhiata maliziosa.

«Sei arrivato con delle occhiaie che - lasciatelo dire da qualcuno che se ne intende - non hanno nulla a che fare con il tuo _problemino mensile_. Potevano essere il risultato di una notte trascorsa a pattugliare i corridoi? Certo che sì! Ma qualcosa mi ha fatto capire _molto chiaramente_ che non era così. Qualcosa che ha reso _lampante_ il fatto che _qualcuno_ , a un certo punto della notte, ha deciso di... _Tenere lezioni private_ alla propria ragazza - se capisci cosa intendo...».

Ammiccò e fece un piccolo cenno ai pantaloni dell'amico.

«Hai dimenticato il retrobottega aperto».

Remus, accortosi della tremenda dimenticanza, arrossì di botto e si nascose oltre il bordo del banco per risistemarsi.

Sirius, da parte sua, tornò ad abbandonarsi mollemente sul suo banco, mormorando con aria nostalgica: « _Ah, l'amour_ ….».

[*]

«Perché non mi hai avvisato subito, non appena sono entrato?» sibilò Remus.

Sirius fece spallucce con aria indifferente.

«Che vuoi che ti dica... Forse mi piace vederti in biancheria intima».

Remus gli scoccò un'occhiataccia.

«Sei un demente».

I due erano andati immediatamente nel bagno dei Prefetti, dopo la lezione di Trasfigurazione.

«Credi se ne sia accorto qualcuno, oltre te?» domandò il licantropo, passandosi un asciugamano sul viso appena rasato.

Sirius ghignò.

«Dipende... Tu definiresti tutta la parte femminile della classe "qualcuno"?».

Remus lasciò cadere l'asciugamano accanto a sé e nascose il volto tra le mani.

«Fantastico, ora non potrò più girare per la scuola senza essere oggetto di battutine e commenti maliziosi. _Perfetto_ » borbottò.

L'Animagus scoppiò a ridere, e si sedette sul lavandino affianco all'amico.

«Oh, avanti! Goditi la vita, Lupin! Sei un Prefetto, un ottimo studente, un mago brillante, hai una bellissima ragazza che ti ama e con la quale hai appena trascorso la notte...».

Gli strizzò l'occhio con aria complice.

«Non dimenticare di raccontarmi fino al più sordido dettaglio, vecchio mio. Sono curioso...».

Remus lo fissò scioccato.

« _Stai scherzando?!_ » esclamò.

Sirius sbuffò.

«Certo che no! Lei è mia cugina, e tu uno dei miei migliori amici. _Devo_ sapere ogni cosa che fate quando siete soli soletti!».

Il licantropo scosse il capo incredulo.

«Non ti racconterò un bel niente, Black. Queste sono faccende private!»

Di nuovo Sirius fece spallucce.

«Come vuoi. Allora chiederò a Tonks. Sono certo che lei sarà più che disposta a confidarsi con il suo cuginetto...» disse noncurante.

Sgranò gli occhi in preda ad un dubbio atroce.

«Aspetta un secondo... _Non è che sei andato in bianco, vero?_ Ti prego, dimmi che non è così! Sarei costretto a revocarti il diritto di essere chiamato Malandrino! Perderei tutta la stima che ho nei tuoi confronti, e non riuscirei mai più a guardarti negli occhi! Sarebbe _una catastrofe!_ ».

Remus lo colpì con un pugno al braccio.

«Idiota» ringhiò, voltandosi per uscire.

Ma Sirius gli sbarrò il passo, mettendogli entrambe le mani sulle spalle.

«Per favore, _devo_ saperlo! Sei andato in bianco, ieri notte?» domandò, con voce implorante.

Il licantropo tentò inutilmente di sfuggire alla presa dell'Animagus.

« _Sì o no, Lunastorta?_ » insistette quest'ultimo.

Alla fine Remus alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«No, Felpato. _Non sono andato in bianco._ Soddisfatto, ora?».

Sirius lasciò andare l'amico, portandosi una mano al cuore.

«Per Merlino, che spavento!» mormorò, rilasciando un sospiro di sollievo.

Il mannaro approfittò della distrazione di Sirius per uscire e dirigersi a Pozioni.

«Così...» disse Sirius raggiungendolo.

« _Cosa?_ » replicò Remus, esasperato.

«Come è andata? Bene? Male? Senti di aver dato il meglio di te stesso, oppure pensi di aver bisogno di migliorare?»

« _SIRIUS!_ » esclamò Remus con veemenza, fermandosi di botto in mezzo al corridoio.

Il suo volto era talmente rosso che da lontano avrebbero potuto scambiarlo per una pluffa.

Sirius si voltò a guardarlo, il sopracciglio alzato.

«Che c'è? Te l'ho detto che sono curioso! E poi sono cose normali, che bisogno hai di imbarazzarti tanto?».

Il licantropo si afferrò il ponte del naso e serrò gli occhi in un gesto di stizza.

«Sirius Black, giuro che se non chiudi quella boccaccia ti rinchiudo in una bolla come ho fatto con Pix!» ringhiò.

Sirius ripensò allo spiritello nella bolla magica.

L'aveva visto di sfuggita mentre seguiva l'amico nel bagno dei Prefetti.

Non sembrava contento...

Scrollò le spalle, sconfitto.

«D'accordo, d'accordo... Hai vinto tu. Se ti imbarazza tanto, non ti chiederò più nulla di ieri notte. Ma me ne devi una!».

[*]

Erano a pochi metri dall'aula di Pozioni, quando un gruppo di Serpeverde ne uscì rumorosamente.

Tra loro c'era anche Regulus.

Per alcuni lunghissimi istanti lui e Sirius si fissarono in silenzio, poi il tempo riprese a scorrere normalmente e andarono ognuno per la propria strada, come se nulla fosse accaduto.

«Non avete ancora chiarito?» chiese Remus a Sirius, una volta che entrambi ebbero preso posto nell'aula.

«Che c'è da chiarire? Lui ama un branco di pazzi che molti definiscono ancora la mia famiglia, mentre e io ho deciso di alzare la testa e allontanarmene definitivamente. Fine della storia» replicò il ragazzo, gelido.

Remus sospirò.

«Regulus rimane comunque tuo fratello, Sir… Non puoi negarlo» mormorò.

«Gli unici fratelli che ho siete tu e James» ribatté l'Animagus seccamente, e Remus capì che l'argomento era chiuso.

Lui e James sapevano bene che l'argomento "Famiglia Black" era off-limits.

Anche per loro.

Sirius non amava parlarne e loro avevano imparato a non chiedergli niente.

Come aveva detto l'amico: fine della storia.

L'`atmosfera sembrò rilassarsi nuovamente con l'arrivo di Lumacorno e della sua solita espressione gioiosa e un po' assente.

L'uomo notò immediatamente che alla sua "collezione di studenti" mancava un elemento.

«Ragazzi miei, che è accaduto al giovane signor Potter?» chiese preoccupato, avvicinandosi a Sirius e Remus.

«E' stato risucchiato dallo scarico del water, professore. Abbiamo tentato di salvarlo, ma non c'è stato nulla da fare...» rispose Sirius, fingendosi distrutto dal dolore.

Un'interpretazione eccezionale, a giudicare dall'espressione scioccata e affranta comparsa sul viso di Lumacorno.

«Oh, povero ragazzo! E quando...?» mormorò, dispiaciuto.8

«I genitori di James gli hanno chiesto di trattenersi a casa per una settimana. Tra qualche giorno sarà di ritorno, non si preoccupi» spiegò in fretta Remus.

Il professore parve ammutolirsi.

Poi scoppiò a ridere, battendo una mano sulla spalla di Sirius.

«Ah, signor Black... Che meraviglioso burlone! Me l'hai fatta anche questa volta!» esclamò, allontanandosi.

I due Malandrini rimasero a fissarlo per un po'.

«Perché devi sempre fargli fare la figura dell'idiota, Sir?» chiese Remus alla fine.

Sirius lo guardò scandalizzato.

«Non dare la colpa a me, Rem! Lumacorno ha un talento del tutto naturale!».

Tornarono a fissare Lumacorno, intento a chiacchierare con Lily - seduta qualche banco più avanti.

Dall'espressione della ragazza, era chiaro che l'uomo le stava dicendo della brillante trovata di Sirius.

«Pensi che se gli dicessimo che Mocciousus ha il vaiolo di drago lo vivisezionerebbe per vendere i suoi organi?» chiese l'Animagus all'improvviso.

Remus alzò nuovamente gli occhi al cielo.

«Credevo fossimo d'accordo, Sir...»

«E io credevo di averti detto che me ne devi una, Rem...».

Il licantropo sospirò rassegnato.

«Non può essere così idiota» borbottò dopo qualche istante.

I due ragazzi si scambiarono un'occhiata.

« _Professore?!_ ».


	42. Chapter 42

« _Tonks!_ Eccoti, finalmente!» esclamò Miranda Jenkiss correndo verso la propria migliore amica - seduta da sola in un angolo del cortile e intenta a scarabocchiare distrattamente qualcosa su un pezzo di pergamena.

«Si può sapere dov'eri finita ieri notte?! Ti abbiamo cercato ovunque!» continuò la ragazza, sedendosi accanto a Tonks.

La Metamorfomagus alzò appena gli occhi.

«Hmm? Oh, ciao Miranda» disse distratta, tornando a concentrarsi su quello che stava facendo.

La seconda ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo, gettando poi a sua volta un'occhiata alla pergamena.

«Che cos'è?» chiese incuriosita, indicando il disegno che Tonks aveva riprodotto in ogni angolo.

La Metamorfomagus lo fissò sognante.

«Solo il simbolo della cosa più bella e spaventosa che possa esistere» mormorò.

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

Tonks passò distrattamente le dita su una delle cicatrici che costellavano il torso di Remus.

«Perché le tieni nascoste?» mormorò, alzando gli occhi sul ragazzo steso affianco a lei.

Remus si mosse un po', nervoso.

«Credo sia piuttosto ovvio, Dora...» mormorò piano, non riuscendo a guardarla.

Tonks sfiorò delicatamente un lungo taglio che gli attraversava diagonalmente lo stomaco, corrucciata.

«Beh, non lo è» borbottò alla fine.

Tornò a fissarlo.

«Perché ti vergogni di loro?».

Remus sospirò, stringendola un po' più a sé.

«Sono i segni della mia maledizione, Dora. Mi ricordano costantemente del mostro con cui divido l'anima».

La ragazza scosse il capo.

«Sono i segni delle tue _battaglie_ , Remus. Ognuna di esse ricorda una tua vittoria» lo corresse.

Indicò l'omega che ancora spiccava vivida sulla sua pelle pallida.

«Quella contro il volere di Greyback» mormorò.

«Quella contro il desiderio di mordere un essere umano» sussurrò, sfiorando un morso sull'avambraccio.

«Quella contro la voglia di lacerare la carne di una preda ignara ed innocente» continuò, picchiettando seria sul segno di una zampata sul suo petto.

«Devo forse continuare, Remus?» gli chiese, fissandolo ostinata.

Il licantropo non rispose, preferendo giocherellare con i suoi capelli variopinti.

«Non ho mai pensato a loro in questo modo» confessò dopo un po'.

Tonks sorrise e gli ammiccò.

«Ed ecco perché hai _assolutamente_ bisogno di me» ridacchiò.

Tornò a posare il capo sul petto di Remus, lasciandosi cullare dal suono rassicurante del suo cuore.

«Mi chiedo, Dora... Perché non dovrei vergognarmi del mio aspetto, quando invece tu ti vergogni evidentemente del tuo?».

Tonks alzò la testa di scatto.

«Chi dice che mi vergogno del mio aspetto? Pensi che se fosse così mi ostinerei a tenere i capelli di un colore tanto particolare?» domandò piccata, accennando alle proprie ciocche violette.

Il licantropo ne prese una tra le dita.

«Non parlo di _questo_ aspetto, Dora. Parlo del tuo aspetto _naturale_ » precisò.

La Metamorfomagus piegò il capo da un lato.

«Come sai che non è questo il mio aspetto naturale?».

Remus rise piano.

«A parte il fatto che dubito che tu sia nata con i capelli rosa, viola o di qualche altro colore improbabile? Perché l'ho visto» rivelò.

Tonks sgranò gli occhi.

«Non è possibile. Non l'ho mai assunto in tua presenza!» esclamò.

Il mannaro annuì con aria convinta.

«Posso assicurarti che l'hai fatto. Giusto poco fa».

Fece spallucce.

«A quanto pare tendi a riprendere il tuo aspetto normale, quando... Beh, quando _la tua mente è altrove_ » mormorò imbarazzato.

La Metamorfomagus sentì il volto andarle in fiamme.

«Cos... _Perché non me l'hai detto, scusa?!_ » pigolò, mettendosi seduta e nascondendo il volto tra le mani.

Anche Remus si sedette.

«Beh, spero mi perdonerai se non l'ho fatto. Ma ero piuttosto... _concentrato su altro_ , in quel momento. E anche tu» ghignò, con un guizzo malandrino negli occhi.

La ragazza lo colpì al braccio.

«Non abbastanza da lasciarti sfuggire la mia metamorfosi, a quanto sembra!» sibilò.

Il licantropo ghignò di nuovo.

« _Sono multitasking_ ».

Tonks lo colpì nuovamente.

«No, sei un idiota» borbottò.

Il mannaro sorrise, per poi tornare serio.

«Quindi? Perché le tue preziose perle di saggezza valgono per me ma non per te?» domandò.

La ragazza sospirò, scrollando il capo.

«E' diverso. Come dicevo, le tue cicatrici sono ricordi delle tue vittorie. Il mio aspetto naturale è il ricordo della malvagità che si cela nel mio sangue. Non puoi capirlo» mormorò, guardandosi le mani.

Remus le nascose una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

«Tu credi?».

Le si avvicinò ulteriormente.

«Ho incontrato Bellatrix, Dora» le sussurrò all'orecchio.

La fissò.

«Puoi credimi: assomigli molto più a tua madre, che a lei».

Tonks lo fissò a sua volta, confusa.

«Se hai davvero incontrato mia zia, saprai che sono praticamente identiche!».

Remus scosse il capo.

«Può sembrare così, ad una prima occhiata. Ma Andromeda ha i capelli castano chiaro, come te. E i suoi occhi sono più grandi e gentili. Esattamente come i tuoi».

Le carezzò la guancia.

«Ma a differenza di tua madre, Dora, nessuno potrebbe scambiarti per Bellatrix. Nemmeno se mantenessi il tuo vero aspetto. Perché irradi una luce e una purezza che nessuno - nemmeno Andromeda, mi spiace dirlo - potrà mai possedere. Non vi è nulla di malvagio nel tuo sangue. Fidati di qualcuno che conosce bene cosa significa vivere metà della propria vita nell'oscurità».

La ragazza rimase per diversi istanti in silenzio.

«Non l'ho mai vista sotto questa luce» ammise.

«Ed ecco perché hai bisogno di me» ghignò lui, ripetendo le sue parole di poco prima.

Tonks rise, posando il capo sulla spalla di Remus, che immediatamente la circondò con il braccio.

Solo in quel momento la ragazza notò una piccola macchia nera sulle costole del giovane - invisibile una volta che quest'ultimo avesse nuovamente abbassato il braccio.

Studiandola con maggiore attenzione, Tonks si rese conto che non era affatto una macchia, bensì un tatuaggio: due mezzelune ai lati di un cerchio con una zampa di lupo nel centro.

«Che cos'è?» domandò incuriosita, passandovi sopra le dita.

Il licantropo non rispose subito, quasi che stesse scegliendo con cura le parole.

«E' la Triplice Dea, la Dea dai tre volti: Artemide, Selene ed Ecate. Artemide - la Giovane, associata alla luna crescente - rappresenta l'energia, la spensieratezza, la curiosità e la libertà della nascita. Selene - la Madre, notoriamente associata alla luna piena - rappresenta invece la potenza e la capacità di creare della vita. Ecate - la Vecchia, da sempre associata alla luna calante - rappresenta infine la saggezza e la comprensione della morte. Insieme simboleggiano il ciclo continuo della natura che ci circonda e di cui, nostro malgrado, facciamo parte» spiegò, indicandole volta per volta ognuna delle parti del proprio tatuaggio.

«Io e gli altri cercammo per settimane qualcosa che potesse rappresentare tutti e quattro, e una notte - dopo aver trascorso ore ed ore sulla Torre di Astronomia - Sirius ebbe l'idea: _una luna piena._ Disse infatti che era - e sarebbe sempre stata - una parte _fondamentale_ nella nostra amicizia, perché senza di essa io non sarei mai stato _effettivamente_ un lupo mannaro, e di conseguenza loro non avrebbero mai sentito il bisogno di diventare Animagi. James però non fu d'accordo: disse che una luna piena non sarebbe stata altro che un costante ricordo della maledizione, per me. Che serviva qualcosa che simboleggiasse la nostra amicizia anche al di là di quelle poche notti: magari qualcosa che rappresentasse le diverse fasi della vita di ogni essere umano, e che potesse essere unico, pur essendo identico per ognuno di noi. Non saremmo mai giunti ad un compromesso se James, sfogliando un libro in biblioteca, non avesse scoperto che tra gli animali sacri ad Artemide vi sono il cervo, il lupo e il cane. James scoprì inoltre che Artemide è considerata una delle dee lunari, e uno dei volti - insieme a Selene e ad Ecate della Grande Madre. Così...».

Scrollò le spalle, tornando a sdraiarsi.

«Da quanto ce l'hai?» chiese Tonks, affascinata.

«Ce lo facemmo durante quel famoso mese a Londra, due anni fa. Quello di cui ti ho parlato la sera della festa di Lumacorno. Tutti e quattro nel medesimo punto, ma con un'impronta diversa» rispose tranquillo.

Tonks si fece pensierosa.

«C'è una cosa che non capisco, però... Perché, ad esempio, non aveva optato per i volti delle tre dee insieme, invece che per la luna e le sue fasi? Il significato sarebbe rimasto lo stesso! Ora invece hai un'immagine costante di ciò che odi...» disse, sdraiandosi a sua volta e accoccolandosi contro di lui.

Remus esitò.

«Io non odio la luna, Dora. E' solo che... E' complicato. Non so come spiegarlo» sospirò.

«Provaci» lo incoraggiò lei.

Il licantropo sospirò di nuovo.

«La verità è che, nel profondo, io _amo_ la luna. Nonostante sia la causa dei tremendi dolori che ogni mese sono costretto a sopportare, nonostante sembri ridere costantemente delle mie sofferenze... Io non posso fare a meno di guardarla e rimanerne rapito ogni volta. E' l'ultima cosa che guardo prima di trasformarmi, ed è la prima che cerco una volta che il lupo ha preso il sopravvento. Pur non ricordando praticamente nulla di quelle notti, io _so_ che lo faccio. Oh, posso assicurarti che così come la amo, ne ho paura. Sono assolutamente _terrorizzato_ , da lei. Eppure...».

Fissò il baldacchino sopra le loro teste.

«E' un po' come il fuoco, no? Sai che è pericoloso, eppure non puoi fare a meno di esserne attratto. Questo è la luna per me: la cosa più spaventosa ma allo stesso tempo la più bella che esista. Esclusi i presenti, ovviamente» aggiunse ammiccandole.

Tonks rimase a guardarlo in silenzio, un leggero rossore sulle guance e un tenero sorriso sulle labbra.

«Sai? Mi hai piacevolmente sorpresa, Lupin. Temevo fossi il classico tipo che usa complimenti e belle parole solo per attirare una bella ragazza nel suo letto, per poi trasformarsi in un troglodita che emette rumori molesti e bestemmia come il peggiore dei ricettatori, una volta che ci è riuscito. E invece, eccoti qui ad elargire complimenti e poetiche spiegazioni per il mio diletto. _Sono colpita_ » ammise, posando il mento sulle mani.

Percepì chiaramente il cuore di Remus iniziare a battere più in fretta, e gioì internamente nello scoprire ancora una volta quanto grande fosse l'effetto che aveva su di lui.

«Preferiresti che, com'era? _Ah, sì!_ Che emettessi rumori molesti e bestemmiassi come il più infimo dei delinquenti? Perché in tutta onestà, penso di non poterti accontentare in pieno. Ahimè, mia madre ha passato tutta la mia infanzia a insegnarmi questa assurda cosa chiamata "buona educazione"...» ghignò il licantropo.

Tonks si finse dispiaciuta.

«Che peccato! Mi piace un ragazzo che sa essere un po' grezzo...» mormorò, contrita.

Remus finse di corrucciarsi.

«Hmm... Che ne dici di un ragazzo che russa? A sentire James e Sirius sono bravissimo, in questo!».

La ragazza sgranò gli occhi con eccessiva contentezza.

« _Sul serio?!_ Oh, ma è _meraviglioso!_ » esclamò.

«Dobbiamo verificare subito! Avanti, a nanna, signor Lupin! Voglio proprio vedere se i suoi amici hanno ragione!» continuò, accoccolandosi meglio contro il suo petto.

Il licantropo rise di nuovo, stampandole un grosso bacio tra i capelli.

«Allora buonanotte, signorina Tonks».

 ** _*FINE FLASHBACK*_**

«Tonks? Mi stai ascoltando?» domandò Miranda, sventolando una mano davanti agli occhi dell'amica.

La ragazza sussultò.

«Oh, scusami Miranda... Stavi dicendo?».

Miranda sospirò esasperata.

«Dove sei stata? Ero preoccupata!» ripeté.

«Ero con Remus».

La ragazza studiò attentamente Tonks, poi annuì con aria di chi la sa lunga.

«Ah... Adesso capisco...» ghignò.

Tonks arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli.

«Ma che vuoi aver capito, tu...» borbottò, senza guardarla.

La Tassorosso ridacchiò.

«Ho capito molto più di quanto tu creda, cara la mia Tonks».

Le diede un giocoso pizzicotto sul braccio.

«Quindi, mentre le tue compagne ti cercavano disperate per tutto il castello, chiedendosi in che razza di guai ti fossi cacciata, tu te ne stavi tranquilla a giocare al Medimago con il tuo Malandrino nel suo dormitorio, eh?» le disse, ammiccandole.

Tonks emise uno sbuffo.

«Macché dormitorio...» sbottò.

Il sorrisetto di Miranda sparì, sostituiti da un'espressione confusa.

«Vuol dire che voi due non…»

« _Miranda!_ » esclamò Tonks, scandalizzata.

La seconda ragazza alzò le mani in segno di resa.

«Okay, okay! Scusa! Quando hai detto che eri con Remus credevo che...» tentò di giustificarsi.

Tonks si guardò intorno con circospezione.

«Siamo stati al rifugio» le rivelò, un guizzo negli occhi scuri.

Miranda spalancò la bocca, incredula.

« _Ah - ah!_ Allora ho ragione io! Qualcuno ieri notte si è divertito!» chiocciò.

Le due risero.

«E dimmi... Com'è?» domandò Miranda dopo un po', incuriosita.

Tonks la osservò perplessa.

«Che cosa?» chiese.

La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo con un'espressione rassegnata.

«Come "Che cosa"! E' vero quello che si dice sui Malandrini? Sono davvero…».

Di nuovo, la Metamorfomagus si esibì in un'espressione scandalizzata, mentre i suoi capelli iniziavano ad assumere un vivace color pomodoro.

« _Miranda Jenkiss!_ Mi stupisco di lei! Le pare il caso di fare domande del genere alla sua migliore amica?!».

Miranda rise di nuovo.

«Certo che mi pare il caso! Che deve fare una povera ragazza quando scopre che la sua migliore amica ha passato la notte con uno dei Malandrini, se non tempestarla di domande?».

Le scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli colorati.

«Sei proprio fortunata, Tonks. Non sai quante vorrebbero essere al tuo posto...»

«Compresa tu, eh?» ghignò Tonks, raccogliendo le proprie cose ed avviandosi con l'amica verso l'interno del castello.

«Io confido nel tuo buon cuore e nella tua capacità di _condividere_ , mia cara» rispose Miranda, facendole l'occhiolino.

La ragazza si fece poi seria.

«No, sul serio... Com'è? E non parlo dell'avere un tipo come Remus Lupin sotto le coperte. Mi riferisco al rifugio. L'ultima volta che una ragazza - a parte Lily Evans e Lidia Rosie - vi è entrata è stato secoli fa, e non ha saputo dare una grande descrizione della stanza. Pare che fosse troppo concentrata sulle attenzioni che tuo cugino le riservava».

Tonks si fece pensierosa.

Come faceva a descriverle l'unicità di quel luogo?

Da dove avrebbe potuto iniziare a raccontarle della magia che traspariva da ogni angolo di essa?

Ebbe un'illuminazione.

«Vieni con me. Non posso descriverlo, ma posso mostrartelo!» esclamò, afferrandole la mano e iniziando a correre.

[*]

Quando Tonks e Miranda entrarono nel rifugio, si trovarono davanti Sirius, Lidia, Lily e Remus.

Tonks si morse il labbro.

Non era sicura di poter mostrare il rifugio ad altri...

Lily sorrise gentile.

«Ciao Tonks. Miranda» le salutò.

Miranda arrossì.

«C - ciao» balbettò, imbarazzata.

Era la prima volta che parlava con la ragazza dai capelli rossi.

«Guarda chi c'è! La mia cuginetta preferita! Perché non vieni qui vicino al vecchio Felpato e non gli racconti che avete combinato tu e Lunastorta ieri notte, eh?» esclamò Sirius, avvicinando una poltroncina a quella su cui era seduto lui.

Remus alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre Lidia colpiva il proprio ragazzo con un piccolo schiaffo sulla testa.

«Sei proprio un impiccione, lo sai?» gli sibilò.

«Lascia perdere, non sono riuscita a farle dire niente nemmeno io» disse Miranda, prima di riuscire a trattenersi.

Sirius le lanciò un'occhiata penetrante, e la ragazza si coprì la bocca con una mano.

"Gran bella figura da Troll, Miranda..." pensò disperata.

Ma l'Animagus scoppiò a ridere, volgendo lo sguardo a Remus - sdraiato sul proprio letto con un libro tra le mani.

«Hai sentito, Lunastorta? Pare proprio che i tuoi segreti siano al sicuro!».

Si alzò in piedi, prendendo Miranda a braccetto e trascinandola alla poltroncina che aveva preparato per Tonks.

«E' bello vedere che c'è ancora qualcuno che ha a cuore le vicende dei propri amici. Ahimè, pare però che il nostro innocuo interesse non sia visto di buon occhio...» le disse allegro.

Abbassò la voce, pur sapendo benissimo di poter essere ancora sentito da tutti.

«Ho cercato per ore di estorcere qualche informazione al mio amico laggiù, ma non ne ha voluto sapere nulla. Perché non provi tu? Magari la galanteria di Lunastorta lo costringerà a rispondere alle innocenti domande di una bella ragazza...».

Miranda arrossì ancora di più.

 _Parlare con Lupin?!_

Già stentava a credere di essere nel rifugio dei Malandrini, a braccetto con Sirius Black!

«Felpato, perché non lasci stare quella povera ragazza, eh? Presumo che Dora non l'abbia portata qui per essere investita dalla tua irruenza» disse Remus, senza alzare gli occhi dal proprio libro.

Sirius si voltò a guardarlo, e i suoi occhi brillarono maliziosi quando vide Tonks sedersi affianco al licantropo.

« _Merlino, Tonks!_ Lunastorta dev'essere stato davvero _grandioso_ ieri notte, se già cerchi _il bis.._.» ghignò.

Tonks saltò in piedi come punta da un'ape, i capelli di nuovo color del pomodoro.

« _Sirius!_ Come... Che c'entra! Io mi sono solo... Non avevo alcuna intenzione...!» esclamò, balbettando.

Lily scosse il capo sconsolata, e Lidia colpì nuovamente l'Animagus sulla testa.

«Sei un cretino, Sirius Black!» soffiò.

«Glielo ripeto ogni giorno da sette anni, eppure il concetto non riesce ad entrargli in testa...» borbottò Remus annoiato, ma dalla sua posizione, Tonks vide che dietro il libro le guance del ragazzo avevano assunto un tenue colorito rossastro.

Miranda non poté trattenersi, e scoppiò a ridere.

Decisamente più rilassata nel vedere che nessuno le aveva intimato di andarsene, o l'aveva trattata con sufficienza, la giovane Tassorosso si guardò intorno.

«Questo posto è davvero meraviglioso!» esclamò estasiata.

Tutti le sorrisero.

«Sono certa che a James farà piacere saperlo, Miranda» disse Lily.

Sirius sussultò violentemente.

«Che succede, Sir?» chiese Lidia, preoccupata.

L'Animagus non rispose, raggiungendo in fretta uno dei tavoli e cercando un pezzo di pergamena pulito.

«Sirius?» domandò Lily, confusa dallo strano comportamento del ragazzo.

«Con tutto quello che è successo ho dimenticato... Devo scrivere a James!» esclamò quest'ultimo, afferrando una piuma e intingendola in una boccetta d'inchiostro quasi vuota.

Lidia sospirò.

«Sir, è partito solo ieri! Giuro, a volte mi domando se tu sia fidanzato con me o con lui!» esclamò sconsolata.

Sirius le rivolse un gran sorriso.

«Ma con te, _amore mio!_ E' solo che devo metterlo al corrente delle ultime novità!».

Remus abbassò il libro, diffidente.

«E di che _novità_ stai parlando?» chiese.

L'Animagus sogghignò.

«E dire che tu sei quello intelligente...» lo punzecchiò.

Il licantropo lasciò cadere il libro accanto a sé, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«La mia minaccia è ancora valida, Black» lo avvertì.

«Lo so bene, Lupin. E' per questo che sto _scrivendo_ a James, invece di contattarlo via camino. E la tua minaccia riguardava _il parlare_ , ti ricordo...» ghignò.

Remus si passò una mano sugli occhi.

«Pensavo fosse chiaro che...»

«Beh, pensavi male» lo interruppe Sirius allegro, riprendendo a scrivere.

Il licantropo lanciò uno sguardo implorante a Lidia, che scrollò le spalle sconsolata.

«Avanti, Sirius... Non puoi lasciar perdere?» chiese avvicinandosi al giovane.

Sirius la guardò scioccato.

«Lidia, sai quante volte succede che Lunastorta faccia una cosa imbarazzante come quella di stamane? _Mai!_ Sempre perfetto, mai un capello fuori posto, sempre vestito di tutto punto... Non puoi chiedermi di perdermi l'unica occasione che ho per prendermi un po' gioco di lui!» esclamò.

Miranda si corrucciò.

Lupin aveva fatto qualcosa di imbarazzante?

Sirius notò la sua espressione, e il suo sorriso si allargò.

«Come, non lo sai? Remus stamane è arrivato in ritardo alla lezione della McGrannit, e non si è nemmeno accorto di avere ancora i pantaloni slacciati dalla sua _avventura notturna!_ » le disse, non riuscendo a trattenere una risata.

Dall'espressione sul viso di Tonks, Miranda capì che nemmeno lei ne sapeva nulla.

Il licantropo arrossì e si alzò in piedi, estraendo la bacchetta.

«Okay. Te la sei cercata» sibilò.

Ma Sirius alzò le mani in segno di resa, la pergamena ancora stretta in pugno.

« _Ah - ah!_ Prima che tu faccia qualsiasi cosa, lascia che ti dia due scelte, Lupin. O mi permetti di scrivere a James, oppure dico al mio gufo di consegnare questa a Lyall. Che cosa scegli?».

Il colore sulle guance di Remus sparì completamente.

«Non oseresti...»

«Tu dici?» ghignò.

Il licantropo deglutì.

Sapeva bene che l'amico era capacissimo di fare una cosa del genere...

Abbassò la bacchetta.

«D'accordo! Scrivi a Ramoso! Ma ti prego di non enfatizzare troppo, e soprattutto di non _romanzare_ quello che è accaduto. Permettimi di conservare un po' di dignità, almeno!» esclamò esasperato.

Sirius sorrise trionfante.

«E' sempre bello fare affari con te, Lunastorta»

«Ti odio» sbottò Remus, afferrando il proprio libro e nascondendosi nuovamente dietro ad esso.

Lily alternò lo sguardo tra i due, poi sospirò.

«Due bambini, ecco che cosa siete. Due bambini che si fanno i dispetti».

Lei e Lidia si avvicinarono a Miranda e Tonks.

«Perdonateci, ma questi due ci hanno distratte. Avevate bisogno di qualcosa?» chiese Lidia.

Tonks si riscosse, e di nuovo si chiese se non avesse commesso un errore, portando l'amica lì.

«In realtà... Miranda ci teneva tanto a vedere il rifugio, così ho pensato... Non mi è passato per la mente che forse non avrei dovuto farlo, lo giuro!» si affrettò ad aggiungere.

Le due ragazze scossero il capo.

«Non hai fatto nulla di male, purché sia stata tu a pensare alla frase per accedervi, e Miranda prometta di non dire a nessuno quello che ha visto qui dentro» disse Lidia.

Scoccò un'occhiata all'ambiente circostante.

«Molte delle cose presenti in questa stanza metterebbero i ragazzi nei guai» spiegò.

Miranda annuì comprensiva.

«Ho la bocca cucita» assicurò.

Si guardò intorno di nuovo.

«Magari avessi anche io un posto così...» sospirò.

Il viso di Tonks si illuminò.

«Puoi averlo! Basta che tu passi qui davanti per tre volte, pensando intensamente di volere un rifugio tutto tuo - meglio se scegli una frase univoca, così nessuno oltre a te e a chi la conosce potrà entravi - e sarai accontentata! L'importante è che la stanza sia vuota, al momento» esclamò.

Miranda si morse il labbro, guardando uno per uno tutti i presenti.

«Credete che possa provare adesso? So che non ho alcun diritto di chiedervi di uscire, ma...».

Lily le posò con gentilezza una mano sul braccio.

«Certo che puoi, Miranda. Non hai che da chiederlo».

Lidia raggiunse Sirius - ancora al tavolo - e lo tirò in piedi per un orecchio.

«Sentito? Comportati da bravo gentiluomo, e lascia che Miranda crei il proprio rifugio» gli disse, trascinandolo senza tante cerimonie verso la porta.

Tonks si preparò a fare lo stesso con Remus, ma il licantropo la precedette.

«Non c'è bisogno di usare la violenza, Dora. Sono più che felice di _farmi da parte_ » sorrise.

Uscirono tutti, e Miranda passò per tre volte davanti al punto in cui prima c'era la porta del rifugio dei Malandrini.

Quando la porta comparì di nuovo, la ragazza si trovò davanti ad un'immensa sala arredata spartanamente.

«Non è esattamente come me lo immaginavo» ammise mogia.

Sirius le ammiccò.

«E che problema c'è? Hai a tua disposizione i migliori _decoratori d'interni_ di Hogwarts, no?».

[*]

Miranda guardò con occhi che scintillavano dalla gioia il nuovo aspetto assunto dal suo personalissimo rifugio.

Era semplicemente _perfetto._

«Davvero, non so come ringraziarvi» pigolò, fissandoli tutti con riconoscenza.

Lily scrollò le spalle sorridendo.

«E di cosa? Il merito è tutto tuo. Noi abbiamo solo seguito le tue direttive».

Guardò l'orologio che portava al polso.

« _Oh - oh._ La pausa è terminata, Remus. Dobbiamo andare da Hagrid».

«Perché da Hagrid?» chiese Lidia curiosa.

«Qualcuno si è divertito a mettere a soqquadro il suo orto delle zucche, la scorsa notte» rispose la ragazza.

Sirius si corrucciò.

«E che c'entrate voi? Non può rivolgersi a Silente?»

«No, dato che è proprio nell'orto delle zucche che Hagrid alleva un cucciolo di Quintaped» rispose Remus, scuotendo il capo.

L'Animagus sgranò gli occhi.

« _Stai scherzando!_ Se lo scoprono finirà in un mucchio di guai!».

Scoccò un rapido bacio sulla guancia a Lidia.

«Scusa tesoro, ma ho assolutamente bisogno di scambiare due chiacchiere con il nostro guardiacaccia preferito. _Un Quintaped!_ ».

Nel giro di pochi istanti Lidia, Tonks e Miranda rimasero sole.

«Beh... Credo sia ora che vada anche io. Ho dei compiti che mi aspettano, e dubito si faranno da soli. E' stato un piacere conoscerti, Miranda» disse la Corvonero, salutando la ragazza con la mano e sparendo a sua volta.

Tonks lanciò un'occhiata divertita all'amica.

«Allora? Dì, non sono tutti un branco di pazzi?» rise.

Miranda fissò la porta chiusa con occhi increduli.

«Sono _straordinari_ ».

* * *

 ******Note dell'autrice******

 **Allora. Allora, allora, allora...**

 **Salve! Prima di tutto non so come ringraziarvi per essere arrivati fin qui. Significa che la storia vi sta piacendo - spero - e che le modifiche che sto apportando pian piano (mi rivolgo a quelli di voi che ne hanno letto la prima versione) sono di vostro gradimento.**

 **In secondo luogo, non sapete quanto ho penato per pubblicare questo capitolo! XD**

 **Siti internet che si riavviavano, chiavette USB che si rifiutavano di essere lette dal mio PC... Un incubo!**

 **Ci tengo tantissimo a precisare che il simbolo della Triplice Dea (unito al suo significato, ovviamente) non è affatto una mia creazione, bensì è uno dei simboli più importanti della Wicca. Il mio unico contributo è stata la differente impronta per ognuno dei quattro ragazzi.**

 **Chi conosce - almeno un po' - questa religione probabilmente sa che si tratta di un simbolo principalmente femminile, e potrebbe domandarsi per quale motivo io abbia scelto di "utilizzarlo impropriamente" sui Malandrini.**

 **Il motivo è semplice: avevo veramente bisogno di qualcosa che potesse racchiuderli tutti e che allo stesso tempo avesse anche un significato più profondo, oltre a quello "superficiale" della semplice luna piena.**

 **Vi confesso che per giorni mi sono chiesta se includere il flashback di Tonks in questo capitolo, o se creare una one - shot a parte. Alla fine, tuttavia, data la brevità del capitolo originale, la scelta mi è parsa piuttosto ovvia ^^.**

 **E' tutto, credo. Di nuovo grazie mille per essere giunti fino a qui, e grazie enormemente per non avermi lanciato contro uova sode e verdure marce.**


	43. Chapter 43

«Non posso crederci, io mi allontano per _una_ settimana, raccomandandoti di non combinare niente di strano in mia assenza perché voglio essere presente alle tue rarissime figure da Troll e tu che fai? Tu... Tu...!» sbottò James, ferito.

Remus sospirò rassegnato.

«Non farla tanto lunga, Jamie... Non ho fatto nulla di scandaloso...» replicò.

I giorni erano letteralmente volati, e ben presto era arrivato il momento del ritorno di James.

Com'era ovvio, il Grifondoro - accuratamente tenuto informato da Sirius - non era stato per nulla felice di essersi perso l'apparente momento di follia dell'amico.

James fissò Remus con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, incredulo.

« _Nulla?!_ Lunastorta, la sera stessa della mia partenza hai pietrificato uno dei Prefetti dei Serpeverde e ti sei piacevolmente intrattenuto con la tua ragazza al rifugio! E poi, non contento, la mattina dopo non solo ti sei presentato al cospetto della McGrannit in ritardo di ben _un'ora_ \- dopo aver corso per tutta la scuola con gli abiti in disordine e i chiari segni della serata romantica appena trascorsa con Tonks - ma hai anche rinchiuso Pix in una trappola per poltergeist ideata da tuo padre perchè avevi perso la pazienza. _Tu!_ » sottolineò, come se solo questo fosse un avvenimento più unico che raro.

«Nulla, dice!» continuò poi frustrato, mentre Sirius sghignazzava senza sosta in un angolo della sala comune.

Di nuovo il licantropo sospirò.

«Prima Sirius, ora tu... Ma vi pare che a _diciassette anni_ debba ricevere una ramanzina dai miei migliori amici?! Voglio dire, l'ultima volta che ho controllato ero ancora un mago adulto!».

Sirius emise uno sbuffo incredulo.

«Forse non lo ricordi, ma ora io sono ufficialmente più grande di te. E Jamie è Caposcuola. Il che implica che _entrambi_ abbiamo il pieno diritto di farti tutte le ramanzine che vogliamo. Soprattutto quando compi certi gesti eclatanti!».

Il licantropo aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma le espressioni dei due amici glielo impedirono.

Scosse il capo sconfitto.

Era tutto inutile.

[*]

La rapidità con cui novembre e buona parte di dicembre passarono fu impressionante, e nessuno si stupì quando la McGrannit iniziò il consueto giro degli studenti, chiedendo chi di loro sarebbe rimasto al castello per il Natale.

Nonostante fosse ormai un'abitudine consolidata per i Malandrini il passare le vacanze invernali insieme a casa di uno di loro, quell'anno la loro impazienza di lasciare Hogwarts per qualche tempo non aveva eguali.

Per la prima volta, infatti, sarebbero andati tutti - persino Lidia, Lily e Tonks - dai genitori di Remus per festeggiare la riunificazione dell'amico con la propria famiglia dopo due anni di separazione.

[*]

«Dobbiamo proprio aprirli tutti?» chiese Sirius esasperato, guardando la pila enorme di regali davanti a lui.

Una pila identica a quelle che i suoi amici stavano osservano in quel preciso momento.

In qualche modo le loro _ammiratrici_ erano riusciti a trovarli anche in quel tranquillo angolo d'Inghilterra...

«E' il minimo che possiamo fare. In fin dei conti quelle ragazze hanno avuto un pensiero per noi, Sir...» rispose Remus.

"Tutte le volte la stessa storia" pensò sconfortato.

James afferrò il primo pacchetto e si sedette più comodo su uno dei letti che erano stati aggiunti per lui e Sirius nella camera fino a qualche giorno prima inutilizzata di Remus.

Non c'era stato verso, infatti, di convincere Lyall e Hope a farli dormire tutti e tre nella tenda di Sirius insieme alle ragazze - che dal canto loro avevano educatamente rifiutato di privare la coppia della loro camera, dicendosi più che felici di trascorrere le notti accampate sulla spiaggia.

Avevano definito meraviglioso l'essere cullate dal dolce suono delle onde che si infrangeva sulla riva...

«Oh, davvero... _Carine_ » mormorò James in mancanza di un termine migliore per definire un paio di finte corna da renna.

Sirius e Remus scoppiarono a ridere.

«Le mie sono più belle. E sono anche _originali_ » borbottò il ragazzo, gettandole di lato.

«Ehi, questa mi piace!» esclamò Sirius, mostrando loro un orologio da tavolo su cui una piccola - e poco vestita - ballerina di Hula danzava sensuale allo scoccare di ogni ora.

Questa volta fu James a ridere.

«Fossi in te lo nasconderei alla vista di Lidia, Felpato. Temo potrebbe non apprezzarlo»

«Ah, questo è sicuro».

Si voltarono entrambi verso Remus.

«E' il tuo turno, Lunastorta» gongolò Sirius.

Remus afferrò il primo pacchetto della propria pila.

«Hmm... Apprezzo l'impegno, ma penso proprio che non faccia al caso mio» borbottò, scartando una grande luna da parete che ricreava di volta in volta ognuna delle fasi del satellite.

James guardò chi fosse il mittente.

«Annabella Gwyneth. Non è la presidentessa del club di Astronomia?» domandò pensieroso.

Il licantropo incartò nuovamente la luna, mettendola insieme alle corna finte di James.

Continuarono a scartare i regali a turno, e ben presto rimasero solo quelli dei loro cari.

Sirius guardò pensieroso ognuno dei regali scartati.

«Che ce ne facciamo quest'anno? Onestamente dubito di poterli affibbiare nuovamente alla mia vicina di casa... Inizia a pensare che io sia una specie di pervertito, o qualcosa del genere» mormorò.

Remus ghignò.

«E non lo sei, forse?».

Sirius gli lanciò un cuscino.

James rise di nuovo, osservando a sua volta i doni delle loro ammiratrici.

«E se li portassimo in uno di quei magazzini dove raccolgono le cose che la gente non vuole più? Lily mi ha detto che vicino a casa sua ce n'è uno che accetta praticamente di tutto!» propose.

Remus si fece pensieroso.

«Dubito accetterebbero qualcosa di magico, James».

James scrollò le spalle.

«Possiamo togliere gli incantesimi più evidenti. Non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile, in fondo. E quelli chiaramente magici... Beh, possiamo sempre portarli al San Mungo, dicendo di darli ai bambini ricoverati lì. Di questi tempi ce ne sono sempre troppi...» aggiunse, con un tono sconfitto.

Si riscosse.

«Che ne dite?».

Gli altri due ragazzi annuirono convinti.

«Allora è deciso. Ora però apriamo gli altri regali. Sono curioso!» esclamò James, prendendo il pacchetto di Lily e strappandone la carta senza alcun ritegno.

«Bello!» gioì, ammirando con gli occhi che brillavano il suo nuovo completo da Quidditch.

«Vediamo che cosa mi ha regalato Lidia...» mormorò Sirius cercando tra i propri regali quello della ragazza.

«Oh, eccolo qui!» disse, prendendo tra le mani un voluminoso pacco.

Il ragazzo lo aprì, e un paio di grandi occhi lo accolsero dalla cima di un casco integrale.

Estraendolo dalla scatola, Sirius si rese conto che gli occhi erano solo una parte del disegno impresso sopra ad esso: un minaccioso cane nero che ringhiava.

«" _Per evitare che tu ti rompa quella testa dura quando scorrazzi in giro con la tua amata moto_ "» lesse Remus, raccogliendo il biglietto che accompagnava il pacco - e che Sirius, come al solito, aveva completamente ignorato.

Sirius studiò il casco da ogni angolo, con aria concentrata.

«Mi piace!» esclamò alla fine, e senza ulteriori indugi se lo infilò.

Remus guardò uno per uno i regali davanti a lui, indeciso.

Alla fine scelse di aprire quello dei suoi genitori, che si rivelò essere una scatola piena di tavolette di cioccolato avvolta da una calda sciarpa blu di lana fatta a mano.

Prese il biglietto in silenzio, poi sorrise e lesse: «" _Tuo padre ha sempre detto che la tua scuola si trova in Scozia, e tutti sanno che il clima da quelle parti è pessimo. Almeno con questa avrò la certezza che starai un po' più caldo_ "».

Ripiegò con cura la sciarpa, riponendola poi all'interno del suo baule.

Sirius sospirò con finta contrizione.

«Tua mamma è una santa donna, Rem. Non come la mia, che ancora mi invia pus di Bubotubero e veleno di Doxy ogni volta che ne ha l'opportunità».

Di nuovo risero tutti e tre, riprendendo l'apertura dei regali.

[*]

«Allora? Come è andata quest'anno?» chiese Lidia sedendosi al tavolo affianco a Sirius.

Sirius agitò una mano con un gesto noncurante.

«L'ennesimo ammasso di stupidaggini da parte delle ragazze della scuola. Non ti nasconderò che sono felice che questo sia stato l'ultimo Natale in cui ho ricevuto qualcosa da parte loro» ammise.

«Non capisco perchè non apprezziate l'affetto che mostrano nei vostri confronti» disse Hope, entrando in cucina.

Tonks, seduta all'altro capo del tavolo con Remus, pensò che fosse davvero una donna bellissima.

E non solo per i lisci capelli scuri o per i dolci occhi verdi, ma anche per l'aura di gentilezza che la circondava.

La ragazza non aveva dimenticato, infatti, il modo in cui la madre di Remus l'aveva accolta a casa sua soltanto pochi giorni prima.

Terrorizzata di fare una cattiva impressione - nonostante tutti le avessero assicurato che non sarebbe successo - aveva accidentalmente rotto un fragilissimo vado di cristallo posto accanto all'ingresso.

Ma invece di arrabbiarsi e di riservarle il medesimo sguardo che le rivolgevano tutti quanto combinava uno dei suoi disastri, Hope Lupin le aveva sorriso, e rivolgendosi al marito - entrato alle spalle del figlio - aveva detto semplicemente: «Finalmente ci siamo liberati di quell'orrendo regalo di nozze!».

E mentre Remus faceva sparire i frammenti del vaso - impossibile infatti aggiustarlo, anche con l'uso della magia - la donna l'aveva condotta nel salotto insieme a Lily e Lidia, rivelandole allegramente di invidiarla per il fatto di non dover faticare minimamente ogni mattina per acconciarsi i capelli.

«Non è che non lo apprezziamo, è che i regali che ci fanno sono _imbarazzanti!_ ».

La voce di Sirius riscosse Tonks dai suoi pensieri.

James annuì convinto.

«Assolutamente! Tu non hai visto quell'orrendo unicorno di peluche che cantava "Ti amo!" a squarciagola»

«O l'agenda che ti salutava con "Buongiorno zucchero" ogni volta che l'aprivi» gli fece eco Remus.

«E nemmeno i calzini verde pistacchio con i cuori giallo senape!» concluse Sirius con un brivido di disgusto al ricordo.

Hope scosse il capo con un sospiro rassegnato.

«Sarebbe interessante scoprire cosa ne pensano le ragazze dei _vostri_ regali» disse.

Lidia, Tonks e Lily sorrisero entusiaste.

«Oh, per fortuna non restiamo mai deluse» esclamò Lidia, mostrando il piccolo ciondolo regalatole da Sirius.

Lily annuì, estraendo dalla borsa un piccolo vaso da marmellata con dentro una bellissima farfalla.

«E' solo un incantesimo, ovviamente. Ma io la trovo superba!».

James, al suo fianco, gonfiò il petto con orgoglio.

Lyall sorrise, guardando Tonks.

«E che mi dici di Remus? Spero che il suo regalo non ti abbia delusa».

La Metamorfomagus sorrise a sua volta, lanciando uno sguardo di sottecchi al proprio ragazzo.

«Affatto. Vedete, temo di non essere la persona più semplice a cui fare un regalo...» ammise imbarazzata.

Si chinò ed estrasse a sua volta qualcosa dalla propria borsa: una pergamena dall'aria ufficiale.

«Così, non sapendo cosa potesse piacermi davvero, Remus ha pensato bene di farmi dono della cosa più romantica e duratura che possa esistere...» disse fuori di sé dalla gioia, passando la pergamena a Hope.

«Una poesia?» ghignò James, ricevendo una piccola gomitata da parte di Lily.

«Una stella» lo corresse Hope, alzando gli occhi dal documento che Tonks le aveva dato.

Nei suoi occhi e in quelli del marito brillò quello che senza alcun dubbio era orgoglio.

Tutti sgranarono gli occhi e fissarono Remus, che da parte sua si mosse imbarazzato sulla sedia.

«Cosa? Mi sono detto che nella sua famiglia quasi tutti prendevano il nome di una stella. Quindi perchè non donargliene una sua?» mormorò, abbassando gli occhi mentre le guance assumevano di nuovo un colorito rossastro.

Sirius e James si alzarono con un ghigno, e corsero entrambi ad arruffare i capelli all'amico.

« _Oh, che tenero!_ » esclamarono.

Per tutta risposta Remus li spintonò via, borbottando un insulto che fece ridere i due Animagi e corrucciare Hope.

« _Remus John Lupin!_ Chiedi immediatamente scusa ai tuoi amici!».

Remus sgranò gli occhi, fissando la madre con un'espressione talmente comica che i restanti presenti dovettero faticare parecchio per non scoppiare a ridere a loro volta.

« _Ma mamma!_ Sono loro che...» esclamò Remus scioccato.

Hope scosse il capo caparbia.

«Niente storie, giovanotto! Sarai anche diventato maggiorenne, ma questo non ti dà il diritto di utilizzare un simile linguaggio. Soprattutto non nella mia cucina!» replicò irremovibile.

Il licantropo aprì e richiuse la bocca un paio di volte, basito.

Poi sospirò sconfitto e chiese scusa a James e Sirius - ancora impegnati a sghignazzare in un angolo.

"Non c'è proprio nulla da fare" si disse sconsolato.

"Pare proprio che il mio destino sia quello di ricevere ramanzine fino alla fine dei miei giorni ".

* * *

 ******Note dell'autrice******

 **Sono piuttosto divertita dal fatto che tutti i regali ricevuti dai Malandrini - e anche dalle ragazze, è ovvio - siano _effettivamente_ acquistabili su un sito internet specializzato nel settore dei regali (di Natale, San Valentino, Compleanni, ecc.).**

 **L'unico che si differenzia è la stella. Per quella devo l'idea ai miei genitori, che hanno deciso che sarebbe stato un bellissimo regalo per festeggiare i loro 25 anni di matrimonio ^^.**


	44. Chapter 44

Sirius emise un forte grugnito, girandosi dall'altra parte e dando le spalle ai due amici - seduti sul sedile davanti a lui.

Remus si coprì le orecchie, fissando esasperato James.

«Come fa a russare così?» sbottò.

James lanciò un'occhiata scioccata all'Animagus addormentato.

«Beh, non è poi tanto forte... Voglio dire, esistono persone che riescono a russare in modo decisamente più tremendo, e...».

Sirius scelse proprio quel momento per emettere un suono a metà tra un grugnito e un ringhio, che li fece sobbalzare entrambi.

«Dicevi?» mormorò Remus, scoccando un'occhiata critica al ragazzo seduto al suo fianco.

James non seppe cosa rispondere.

Erano di nuovo sul treno che li avrebbe riportati ad Hogwarts dopo le vacanze invernali.

Erano state le più divertenti che i Malandrini riuscissero a ricordare: gli scherzi agli abitanti da parte di Sirius e James, le ramanzine di Remus, i disperati tentativi delle ragazze di tenerli tranquilli...

«Prima o smetterà» disse James, cercando di convincere soprattutto se stesso.

Il licantropo guardò sconfortato Sirius.

«Io ne dubito, Jamie...».

Un nuovo grugnito fece sobbalzare James, che dovette resistere all'impulso di chiudere a forza il naso dell'amico nel tentativo di fermare quel rumore - che a suo parere poteva solo essere definito come _infernale._

«Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione» borbottò serio.

«Di che tipo?» s'informò Remus, le mani ancora sulle orecchie.

James lanciò un'occhiata rapida al finestrino dello scompartimento.

«Appendiamolo fuori» propose.

Remus imitò l'amico, fissando interessato il finestrino.

«Non è una cattiva idea, sai?» ammise.

Guardò James, valutando rapidamente la sua forza fisica.

«Io apro il finestrino e tu lo appendi fuori?» suggerì.

James annuì convinto.

«Andata».

Qualche istante dopo, James si stava issando l'amico - ancora intento a russare - sulla spalla.

«Merlino, ma quanto accidenti mangia?» sbuffò nello sforzo di alzare l'Animagus fino al finestrino che Remus aveva aperto.

« _CHE STATE FACENDO VOI DUE?!_ ».

I due ragazzi sobbalzarono alla voce della signora del carrello, e James lasciò cadere l'amico - che atterrò sul pavimento con un poderoso _stunk!_

«Chi, noi? Niente, perché?» domandò innocente, spostando con aria disinvolta il ragazzo steso a terra sotto al seggiolino.

«Allora che… Ah, lasciamo perdere» borbottò la donna, proseguendo per il corridoio.

Remus si affrettò a chiudere la porta dello scompartimento e a tirare giù le tendine, mentre James sollevava Sirius da terra e lo rimetteva nuovamente sul sedile davanti a lui.

«Non è possibile!» esclamò.

«Cosa?» chiese Remus voltandosi.

«Dorme ancora!»

I due si scambiarono un'occhiata, ed incapaci di resistere oltre scoppiarono a ridere.

«Si può sapere che cos'è tutto questo baccano?!» sbottò Sirius scocciato, alzando appena la testa e guardando gli amici intenti a ridere senza sosta sul sedile davanti a lui.

«Sappiate che qui c'è gente che cerca di dormire!» continuò assonnato, riuscendo soltanto a farli ridere ancora più forte.

Sirius si mise seduto, passandosi una mano fra i capelli scuri.

«E questo bernoccolo da dove arriva?» borbotto confuso, tastandosi con cautela un grosso - e doloroso - bozzo sulla nuca.

Remus e James, le lacrime agli occhi, ulularono dal ridere.

Sirius li fissò accigliato.

«Voi due dovete farvi vedere, credetemi. Non ci state con la testa».

[*]

Lily rise ancora.

«E non si è accorto di nulla?» chiese.

«Assolutamente. Sul serio, Lily, avresti dovuto esserci!» esclamò James, ancora ridendo.

Remus annuì divertito.

«Quando ce ne siamo andati era ancora lì seduto, a cercare di capire cosa fosse successo per farci ridere tanto, e il perché avesse improvvisamente un grosso mal di testa».

I tre ragazzi superarono in fila indiana una delle porte che dividevano le diverse carrozze, proseguendo poi nella loro ispezione.

«Come mai ti sei unito a noi, comunque? Di solito preferisci _delegare_ ai Prefetti il compito di controllare gli altri studenti» ghignò Remus, rivolgendosi a James.

James fece spallucce.

«Se fossi rimasto ancora per un altro minuto insieme a Sirius sarei scoppiato e gli avrei detto ogni cosa».

Lily scosse il capo con un sorrisetto divertito.

«Mi domando ancora come abbia fatto a non accorgersi di nulla...».

«Ehi, ragazzi!».

Il terzetto tornò sui propri passi, guardando all'interno dello scompartimento che avevano appena superato.

Fleamont, Euphemia e Lyall sorrisero loro da uno dei sedili.

«Ehilà, Fleamont» disse Lily allegramente, rivolgendo poi un educato cenno di saluto alle persone sedute di fronte ai coniugi Potter e al padre di Remus - imitata subito dopo anche dai due ragazzi alle sue spalle.

Non tutti i funzionari del Ministero avevano infatti lasciato Hogwarts, durante le vacanze natalizie.

La maggior parte aveva preferito trascorrerle negli alloggi che il Ministero aveva fornito loro ad Hogsmeade.

Lyall studiò attentamente il trio.

«Sembrate allegri» notò.

«Sirius si è dimostrato un ottimo compagno di viaggio ancora una volta» replicò Remus tranquillo, raccontando poi quanto avvenuto qualche carrozza più avanti.

Alla fine Euphemia, seduta vicino al finestrino, fu l'unica a non ridere.

Sembrava assorta in chissà quali cupi pensieri.

«Tutto bene, mamma?» chiese James, fissandola preoccupato.

La donna sorrise obliqua.

«Certo, tesoro. Solo una brutta sensazione... Sarò più tranquilla una volta arriva al castello con Alastor e gli altri» mormorò.

La strega seduta di fronte a lei - Keyra Folks, ricordò Lily - le batté gentile una mano sul ginocchio.

«Sono certa che non ci sia nulla di cui preoccuparsi, Euphemia» la rassicurò.

«E' solo questo tempaccio che rende ogni cosa peggiore. Fa venire in mente brutti pensieri» aggiunse il mago dall'aria burbera accanto a lei, accennando ai grossi nuvoloni neri che accompagnavano il treno sin da Londra.

Lyall annuì convinto.

«Brian ha ragione. Vedrai che non appena tornerà il sole le brutte sensazioni svaniranno».

Euphemia sorrise, un po' più rincuorata.

James lanciò un'occhiata al proprio orologio.

«Che dite, torniamo nel nostro scompartimento? Temo altrimenti che Felpato potrebbe inviare una squadra di ricerca...».

«Direi di sì. A più tardi, allora» annuì Lily, salutando gli adulti.

«A più tardi».

[*]

«Sapete? Sono convinto che mia madre abbia ragione ad essere preoccupata. Questi non sono tempi semplici per nessuno, figuriamoci per gli Auror!» disse James chiudendosi la porta della carrozza alle spalle.

Remus annuì lentamente, studiando il paesaggio fuori per un istante.

«Non li invidio affatto. Immagino che preferirebbero mille volte trovarsi ben lontani da questa maledetta guerra, anche solo per un giorno o due... Chi potrebbe biasimarli? Io lo vorrei, e non ho nemmeno iniziato a combatterla sul serio!».

Anche Lily annuì, pensierosa.

«D'altra parte con che coraggio si può decidere di voltare le spalle ai propri compagni, lasciandoli soli a combattere? Voglio dire... Penso che scegliere di fare una cosa del genere denoti una grandissima mancanza di responsabilità» mormorò piano.

James scrollò le spalle.

«Resta tutto da vedere, mia cara. Non è detto che una persona lasci _volontariamente_ i propri compagni. Pensa a qualcuno che sia costretto a farlo, magari per proteggere coloro che ama. In quel caso non si tratterebbe di codardia, penso...».

L'Animagus infilò le mani nelle tasche.

«Aspettate, ho dimenticato di dare una cosa a mio padre» esclamò.

Remus e Lily si fermarono in mezzo al corridoio, cercando di rimanere in piedi nonostante i sobbalzi del treno.

Un tuono rombò sopra di loro.

James fece dietro - front e si avvicinò nuovamente alla porta del vagone.

Accadde in un attimo.

Vi fu un'improvvisa esplosione al di là della porta, talmente potente da scaraventare a terra i ragazzi presenti nel corridoio e da sbalzare il treno in avanti.

Immediatamente il panico iniziò ad espandersi come un'inquietante macchia d'olio, e l'aria si riempì di urla e strilli - che andarono a mischiarsi al rumore di finestrini che andavano in frantumi e di lamiere che si accartocciavano, quasi che il treno fosse stato fatto di banalissima carta anziché di solido ferro.

Decine di ragazzi si catapultarono fuori dai loro scompartimenti, chiedendo a gran voce cosa stesse succedendo, e si accalcarono verso le carrozze più vicine a quella da cui era giunta l'esplosione.

Voci cariche di ansia e preoccupazione riempirono il treno, rendendo impossibile persino pensare.

«Che è successo?»

«Cosa è stato?»

«Veniva da qui!»

«Ho paura!».

Remus Lupin si mise faticosamente in piedi, tenendosi la testa divenuta improvvisamente leggera e cercando di liberare la vista dal sottile strano di nebbia che sembrava averla invasa.

La gamba destra gli doleva da impazzire, e il suo olfatto registrò immediatamente l'inconfondibile odore di sangue umano fresco.

Scosse la testa nel tentativo di capire cosa fosse accaduto.

Il lupo si mosse irrequieto, avvertendo sempre con maggiore chiarezza l'aura di morte e dolore che lo circondava.

Lentamente i ricordi si ricomposero nella mente di Remus: James, Lily, l'esplosione...

Si guardò intorno, registrando a malapena l'assenza di vetri intatti e i gemiti degli studenti feriti.

L'unica cosa che vedeva era il sangue.

C'era sangue ovunque: sul pavimento, sulle pareti, sui corpi stesi a terra...

Si avvicinò al ragazzo più vicino, senza nemmeno sapere chi fosse o a quale Casa appartenesse.

Non era importante.

«Bisogna... Bisogna mandare immediatamente un messaggio a Hogwarts. Siamo stati attaccati… Abbiamo bisogno di aiuto!» mormorò, sorpreso di udire la rochezza della propria voce.

Il ragazzo annuì debolmente ed eseguì quanto gli era stato detto.

Alcuni degli studenti all'interno degli scompartimenti - evidentemente decisi a non lasciarsi mettere fuori gioco dalla shock - tentavano di mantenere la calma tra i propri compagni, molti dei quali giacevano accanto ai corpi di amici e familiari.

Il licantropo tornò a guardarsi intorno, sperando di ricacciare indietro una nausea sempre più pressante, e i suoi occhi si posarono su James, steso su un fianco poco lontano dalla porta del vagone.

Sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene, e dimenticandosi completamente del dolore alla gamba si affrettò a raggiungerlo.

Lily - un rivolo di sangue che le scendeva dalla tempia - era seduta a terra accanto a lui, scuotendolo spaventata.

Il Grifondoro - i cui occhiali erano finiti chissà dove - aveva il viso coperto di sangue e schegge di vetro, mentre il braccio destro - probabilmente a seguito dell'essere stato sbalzato violentemente all'indietro - formava un angolo innaturale.

Vedendo le sue condizioni, Remus si ritrasse all'istante, e Lily sollevò su di lui gli occhi carichi di lacrime e di una muta sorpresa.

Il licantropo scosse il capo con aria disperata.

Lanciò una breve occhiata ai molti studenti presenti in tutto il vagone, tornando poi a fissare Lily e a scuotere la testa.

La ragazza aprì la bocca per domandargliene il motivo, ma le parole le morirono in gola.

Alternò lo sguardo dalle ferite aperte sul volto del proprio ragazzo a quelle che facevano bella mostra di sé sulle mani e sulla gamba di Remus, e capì all'istante.

 _Non poteva avvicinarsi._

Fissò nuovamente l'amico - che ricambiò lo sguardo con gli occhi lucidi - ed annuì.

«Ho capito, Remus» mormorò, accennando ad un sorriso tremante.

Il ragazzo serrò gli occhi, maledicendo nuovamente la licantropia per impedirgli di soccorrere uno dei propri migliori amici.

«Gli aiuti arriveranno presto, Lily» le disse, la voce ancora incredibilmente roca.

Lily singhiozzò, tornando a concentrarsi su James - ancora incosciente.

Remus serrò la mascella.

«Starà bene. Te lo prometto» disse deciso.

 _Doveva_ essere così!

James non poteva morire in quel modo...

Il licantropo deglutì e serrò gli occhi di nuovo.

Non poteva rimanere lì.

Doveva uscire.

Scosse il capo, percependo il lupo ringhiare e premere per uscire.

Tutto quel sangue era quasi un invito a nozze...

Un muto incitamento ad andare a caccia.

«Tu... Tu rimani con lui, Lily» mormorò, staccandosi dalla parete e avvicinandosi alla porta - ormai divelta - del vagone.

Lily lo osservò scioccata.

«Dove vai?!»

«Devo vedere che è successo. Inoltre...».

Esitò, guardando rapidamente gli studenti per assicurarsi che nessuno facesse caso a loro.

«Inoltre _devo uscire_. C'è troppo sangue umano, Lily. Non... Non posso restare ancora a lungo. Non qui dentro» sussurrò, pregando affinché lei capisse, poi si voltò ed uscì dal vagone.

Atterrando malamente sui binari, Remus fu lieto che avesse iniziato a piovere.

L'odore dell'acqua smorzava infatti quello del sangue, rendendo la sua mente più lucida e la sua vista più chiara.

Alzò gli occhi sulla parte finale del treno, rimasta diversi metri più indietro.

Era chiaro che l'esplosione era avvenuta proprio nel vagone che lui, James e Lily avevano lasciato solamente pochi minuti prima.

Il licantropo si avvicinò lentamente, in parte perché la gamba non gli permetteva di fare altro, e in parte perché in cuor suo sapeva già ciò che avrebbe trovato.

Entrò in ciò che restava del vagone - capovolto sui binari - e vide i suoi timori trovare conferma.

Un urlo risuonò alle sue spalle, e voltandosi Remus scoprì che Lily lo aveva seguito.

La ragazza singhiozzò, nascondendo il viso tra le mani.

« _LILY! REMUS!_ ».

Tonks, Lidia e Sirius si stavano avvicinando a loro volta.

Sirius sorreggeva James, che aveva ripreso i sensi ma pareva non essere ancora molto stabile sulle proprie gambe.

«Che è successo?» chiese Sirius, mentre Lidia e Tonks accoglievano Lily tra le loro braccia.

James, intanto, tentava inutilmente di farsi strada verso l'interno del vagone - trovandosi però sempre il passaggio bloccato dal corpo di Remus, che si ostinava a non volersi spostare.

«Remus, spostati... _SPOSTATI!_ » urlò il ragazzo alla fine.

Remus scosse il capo caparbio.

«E' inutile, James... Non servirebbe a nulla» mormorò.

James fece coraggiosamente un passo avanti, fronteggiando l'amico.

«Spostati!»

«No!».

James cercò di vedere oltre le spalle del licantropo, ma questi era troppo alto per lui.

« _Ti prego_...» mormorò alla fine, la voce rotta.

Sapeva anche lui quello che avrebbe trovato, ma doveva vederlo con i suoi occhi, o non vi avrebbe mai creduto.

«In nome della nostra amicizia» aggiunse fissandolo negli occhi.

I due rimasero per alcuni secondi a fissarsi l'un l'altro in silenzio, poi Remus si spostò di lato, lasciandosi cadere seduto a terra.

Le urla di James furono le ultime cose che sentì prima di perdere i sensi.

* * *

 ******Note dell'Autrice******

 **Mi spiace di aver reso questo capitolo così traumatico.** **Dico davvero.**

 **Non mi diverto a creare disastri e massacri (okay, forse solo un po' ^^"), anzi cerco di inserirli nelle mie fanfiction solo se è strettamente necessario, come in questo caso.**

 **Mi è dispiaciuto davvero aver dovuto uccidere "anticipatamente" i genitori di James (morti, secondo Pottermore, poco dopo il matrimonio del figlio a causa del vaiolo di drago) e il padre di Remus (dato che, sempre secondo Pottermore e Wikia, è stata Hope a non sopravvivere alla prima guerra, e non Lyall...), ma non avevo proprio idea di chi "sacrificare" - dato che i genitori di Lily erano Babbani e che (siamo onesti) uccidere quelli di Sirius avrebbe portato i Malandrini a festeggiare, piuttosto che a disperarsi... XD**

 **Volevo che si capisse che - nonostante gli scherzi, le battute e il clima di gioia e divertimento che di solito si associano all'idea dei Malandrini ad Hogwarts - al di fuori del castello vi è comunque una guerra in corso. Una guerra spietata; sorda e cieca davanti alla felicità delle persone che sono costrette a viverla.**

 **P.S. Forse avrete notato che in questa fanfiction faccio spesso riferimento alla parte mannara di Remus - mettendola costantemente in contrapposizione con la sua parte umana. Il motivo è semplice: ho notato come molto spesso Remus venga rappresentato come un mago capacissimo (e lo è, innegabilmente) che occasionalmente si trasforma in un lupo mannaro, senza tuttavia risentire minimamente degli enormi aspetti psicologici di una tale maledizione.**

 **Per capirci: in queste rappresentazioni sembra quasi che l'unica cosa che fa di Remus un lupo mannaro sia la sua trasformazione. E non è così che io la vedo. Per me l'essere un licantropo influisce molto di più sul suo io quotidiano - così come abbiamo visto nei libri della Rowling - e sulle sue relazioni con gli altri.**

 **Proprio per sottolineare questa mia convinzione, quindi, in questa fanfiction ho tentato di mostrarlo sempre non solo come il Remus che noi tutti amiamo, ma anche come il Remus che è costantemente in lotta con il suo lupo interiore. Spesso vince, ma a volte è costretto a farsi da parte e lasciare che sia la sua parte mannara a dettare legge (come durante lo scontro con Greyback).**

 **Un altro lato di Remus che ho cercato di mostrare in questa fanfiction è quello "reale": quello che noi nei libri non vediamo mai (tranne forse ne "I Doni della Morte"), ma di cui - grazie ad una frase in particolare di Sirius - conosciamo l'esistenza.**

 **Ne "L'Ordine della Fenice", infatti, Sirius (parlando con Harry della Umbridge) dice:**

 **" _Lo so che è un brutto soggetto, però… dovresti sentire Remus quando parla di lei."_**

 **Il modo in cui viene detta, a mio parere, lascia intendere che Remus non parli _esattamente_ in maniera lusinghiera della Umbridge - e vorrei ben vedere il contrario! **

****Ora... Quando abbiamo visto/letto Remus parlare male di qualcuno? Non c'è nulla di sbagliato, in fondo, ad ammettere la propria avversione nei confronti di qualcuno... Eppure Remus non lo fa mai. Tranne - a quanto sembra - in presenza di Sirius. _Di qualcuno di cui si fida veramente_. ****

**_Questo_ è esattamente il Remus che tento di rappresentare: qualcuno che - circondato da persone di cui si fida veramente, che sa che non lo giudicheranno in maniera sbagliata in base alla sua condizione - possa essere davvero se stesso; e cioè un mago incredibilmente capace con comportamenti, sensazioni e istinti che non gli appartengono completamente. **

**E non un "noioso" intellettuale fissato con la cioccolata, a cui una volta al mese crescono le zanne e spunta il pelo.**


	45. Chapter 45

Mai la Sala Grande era stata più cupa e silenziosa: i tavoli, gli stendardi e ogni più piccola traccia di colore erano svaniti.

L'unico tavolo rimasto era quello dei professori, davanti al quale si allungava una lugubre fila di bare, ognuna coperta dallo stendardo della Casa di appartenenza della persona che vi giaceva o da quello del Ministero della Magia.

Silente le fissò lentamente una ad una, poi scosse la testa e fronteggiò la scuola - riunita davanti a lui.

«Oggi è un triste giorno per Hogwarts. Un giorno di dolore per tutti noi presenti qui e per coloro che vivono nel nostro mondo. Perché oggi… Oggi noi piangiamo per le vittime di un brutale attacco perpetrato dai sostenitori di Voldemort nei confronti di persone a noi care».

Un brivido corse lungo la sala al nome di Voldemort, ma Silente non interruppe il proprio discorso.

«Cinque funzionari del Ministero della Magia e dieci studenti hanno perso la loro vita mentre tornavano ad Hogwarts. Studenti la cui vita non era che all'inizio, e maghi e streghe adulti che avevano scelto coraggiosamente di mettere le loro straordinarie abilità al servizio del bene, proteggendo il nostro mondo e le persone a loro care dalla malvagità che ogni giorno tenta di strapparci con la violenza la felicità che tanto duramente combattiamo per ottenere. Quindici persone la cui unica colpa è stata quella di salire sul treno che li avrebbe ricondotti qui. So che molti di voi, in questo momento, non desiderano altro che rimanere soli con il loro dolore e la loro rabbia; magari dimenticando la terribile tragedia avvenuta nelle ultime ore» disse, fissando con i suoi occhi azzurri i posti lasciati vuoti dai familiari delle vittime e dagli stessi feriti.

«Ma nessuno di noi può o _deve_ dimenticare. Farlo significa permettere, in futuro, che simili atrocità vengano nuovamente commesse. Significa mancare di rispetto a coloro che hanno perso la loro vita su quel treno. Per quanto faccia male, per quanto sia doloroso, _bisogna ricordare_. Solo ricordando questa tristezza, questa rabbia e questo dolore possiamo infatti impedire che una tale crudeltà sconvolga ancora una volta le nostre esistenze. Perché chi di noi accetterebbe di provare nuovamente ciò che sta provando ora? Ciò che dobbiamo fare è ricordare, elaborare e _superare_. Non sarà facile, lo riconosco. Molti di noi potrebbero impiegare anni a farlo. Ma è _essenziale_ per continuare a vivere. Lasciate dunque che il dolore vi assalga ora, per poter domani rimettervi in piedi più saggi e più forti. Non confinatelo nei recessi della vostra mente, perchè esso non farà che crescere a dismisura, sfuggendo alla fine al vostro controllo; travolgendovi e trascinandovi inesorabilmente via con sé».

Silente smise di parlare, e la sala ricadde nel silenzio.

[*]

«Non posso ancora credere che siano morti» mormorò Sirius, coprendosi gli occhi con le mani.

Lui, Lidia, Lily e Tonks erano seduti da soli in riva al lago.

Avevano lasciato la Sala Grande non appena Silente aveva smesso di parlare, troppo scossi persino per domandarsi se potessero farlo senza scatenare l'ira dei loro insegnati.

Sirius nascose a stento un singhiozzo.

Per lui Fleamont ed Euphemia non erano solamente gli amorevoli genitori del suo migliore amico: erano _i suoi_ genitori.

Lo erano stati sin dalla prima volta che li aveva incontrati tanti anni prima; e ancor più da quando lui era apparso davanti alla loro porta dopo essere scappato dalla propria famiglia.

Non gli avevano fatto domande, accogliendolo in casa loro e adottandolo praticamente come un secondo figlio.

E Lyall...

Sirius aveva sempre ammirato il padre di Remus: un mago che non solo aveva saputo vedere aldilà delle differenze del figlio, crescendolo ed amandolo ogni giorno; ma anche che non aveva avuto paura di proteggerlo e difenderlo dal giudizio della comunità magica e da un mostro come Fenrir Greyback.

Un mago che - già una volta punito per aver giudicato chi aveva di fronte - al loro primo incontro l'aveva stretto in un abbraccio paterno, infischiandosene delle sue origini, e l'aveva ringraziato di cuore per essere diventato amico del suo unico figlio.

Sirius non l'aveva mai detto a nessuno, ma all'inizio era stato invidioso di James e Remus, perché loro avevano qualcosa che lui non aveva e non avrebbe mai avuto: un padre e una madre che li amavano con tutto il cuore.

Ma la sua invidia non era durata a lungo.

Giusto il tempo di capire che per i Potter e i Lupin lui era esattamente come James e Remus: un figlio - o perlomeno parte della loro famiglia.

«Non riesco a togliermi dalla mente lo sguardo di James e Remus» sospirò Lily, reprimendo a sua volta un singhiozzo.

Sirius si portò una mano al petto, colpito da un'improvvisa fitta - quasi che una lama l'avesse pugnalato.

«Sono loro, vero? È il vostro legame che ti fa stare così male» mormorò Tonks.

Il ragazzo annuì in silenzio, la mano ancora stretta al cuore.

«Sono insieme?» chiese Lidia, soffiandosi il naso.

Lily scosse il capo.

«No. James è andato immediatamente al rifugio, dopo essere uscito dall'infermeria. Remus invece è sceso nell'aula che Lumacorno usa per le sue feste. Ha detto qualcosa a proposito di aver bisogno di qualcosa che l'aiutasse a distrarsi» mormorò.

Lidia si alzò in piedi.

«Penso che non faccia loro bene stare da soli. Io e Tonks andremo da Remus. Sir, tu e Lily andate da James. Vi raggiungeremo lì».

Gli altri annuirono, alzandosi a loro volta.

[*]

Appena imboccato l'ultimo corridoio, Lidia e Tonks rimasero incantate da una struggente melodia che sembrava provenire proprio dalla vasta aula che il professor Lumacorno utilizzava per i suoi esclusivi ricevimenti.

Tonks guardò confusa Lidia, che si posò un dito sulle labbra, facendole poi cenno di seguirla.

Affacciandosi sulla porta dell'aula, le due ragazze osservarono in silenzio Remus suonare la misteriosa musica su un vecchio pianoforte in un angolo.

Tonks trattenne a stento un'esclamazione di sorpresa.

«Non sapevo suonasse» sussurrò impercettibilmente.

Lidia annuì piano.

«Quando anni fa Sirius lo scoprì, Remus gli rivelò che fu sua madre a insegnargli, subito dopo il morso. Remus gli assicurò che per quanto potesse sembrare una cosa sciocca ed inutile da fare contro la licantropia, in realtà si rivelò essere un prezioso ed infallibile metodo per controllare i suoi istinti».

Vide l'espressione confusa della giovane al suo fianco.

«Suonare richiede molta concentrazione, Tonks. Devi imparare a _sentire_ la musica, per poterla poi riprodurre al meglio. Non basta posare le dita sui tasti e aspettare: _devi essere tu a creare la magia_. Certo, devi dare libero sfogo alle tue emozioni, ma devi farlo seguendo precise regole, affinché il risultato non sia un semplice rumore, bensì una melodia che riesca a trasmettere ciò che senti in quel momento».

Tonks sgranò leggermente gli occhi, capendo ciò che la ragazza voleva dire.

«Gli insegnò a sfogare la rabbia e la frustrazione del lupo sui tasti di un pianoforte» mormorò.

Lidia annuì di nuovo.

«Quasi tredici anni dopo questo è il risultato».

Tonks fissò Remus, ancora profondamente intento a suonare - apparentemente ignaro della loro presenza.

«E' _magico_ » sussurrò.

E lo era davvero.

Hope Lupin, una Babbana, era riuscita a compiere una magia che nessun mago - nemmeno il più potente - sarebbe mai stato in grado di replicare: _aveva trasformato la maledizione dell'unico figlio in musica_.

«Perché non è con James?» chiese la Metamorfomagus, lasciandosi cullare dalla struggente melodia che riempiva l'aria.

Lidia scrollò le spalle.

«Hanno due caratteri molto differenti. James dà sfogo al proprio dolore urlando, disperandosi... Magari distruggendo ogni cosa che lo circonda. Remus al contrario preferisce chiudersi in se stesso, celando il proprio dolore dietro ad una maschera serena anche se triste. Ha scelto molto tempo fa di essere colui che consola, anziché colui che dev'essere consolato».

Lidia esitò, lasciandosi poi sfuggire un sospiro.

«Onestamente non sono sicura di quale dei due sia il modo migliore di affrontare situazioni simili...» mormorò.

Le due rimasero in silenzio per un po', ascoltando la musica piena d'angoscia e dolore che fuoriusciva dal pianoforte.

Alla fine Tonks raddrizzò le spalle con aria decisa.

«Io entro. Và pure da Sirius e gli altri. Saremo subito da voi» disse.

La Corvonero annuì, posandole delicatamente una mano sulla spalla.

«Cerca di aiutarlo, Tonks. Non è salutare tenersi tutto dentro...» le sussurrò, prima di allontanarsi.

Tonks si fece coraggio, poi entrò nell'aula.

Remus alzò brevemente gli occhi su di lei, per poi tornare a concentrarli sui tasti.

«Mi chiedevo quando sareste entrate...» mormorò, continuando a suonare.

Tonks lo osservò in silenzio per qualche istante.

Sul suo volto - pallido come dopo la luna piena - vi era un piccolo sorriso.

Ma non uno di quelli caldi e rassicuranti che il ragazzo rivolgeva sempre a chiunque.

Era un sorriso triste e stanco; quasi che qualcuno avesse fallito nel colpirlo con un Incantesimo Rallegrante.

«Ci sono solo io. Lidia ci ha preceduti al rifugio» mormorò.

Remus annuì lentamente.

«Tu vai comunque benissimo...» sussurrò, smettendo di suonare.

La musica cessò di colpo, lasciando Tonks con un vago senso di vuoto all'altezza dello stomaco.

«E' stato Sirius a dirti dov'ero?» chiese, facendole posto accanto a sé.

Tonks scosse il capo.

«Lily, in realtà. Spero non ti dispiaccia. Posso sempre andarmene, se vuoi restare solo» si affrettò ad aggiungere.

Il licantropo la guardò di sottecchi per un breve istante.

«Lo faresti davvero?» chiese piano.

La ragazza si morse il labbro, e scosse nuovamente il capo.

«No...» pigolò.

Questa volta un vero sorriso illuminò il viso di Remus, ma durò appena un battito di ciglia.

«Grazie» mormorò, senza alzare gli occhi dalle proprie mani.

Tonks prese la più vicina, sfiorandone delicatamente le nocche con le labbra.

«Sei davvero molto bravo» gli disse sincera, posando la testa sulla sua spalla.

Le guance del ragazzo si colorarono un po' di rosso, ma lui non replicò.

«James sta molto male, vero? Lo posso sentire» ammise dopo un po'.

Tonks chiuse brevemente gli occhi, sospirando.

«Starete meglio. _Tutti e due_ » precisò.

Anche Remus sospirò.

«James ha perso entrambi i genitori in una sola volta, Dora. Merita ben più attenzioni di...»

«Finisci la frase, Remus Lupin, e sarai costretto a tornare da Madama Chips per farti sistemare anche l'altra gamba» lo interruppe lei, fissandolo minacciosa.

Il ragazzo sostenne a lungo il suo sguardo, ma alla fine fu costretto a cedere.

«Devo assicurarmi che stia bene, Dora. A differenza di Sirius o di me, James non è abituato a provare un dolore come quello di perdere qualcuno che ama. Lo capisci, vero?» sospirò.

Tonks annuì.

«Certo che lo capisco, cosa credi? Dico solo che non puoi pensare a tutti meno che a te stesso. Non ti fa bene tenere tutto dentro, l'ha detto anche Silente. Và pure da James: consolalo, per quanto è in tuo potere. Ma promettimi che poi non ti rinchiuderai in te stesso; che affronterai la tua perdita adeguatamente» disse prendendogli il volto tra le mani.

Di nuovo Remus la fissò, scostandole una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi scuri.

«Te lo prometto».

[*]

Sirius fissò James - sdraiato sul suo letto al rifugio con il viso nascosto nel cuscino - senza riuscire a dire nulla.

E in fondo, che avrebbe potuto dire?

Cosa si diceva in questi casi?

" _Mi dispiace per la tua perdita, vedrai che poi andrà meglio_ "?

L'Animagus sospirò, passandosi una mano sugli occhi chiari e allontanandosi un po' dal camino acceso.

«Jamie... Avanti, l'ha detto anche Silente: bisogna accettare ciò che è successo, e superare il...».

James voltò rabbioso la testa verso di lui, gli occhi nocciola arrossati dal pianto.

«Vuoi dirmi come accidenti si può "accettare e superare" una cosa del genere, Sirius?! I miei genitori... Mia madre, mio padre...» farfugliò, e in uno scatto d'ira scagliò la bottiglia di Whisky Incendiario che stava sul comodino dritto nel camino, scatenando una violenta fiammata.

«... _Andati_. Saltati in aria esattamente come quella dannata bottiglia! E io lì, senza poter fare nulla, a meno di un paio di metri da loro! Avrei potuto convincerli a rimanere nel nostro scompartimento! A passare il viaggio di ritorno insieme a noi! _E invece che ho fatto?!_ Li ho lasciati andare a sedersi non solo in un altro scompartimento, ma addirittura in un'altra carrozza! Potevano essere vivi! Potevano...».

Lily sospirò.

«James, continuare a dire "se" non cambierà nulla, purtroppo. Non fai altro che soffrire ancora di più. Te ne prego, smettila!».

Il Grifondoro scosse il capo con decisione, reprimendo un singhiozzo e tornando a nascondere il viso nel suo cuscino.

Si rese conto che qualcuno era entrato solo quando il materasso si abbassò, e una mano fasciata si posò sulla sua spalla.

Remus.

«Devi reagire, James» mormorò il licantropo.

James scosse di nuovo il capo con maggiore ostinazione.

«Non posso farlo, Remus. Non ce la faccio» singhiozzò.

Non gli importava di star dando uno spettacolo pietoso ai presenti nella stanza; di apparire come un bambino capriccioso, anziché come un mago adulto.

I suoi genitori non c'erano più: poteva comportarsi come accidenti gli pareva.

Remus scosse il capo, sospirando a sua volta.

«Sì che puoi, James. Puoi e _devi._ Per Fleamont ed Euphemia. Perchè non avrebbero mai voluto vederti ridotto in questo stato a causa loro. Ne sarebbero stati devastati» disse, stringendo la spalla all'amico.

Di nuovo, James si mise seduto con un'espressione carica d'ira - stavolta rivolta a Remus.

« _Che ne vuoi sapere tu di cosa volessero loro?!_ » sputò furioso, liberando bruscamente la spalla dalla stretta dell'amico.

«Tu non sai _niente!_ Li vedevi al massimo un paio di volte l'anno! Come anche solo puoi _osare_ pensare di conoscerli?» continuò.

Sirius fece per parlare, ma Remus gli rivolse un cenno rassicurante, tornando poi a concentrarsi su James.

«E' vero, non li conoscevo come te o Sirius. Ed è vero che li vedevo solo un paio di volte all'anno. Ma non è detto che per conoscere qualcuno bisogna per forza passare ogni giorno con lui. Ci sono cose che le persone fanno, in presenza di estranei, che in compagnia di persone a loro vicine non oserebbero mai compiere» replicò pacato.

James si alzò in piedi, facendo il giro del letto e fermandosi davanti a Remus.

«Cosa vorresti dire? Che solo tu sei in grado di capire le persone? Che gli altri sono troppo ottusi?» ringhiò.

Il licantropo scosse il capo.

«Non ho mai detto questo, James. E non lo direi mai. Voglio solo dire che pur non vedendoli spesso, non mi è difficile capire ciò che avrebbero, _o non avrebbero_ , voluto per te. E di sicuro il come stai affrontando la cosa rientra tra le cose che entrambi avrebbero disapprovato».

James impallidì.

«Io... Tu... Come ti permetti di giudicare il mio comportamento?! Proprio tu che hai abbandonato la tua famiglia per _due anni! I MIEI GENITORI SONO MORTI, REMUS!_ Forse per te è facile accettare l'idea che tuo padre non c'è più, dato che eri già stato tanto codardo da aver voltato le spalle a lui e tua madre, ma le persone normali...».

Sirius scattò in avanti nell'esatto momento in cui Remus si alzò in piedi, afferrando James per il bavero della camicia.

«Ascoltami bene, James Potter, perchè non mi ripeterò nuovamente» sibilò il licantropo, fissando l'amico con gli occhi che mandavano scintille.

«Lo capisco, okay? I tuoi genitori erano persone splendide, premurose, gentili che ti hanno adorato sin dalla prima volta che hanno posato gli occhi su di te, e che tu a tua volta amavi incondizionatamente. Te li sei visti strappare via entrambi nello stesso momento, e questo è stato oltremodo brutale. Ma non devi dimenticare una cosa, James: _su quel maledetto treno c'era anche mio padre_. La prima persona a capire davvero che oltre al lupo c'è pur sempre un essere umano; la prima - e probabilmente l'unica - a non essersi domandato _una sola volta_ se l'avrei attaccato nel sonno; la prima a non camminare sulle uova intorno a me per paura che io potessi reagire con violenza ad una parola sbagliata. La stessa persona che _sono stato costretto_ ad abbandonare, come dici tu, per evitare che un dannatissimo criminale come Fenrir Greyback lo uccidesse per il semplice gusto di ferirmi, e che a mia volta mi sono visto strappare via dalla medesima esplosione che ha ucciso tuo padre e tua madre. Hai ragione, però, le persone _normali_ non "voltano le spalle" a chi amano. Ma d'altronde io _non sono_ una persona normale, vero? Non è forse questo che intendi dire?» ringhiò.

Tutti fissarono ammutoliti la scena.

Non era facile vedere Remus perdere la calma.

Era capitato, certo, ma lui per primo cercava sempre di controllare la propria furia - allontanandosi quando gli era impossibile.

Sirius si fece avanti, liberando con aria cauta la camicia di James dalla stretta di Remus.

«Diamoci tutti quanti una calmata, va bene? Questo non è il momento di litigare tra di voi, accusandovi l'un l'altro di alcunché» aggiunse, fissando James con aria torva.

Era rimasto, in realtà, piuttosto sorpreso dalle parole proferite dall'Animagus.

Remus si avviò verso la porta con passo deciso, ma prima di uscire si voltò nuovamente verso James.

Tremava, e la mano era serrata a tal punto intorno alla maniglia che le nocche gli erano diventate bianche.

«Comportarti come un ragazzino non farà tornare i tuoi genitori, Potter. Non basta versare un fiume di lacrime perchè le cose si risolvano magicamente da sole. Quindi ascolta quello che ti abbiamo detto: accetta la loro morte e inizia a pensare a come vendicarla; a come farla pagare a Voldemort e ai suoi Mangiamorte. E' quello che sto facendo io: trovare il modo di dimostrare a quelli presenti in questa scuola - e felici di quanto accaduto per mano dei loro futuri compagni - che ad ogni azione corrisponde una reazione. Specialmente se tale reazione proviene da un Malandrino con la brutta abitudine di trasformarsi in una creatura oscura ammazzamaghi ogni mese».

Lo guardò sprezzante.

«Oppure rimani chiuso qui a piangere e a lamentarti di quanto il mondo sia stato ingiusto con te. Ma lascia che ti dica una cosa: _il mondo non è giusto._ Ritieniti fortunato di averlo scoperto a diciassette anni, anziché a quattro».

Un istante dopo la porta si chiuse con uno schianto alle sue spalle, e nel rifugio calò un silenzio di tomba.

Profondamente scosso dalle parole e dalle azioni dell'amico, James si asciugò gli occhi con la manica della divisa.

«Ha ragione. Ho frignato abbastanza».

Guardò Sirius e le ragazze.

«Andiamo a far capire a quegli idioti chi comanda davvero qui».


	46. Chapter 46

Nei giorni successivi ad Hogwarts regnarono una calma e un silenzio del tutto innaturali, resi possibili soprattutto dalla decisione di molti genitori di riportare a casa i propri figli, poiché non ritenevano più il castello il luogo migliore dove educarli.

Le lezioni iniziarono a svolgersi nella quiete più assoluta, senza bisogno che i professori richiamassero all'ordine i propri alunni; e persino Gazza - privato di studenti da sgridare per aver tenuto un comportamento scorretto, o da minacciare con qualche antica e cruenta punizione - perse completamente la sua aura inquietante.

Fu solo due settimane dopo l'attacco al treno - quando ormai tutti avevano iniziato ad abituarsi al nuovo clima di tranquillità, e gli studenti tornarono dopo aver adeguatamente disposto delle loro perdite insieme alle proprie famiglie - che il caos di scatenò nuovamente sulla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts.

Iniziò tutto una fredda mattina di fine gennaio, quando il grido di giubilo di un poltergeist finalmente liberato dalla propria prigionia si unì a quello di orrore lanciato da un ragazzo da qualche parte nei sotterranei - cosa che svegliò inesorabilmente l'intero castello.

Per ore tutti si chiesero cosa avesse potuto causare un simile strillo da parte di un Serpeverde, finchè una voce iniziò a circolare tra i corridoi: a quanto pareva qualcuno, durante la notte, era riuscito in qualche modo a riempire il letto e il cuscino di Wilkes di guizzanti anguille vive.

Ma ben presto Wilkes non fu più la sola vittima di assurdi - ed inquietanti - scherzi mirati senza ombra di dubbio a distruggere la salute mentale della persona che li avesse subiti.

Ogni giorno, infatti, l'infermiera della scuola sembrava irrimediabilmente destinata a doversi prendere cura di ragazzi e ragazze isterici, che mormoravano di sangue di pollo e di esplosioni maleodoranti.

Nessuno della Casa di Serpeverde sembrava essere al sicuro.

[*]

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black e James Potter erano uno affianco all'altro davanti alla lucida scrivania nell'ufficio del preside.

Vi erano stati chiamati dopo che era parso evidente a tutti che i misteriosi attacchi non si sarebbero fermati.

Silente sospirò, congiungendo le dita e fissando i tre ragazzi da sopra gli occhialetti a mezzaluna.

Stavolta erano davvero nei guai...

«Sapete perchè siete qui?» chiese pacato.

«No» risposero i tre ragazzi all'unisono.

Silente sospirò di nuovo, estraendo dal cassetto della scrivania un lungo foglio di pergamena.

Li fissò uno ad uno, iniziando poi a leggere.

«Il letto e il cuscino del signor Wilkes sono stati riempiti di anguille vive; la doccia utilizzata dai signori Mulciber, Rosier, Avery, Piton e Pyrites è stata stregata in modo da ricoprirli di sangue di pollo; il baule del signor Rookwood è stato fatto esplodere dopo essere stato riempito con un totale di settecentocinquanta caccabombe; quello del signor Dolohov è stato fatto saltare in aria tramite l'utilizzo di diciassette fuochi d'artificio Filibuster; il contenuto degli shampoo dei fratelli Carrow è stato sostituito con del solvente per pavimenti... Devo continuare, ragazzi?» chiese l'anziano preside.

Ma nessuno dei tre ragazzi rispose o si scompose.

«Ancora non capisco il motivo per cui siamo stati convocati, signore» disse James alla fine.

Silente rimise la pergamena nel cassetto della propria scrivania, congiungendo nuovamente le dita.

«Siete stati convocati qui, signor Potter, perchè molte persone - incluso me - hanno notato come sia _un'incredibile coincidenza_ che simili _attacchi_ abbiano avuto inizio nell'esatto momento in cui voi tre siete tornati a dividere il dormitorio, dopo aver trascorso qualche giorno lontano dalla scuola in seguito a quanto accaduto all'inizio di questo mese. Prima di quel momento, infatti, qui al castello non si era verificato il benché minimo incidente...».

«Molte persone hanno perduto qualcuno su quel treno, signore» disse Remus tranquillo, anticipando l'accusa del mago.

Silente annuì lentamente.

«E' vero. Ma non molte potrebbero compiere simili gesti».

Sirius emise un verso sprezzante.

«Il fatto che una persona _potrebbe_ compierli non significa che li abbia _effettivamente_ compiuti, signore» disse.

Silente lo squadrò da sopra gli occhiali.

«Credetemi quando vi dico che io per primo ero pronto a chiudere un occhio su qualsiasi azione sconsiderata gli studenti avessero deciso di compiere per sfogare la frustrazione. Ma qui non si tratta di innocui scherzi, ragazzi. Tutto questo è ben al di sopra di una simile catalogazione... I genitori sono furenti, e chiedono a gran voce che venga fatto qualcosa affinché questi attacchi cessino e il responsabile venga adeguatamente punito» spiegò con voce pacata.

James, Sirius e Remus annuirono a loro volta, segnalando di aver capito perfettamente.

«Io e i miei amici siamo più che disposti ad offrirle il nostro aiuto per l'individuazione a la cattura del responsabile, signore. Sempre che, ovviamente, lei già non abbia dei sospetti sulla sua identità. _Sospetti sostenuti da prove_ » precisò James.

Un bussare insistente alla porta impedì a Silente di rispondere.

«Avanti».

Orion e Walburga Black entrarono nell'ufficio con foga, precedendo di qualche passo i signori Lestrange.

Nessuno dei quattro fu troppo felice di trovare i tre ragazzi nella stanza.

« _TU!?_ » strillò Walburga, indicando il primogenito con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.

«Oh, no... Adesso ricomincia» borbottò Sirius in un tono perfettamente udibile, alzando gli occhi al cielo e scatenando un sorrisetto divertito negli amici vicini a lui.

«Che ci fate _voi_ qui?» ringhiò Orion, osservandoli tutti a tre a turno con la medesima espressione della moglie.

«Non so se ha mai avuto modo di notarlo, _signor_ Black, ma noi qui ci studiamo» rispose Remus serafico.

Gli occhi del padre di Sirius si strinsero impercettibilmente mentre fissava il ragazzo con disgusto.

«Chi ti ha dato il permesso di rivolgermi la parola, _abominio?_ ».

«Scoprirà che non ho bisogno del permesso di nessuno per fare ciò che desidero» controbatté Remus, senza nemmeno scomporsi.

Sirius soffocò una risata.

«Ah, sarà _idilliaco_ averti in famiglia...» mormorò affettuosamente.

I quattro adulti li fissarono alternativamente, senza parole.

«Che vorrebbe dire?» sibilò Walburga in tono brusco, le narici dilatate.

James circondò le spalle del licantropo con un sorrisetto strafottente.

«Ma come, non lo sapete? Il nostro caro Lunastorta è fidanzato da ormai... Quanti sono, Rem?» chiese, fingendosi pensieroso.

«Quasi tre mesi. _Ufficialmente_ » precisò Remus sorridendo a sua volta, senza mai lasciare gli occhi della strega.

James sgranò gli occhi con finta sorpresa.

« _Di già?!_ Certo che il tempo vola, quando uno si diverte! Ad ogni modo, come stavo dicendo... Il caro Lunastorta è fidanzato da quasi tre mesi con la dolce Ninfadora. La vostra pronipote preferita. O mi sbaglio, Sir?» domandò, sempre con finta aria pensierosa.

«Non sbagli affatto, Ramoso» ghignò Sirius.

«Quindi, come vedete, è solo questione di tempo prima che la famiglia Black accolga tra le sue file anche l'ultimo dei Malandrini. Dovete esserne fieri, sapete? Siamo molto richiesti» disse James allegro, ammiccando con aria sfacciata a Walburga.

Tutti e quattro i maghi li fissarono lividi in volto, ma nessuno come Orion.

Quest'ultimo stava letteralmente tremando di rabbia, gli occhi che non avevano abbandonato per un solo istante quelli di Remus.

« _Come osi_ insudiciare il nome e il purissimo sangue della mia nobile famiglia, piccolo sudicio ibr…».

«Che posso fare per voi, signori?» chiese Silente ad alta voce, pensando bene che fosse giunto il momento di interrompere quel delizioso scambio di opinioni.

Il padre di Rodolphus e Rabastan Lestrange, rimasto muto per tutto il tempo, si fece avanti scioccato.

« _Che può fare?!_ Punire chi ha aggredito i nostri figli!» esclamò rabbioso.

Silente annuì comprensivo.

«Lo farei più che volentieri, se solo ne conoscessi l'identità».

La strega dietro a Walburga emise un suono a metà tra uno sbuffo e un risolino.

«Come se non lo sapesse, Silente! Non ci vuole certo un genio per capire che i responsabili non possono essere altri che questi tre!»

«Purtroppo non posso accusare questi ragazzi senza avere alcuna prova contro di loro» continuò Silente, tranquillo.

Walburga sgranò nuovamente gli occhi.

« _Prova?!_ A che servono prove?! Lei _sa_ sono stati loro!»

«Ti sfido a dimostrarlo» ringhiò Sirius a denti stretti.

Ignorando completamente la presenza di Silente e degli altri due Malandrini, Orion Black fece un minaccioso passo avanti verso il proprio figlio primogenito.

«Credi forse, facendo scherzi idioti alla tua famiglia, umiliandola con il tuo comportamento e le tue _compagnie,_ di poterti dire "pulito"? Beh, mi spiace contraddirti, _piccolo ingrato_ , ma non è così semplice. Puoi averci rinnegato, e noi potremo anche aver fatto lo stesso, ma questo non significa che smetterai mai di essere un Black. Il sangue che ti scorre indegnamente nelle vene è sangue Black. _E' nero esattamene come il mio._ Sei esattamente come tutti noi: godi nel provocare dolore negli altri, sei mosso dai medesimi pregiudizi. L'unica differenza è che tu giustifichi tutto questo con qualche stupida e futile scusa nobile».

Lanciò una breve occhiata a Remus, concentrandosi poi nuovamente sul figlio.

«Dimmi, quanto impiegherai a dubitare della lealtà del tuo amichetto, una volta che la guerra vi raggiungerà? Quanto impiegherai prima di chiederti se sia saggio affidare la tua vita, o quella dei tuoi compagni, ad _uno come lui?_ » sussurrò tagliente.

James e Remus strinsero le impugnature delle bacchette nascoste nelle loro tasche, e Silente tossicchiò.

Sirius fissò il padre con uno sguardo di sfida.

«Credo sia ora che tu e i tuoi compari ve ne andiate. Salutate quel bravo cagnolino fedele che è Regulus e tornatevene pure nel vostro bel maniero. Mi preoccuperò personalmente di chiamarvi quando avrò bisogno di ricordarmi contro che razza di feccia combatto ogni giorno, o quando avrò bisogno di vomitare un pasto particolarmente disgustoso» sibilò.

I secondi parvero dilungarsi all'infinito, mentre la stanza piombava nel silenzio.

Alla fine, però, i quattro maghi si voltarono e uscirono sbattendo la porta dietro di loro senza dire una sola parola.

L'unica traccia della loro presenza ad Hogwarts quel giorno fu l'espressione vuota sul volto di Sirius.

Dopo quella che sembrò un'eternità, Silente si schiarì la voce, rivolgendosi nuovamente ai tre ragazzi.

«Per tornare al nostro discorso...»

«Non si preoccupi, professore» mormorò James, senza staccare gli occhi da Sirius.

«Gli attacchi si concluderanno oggi stesso. Glielo possiamo anche giurare, se vuole».

Remus, al suo fianco, annuì.

Silente li squadrò uno ad uno.

«La vostra parola mi basterà, per questa volta. Ora andate».

I ragazzi uscirono, e Silente sospirò un'ultima volta.

«Hai sentito tutto, Alastor?» domandò.

«Ogni cosa» assicurò Alastor Moody togliendosi il proprio mantello dell'invisibilità e riponendolo con cura in una delle tasche.

Silente lo fissò.

«Pensi avrei dovuto punirli?»

«Penso che se avessi avuto una prova della loro colpevolezza l'avresti fatto senza alcun bisogno di chiedere ad altri» sbottò Moody.

Si sedette pesantemente nella sedia di fronte alla scrivania.

«Ricordi quello che ti dissi il giorno dopo che tu presentasti quei ragazzi all'Ordine?» disse dopo un po'.

Silente sospirò.

«Certo che lo ricordo, Alastor. E credevo che i tuoi dubbi fossero completamente svaniti dopo l'incursione di Greyback qui» replicò.

Moody si mise più comodo, fissando intensamente l'anziano mago davanti a sé.

«Ricorderai allora come ti dissi che, nel caso del signor Lupin, il mantenere la bussola morale ben puntata verso il lato giusto fosse l'unica cosa di cui ci si dovesse preoccupare... Beh, lascia che ti dica che tu e i tuoi insegnanti state facendo davvero un pessimo lavoro, in merito a questo. E non solo con il signor Lupin!» precisò burbero, raddrizzandosi e posando le mani sulla scrivania.

«La bussola morale di quei tre è a tanto così dal puntare nella direzione sbagliata» spiegò, avvicinando il pollice e l'indice della mano fino a quando le due dita rimasero distanti solo di un paio di millimetri l'una dall'altra.

«Tu stesso te ne sei reso conto: quello che hanno fatto, e sai che sono stati loro, ha superato di una buona spanna il confine dell'innocuo scherzo. E a quanto ne so non è nemmeno la prima volta che una cosa del genere succede! Ho sentito di quello _scherzo_ che Black ha fatto al signor Piton...» ringhiò.

Silente lo osservò interessato.

«E in cosa consisterebbe il nostro errore?» s'informò.

Moody alzò le mani in un gesto rassegnato, tornando ad appoggiarsi allo schienale della sedia.

«Il vostro errore è quello di lasciarli fare! Non fraintendermi, Albus, ma ritengo che a volte siate troppo indulgenti con quei ragazzi. Quante volte tu per primo li hai lasciati tornare alle loro attività dopo l'ennesima bravata? Quante volte hai sorriso, piuttosto che dar loro una sonora lavata di capo, magari accompagnata da una giusta punizione?».

Sospirò a sua volta.

«Onestamente mi spiace vedere quei tre sprecare il loro enorme potenziale con vendette e stupidi atti di bullismo, che non fanno altro che condurli sempre più su una strada pericolosa. Quanto ci vorrà prima che decidano di usare le loro abilità per scopi sbagliati? Prima che i detergenti per pavimenti diventino pozioni letali, o l'Incantesimo d'Ostacolo si trasformi in una Cruciatus? E quel che è peggio è che la colpa di questo imminente disastro non è solo loro, ma anche vostra. Perchè, lo ripeto, la maggior parte di voi è troppo indulgente. _Passare sopra ad un tentato omicidio ad opera di uno studente di sedici anni!_ » sbottò rabbiosamente.

«Per fortuna non tutti i tuoi insegnanti sono così! Quante volte, per fare un esempio, Minerva McGrannit ha lasciato che uno studente, persino della propria Casa, facesse confusione o infastidisse un compagno? Immagino molto poche. E hai mai sentito di uno studente che abbia fatto qualcosa di sbagliato quando nelle vicinanze c'era lei?».

Moody guardò distrattamente la propria gamba di legno.

«Ma non è questo il problema. Il problema è che quando quella carrozza è saltata in aria _nessuno_ ha fatto niente. Tutto è stato archiviato come l'ennesima disgrazia; l'ennesimo attacco di Voldemort e dei suoi dannatissimi Mangiamorte. E' naturale che il signor Potter e i suoi amici non lo abbiano accettato. Diavolo, nemmeno _io_ l'ho fatto! Ma qualcuno giù al Ministero mi ha dato retta? _No!_ Mi è stato detto di starmene al mio posto e di seguire gli ordini. Non c'è da stupirsi che qualcuno dotato di carattere come quei tre abbia deciso di _sopperire_ ad una simile mancanza di giustizia! D'altronde avranno pensato: "Se i Mangiamorte non vengono puniti per aver ucciso quindici persone, perchè mai dovremmo essere puniti noi per esserci voluti vendicare?"».

Fissò Silente intensamente.

«Sono bravi ragazzi, Albus. Ma hanno bisogno di imparare la disciplina; a seguire regole precise _e a non infrangerle_. Ora sono spontanei, impulsivi... _Mine vaganti._ Completamente inadatti a seguire gli ordini».

L'Auror vide l'espressione di Silente, e scoppiò in una risata rauca.

«Oh, non fare quella faccia corrucciata. Potrai ingannare gli altri, Silente, ma non me. Non fingere che il tuo intento non sia sempre stato quello, un giorno, di arruolarli come soldati nella guerra contro Voldemort. Il fatto che si siano fatti avanti spontaneamente ti ha solamente facilitato la cosa...».

Silente piegò il capo da un lato.

«Onestamente non ho idea di che cosa tu stia parlando, Alastor» disse pacato.

«No? Allora è solo un caso che gli unici esponenti della famiglia Black che ripudiano le proprie origini facciano parte dell'Ordine della Fenice o ne faranno parte nel giro di pochi anni, mentre il resto hanno scelto di schierarsi al fianco dei Mangiamorte? E' un caso che tra le tue file vi sia un Mezzo gigante e un lupo mannaro, esattamente come tra quelle di Voldemort?».

L'Auror studiò l'amico, interessato.

«Quanto ci vorrà prima che tu decida di sfruttare questa _straordinaria coincidenza_ per spedire Hagrid o Lupin tra i loro simili, nel tentativo di convincerli ad unirsi a noi?» chiese con un ghigno.

Il silenzio dell'anziano preside fu per Moody una risposta più che sufficiente.

«Esattamente come immaginavo» mormorò, alzandosi e dirigendosi alla porta.

Aveva già la mano sulla maniglia quando Silente parlò di nuovo.

«Pensi di essere in grado di addestrarli a dovere?».

Moody si girò verso il mago con un nuovo ghigno.

«Fidati di me, Silente: quando avrò finito con loro saranno _soldati perfetti_ ».


	47. Chapter 47

«Ehy, voi tre!».

James, Sirius e Remus si voltarono verso Alastor Moody, che procedeva spedito verso di loro nonostante la gamba di legno.

«Ci manca solo lui. Come se questa giornata non fosse già abbastanza schifosa...» sbottò Sirius di malumore.

L'incontro con la sua famiglia lo aveva infastidito non poco, e ora non desiderava altro che rinchiudersi nel proprio dormitorio a rimuginare e borbottare frasi cariche di disprezzo nei confronti dei suoi parenti.

«Che è successo? Silente è ancora convinto che i responsabili dell'accaduto siamo noi, e di conseguenza ha deciso di farci pulire tutte le finestre del castello senza magia?» disse poi, una volta che l'Auror li ebbe raggiunti.

Moody ghignò.

«Non sono qui per conto di Silente, bensì per congratularmi della vostra bravura. Suppongo che quegli studenti si siano meritati una piccola _strapazzata_ da parte vostra...» disse.

James alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato.

«Quante volte dobbiamo dirlo? _Non siamo stati noi_ ».

Moody ridacchiò.

«Oh, avanti! Non siete davanti ad uno dei vostri professori o a Silente! Non serve mentire, con me»

«Buona cosa che non lo stiamo facendo, allora» replicò Remus tranquillo.

L'Auror li squadrò uno ad uno.

«Ero anche io in quell'ufficio, e ricordo perfettamente di avervi visto pronti a giurare che gli attacchi si sarebbero interrotti oggi stesso. Forse avete ragione e siete innocenti, ma quello che avete detto mi lascia supporre che sappiate chi sia il vero responsabile...» mormorò.

«Può darsi che sia così, o può darsi che non lo sia» rispose Sirius vago.

I tre ragazzi si avviarono verso un corridoio deserto, sempre seguiti da Moody.

«Beh, Black... Nel caso in cui lo sappiate, mi domando per quale motivo rischiare tanto per coprirlo. _O coprirla_ » aggiunse l'uomo.

James emise un verso frustrato.

«Mi ascolti attentamente: nessuno di noi ha fatto qualcosa a quei ragazzi. Non li abbiamo sfiorati nemmeno con la punta delle bacchette. E così le nostre ragazze. _Siamo puliti_. Abbiamo detto a Silente che non ci sarebbero stati altri attacchi perché ci assicureremo personalmente che sia così. Questo non significa che conosciamo l'identità del colpevole. E' tutto chiaro, ora?» chiese.

Moody non rispose subito, ma quando lo fece sembrò estremamente divertito.

«D'accordo, presumo di aver commesso un errore. Accade anche ai migliori, in fondo... Ma fingiamo per un momento che siate stati _veramente_ voi... Come vi sarebbero venute in mente simili idee? E dove, soprattutto? Immagino, infatti, che un dormitorio non sia il luogo adatto dove pianificare qualcosa ai danni di altri studenti: vi è sempre il rischio di essere intercettati...».

Sirius scrollò le spalle rassegnato.

«Bene, se fossimo stati noi - _e non è così_ \- probabilmente il come non sarebbe stato affatto un problema».

James annuì.

«Infatti. Abbiamo continuamente idee per scherzi e giochetti da fare ai nostri compagni. Certo, la maggior parte vengono scartate quasi all'istante, tuttavia...» brontolò.

«E riguardo al _dove?_ » s'informò Moody.

«A questo non risponderemo, ci spiace» ribatté Sirius, la cui espressione diceva chiaramente che non gli dispiaceva affatto.

«Ah, davvero? E perchè mai?» domandò l'Auror.

«Perchè riteniamo tutti e tre che lei sia molto interessato, per essere qualcuno che crede alla nostra parola...» replicò Remus diffidente, fissando Moody negli occhi.

Moody si esibì in una risata.

«Mi piacciono i tipi come voi, sapete? Sempre sul chi vive... Bravi, bisogna sempre mantenere una vigilanza costante!» esclamò.

«E' vero, sono molto interessato. E volete sapere perché? Perché ritengo che abbiate a vostra disposizione un enorme potenziale che, se sfruttato nel modo giusto, può essere davvero utile nella lotta contro Voldemort e i suoi Mangiamorte» ringhiò.

«Che vuole dire?» chiese Sirius, confuso.

«Voglio dire che ho chiesto al professor Silente di potervi addestrare affinché impariate ad utilizzare al meglio questo vostro talento nel creare scompiglio anche al di fuori della scuola; nel mondo reale. Voglio trasformarvi in perfetti combattenti della resistenza, capaci di sopravvivere in quelle situazioni che ora come ora vi vedrebbero stecchiti nel giro di un paio di secondi. Se mi ascolterete, e farete quello che vi dico, vi garantisco che alla fine ognuno di voi sarà in grado di sfruttare pienamente le proprie doti. Naturali o acquisite» precisò, fissando l'occhio magico su Remus.

I tre ragazzi non risposero subito, comunicando silenziosamente tra loro.

Alla fine, però, James annuì.

«D'accordo. Che dobbiamo fare?».

Moody ghignò di nuovo.

«Oh, quando arriverà il momento lo scoprirete...».

Detto questo si allontanò zoppicando.

Ma a metà del corridoio si voltò nuovamente verso di loro.

«Ditemi la verità... Davvero non avete nulla a che fare con gli attacchi?».

James guardò alternativamente Sirius e Remus.

«Noi non abbiamo mai detto una cosa simile» ghignò.

Fu molto divertente, per i tre ragazzi, vedere Moody colto alla sprovvista.

«Ma non è quello che continuate a ripetere?!» sbottò, confuso.

Sirius emise una risata simile ad un latrato, scuotendo il capo.

«Noi continuiamo a ripetere di non _aver compiuto_ gli attacchi»

«E non l'abbiamo fatto, in effetti. Ma nessuno ci ha chiesto se siamo stati noi _ad idearli_...» concluse Remus con sorrisetto insolente.

Moody rimase basito per qualche secondo, poi scoppiò in una grossa risata.

«Oh sì, sarete davvero _perfetti_ » esclamò voltandosi e sparendo dietro l'angolo, ancora scosso da sporadiche risate.

James fissò gli amici.

«Sapete? Credo faremo meglio a tenere gli occhi ben aperti con quel tipo, d'ora in poi. Merlino solo sa di che cosa è capace...».

[*]

«Non è giusto!» esclamò Tonks, spaventando diversi ragazzini del primo anno.

«Abbassa la voce, Dora» l'ammonì Remus, sorridendo con aria di scusa al gruppetto di giovani Tassorosso.

Tonks sbuffò, ma fece quello che il ragazzo le aveva chiesto.

«Perché voi potete essere addestrati da uno tra i più brillanti Auror in circolazione, mentre io sono costretta a starmene con le mani in mano?!» si lamentò.

Remus scrollò le spalle.

«Guarda che anche Lily e Lidia non verranno addestrate...» le fece notare.

La ragazza sgranò gli occhi.

«Ancora peggio! Questo non può avere che una sola spiegazione!» esclamò.

Il licantropo sollevò un sopracciglio, interessato.

«E quale?».

«Alastor "Malocchio" Moody è un _maschilista!_ » rivelò la Metamorfomagus con l'aria di chi ha appena annunciato una catastrofe.

«E pensare che io lo ritenevo un tipo a posto...» mormorò, sconfitta.

Da parte sua, Remus cercò di non ridere.

«Avanti, Dora...»

«Ti sfido a dire il contrario, Remus! Sono una Metamorfomagus, in fondo! Non è certo una cosa da tutti, sai?» sbottò la giovane.

Il licantropo scrollò le spalle.

«Certo che lo so, Dora. Che vuoi che ti dica? Evidentemente Moody ritiene che tu già padroneggi il tuo potere alla perfezione. E in fondo, come dargli torto?» mormorò, giocherellando con i capelli - quel giorno ricci e di un intenso color verde - della Tassorosso.

Tonks incrociò le braccia al petto, sfoggiando un cipiglio imbronciato che la faceva somigliare tremendamente ad una bambina a cui la madre nega il permesso di andare sulle giostre.

Una somiglianza davvero impressionante, poté constatare Remus...

Erano nel cortile della scuola, durante una delle rare ore libere che accumunava entrambi.

«Puoi convincere Moody a farmi partecipare agli addestramenti? _Ti pregooooo!_ » lo implorò la ragazza, fissandolo con grandi occhi da cucciolo spalancati.

Ma Remus scosse il capo deciso.

«No, Ninfadora. Non se ne parla neppure. Moody avrà avuto le sue ragioni per non aver voluto coinvol...».

Uno strillo perforò l'aria, facendo cadere il ragazzo dalla panchina per lo spavento e per l'eccessiva acutezza del suono.

Il licantropo temette per qualche istante di avere un timpano perforato.

« _Sei impazzita?!_ » chiese a Tonks, sedendosi nuovamente e scuotendo la testa per cercare di riacquistare almeno un po' l'udito.

La Metamorfomagus lo fissava con gli occhi sgranati di orrore.

« _Mi hai chiamato Ninfadora!_ » sibilò.

Remus la fissò a sua volta, confuso.

«Cos..? Scusa, mi è scappato» borbottò.

Per tutta risposta lei si alzò in piedi.

«Beh, caro il mio Lunastorta, fai in modo che non accada più, o farò personalmente in modo che _mi scappi_ un poderoso calcio indirizzato in zone molto più delicate del tuo udito» ringhiò in un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

Poi si voltò e si avviò in classe con il naso per aria, offesa.

«Dora, stai attenta alla panchi...»

 _BOM!_

«…na» sospirò Remus, alzandosi a sua volta in piedi e "raccogliendo" la fidanzata - volata in maniera decisamente poco elegante oltre una delle panchine di cemento del cortile.


	48. Chapter 48

Di nuovo quel rumore, pensò Sirius infastidito.

Pareva quasi che qualcuno stesse trascinando qualcosa di molto pesante su per la scala che conduceva ai dormitori.

Il ragazzo si mise seduto, si voltò verso Remus - impegnato a sonnecchiare nel letto affianco - e lo colpì con un calzino arrotolato.

Immediatamente il licantropo si svegliò, guardandosi intorno confuso.

Prima che potesse indignarsi per essere stato bersagliato da un calzino puzzolente, tuttavia, Sirius lo zittì posandosi un dito sulle labbra, per poi toccarsi l'orecchio.

Sempre più confuso, Remus si mise in ascolto.

Il suono si ripetè di nuovo.

Accigliato, il ragazzo fissò Sirius, che per tutta risposta fece spallucce e indicò con un cenno del capo James - anch'egli addormentato.

Remus annuì, e dopo essersi alzato e aver percorso con cautela i pochi passi che lo dividevano dal letto dell'amico, lo scosse - posandogli poi immediatamente una mano sulla bocca per impedirgli di parlare.

Basito, James scrutò l'amico come chiedendosi se fosse impazzito.

Ma gli bastò sentire a sua volta il rumore oltre la loro porta, per capire all'istante lo strano comportamento del compagno.

Annuì a sua volta, e Remus tolse la mano.

I due ragazzi raggiunsero in silenzio Sirius, nascostosi dietro la porta, e come lui estrassero le bacchette.

Sapevano bene, infatti, che c'era qualcun altro che aveva libero accesso alle sale comuni di ognuna delle quattro Case a parte gli studenti che ne facevano parte, i Direttori e il Preside: _Pix._

Il poltergeist trovava divertente intrufolarsi nei dormitori, spaventando o infastidendo i ragazzi mentre dormivano.

Non era forse sfruttando questa sua _passione_ che avevano potuto mettere in pratica i fantomatici attacchi ai danni dei Serpeverde?

Il rumore si interruppe di colpo, e la presa dei tre ragazzi sulle bacchette aumentò.

La maniglia della porta del loro dormitorio si abbassò lentamente, e una lama di luce percorse il pavimento - andando ad illuminare debolmente quello che un tempo era stato il letto di Peter Minus.

Approfittando dell'effimera oscurità, James "riempì" i loro letti con un rapido movimento della bacchetta, per poi puntarla - così come gli amici - sul nuovo venuto, appena entrato.

Prima che uno di loro potesse fare alcunché, però, lo sconosciuto visitatore - fermo accanto al letto di Peter - emise una risata roca, e i tre capirono all'istante di chi si trattasse: _Moody._

« _Che diavolo ci fa lei qui?!_ » chiese Sirius rimettendo la bacchetta in cintura, immediatamente imitato da James e Remus.

«Volevo solo accertarmi che foste sempre pronti a qualsiasi eventualità, prima di cominciare il vostro addestramento. Sono colpito, lo ammetto. Se non avessi avuto questo gingillo avreste potuto benissimo sorprendermi alle spalle» sbottò, indicandosi l'occhio magico.

«Questo si chiama barare» borbottò James corrucciato.

«No, Potter. Questo si chiama saper sfruttare le qualità acquisite: esattamente quello che vi dicevo qualche giorno fa» replicò Moody lasciandosi cadere pesantemente sul letto.

Sirius incrociò le braccia al petto.

«Avrà anche imparato a sfruttare al meglio quell'occhio, ma pare essersi dimenticato _la segretezza_. L'abbiamo sentita arrivare _secoli_ fa» ghignò con aria insolente.

Moody lo fissò intensamente.

«Credo che dovremo lavorare un bel po' su questo tuo caratterino, Black... Sei fortunato che mi piacciano le sfide» ringhiò.

Sirius non si scompose, gettando un'occhiata al pesante baule - dotato di sette serrature - che sostava davanti alla loro porta.

«Il fatto che abbiamo due letti liberi non significa che cerchiamo ancora un coinquilino, sa? Abbiamo ormai abbandonato quell'idea. Quindi se è venuto qui con l'intenzione di chiederci il permesso di traslocare nel nostro dormitorio, temo dovremo dirle di no».

«Cosa c'è lì dentro?» chiese Remus, interrompendo sul nascere una discussione tra l'Auror e l'Animagus.

Moody ghignò.

«Qualcosa che servirà al vostro addestramento. Basta chiacchiere, ora. Seguitemi!» esclamò, alzandosi in piedi ed uscendo nuovamente dalla porta.

I tre ragazzi si scambiarono un'occhiata, confusi.

« _Seguirla dove?!_ » chiese James, affacciandosi dalla porta.

«Fuori, nel parco. Dove inizieremo immediatamente il vostro addestramento» replicò Moody, voltandosi verso di lui.

James sgranò gli occhi.

« _Ora?!_ Ma lei è completamente matto! Tra poco più di tre ore io ho una partita di Quidditch, e non ho nessunissima intenzione di perderla a causa delle sue strambe idee!» esclamò il ragazzo, scioccato.

Moody gli si avvicinò.

«Ascoltami bene, Potter... Se non vieni con me ora, questa mattina il Grifondoro dovrà cercarsi un nuovo Capitano, sono stato chiaro?» ringhiò minaccioso.

James lo fissò con aria di sfida, ma alla fine sbuffò.

«Se perderemo la partita dovrà solo sperare di non essere nei paraggi, o potrei decidere di rinchiuderla nel suo stesso baule» sbottò di malumore.

L'Auror ghignò nuovamente.

«Sbrigatevi, e non dimenticate il mio baule!».

[*]

«Può spiegarci per quale motivo abbiamo dovuto trasportare questa cosa, senza magia, fino a qui?!» sbuffò James, lasciando cadere il pesante baule sull'erba del prato davanti al castello.

Moody lo guardò con severità.

«Per farvi capire che non potete fare affidamento esclusivamente ad essa! Che succederebbe se veniste privati della bacchetta?».

«Peccato però che noi le bacchette le abbiamo, e funzionano alla perfezione!» sbottò Sirius, il fiato corto per lo sforzo.

«Vorrà dire che la prossima volta mi assicurerò di requisirvele» replicò secco Moody.

Remus si tenne un fianco, cercando di riprendere a respirare normalmente.

«In che cosa consiste l'addestramento?» chiese.

Sirius annuì.

«Sa com'è... Vorremmo tirarci indietro prima di scoprire di dover indossare una calzamaglia rosa aderente» puntualizzò.

«Oh, nulla di così imbarazzante, non preoccuparti. Inoltre, il rosa non ti donerebbe affatto» ribatté scontroso Moody.

Li fissò uno per uno.

«Voglio che mi diciate sinceramente in che cosa eccellete».

«Nel volo» rispose prontamente James.

«Negli incantesimi di difesa» gli fece eco Remus.

«Nell'attirare le ragazze» ghignò Sirius, facendo ridere i due amici.

Moody sbuffò infastidito.

«Molto divertente, Black... Ebbene, tutto - o meglio _quasi tutto_ \- quello che avete detto può tornarvi molto utile in battaglia. Ma questo non significa che dovete accontentarvi di padroneggiare solamente queste poche cose. Dovete sempre chiedervi: " _C'è qualcos'altro che posso fare? Cos'altro può salvarmi la vita?_ ". Se vi rendete conto che non c'è più nulla in cui eccellere, allora - e soltanto allora - il vostro lavoro sarà concluso. Ma badate bene: devo ancora incontrare il mago che ha smesso di imparare, o di migliorare ciò che già conosce».

Remus si guardò distrattamente i piedi.

«Beh, presumo che non mi farebbe male impegnarmi un po' di più in Pozioni. E' sicuramente qualcosa che può tornare utile, un domani...» mormorò scrollando le spalle.

Moody si esibì in un sorriso sghembo.

«Finalmente metti in moto quel cervello che tutti mi assicurano possiedi, Lupin!» esclamò.

«Se Lunastorta si impegna con Pozioni, io posso tentare di fare lo stesso in Storia della magia. Conoscere la nostra storia, e gli errori commessi, potrebbe essere fondamentale per evitare di ripeterli» disse James, facendo spallucce.

La gioia di Moody sembrò aumentare.

«Davvero ottimo, Potter!».

Tutti si voltarono verso Sirius, che sospirò.

«Suppongo che impegnarsi in Erbologia non sarà così tremendo, in fondo...»

L'Auror batté le mani nodose.

«Perfetto! Ora che avete chiaro in mente un obiettivo, mi aspetto che impiegherete ogni vostra energia nel raggiungerlo. Impegnatevi, e tra qualche mese vedremo se siete in grado di mettere anche qualcosa di serio in quelle vostre teste da burloni incalliti».

Detto questo estrasse la bacchetta, la puntò sul baule - che si alzò levitando da terra - e si diresse verso i cancelli.

I tre rimasero imbambolati in mezzo al prato.

«E quello ci fa trasportare senza magia un baule enorme, riempito di chissà che cosa, fino a qui - _e in piena notte!_ \- per... Per...» mormorò James incredulo, fissando Moody allontanarsi nell'oscurità.

« _Per dirci qualcosa che avrebbe potuto benissimo dirci nel nostro dormitorio?!_ » concluse Sirius, ugualmente scioccato.

«Deve aver perso la testa...» sbottò Remus sbadigliando.

James lo imitò.

«Andiamo. Ho una partita tra meno di due ore, e ho decisamente bisogno di dormire un altro po'».


	49. Chapter 49

«E il punteggio sale a 170 a 120 per Corvonero!» strillò Jason Jordan, sovrastando a fatica le urla di esultanza degli appartenenti alla Casa di Corvonero - intenti ad osannare il loro Cacciatore Phil Perry.

James Potter diede un potente colpo alla sua scopa, raggiungendo in un attimo il proprio portiere.

«Si può sapere cosa stavi guardando, Anne?! Non hai visto la pluffa?» esclamò infervorato.

La ragazza boccheggiò disorientata.

«Ma… Ma io…» pigolò.

«Cerca di stare più attenta la prossima volta, o rivaluterò la tua presenza in squadra. Siamo intesi?» la interruppe il ragazzo.

Anne Young annuì rapidamente, e James volò verso gli altri due Cacciatori - anch'essi con un'espressione disorientata sul viso.

« _E voi due!_ Pensate di riuscire a segnare ogni tanto, o aspettate sempre che lo faccia io al posto vostro?! Guardate che fare un paio di buoni tiri ad inizio partita non basta; bisogna continuare a farli anche per tutto il resto del gioco! Muoversi, muoversi! Voglio vedere risultati, e non quelle espressioni da tritoni lessi!» sbraitò, fissandoli alternativamente con uno sguardo infuocato.

Tra gli spalti, Sirius e Remus seguivano la partita con aria interessata, chiacchierando tranquillamente.

«James è di pessimo umore, stamane...» disse Remus, accartocciando l'involucro di una Cioccorana e offrendone una anche all'amico seduto accanto a lui.

Sirius l'accettò volentieri.

«Saresti di cattivo umore anche tu se avessi una squadra che non rispetta i tuoi ordini, e che molto probabilmente ti farà perdere la partita» sbottò, staccando la testa della Cioccorana con un solo morso.

Remus fece spallucce.

«Non stiamo giocando cosi male, in fondo. E se Andrew dovesse prendere il boccino adesso vinceremmo comunque con un buon vantaggio, mi pare...» disse pratico.

Sirius lo guardò scioccato.

« _Non stiamo giocando così male?!_ Rem, i punti che abbiamo segnato fino ad ora sfidavano ogni legge di natura!» esclamò.

Il licantropo ridacchiò.

«In realtà, mandare la pluffa in porta dopo che ti è rimbalzata sulla testa non è male...».

L'Animagus fece un gesto di stizza.

«Lasciamo perdere, sei un caso disperato» borbottò.

I due tornarono a seguire la partita, giusto in tempo per vedere Corvonero segnare di nuovo.

Sirius scosse la testa disperato, nascondendo il viso tra le mani.

«Se perdiamo, la squadra verrà letteralmente trucidata» esalò.

Remus ridacchiò di nuovo.

«Da chi? Da James o dalla McGrannit?»

«Da entrambi, temo. Ma se siamo fortunati… _EHI, QUELLO E' UN FALLO BELLO E BUONO! ARBITRO, MUOVI QUEL…!_ ».

Fortunatamente, le urla e i fischi di rimprovero e di sdegno dei tifosi Grifondoro coprirono il resto della frase.

Remus era impressionato.

«Wow, Sir... Lidia lo sa che parli in questo modo?» chiese interessato.

«Ma quello era fallo, Rem!» protestò l'Animagus, piccato.

Fissò l'amico, confuso.

«Tu sei troppo calmo, Lunastorta» sbottò alla fine.

«E tu troppo agitato, Felpato. Stai tranquillo, Andrew prenderà il boccino da un momento all'altro».

«Ci siamo, gente! Corbins si getta in picchiata, seguito immediatamente da Styber. Sono testa a testa! Ecco che Corbins allunga la mano e... _Sì!_ Andrew Corbins afferra il boccino d'oro, regalando la vittoria alla sua squadra. Grifondoro raggiunge il punteggio di duecentosettanta punti e si aggiudica la partita!» esclamò Jason Jordan dalla sua postazione, mentre diversi cori di festa esplodevano tutti intorno a lui.

Remus si alzò in piedi, pronto a lasciare lo stadio.

«Che ti avevo detto?» disse pacato.

Sirius lo osservò a bocca aperta.

«Tu sei sicuro di non voler seguire un corso di Divinazione, una volta finita la scuola, vero? No, perché saresti _fenomenale_. Come accidenti facevi a sapere…» chiese, alzandosi a sua volta e seguendo l'amico giù dalle tribune.

Il licantropo scrollò le spalle.

«Conosco Ramoso, tutto qui. E so per certo che non avrebbe affidato a nessuno il ruolo di Cercatore, se questi non fosse stato come minimo il migliore in circolazione» replicò.

Sirius annuì piano.

«Hai ragione, come sempre. Festeggi con noi in sala comune, vero?»

«Prima devo controllare insieme agli altri Prefetti e ai Caposcuola che gli sconfitti non creino disordine. Non dovrei impiegarci molto, però. In fondo non sono Serpeverde...».

Sirius gli batté una mano sulla spalla.

«Ci vediamo dopo, allora»

«Sì, a dopo».

[*]

«Corbins ha decisamente salvato la partita» disse Tonks, alle spalle di Remus.

Il licantropo si voltò verso di lei, sorridendo.

«Per nostra fortuna. Se avessimo perso, James sarebbe stato intrattabile per giorni» replicò.

Tonks lo raggiunse ridacchiando.

«Tu non sei bravo a Quidditch?» gli domandò, incamminandosi con lui verso il castello.

Remus scosse il capo.

«Sono pessimo. A quanto pare le mie abilità sono altre».

La guardò.

«Che mi dici di te?» le chiese interessato.

La ragazza scoppiò a ridere.

«Stai scherzando, vero?»

«No, perché?» domandò il giovane, confuso.

«Hai idea di cosa comporti avermi in squadra? Sarei la rovina dei Tassorosso! Al massimo potrei sostituire un bolide, e scagliarmi contro gli avversari» rise lei.

Anche Remus rise.

«Scusa. Non è carino da parte mia» aggiunse poco dopo, smettendo.

Tonks fece un vago gesto con la mano.

«Non preoccuparti. Chissà, forse se fossi meno sbadata avrei qualche possibilità...».

Si corrucciò.

«Anzi, no. Dimentica tutto. Ripensandoci non sono sicura che mi piacerebbe poi così tanto giocare a Quidditch» disse decisa.

Il licantropo la fissò, sempre più confuso.

«Ma hai appena detto…».

La Metamorfomagus scrollò le spalle.

«Pensaci: giocare a Quidditch, per me, vorrebbe dire non essere una tale frana. Ma se non lo fossi, non ti sarei finita addosso, quella mattina! Non ti avrei mai conosciuto di persona e non mi sarei potuta innamorare follemente di te. Di conseguenza non mi sarei mai dichiarata, tu non avresti fatto mai lo stesso…»

«Non essere tanto pessimista, Dora. Chissà, magari ci saremmo comunque incontrati, dopo tutto» la interruppe lui.

«Tu dici?» chiese lei, incuriosita.

Remus fece spallucce.

«Essendo la cugina di Sirius prima o poi sarebbe accaduto, credo. Anche se temo che non ti avrei considerata molto diversa dalle altre studentesse presenti in questa scuola, se non fossi stata quello che sei...» ammise, pensieroso.

Tonks inarcò un sopracciglio.

«E perchè mai, scusa? Ti sei innamorato di una persona imperfetta e ne rifiuteresti una normale?» sbottò.

Remus le sorrise con aria divertita.

«Non faresti lo stesso anche tu?» le chiese, interessato.

La ragazza si fermò, sempre più confusa.

«Non ti seguo».

Il licantropo si fermò a sua volta.

«Perché ti sei innamorata di me? Con un intero castello pieno di ragazzi normali, tu hai scelto _proprio me_. Perché?».

Tonks si corrucciò di nuovo.

«Non si sceglie di chi innamorarsi» borbottò.

«Questo è vero. Ma si tende sempre a ricercare qualcosa nell'altro, Dora» replicò lui, piegando il capo da un lato.

Tonks esitò, ripensando a cosa di Remus l'avesse fatta innamorare.

«Beh, ti ho sempre visto così assorto, così _misterioso_... Non facevo che chiedermi per quale motivo un ragazzo come te fosse così deciso a non volere qualcuno affianco. Certo, sapevo che preferivi lo studio alle ragazze, però... E il tuo essere sempre così riservato, così gentile con tutti, a volte persino _triste..._ Mi dicevo che se un giorno, per puro miracolo, avessi avuto l'occasione di starti vicino - anche solo per poco tempo - avrei fatto di tutto affinché tu non smettessi mai di sorridere. Più un altro centinaio di motivi, ecco» mormorò in fretta, chiedendosi perché dovesse sentirsi tanto in imbarazzo a rivelargli quelle cose.

Remus la gratificò con un sorriso carico di affetto.

«Lascia che ti faccia un'altra domanda, Dora. Se non fossi quello che sono, e sai a cosa mi riferisco, proveresti per me gli stessi sentimenti che provi adesso?» domandò.

La ragazza parve spiazzata per un attimo.

Poi scosse nuovamente il capo con decisione.

«No. _Credo_ di no» si corresse.

«Se tu non fossi ciò che sei, probabilmente il tuo modo di porti con gli altri sarebbe differente. Non avresti forse alcuna remora ad accettare qualcuno al tuo fianco. Chissà, magari saresti persino uno di quei ragazzi che approfitta dell'effetto che ha sulle sue compagne per conquistarne il più possibile, semplicemente perchè può. O persino uno di quei ragazzi che reputano le persone che non sono intelligenti come loro semplice spazzatura. Affascinante, certo, ma _vuoto_ ».

La ragazza scrollò le spalle.

«Non penso di poter amare un tipo del genere» esalò alla fine.

Remus le sorrise di nuovo, avvicinandosi e intrecciando la propria mano con la sua.

«Vedi? E' questo che volevo dire: perché dovremmo accettare di stare con una persona all'apparenza perfetta, quando sono state proprio le imperfezioni dell'altro a farci innamorare?» le sussurrò saggiamente.

Ripresero a camminare uno affianco all'altra, senza parlare.

«Remus?» chiese dopo un po' Tonks, giocherellando con le loro mani ancora intrecciate.

«Sì?»

«Mi piace parlare con te. Le tue risposte non sono mai banali» ammise la ragazza.

Remus non poté evitare ad un nuovo sorriso di illuminargli il volto.

«E' perché tu non lo sei. Come possono esserlo, dunque, le tue domande?».

Il licantropo notò divertito come Tonks raddrizzò un po' di più le spalle, inorgoglita da un complimento non così velato.

Poi la giovane si morse il labbro, lanciandogli un'occhiata di sottecchi.

«Grazie, però... Ehm...»

«Sì?» ripetè lui.

Tonks sospirò.

«La prossima volta possiamo parlare di cose meno profonde? Ripeto, mi piace intavolare questo genere di conversazione con te, ma... Ecco... Mi piacerebbe, ogni tanto, poter solamente parlare di quanto idiota sia stato uno dei nostri compagni, o di quanto noiosa sia stata la lezione di Storia della Magia» mormorò, di nuovo imbarazzata.

Remus scoppiò a ridere.

«Okay, promesso».


	50. Chapter 50

«Immagino che su alla Torre si festeggerà fino al mattino» disse Tonks, entrando al castello.

Remus scrollò le spalle.

«E' probabile, sì. Ma sono quasi del tutto certo che la McGrannit farà di tutto per impedirlo. Per quanto amante a sua volta del Quidditch, dubito accetterebbe che _tutti_ gli studenti della sua Casa rischino di arrivare in ritardo alle loro lezioni...».

Tonks sospirò.

«Mi piacerebbe unirmi ai festeggiamenti per un po', ma ho davvero una valanga di compiti che mi aspetta. So che manca ancora qualche mese agli esami, ma preferisco iniziare a prepararmi ben prima dell'ultima settimana, capisci? Non mi va proprio di vanificare completamente gli sforzi fatti fino ad ora...»

Il licantropo annuì.

«Certo. Possiamo studiare insieme, se ti va. I M.A.G.O. non sono poi così lontani dai tuoi esami, e...»

« _Lupin!_ ».

Remus si voltò verso la professoressa Sprite, appena uscita da un'aula sulla destra.

«Che succede, professoressa?» chiese il ragazzo.

Dubitava che Sirius e James ne avessero combinata un'altra delle loro - erano troppo impegnati ad esultare per la vittoria.

«Due Corvonero del secondo anno devono scontare una punizione, questa notte» replicò sbrigativa la strega.

Remus e Tonks si scambiarono un'occhiata perplessa.

«Non posso dire che la cosa mi faccia piacere, professoressa. Tuttavia non capisco cosa...» iniziò il ragazzo, ma nuovamente la professoressa Sprite lo interruppe.

«Avrebbero dovuto scontarla sotto la sorveglianza del Capo della loro Casa, ma all'ultimo momento il professor Vitious si è trovato a dover portare a compimento un impegno improvviso».

Remus si grattò la testa, confuso.

«Mi spiace, ma continuo a non capire... Non è possibile spostare la punizione ad un altro giorno?» domandò.

La professoressa Sprite scosse il capo.

«Il professor Vitious ritiene che i suoi due studenti possano benissimo essere supervisionati da uno dei Caposcuola o dei Prefetti».

Finalmente il licantropo capì dove la strega voleva arrivare.

«Come lei ben sa io sono un Prefetto di Grifondoro, professoressa... Non sarebbe affatto corretto, da parte mia, prendere il posto di uno di quelli scelti per rappresentare la Casa di Corvonero. Sono lusingato che si sia pensato a me, tuttavia...».

La strega scosse decisa il capo, interrompendolo per la terza volta.

«Non vi è alcun problema, Lupin. Il professor Vitious ha parlato personalmente con i Prefetti e i Caposcuola della propria Casa, e tutti si sono detti ben disposti a cederti il posto per questa notte».

Tonks, al fianco di Remus, nascose una risatina con un colpo di tosse.

L'espressione del ragazzo era assolutamente comica.

«Molto _gentile_ da parte loro...» borbottò Remus a denti stretti.

Sospirò rassegnato.

«In che consiste la punizione?».

La professoressa Sprite agitò una mano con noncuranza.

«Dovranno riordinare la biblioteca senza l'uso della magia».

Tonks emise un fischio sommesso.

« _Però!_ Devono aver combinato un bel guaio per ottenere una punizione simile. La biblioteca è _enorme!_ » sbottò.

La professoressa Sprite la guardò con una scintilla divertita negli occhi.

«Nulla in confronto a quelli che il tuo ragazzo e i suoi amici causano almeno quattro volte a settimana, Tonks» ammise, e Remus distolse lo sguardo imbarazzato.

La strega tornò a concentrare la propria attenzione sul ragazzo.

«Tu non dovrai fare altro che tenerli d'occhio e assicurarti che non usino la magia. La punizione inizia alle nove, così che non vi siano studenti ad ostacolare l'operato dei due ragazzi» disse, avviandosi verso il suo ufficio.

Ma Remus la richiamò.

«Il professor Vitious le ha detto per quale motivo ha pensato a me, anziché ad un altro dei Prefetti della scuola?».

La donna gli rivolse un sorrisetto divertito.

«Ha detto che così facendo avrebbe forse limitato i danni causati da tre Malandrini euforici per la vittoria ottenuta».

Tonks aspettò che la strega sparisse dietro l'angolo, poi scoppiò a ridere apertamente.

«Beh, pare proprio che non potremo studiare insieme, questa sera. Vorrà dire che sarà per la prossima volta».

Gli schioccò un grosso bacio sulle labbra.

«Non divertirti troppo, mi raccomando».

E con un'ultima risata sparì anche lei.

[*]

« _Cosa?!_ »

Sirius e James erano increduli.

«Devi fare da baby sitter a due del secondo anno?! _E per giunta di una Casa che non è la nostra?!_ » esclamò Sirius scioccato.

«Perchè mai Vitious ti ha incastrato in una cosa simile, scusa? Che lo chieda a quelli di Corvonero!» gli fece eco James.

Remus scosse il capo rassegnato.

«Ti ho già spiegato il perchè Vitious ha deciso di chiederlo a me, James...» ripetè.

Il Grifondoro sbuffò infastidito.

«Lo so, Remus. Tuttavia ritengo che le motivazioni fornite da Vitious siano troppo stupide per essere considerate autentiche, e di conseguenza sto cercando di capire quali siano quelle _reali_ ».

Il mannaro preferì lasciar perdere, e si alzò dalla comoda poltroncina accanto al fuoco.

«Beh, quando le avrai trovate fammelo sapere. Non lasciarmi con il fiato sospeso».

James e Sirius si guardarono, poi si alzarono a loro volta in piedi e lo strinsero in un abbraccio eccessivamente fraterno.

«Ti penseremo sempre!» esclamò Sirius.

«Non sto andando a morire, sapete?» pigolò Remus, soffocato da quell'improvviso gesto d'affetto.

«E invece sì, _di noia_ » lo corresse James, liberandolo dalla propria stretta.

Remus si risistemò la divisa e lanciò un'occhiata ai due amici, che sembravano incapaci di trattenere due sorrisetti identici.

«Spiritosi... Ci vediamo più tardi».

[*]

«Che razza di sfortunaccia nera» borbottò Todd Lewis, passando un pesante volume intitolato: " _Isolarsi contro ogni forma di accidente_ " all'amico Philip Coe.

«Come avete fatto a meritarvi una punizione del genere?» chiese Remus, seduto su uno dei tavoli con aria annoiata.

«Abbiamo fatto cadere un pentolone carico di Pozione Soporifera su Lumacorno» borbottò Philip, issando a fatica il volume sullo scaffale sopra la propria testa.

Il licantropo tentò invano di nascondere la propria risata con un colpo di tosse.

«Si è trattato di un incidente, oppure di un'azione volontaria?» chiese, interessato.

Todd scrollò le spalle.

«Un po' tutte e due. Noi volevamo colpirlo solo con qualche goccia, ma abbiamo perso il controllo, e...».

Remus annuì comprensivo.

«E il motivo? Sempre che possa chiederlo...» aggiunse.

Philip si scurì in volto.

«Continuava a ripetere che solo poche persone hanno le qualità necessarie per diventare abili pozionisti, o qualcuno "che conta" nel mondo magico. Maghi e streghe le cui famiglie possono vantare una linea di sangue pura e piena di magia. E noi due... Beh... Mio padre è contabile in uno studio notarile, e la mamma di Todd è commessa in un supermercato. Non veniamo proprio dalle famiglie purosangue tanto amate da Lumacorno...» mormorò, improvvisamente abbattuto.

Il licantropo non poté fare a meno di sentirsi infastidito dalle parole del professore.

Prima che avesse il tempo di dire la sua, tuttavia, Todd lo interruppe.

«Ma immagino che tu la pensi esattamente come lui. Sei uno dei suoi preferiti, no? Di sicuro incarnerai alla perfezione ognuno dei suoi requisiti idioti...» sbottò di malumore.

La risposta del mannaro sopraggiunse sotto forma di risata.

«Mi spiace dirtelo, ma hai sbagliato su tutta la linea» ridacchiò il ragazzo.

Todd e Philip si guardarono l'un l'altro, confusi.

Remus sorrise gentile.

«Prima di conoscere mio padre, mia madre lavorava per un'agenzia di assicurazione, sono davvero pessimo in Pozioni, e _di sicuro_ non diventerò "qualcuno che conta", una volta finita la scuola» elencò divertito.

La confusione dei due ragazzi aumentò.

«Allora perchè Lumacorno ti considera uno dei suoi studenti preferiti, scusa?» chiese Philip.

Remus scrollò le spalle.

«Sentite... Lumacorno prova piacere nel _collezionare_ studenti che siano famosi - o dotati di un particolare talento - per poter _brillare_ a sua volta per osmosi. E stupidamente ritiene che solo i Purosangue rispondano ai suoi requisiti. _Ma si sbaglia._ Prendete la mia amica Lily Evans, ad esempio. Lei è figlia di Babbani, eppure la sua bravura in Pozioni ha costretto Lumacorno a rivedere, anche se solo in minima parte, le proprie convinzioni. E' vero, anche io e i miei amici facciamo parte di questa "collezione"; ma solo perchè il nostro comportamento qui a Hogwarts ci ha portato ad essere conosciuti da chiunque. Se a questo aggiungete poi che James è un campione di Quidditch e che Sirius è uno degli ultimi discendenti dei Black... L'essere uno dei preferiti di Lumacorno, comunque, non cambia nulla. Certo, innegabilmente ho la possibilità di conoscere persone che un domani potrebbero avere successo... Ma questo non significa affatto che tali conoscenze mi torneranno utili o mi aiuteranno a farmi un buon nome all'interno della comunità magica. Pensate se, invece di diventare il nuovo Ministro della Magia, la persona conosciuta "grazie" a Lumacorno - magari la stessa con cui potrei aver faticosamente creato un legame - diventasse un Mangiamorte, o addirittura il prossimo Mago Oscuro! Credete davvero che l'essere suo amico influirebbe positivamente sulla mia vita?».

Li fissò alternativamente entrambi.

«Quindi accettate un consiglio: dimenticatevi di Lumacorno e delle sue assurde feste, o delle sue errate convinzioni sul sangue puro. Coltivate invece le vostre passioni; siate voi stessi. E quando sarete i migliori in ciò che farete, sarà lui a venire a cercarvi. Non può farne a meno: è come una falena attratta dalla luce» concluse, regalando loro un altro sorriso incoraggiante.

Guardò l'orologio, saltando poi giù dal tavolo su cui era ancora seduto.

«Sapete una cosa? Alla luce dei fatti, ritengo che questa punizione sia profondamente ingiusta. Quindi ho deciso di porvi fine all'istante» disse, estraendo la bacchetta dalla cintura.

I due Corvonero sgranarono gli occhi.

«Ma che fai!» sussurrò Philip.

«Vitious ha detto che non dobbiamo usare la magia!» gli fece eco Todd.

Il mannaro rivolse loro un'occhiata malandrina.

«Ecco perchè _sono io_ a fare l'incantesimo. A me nessuno ha vietato nulla» ghignò.

E in un sol gesto i libri dell'intera biblioteca si disposero ordinatamente sugli scaffali.

Concluso il lavoro, Remus rimise la bacchetta al suo posto e si guardò intorno soddisfatto.

«Non smetterò mai di dirlo: i professori si fidano troppo di me».


End file.
